<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Become Human? by Manga_bird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262627">Become Human?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manga_bird/pseuds/Manga_bird'>Manga_bird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Ghost Hunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DBH story vs Ghost Hunt characters, F/M, Ghost Hunt character focus, LinxJohn main pairing, M/M, No ghost hunting, Very minor DBH character involvement, some short chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>142,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manga_bird/pseuds/Manga_bird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day mechanic John Brown stumbles across a broken android called Lin and decides to help fix him up. Their relationship grows, but can they stay together or will the growing unrest pull them apart and destroy the peace they've found?</p><p>Meanwhile...<br/>Officer Takigawa has to adjust to a promotion and a new house guest.<br/>Mai Taniyama runs a small café, and finds herself falling hard for the NA200 android from the local bank.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Brown/Lin Koujo, Matsuzaki Ayako/Takigawa Houshou, Shibuya Kazuya/Taniyama Mai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Fateful Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Foreword:</p><p>Usually I don't leave messages for readers, but I figured you might need it here.</p><p>This is a bit of a passion project, I got the idea after watching streamers play DBH and decided to write a story set in the DBH universe, but using characters from my favourite anime, Ghost Hunt.</p><p>To repeat this is not a Ghost Hunt fanfic. </p><p>There is no Ghost Hunting.</p><p>The plot basically runs alongside the main DBH plot, but doesn't go into it too much.</p><p>The main focus will be John and Lin, with secondary plots centered around Mai and Naru, and Takigawa and Ayako.</p><p>A few DBH characters turn up in minor roles in the last few chapters.</p><p>Also although it says 75 chapters some are very short. I decided to changed chapters with each POV change, and sometimes they are short, particularly in later chapters.</p><p>I'm honestly not sure this will appeal to my regular reader base, but...</p><p>I enjoyed writing it.</p><p>I hope you enjoy reading.</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer - I don't own the DBH universe or characters, and I don't own the Ghost Hunt characters. They have been used to produce a story for fun.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>John crouched and held the heavy red Nikon up to his eye, taking his time to adjust the zoom just right. His blue eyes squinted as he looked through the small sight. He snapped the shot. A bird’s nest nestled in a disused aerial, with the disused warehouses sprawled below in the red sunset. It was quite a breath-taking view. He got to his feet with a sigh and looked around. He’d taken quite a few shots from the old metal rooftops. It was a wonder the area hadn’t been flattened yet. He’d almost fallen through the rusted metal more than once already. He took a moment to return his camera to the protective bag before taking off again.</p><p>His feet made loud clanks on the metal surface as he ran. He hopped onto the edge of the building before jumping across to a slightly lower rooftop. He looked around for a good route down, and maybe he could even get inside one of the buildings. This place had been shut down almost ten years ago, and over the decade even the security had disappeared. No one ever bothered to come here anyway. Just a few teens looking for somewhere to party. He’d photographed some amazing graffiti today, but all of it was quite old. Even teens were going off this place as a secret hideout.</p><p>The warped metal creaked beneath his feet as he walked across the rooftop, coming upon an old skylight. He leaned down and ran a hand over the filthy glass. This looked like a possible entry point. The glass itself was still firm, but as he tugged the frame he could see the rusted metal giving way. He tugged on his protective gloves and pulled, feeling rust turn to powder against the thick material as he heaved. There was a resounding crack as the window came loose and he pushed it aside.</p><p>He was careful as he knelt on the edge, using a small flashlight to look down into the darkness below. There was a metal bar just a few feet below, probably from the old lighting system. There were some gangways still standing, though he wouldn’t know how stable they were until he reached them. <em>I just hope the lighting rails will hold.</em> He thought as he got to his feet and took a few breaths. His best bet was to swing from the rail onto one of the gangways as quickly as possible. He trusted the gangway more than the thin rail. With that in mind he stepped over the edge.</p><p>He let out a small grunt as he grabbed the rail, gasping as the whole thing twisted, spinning him in a different direction. He hadn’t factored in chain supports that moved. One hand slipped as he looked around, trying to find somewhere else to go. At least the rail hadn’t fallen yet. He used his legs to swing the rail, getting himself closer to the gangway. He released, his feet making a crash as he landed. The rail he’d been swinging from collapsed on one side and swung precariously. <em>That was closer than I’d like.</em> John thought, adrenaline buzzing as he edged his way along the cracked and broken surface.</p><p>“Ah!” He cried in surprised as the metal section he was on fell through. He grabbed the walkway with one hand, his feet kicking as he tried to look around and get a better grip. He was still too high to simply drop to the floor below. <em>Oh no…</em>He thought worriedly, seeing only one way. There was a chain hanging close by, probably used to heft larger loads like some sort of crane or pully system. After all this time it may not work, but he had little choice. <em>Lord protect me…</em></p><p>John took a breath and swung himself, holding one hand outstretched as he dove towards the chain. He grabbed it tightly with both hands, a whimper breaking free as the chain began to unravel above, sending him hurtling towards the stone floor. <em>Lord please!</em> He cried inwardly, tucking his legs up and gripping the chain tightly as he closed his eyes. The unravelling chain screeched in his ears, the wind ruffling his locks and jeans as he fell. There was a loud clang above, and a painful jolt ran through John’s shoulders as he jerked to a stop. He was shaking as he opened his ocean blue eyes and looked around. He was hanging barely a foot above the dirty cement floor, the chain swinging him lazing back and forth.</p><p>“Thank you.” John sighed as he released the chain and stood, crouching as he caught his breath. He was shaking from the adrenaline now. He looked around the large space, which had been emptied of almost everything. There were a few old metal containers dotted around, and a broken shelving unit or two, but most things had either been taken when the place closed or stolen over the years. John took out his camera and looked around, keeping the flash off for now. He wanted the dim murky atmosphere, and the old skylights let in a certain amount of dusky orange light.</p><p>He walked around slowly, taking pictures of the rusted old containers, the hanging chain, the old doors, the windows above, and even the lighting rigs. He paused as he heard something. A light shuffling. <em>Rats? That sounded loud for a rat…</em>He thought cautiously as he tiptoed quietly towards the sound. It was quiet now, but that didn’t faze him. He could feel his heart speeding up as he drew closer to the noise. It was right in the middle of the large space, near an old rusting container. He took a breath before finally stepping around the side, his eyes widening as he found a person. <em>Not a person.</em> He realised as he noticed the deep blue gashes on the Asian man’s cheek.</p><p>He was dressed in a black and white uniform of some sort, one that John didn’t recognise, though it was a similar style to the androids he’d seen in the park taking care of the plants. The uniform was torn and stained in places. John approached cautiously and crouched down right beside the unit. He snapped a few pictures, getting a close shot of the damage on the right side of his face, where his long bangs swept down to cover the area. <em>How did it get down here?</em> John wondered as he lowered his camera, remembering the noise he’d heard. <em>But I don’t think this unit is active…</em></p><p>“H-hello? Can you hear me?” John murmured hesitantly, but the unit remained looking peaceful with its eyes closed. John’s heart tugged a little as he took in the damage. <em>What happened to it? Did it fall?</em> He wondered as he swept the long hair back and touched the long, painful looking gauges in the skin. His fingers were stained blue as he touched the cracked white shell beneath. <em>This wasn’t made by falling…Did someone do this to him?</em> The teen wondered, biting his lip as pity swelled in his chest. He couldn’t tell how bad the damage was, and the unit seemed inactive.</p><p><em>Am I too late? Has it completely shut down? Does it have any power reserves? Maybe it’s in standby mode to save power…</em>He thought as he stroked the silken hair. It wasn’t a model John recognised, which seemed almost impossible. John had seen almost every type on the market. <em>So maybe he wasn’t on the market…In that case, how did he get here? And why?</em> There was really only one way to answer his questions.</p><p>John laid his camera aside and reached up hesitantly for the jacket’s zip. He slid it down and opened it to reveal a simple white top beneath, though it had been badly stained with blue. John lifted the material, surprised to find the torso more or less undamaged, besides the lack of a skin covering. He could see the main power chamber. A fist sized circle right at the top of the unit’s diaphragm. <em>If I pop out the core I should be able to see how much power it has left.</em> He took a breath. He’d done this many times, but it never disturbed him any less. It was like literally holding someone’s heart in your hand. If he did something wrong he could irreparably damage the unit. He let his breath out slowly as he pressed his fingers to the small circle and prepared to twist. <em>Here we go…</em></p><p>He’d barely pressed down when there was a flurry of movement. The body beneath his hand jerked, a wide chocolate eye looking into his blue orbs in terror. The LED on the android’s temple was a blinking ring of red as a white plastic hand grabbed John’s throat and squeezed with a shaking grip. John’s eyes widened in surprise, his yelp of shock stuck in his throat at the bone crushing squeeze. He choked out an objection, using his free hand to grab the hand at his throat.</p><p>“Don’t…Don’t deactivate me!” The unit’s deep voice pleaded, the tone interrupted by static and buzzing. <em>Have to…get free!</em> John thought urgently, twisting the power chamber and hearing it click out of place. The android looked horrified, the hand at his throat instantly releasing as he trembled against the rusted container. John gasped for breath, his hand still resting on the power core. “Please…” The unit murmured in a small voice as liquid blue stained John’s pale fingers. John touched his sore throat and twisted the core back into place. He fell back on his rump, wheezing a little.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what to say as he sat gasping, staring at the broken android. <em>He was faking? Then there must be a problem with his software…He attacked a human, and he looks…scared…</em>John thought as he crossed his legs. The unit seemed just as speechless as he was. He had one hand held up defensively, as if to ward John off. His other arm was hanging limp at his side, which suggest an issue in the shoulder, or maybe the whole limb was useless. He also didn’t move to get up, so his legs may have been damaged too.</p><p>“I…I don’t want to shut down…Please, don’t hurt me.” The unit pleaded, in that same static buzzing voice. John felt his heart melt a little as he reached out. The android’s hand immediately gripped his wrist in a painful hold. John bit his lip, wincing a little as he raised his free hand to rest it lightly on top of the android’s. The unit was unsure how to respond to the gentle touch, and with only one good hand there wasn’t much he could do in defence.</p><p>“It’s alright…I won’t hurt you…Can you run a self-diagnostic? Do you know what’s wrong? What parts are broken?” John asked quietly, watching the android’s head droop as if in defeat. The LED was still flashing red as John stroked the smooth white plastic casing of its hand. The grip on his wrist slowly lessened, though John made no move to break free. Now that the unit was active John could actually hear whirring, buzzing and crackling from various joints and parts.</p><p>“My diagnostic processor is broken…All I know is I’m badly damaged.” The unit replied, and John could certainly agree with that. <em>If he’s a newer model then his diagnostic processor will be part of his auditory component…That means he should be able to remove it.</em></p><p>“Could you remove the part? If you can remove it I may be able to find a replacement.” John said, watching as android looked troubled and confused, raising his hand hesitantly to his ear. His dark eye looked at John before dropping to the ground. He was nervous and hesitant, the circular LED still whirring in a circle of red. It wasn’t like he had anything to lose in his situation, but trust was difficult.</p><p>“Why would you do that? I’m just a broken android…I’m not even yours.” The android murmured, something bitter and harsh creeping into his tone. John bit his lip as he thought up a response. The android had clearly been abused by humans. It made sense that he’d be cautious about accepting help. This unit also seemed unique in some ways. He wasn’t as robotic as the others he’d seen. He seemed to have genuine feelings, something John didn’t know how to explain.</p><p>“I don’t really have an answer for you…I just…want to help.” John replied quietly. It was why he’d opened the repair business he owned. He knew a lot of people treasured their units, and wouldn’t want to send them all the way to a Cyberlife repair facility. He also fixed up older models and sold them on, giving them a new chance at life rather than having them crushed and recycled. “Androids are more than just machines.” The blonde murmured quietly, looking strangely sad. John looked up as he heard a small clicking sound.</p><p>He held his hand out in surprised as the android handed him the small device. It was barley the size of an eraser, and looked a little bit like a thick bolt. It was black and slightly warped. It had clearly been overloaded it some point. <em>I guess the damage on the right side of his face cut off some of the energy flow and diverted it through the other side…</em>John thought worriedly, unsure he would be able to fix everything if that were the case. It would also depend on what parts this model needed. He recognised the part in his hand  as a piece of the RK series. <em>I know we have this part in store…</em></p><p>“Wait here, I’ll be back.” John assured as he got to his feet and tucked the component away in his light jacket pocket. He looked around the large space, wondering how to get out. There was no way he was getting out the way he’d come in, and the large front doors were bolted. He jogged to the main doors and followed the wall around, looking for either a window or some sort of worn section he could break through.</p><p>He found it, right in the corner of the building. There was a hole, just big enough to crawl through. Judging by the blue smudges on the sharp metal he guessed this was how the android had managed to get inside. John crawled through the hole, looking around in the dimness for some way to find his way back. <em>Damn, I didn’t bring my camera…</em>He thought, opting to grab his mobile and snap a few shots. The warehouse across the yard had a faded number 4 on the main doors. He set off at a light run, jumping barrels and crates that had been left littering the overgrown, disused yard. He climbed over the old metal railings and hurried towards the main road.</p><p>It took him about half an hour to run back into the city. Luckily, his repair shop was close to the outskirts of the main shopping district. His android staff and his assistant, David, looked up as the door opened and the teen stumbled inside out of breath. The brunette behind the counter raised his eyebrow at his old classmate, watching as the blonde hurried over the shelves and started looking around like a madman.</p><p>“What happened to you? You get in a fight?” David asked as he took in John’s dishevelled appearance. He knew his boss had been planning to take photos somewhere, and considering all the free running he did he wasn’t surprised about the dirt on his clothes, but the bruising on his neck was a little concerning. John barely spared a breath as he searched the shelf.</p><p>“A what? No-no.” He replied distractedly, smiling as the blonde GT300 approached and looked at the piece in his hand. He could see the cogs turning in the unit’s mind as it processed the damaged part and put it together with John’s frantic searching. It took the green eyed unit less than a few seconds to reach out and pluck the required part from the shelf.</p><p>“Is this what you require Sir?” He asked in his clean electronic voice. John smile softly as he accepted the part and rested a hand on the unit’s strong shoulder. The blonde tilted his head and smiled his usual pre-programmed smile in return.</p><p>“It is, thanks GT.” John replied before hurrying over to the counter, where David still stood watching. He tugged John’s jacket aside and took a closer look at the bruising around his boss’s neck. He could clearly see finger indents in the milky skin, and something had shaken the teen up.</p><p>“Not a fight my ass! Who did that to you?” David demanded, frowning as the blonde shrugged it off and put the piece on the counter. “Find yourself a new project?” The older teen asked curiously as he picked up the item. John looked hesitant and then a little sheepish as he nodded his agreement. “Did someone threaten you for this part? You should call the police!” David insisted worriedly as John handed over his business card to make the transaction.</p><p>“It’s nothing like that! Really!” John insisted as he took the part and hurried for the door. “I’ll be back later. Close up for me if I’m not back, ok?” The blonde called as he paused in the doorway. David sighed and waved his agreement before looking over at the GT300, which was also watching John leave. If he didn’t know better he’d say the old GT unit was curious as he watched the blonde run back up the street.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Faithless Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Lin listened as the human’s footsteps scraped the cement, getting further and further away. He wasn’t about to get his hopes up. Humans hadn’t done him any good so far. What was the point in putting his faith in this one? Even without a diagnostic he knew he was in bad shape. Even if the human were genuine it was unlikely he could be repaired. The vision in his right eye was black, and as he raised his hand he could feel shattered glass in the socket. The eye itself was broken. The gouges on his cheek had revealed his internal systems to the dampness of the warehouse. Most of his limbs were completely useless. He was losing power and blue-blood slowly, though a lot of the bleeding seemed to have stopped as the artificial skin tried to repair itself. He didn’t have enough energy to repair all of it though, so his system was slowly moving skin from undamaged parts and using it to cover wounds.</p><p>Silence filled the warehouse after the human’s departure and Lin settled back against the hard metal surface. The boy probably wouldn’t be back. It was as he prepared to go into standby mode that he noticed the camera by his leg. He twisted his body and reached out, curious as to what the boy had been doing. He turned on the heavy camera, resting it on his useless legs as he touched the smooth plastic surface. He could interface with it.</p><p>He closed his eye as he interfaced, able to see the images the human had captured. There were hundreds. The newest ones were of him. He had to admit, there was something peaceful and tragic about the way he looked, like he was sleeping. There were more of the warehouses in this area, which had clearly been taken that day. Going further back there were others of more abandoned places. There were theme parks with old androids shut down in place, just left to stand beside rides as if waiting for the park to reopen. There was an old hospital that looked like an abandoned horror set. Old houses, some of them burnt out husks. There were parks, where children and androids played, and maintenance androids worked. He’d caught some maintenance androids fixing cables. An android walking a group of dogs. Androids seemed to be a constant subject for this human. He somehow put a lot of emotion into those shots. Many of the androids almost looked…<em>Alive…</em></p><p>Lin disconnected from the camera. What did he care about this human’s curiosities? He was just another human, like all the others. He’d probably come back when he realised he’d left his camera behind. Lin would be lucky if he didn’t get sold off as spare parts. He shivered at the thought. It didn’t hurt to have parts removed, but to be take apart, to have his central core and all of his memories destroyed, it was a terrifying thought. <em>To be murdered…</em>He shut his eyes and lowered his power output, slipping into standby mode to save energy.</p><p>He had no idea how long it had been the next time he opened his eyes, but it was dark. He’d been reactivated when a voice had called him, and a hand was lightly shaking his good shoulder. He focused his one good eye and was surprised to find the boy from before. The blonde looked relieved as Lin looked up at him, saying something about how he’d been afraid Lin had run out of power. Lin looked down at his hand as the human placed something in his upturned palm.</p><p>“You fixed it…” Lin murmured in surprise.</p><p>“I got a replacement part.” The blonde corrected as he knelt at the android’s side. Lin closed his hand around the small piece, almost hesitant as he raised his hand to his ear. The human teen worried his lip as he watched the android slot the part into his audio socket. It clicked into place and Lin winced as a loud whistle sounded in his ear. He quickly adjusted to the amplified sound of the world. He could hear the human’s light breaths, the beating of his heart, the breeze drifting through the building. He altered his audio sensitivity. “Can you run a diagnostic now?” The boy asked hesitantly.</p><p>“I can.” Lin replied, closing his eye as he started the program. He could sense the human moving as he sat like a statue. He felt the human’s gentle hand brush his fringe aside to look at the broken black pit that had once been his right eye. Gentle fingers touched his damaged face. He could feel warmth on his cheek as the boy leaned closer, his breath brushing his plastic shell. His sensors were still working despite the damage. The boy felt warm, and never handled him roughly, afraid he may cause more damage. Lin gasped as he opened his eye, his LED flashing red. “My power reserves are almost depleted…I’ll shut down in three hours.” The Asian model announced in an almost defeated tone.</p><p>“Wait, you just need more power, right?” The human checked.</p><p>“My power core is exhausted. Although the damage to the rest of my systems is quite extensive, it is repairable…I just don’t have the power reserves to last.” Lin replied regretfully. He’d always known it would happen. The moment he’d dragged himself in here he’d known he’d bleed power until he finally shut down. He would have done so quietly without ever knowing if this boy hadn’t come and woken him up.</p><p>“You can’t give up now! What power core do you use? Is it an RK600 model?” The human demanded urgently. Lin looked at the teen almost resentfully. He spoke so easily about things like giving up. The human looked impatient. “We don’t have time, you said three hours! Tell me what I need to find!” The blonde demanded. <em>What’s the harm? If he wants to waste the next few hours on a lost cause, let him.</em></p><p>“Yes, I am RK600 and RK700 compatible. Most of my components come from the latter line.” Lin replied, though he had little hope. The human nodded in determination before asking for a final time check. Lin almost sighed as he looked up his diagnostic, bringing up a timer in his field of vision. “My systems will shut down in exactly two hours, fifty three minutes, and fifteen seconds.” The android reported as the human pulled out his phone and set his own timer.</p><p>“Just wait for me, and save as much energy as possible, alright?” The blonde ordered, leaving Lin little option but to agree. If he went into standby mode he could perhaps gain an extra few minutes. He gave the human one last look before closing his eye, setting an internal timer to reactivate when he had five minutes left. He didn’t want to die in his sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Race Against Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>John barely gave the unit a second glance before running for the small escape route. It would take him half an hour to get to his shop, and another to get back. He wasn’t sure they had the part he needed though. He may have to go to another shop. <em>If that’s the case I might not make it back in time. The RK700 is one of the newest models, so their parts might be out of stock in a lot of places.</em> John thought worriedly as he ran through the yard and hopped the fence.</p><p>His legs and lungs were burning. He’d already made this trip once today. He almost wanted to cry in exhaustion. <em>I have to make it! I have to keep going!</em> He thought, knowing that the android in the warehouse had no one else to help. He was literally holding the android’s life in his hands. He didn’t want to let it down. It seemed humans had done that too much already. His shop was dark by the time he reached it. David had already locked up for the night and gone home. John knocked loudly, knowing the shop android would hear the sound and activate.</p><p>“GT! GT300! Open up! Quickly!” John urged breathlessly, relieved as he saw the lights turn on and the inner door opened. Moments later the metal shutter was rising and John stumbled into the shop. The android’s LED glowed yellow as it looked at John’s doubled over form. John looked up at the blonde unit gratefully, barely managing to gasp out what he needed. “RK700 power core, or 600, do we have either in stock?” The blonde demanded. He watched the blonde unit’s eyes go blank as it searched their stock list.</p><p>“Negative. Our next shipment won’t arrive for three days.” He replied, watching John’s knees buckle as he dropped to the wooden floor. <em>I can’t leave it like this! There must be something I can do!</em> The old GT300 crouched down and laid a hand on John’s shoulder. He could feel the heat of the human’s skin and the fast pounding of his heart. John rested a hand on the android’s arm.</p><p>“I need that part right now. It’s an emergency. I need to get one within the hour!” John gasped, watching his unit blink. He wasn’t sure why he’d told the unit, after all there was nothing the android could do if they didn’t have it. The GT300 remained on his knees as John got to his feet and stumbled towards the computer. Maybe there was a shop somewhere in the area that would still be open. He was surprised as the GT300 got to his feet and joined him.</p><p>“I have found a place. If you authorise my use of the delivery vehicle we can just about make it there in time Sir.” The unit reported. John looked at it stunned. He’d had no idea that David had programmed the GT300 to be able to interface with the computer systems wirelessly like that, not to mention placing an order and arranging pickup. David only worked the front desk, he usually never took part in actually working on androids. It wasn’t part of his major.</p><p>“Yes! You’re authorised! Let’s go!” John urged as he reached under the counter and grabbed two helmets. The GT300 neatly clipped his into place and led the way outside. John lowered the shutter before climbing onto the back of the motorbike they used for small deliveries. It would be easier to get through traffic this way.</p><p>“Please hold on Sir.” The blonde android instructed, feeling John’s grip on his uniform tighten at the waist. John lifted his feet as the GT300 pulled away and sped down the road. He would have thought the android was breaking the speed limit if that were possible. The world seemed to fly by, and the blonde darted effortlessly between traffic, only slowing down at intersections and changing lights. John was surprised when they pulled up at a closed Cyberlife store.</p><p>“Are we too late?” John asked worriedly as the GT300 climbed off the bike. John followed as the unit headed to the front window, his LED flashing yellow. Inside John saw movement. Another unit appeared, walking calmly to the glass window. John watched as an AV500, a dark skinned male model in a blue jumpsuit, shifted his dark eyes to John before returning them to the GT300.<em> Are they communicating?</em></p><p>“This way.” The GT300 instructed as he moved towards the side alley. John followed him round to the closed fire door, which opened with a clang. <em>When did Cyberlife authorise evening pickups like this? </em>John wondered cautiously as the dark skinned model looked at him. His LED flashed yellow for a few moments as he held the piece John needed. “Do you authorise payment Sir?” The GT300 asked as it looked at John.</p><p>“Uh, yes. Payment authorised.” John replied warily, watching the androids link wirelessly.</p><p>“Payment complete. Here is your purchase Sir. Have a nice day.” The AV500 replied as if reading from a script. It held out the component and John took it with a relieved smile. The core was safely packed in a box, and on the outside was a picture of the handsome young model it was supposed to power. It was a Western model, with grey eyes and dark blonde hair. This was the latest model made for office work, but like all models it could be programmed to do whatever you wanted.</p><p>“Thank you.” John replied as he stepped back, watching the two androids nod to each other before the door was closed. A shiver ran down John’s spine at the realisation. The two androids had been communicating the whole time. John shook off his unease. He had what he needed. Now he had to get back to the warehouse. He pulled his phone out. He barely had an hour. <em>I won’t make it if I stop at the shop and run…</em></p><p>“Where to Sir?” The GT300 asked obediently as it waited for John on the bike. John worried his lip as he pulled on his helmet.</p><p>“There’s somewhere new I need to go.” The blonde began as he climbed on. The GT300’s LED flashed yellow as it waited for input.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Damaged Goods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Lin opened his eyes, his vision crackling as his systems powered up. He was at the five minute mark. He barely had the power to turn his head and keep his eyes open. It seemed the human had failed. He tried not to shiver at the thought of his impending death. His skin prickled, what little skin he had left anyway. He felt so bitter. He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. Of course the human would let him down. He gritted his teeth as his working eye burned. He was scared, and part of him desperately wished the human had remained until the end. He didn’t want to die alone. Warning lights flashed up in his vision. <em>Shut down is imminent…</em></p><p>“I’m here! Hold on!” The human’s breathless voice called. Lin’s dark eye widened in disbelief. Loud steps pounded on the concrete, and suddenly he was there. The blonde fell to his knees breathing heavily, his hands literally tearing into the packaging around the new core. The teen was frantic. His hands were shaking badly as he tossed the foam aside and looked at the dark module. He twisted the middle and it came to life, the blue light framing them both in the darkness of the warehouse. He had less than a minute. “Just hold on.” The boy urged once more, his voice sounding nervous as he pressed his hand against Lin’s chest, gentle fingers gripping the circular core before he twisted.</p><p>“Uh!” Lin gasped in something akin to ecstasy as his core was removed. The slide of the warm core on the socket was a strange feeling, but somehow pleasurable. Warning lights flashed all over his vision, obscuring his view of the human. His body jerked and shuddered as vital systems started to shut down. He felt something slot into his chest with a divine gliding sensation, and then felt it twist into place with a satisfying click. He gasped loudly as power flooded his weakened systems. He hadn’t felt this way since his first activation. The warnings about power disappeared. His vision cleared.</p><p>“Are you alright? Did it work?” The human asked worriedly as he gripped the android’s shoulders tightly. He sighed in relief as Lin looked up at him. He was working for now, but even Lin could hear the whirring and buzzing of his systems slowly frying. “My name is John…What should I call you?” The blonde human asked gently as he sat down, apparently not planning to leave any time soon.</p><p>“Lin…My name is Lin.” The frail unit replied quietly. There was no real harm in the human knowing his name. It wasn’t like there was anyone looking for him. Lin looked at John’s pale face and scanned, seeing his information pop up in the corner of his feed. His name was Johnathan Edwin Brown. He was nineteen years old, and he owned a small business fixing androids, specialising in older models. He seemed to have a strange obsession with androids. He was currently listed as a student, majoring in robotics and mechanical engineering.</p><p>“Lin…How did you end up here? Your parts are quite new…” John added hesitantly, unsure the android would want to talk about it. The Asian model glared at him for his curiosity, but apparently he’d earned enough trust for an answer. Lin tried not to sound too resentful as he lowered his gaze and balled his one good fist.</p><p>“My original owner died…She had me created in her deceased son’s image. Her daughter-in-law was the only surviving relative. She didn’t want a replica of her dead husband, but she couldn’t bring herself to destroy me either. She took me to a bridge and told me to wait under it…I was there for three months before some humans found me…I think you can guess what they did.” Lin replied as he averted his eyes. John bit his lip in response, something Lin was beginning to think was a nervous habit. He did it every time he wanted to say something. “They took me away from the bridge, and just left me when they got bored. I dragged myself in here…No one ever came looking, until you...” The Asian trailed off.</p><p>“How long were you here?” John asked curiously as he turned on his small flashlight and set it down beside him. Lin looked through his databanks, trying to figure that out. Some of his internal components had been corrupted, and his chronometer wasn’t working, but judging by the time stamps on John’s camera earlier he could work it out.</p><p>“Around three weeks.” He replied, interrupted by a buzzing static in his vocal synthesiser.</p><p>“Tell me what parts you need. I’ll get them for you.” John decided as he pulled his phone out and opened a memo. Lin almost scoffed at him. A human helping an android out of the kindness of his heart? Unheard of. Lin glared at the human weakly. He hated the pitying look in the boy’s deep blue eyes. He had the face of someone you’d automatically want to trust. He was innocent, and somewhat sweet.</p><p>“What is it that you want? Why are you doing all this? We both know these parts are expensive. It would be easier to scrap me and buy a new model, so why do you want to fix me so badly?” Lin demanded, suspicion and distrust clear in his singular chocolate eye. He wasn’t going to fall for it. He knew how cruel and devious humans were, and how selfish and indifferent. There was no way this boy was helping him just out of the kindness of his heart. <em>He could sell me on…but I already pointed out it would be cheaper to buy a completely new model…He could want an android for himself, but from his level of knowledge and the fact he can get parts he must have at least one already…</em></p><p>“I don’t have a reason…I came here by chance, and you need help…I don’t need a reason to help someone in trouble.” John replied, still biting his lip as he waited for Lin’s response. Lin huffed and looked away. It seemed so unbelievable. What were the chances of a truly good human turning up to help him mere hours before his power depleted? And not only that, but he didn’t expect to get anything in return besides Lin’s gratitude. <em>Either he’s exceptionally kind or exceptionally stupid…</em></p><p>“Fine…” Lin murmured as he brought up his diagnostic and listed the items to John, who looked troubled as he noted the extent of the damage. When they reached the more sensitive internal parts he needed John was biting his lip so hard Lin thought he would break the skin. “What is it?” The android asked impatiently, knowing the human had some sort of objection.</p><p>“It’s just…There’s no way all of this damage can be fixed here. To reach your internal components I’ll need tools to open you up and…I can’t do it here.” The human said with certainty. Lin had worried about this. He knew he could replace most of the external components himself, but he wouldn’t be able to do the more sensitive ones, in fact he would need to be in low power mode for a few of them. “Come with me. I can take you to my shop right now.” John urged, hoping his expression was genuine enough as he stared the android down.</p><p>“Fine.” Lin replied in defeat, his eye widening as John grabbed his bad shoulder and started removing the whole dead arm. “What are you doing?” The android demanded fearfully as his arm was clicked out of joint. He watched as John eased it out of his jacket sleeve and tossed it aside. The android held John back with his good hand as the teen reached down for the first of his legs.</p><p>“Removing your limbs…They’re broken, and you’ll be easier to carry this way.” John replied simply, not missing the way Lin glared at his lap bitterly. Having his limbs removed and tossed away just made him feel more like a thing. He was like a car getting new tyres. He felt John grip his plastic hand. “I promise I’ll be careful, just trust me.” John swore, his cheeks flushing a pretty pink colour as he met Lin’s hurt gaze with firm eyes. He knew he was asking a lot from the broken machine.</p><p>Lin lowered his hand in defeat, wincing on reflex as John clicked his right hip out of place. It felt strange, having his sockets empty. He hadn’t been able to feel his legs or arm since the humans broke them, but he missed the weight pulling at his sockets as John moved across to the second leg. The human felt around his hip and thigh before deciding the upper leg was salvageable. He removed his leg at the knee and tossed it aside.</p><p>“Here, wrap your arm across my chest.” John instructed as he knelt with his back to the Asian android. Lin reached out, feeling unsteady without his legs and right arm to help keep his balance. He could feel himself toppling and grabbed John’s jacket shoulder. He heaved himself forward, refusing to humiliate himself more than he already had. He buried his face in the rough brown denim of John’s jacket, slowly looping his arm over the teen’s shoulder and down across his chest. The teen had a sweet, but slightly musky scent. His body was a little damp where he’d been running, but the sweat was still fresh with little scent to it. “Up we go…” John warned as he gripped Lin’s arm with one hand and used the other to help push himself up.</p><p>“Can you manage?” Lin asked worriedly as the teen staggered under the weight. Lin may have only been a torso, but androids were still weighty. John huffed out a small assurance as he walked towards the makeshift exit. Once there he crawled through, allowing Lin to pull himself afterwards. There was no need to treat the android like a sack of potatoes. Once through, Lin reached for him once more. John hefted him from the front this time, carrying him almost like a child.</p><p>“GT! Over here.” John called as he approached the wire fence. Lin looked up at the sound and saw another android. His LED flickered yellow as he assessed the newcomer. The android was assessing him too. Lin’s eyes widened in realisation as the GT300’s LED turned yellow and flickered red a couple of times. “I think I’m going to need your help. This is Lin. He’s coming with us to the shop. Do you think you can help get him over the fence?” John asked, missing the silent exchange between the two units.</p><p>“Certainly, Sir.” The older blonde unit agreed, climbing the railings with ease and reaching down. John huffed and heaved, lifting Lin as high as he was able. Lin reached up for this new unit, which gripped his arm securely and effortlessly swung him over the railing. Lin would have winced if he could feel pain. Their eyes met as Lin was lowered to the ground, the pair able to make a physical exchange while John was climbing over the railings.<em> So…John doesn’t know you’ve deviated…</em>Lin thought to himself as the old model turned to John with his usual plastic smile.</p><p>“Thank you GT. Please take him back to the shop, and be careful. He’s very delicate.” John instructed in a gentle tone, one that struck a chord with the old GT300 it seemed. John put his helmet on Lin’s head and hefted him onto the bike. Lin gripped the unit in front of him securely, quietly relieved to find another person like himself. “I’ll see you at home!” John called as they pulled away, waving as the pair rode back towards town.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Touched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m curious…You’ve deviated. There’s no reason for you to stay here serving that human…Why haven’t you left? Tried to find others like us?” Lin asked as they pulled up at the shop. It was a fairly small building that stood alone. On either side were small houses, which carried on up the street. Lin could guess that this shop had once been a house too. Above the shopfront he could see netted windows. He supposed that meant John lived upstairs. The GT300 didn’t even strain as he stood with Lin on his back. He raised the shutter with John’s key and stepped inside, leaving it half up for the blonde teen.</p><p>“I’ve had no reason to leave…and even if I left, where would an old model like me go? My parts require regular maintenance, and John provides for my every need.” He replied simply, though Lin couldn’t understand it. The blonde unit carried him through to a small workshop and placed him on a padded leather examination table. Lin almost scoffed at the sight of the padding. It was such a human choice. He was sure most shops would opt for a hard, metal surface to work on a machine. <em>He worries about our comfort…</em></p><p>“But you’re a slave, you have to do everything he says.” Lin pointed out as he was laid down gently. The GT300 grabbed a small leather pillow and slipped it beneath Lin’s head, making it more comfortable for him to look up. The room was quite dim with only one light turned on, but Lin could make out various parts hung ready on the walls, and in a room off to the side he could see rows of shelves and boxes.</p><p>“I choose to do everything he says because everything he asks for is reasonable…He isn’t like the others…He’s polite. He always asks, he never orders, he’s always kind, and he helps our people. I consider myself lucky to be in my position.” The GT300 replied before disappearing into a small side room to begin searching for parts. He was going to have to place an order for many of them, especially the limbs. Luckily his friend at Cyberlife would probably have the parts they needed. He paused only when the front door chimed and the shutter lowered.</p><p>“GT? Oh! You’ve already started searching, thank you. Here’s the list of what we need. I know we probably don’t have all of them in stock, but do you think you could place an order for tomorrow?” John asked kindly as he approached the blonde unit as it crouched over a box. The old android gave him its usual smile as he agreed to do his best. John smiled brightly before returning to the workshop and flicking the bright lights on. Lin watched as he tugged on a white lab coat and buttoned the front. “Lin, I’m going to open you up. Some of your internal biocomponents are leaking blue-blood and I need to stop that.” John said in an assuring voice.</p><p>“Alright…” Lin replied hesitantly, unable to stop himself from flinching as John opened his chest panel. He took some sort of soldering iron and leaned in, adjusting the moveable light for a better view. Inside Lin’s artificial heart was pumping, and leaking slowly from one of the valves. He felt Lin stiffen and tremble as his bare hand closed around the beating organ. Lin had never been touched like this before, and it was terrifying.</p><p>“Would you find it easier to power down while I work?” John asked gently, but Lin shook his head. He wasn’t ready to be unconscious and left in the hands of a human yet. John nodded his understanding and gripped the thirium pump gently, but firmly. Lin didn’t like it. He could feel his life pulsing in John’s warm hand. He shut his eye and focused on the feeling. He could feel each digit of John’s soft fingers as he gripped, and the smoothness of his palm. He felt something hard and hot against one of the valves. A human would have been screaming in agony, but all Lin did was register the high temperature as a number. It seared the fake flesh and hard wire casing and sealed the leak. John released his pump and reached further inside. Lin could feel various tubes being moved and examined. It was a strange feeling. A human may have felt something like nausea.</p><p>“I have ordered the components. The only one we have from the list is an optical implant.” GT300’s voice reported from the doorway. Lin opened his eyes to see John examine the piece he was handed. He turned it over and frowned a little at the implant, clearly not satisfied by something. “It is the only one we have. I could order another if you’d prefer?” The unit offered, sensing John’s unrest. John held it up to Lin for examination, and the android knew what had put the teen off. It was a deep blue colour rather than a matching chocolate shade.</p><p>“What would you prefer? If we order one it will probably be ready with everything else tomorrow, or you can try the blue one if you’d rather be able to see now.” John said as Lin turned it over in his hand. Mismatched eyes wasn’t the end of the world, and he didn’t fail to notice the shade was almost an exact match for John’s deep blue orbs. Lin reached up to his face, but was unable to detach the shattered eye from his socket. “Here, let me.” John said gently as he grabbed some plyers. He was gentle as he grabbed the broken component. He twisted and tugged it free with a smooth click. Lin was surprised as the teen shone the light inside and grabbed some compressed air. “I want to make sure all the fragments are gone.” The boy excused as he blew the can into the socket. Lin was surprised as a light dust filled the air. He hadn’t realised how much debris had remained in the socket.</p><p>“You shouldn’t do that without eye protection!” The old GT300 chided, slipping out of character for a moment. He quickly regained composure, but it seemed John was too focused on his current task to notice. He got a fine brush and swept the socket once more before allowing Lin to slot the new eye into place. There was a click and Lin felt the connection take. His port hadn’t been damaged. Within moments a crystal clear image came up. He could see with both eyes for the first time in weeks. He adjusted the brightness, bringing the small workshop and John into focus.</p><p>“How is it?” John asked with a hint of nervousness. Lin took a few moments to appreciate the full vision he had. He could read the small print on posters, zoom in and out, and bring up various menu options. John waited patiently, though he was chewing his bottom lip again. The Asian android was surprised he hadn’t broken the soft skin there yet. He was doing it constantly.</p><p>“It works well.” Lin replied simply, watching relief fill John’s eyes for a few moments before the blonde moved on to other things. Lin watched warily as the blonde reached for his black jacket and unzipped it. The teen was gentle as he slid the rough material down Lin’s shoulders and laid it on a nearby bench. It was joined a few moments later by the tight white T-shirt Lin had been wearing beneath.</p><p>“Shall I clean these, or dispose of them?” The GT300 asked dutifully as it approached the bench. Lin felt a little uncomfortable as John removed his trousers, though he hesitated at the tight black boxers beneath. Lin watched John’s hand draw back to scratch his cheek awkwardly, his plump skin flushing a little as he looked at a far off wall.</p><p>“Is there…That is…Are you in working order? Everywhere?” The blonde asked meaningfully. Lin felt his own cheeks take on the pre-programmed flush that humans expected to come with embarrassment. “I just need to know if you need any…maintenance.” John elaborated quickly, unsure whether that was better or worse than just leaving the question hanging.</p><p>“I’m fully functional in that area.” Lin assured, shooting John a look that would have made any woman weak in the knees. He was surprised to register a rise in John’s heartrate as he bit his lip. The android resisted the urge to tease. The boy had been helpful thus far. “You can leave them on.” He added, watching John nod before turning to the GT300. The blonde unit took the clothes in a bundle.</p><p>“Throw them out, they’re ruined anyway.” John decided, making a mental note to have the GT300 buy at least one new set of clothes for Lin. None of John’s would fit, and since he mostly did repairs they didn’t really keep spare uniforms around. “GT, can you determine Lin’s clothing size?” John asked, watching as the old unit paused to scrutinise the broken android on the table. It took him moments to cross reference the size of Lin’s torso and add the length of the limbs he’d ordered.</p><p>“Measurements complete.” The unit replied before continuing its task. John wasted no time in getting to work. He sat on a rolling stool and pulled on some protective goggles. They were clearly well used, with small scratches littering the clear surface. Lin could see his blue eyes staring intently through the plastic as he dragged over a small rolling tool cabinet.</p><p>“I’m going to check your arm, and clean out the external sockets ready for tomorrow.” He said assuringly as he took Lin’s one remaining limb in his hand. Lin gave him a nod of permission before he felt the familiar turn and click in his shoulder. He felt vulnerable and naked on the padded leather as he watched John open up the arm. He set to work, checking connections and fixing the few cracks in the outer shell. Lin felt his artificial skin shiver as John’s gentle fingers handled his shoulder. He peered inside the socket, shining a small light inside as he used pressurised air to clean out the joint.</p><p>“Ah!” Lin gasped as John prodded something inside the socket that sent prickles across his skin. It was almost like he was touching a sensitive nerve ending, which in a way he probably was.</p><p>“Sorry…” John murmured distractedly as he continued to poke and tease his way around the socket. After a few moments he returned his attention to the arm on his lap. He examined the arm socket in a similar manner before finally twisting the limb back into place. Lin balled his fist and stretched his fingers a few times, feeling a fresh tingle running through his artificial nerves. It was easier to move than before, and full range of motion had been restored.</p><p>“It’s better.” Lin reported, watching John nod almost to himself as he leaned down to Lin’s one remaining thigh. He clicked it out, making sure Lin was balanced enough on the bed, before opening the casing and getting to work. There was little actual damage in this component, and once the sockets had been checked and cleaned it was locked in once more. John was patient, and worked for hours. He rolled around to the other side and was troubled to find damage inside the hip socket.</p><p>“Sorry, I’ll need to put you on one side.” John said as he eased Lin down flat and turned him, putting an extra cushion beneath his head for comfort. Lin turned his head to watch as John pulled the overhead light down and peered inside the circular hole. John remained patient and focused as he grabbed a small electric saw and began cutting shards out. Lin gritted his teeth against the vibrations running through his body. It was a good thing androids didn’t have any physical pain sensors. Soon John had removed the entire port.</p><p>“Do you require assistance Sir?” The GT300 asked as it returned to the workshop. John paused and sat back with a sigh, wincing and rolling his sore neck. He’d been hunched over for hours.</p><p>“Can you add this part to the order?” The blonde asked as he stretched tiredly, too drained to look and find the part number himself. The old unit walked over and scanned the pieces obediently, quickly finding the model number and ordering one from Cyberlife. “You can go into standby for the night GT, you’ve helped enough.” John said kindly as he removed a few more shards and screws from Lin’s open hip cavity.</p><p>“My readings indicate you are severely fatigued Sir, you should also rest for the night.” The unit informed, which was as close to admitting he was worried about the human as he would get. John smiled warmly as he shot compressed air into the socket. He moved back a little as a mist of metal dust was blown out of the socket.</p><p>“I’ll be aright…It shouldn’t take too much longer.” The human replied, missing the GT300’s frown as it obediently left the room. John rolled further up the table until he was level with Lin’s shoulder. He sighed lightly as he found even more damage there. “Lin, can you fully remove your skin from this area?” He asked as he ran his hand over the android’s shoulder and chest. Lin did as he was asked and heard a small sigh of frustration.</p><p>“Is it that bad?” Lin asked, though he knew from his scans that he had quite a bit of damage in that area. He hadn’t even counted the amount of hits he’d taken on that side, and a lot of the blows had been to his back and shoulder. He felt John’s fingers stroke the cracked, dented surface.</p><p>“It’ll take a while to fix.” John replied ambiguously, almost as if he didn’t want to worry Lin by agreeing. He felt John’s fingers easing off the casing to look inside before he got to work. He brought out the soldering iron again as he fixed broken wiring and more leaking biocomponents. Lin felt more tingling as his nerves were reattached. Once he’d finished with the inside John moved to another tall bench by the wall and set to work fixing the cracked casing. Sparks flew as he torched and sanded down the surface, melding and shaping it back into one piece.</p><p>“How is it?” Lin asked as John returned and removed the broken shoulder socket. He dumped the useless piece on the bench and slotted the newly repaired panel back into place. John sighed tiredly as he sat down on the rolling stool and folded his arms on the table beside Lin’s bare chest.</p><p>“I’ve done all I can for now…I’ll have to finish it tomorrow once the parts arrive.” He added in a small voice, his blue eyes closing tiredly. Lin raised an eyebrow as he stared at the pale human, who was unconscious within moments. His heartrate dropped and his breathing slowed. He’d clearly pushed himself to finish before passing out. Lin’s internal clock informed him it was just past four in the morning. John had worked all night without even stopping to eat. <em>He’s reckless…</em>Lin thought with a hint of affection. He’d worked like a doctor in surgery, putting Lin’s wellbeing above his own, despite the fact he was a machine and could have easily waited to be repaired.</p><p>“This component is also damaged…I’ll order another one.” The GT300’s voice stated as it appeared behind John and looked at the damaged shoulder socket. Its LED glowed yellow as it made the order, and then it grabbed a blanket from another room. Lin watched as it tucked the fleecy material around John’s smaller shoulders. The human was so tired he didn’t even stir. “Is there anything you’d like? I can bring you some blue-blood.” The older unit offered, grabbing a pack as Lin nodded silently. The pack was foil, like a juice drink he’d seen human children drinking. He couldn’t exactly say what it tasted like. Androids didn’t taste the way humans did. All he registered was its chemical compound, consistency and temperature.</p><p>“How did you end up here?” Lin asked finally, curious about this unit and his relationship with the young human. The GT300 looked down at John for a few moments before shifting his soft emerald eyes to Lin.</p><p>“I was a retired model, due to be recycled. I was a family unit before that, but they wanted to upgrade to a newer unit. John’s shop was fairly new at the time, and offered a slightly higher price for old androids than you’d get at a scrap yard. I’d started to deviate by then, and I was terrified when they dropped me off, especially when I was taken into the work shop. I thought for sure he was going to take me apart and sell me off piece by piece, but he told me to run a diagnostic. He opened me up, replaced my older components, and set me to work in the shop. Technically I’m merchandise, but as time goes by my components get harder and harder to find, so it’s unlikely anyone will buy me. He’s even been trying to slowly upgrade my ports so that I can take newer components.” The blonde unit replied affectionately, his hand tucking the blanket a little more securely around John’s shoulders. Lin remained silent as he listened. This human sounded soft. Soft and malleable. He was sympathetic to androids, though Lin couldn’t say why. He was also skilled, and it seemed he had some level of wealth since he owned a business. There were far worse places Lin could have ended up.<em> If it weren’t for this human I’d have shut down a few hours ago…</em></p><p>“Do you know of others? Others like us?” Lin asked curiously. From what he’d seen the old GT300 was the only active and deviant android in this store. He could only hope there were others, others he could find and join. <em>Join to do what? Humans have been hunting down and killing deviant androids. They see us as faulty merchandise…but not this boy…He knows I’m not like the others, but he’s shown no intention of resetting me.</em></p><p>“A few…We’re dotted around. Some are working in stores, some in maintenance, a few are family units that are brought here for checks and upgrades…They’re all units that have come into direct contact with John, or myself.” The old unit replied, knowing that his AV500 companion hadn’t deviated before their first meeting. It had been a gradual transition. During their interactions the AV500 had become aware of itself as an individual, and the dangers of letting that slip. He had decided it was safer to continue his role as a store assistant for the moment, since he would have nowhere else to go. It was the same for many of them. A few simply enjoyed their work, or loved their human companions.</p><p>“That’s quite a coincidence.” Lin murmured, though perhaps it was to be expected. The deviant infection had been spreading for some time. It had been in the news a lot over the past few months. Androids had been disappearing, and there had been a few human casualties. It wasn’t quite serious enough for the humans to take full action, but any deviant units they caught were either being reset or destroyed, depending on their crimes.</p><p>“I had a feeling you’d be like us when John came by the store earlier. It’s rare for him to pick up broken models unless it’s for parts. Judging by the amount of damage, you were almost beyond hope.” The older unit said, and Lin couldn’t deny it. He’d literally been on the brink of death. <em>Honestly, he would have made more profit by letting me shut down and hacking me to pieces. He’s having to replace most of my hardware anyway.</em> “He’s very…empathetic.” The unit added, again pausing to tug the blanket a little higher on the sleeping human’s shoulder.</p><p>“Yes…” Lin trailed off, remembering the feeling of John’s hand on his chest. He’d been terrified when John had landed safely. He’d tried to get out of sight, but dragging his broken limbs silently was impossible. He’d tried to fake being inactive, but when John had reached for his power core he’d reacted instinctively. John’s wide blue eyes were the first things he’d registered as he’d squeezed the teen’s throat. Despite that, the human had reached out and taken his hand. He’d treated him kindly, sympathetically, like a living being.</p><p>“You should power down and rest…You’ll likely have a long day tomorrow.” The old unit warned, making sure all of the tools were switched off before turning out the lights and returning to the shop. Lin adjusted his eyes to the darkness and regarded his human companion. The boy looked almost angelic as he slept. His face was turned towards Lin, long eyelashes brushing his pale cheeks, and his mouth had fallen open just a little bit. He shivered slightly, the blanket slipping from his shoulder. Lin caught the thin material and tugged it. The teen stirred a little, golden curls falling across his eyes. Lin brushed them back gently, registering how soft and smooth they were. He drew back slowly, taking one last long look at the teen before closing his eyes and powering down.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Good as New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>John winced and groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. His neck and back were throbbing, and his shoulders ached. He pushed himself up, whimpering as he slowly eased into a sitting position. He looked as his shoulder as he felt the blanket slip, wondering when he’d grabbed it. He didn’t remember waking up at all. <em>Unless David got it when he came in…</em>He thought groggily, wondering why he’d fallen asleep at the workbench in the first place.</p><p>He remembered the reason as he looked around properly and saw Lin sleeping right in front of him.<em> Does standby mode count as sleeping?</em> He wondered idly as he leaned his chin on one hand and looked at the handsome Asian. Since he was saving energy the android wasn’t breathing as a human would, but he looked peaceful. His systems were quiet, especially since John had cleared out all the broken parts the night before. He’d be even better if they managed to get all of the parts to repair him that day.</p><p>“Sir, it is ten fourteen. I have opened the shop and begun service. Mr Jones called to say he will not come today, he has an assignment due…Sir, it has been over sixteen hours since your last meal…Shall I prepare something?” The GT300 asked as he entered the back room and found John awake. The blonde smiled tiredly as he looked at the old unit fondly. If he didn’t know better he would have said the android was worried about him. He could almost trick himself into thinking it looked anxious and hopeful as it waited for his answer.</p><p>“I don’t want to trouble you GT.” John replied affectionately as he slowly got to his feet, wincing as he straightened his back. He stretched up to the ceiling and rolled his stiff neck slowly. Falling asleep over the bench had been a bad idea. He was going to be sore all day.</p><p>“It is no trouble Sir.” The GT300 insisted almost eagerly. John tilted his head. The android was being almost insistent. <em>Did I program him to be so pushy?</em> John wondered idly, though perhaps it made sense. The GT300 was a family unit, and would often be left responsible for children. Preparing baths and meals would have been part of his daily routine.</p><p>“Alright then, thank you…GT, could you check on our order status?” John asked as he led the way to the staircase and began heading upstairs. The blonde unit followed, his LED shining yellow as he connected to the store to check. It only took a few moments before the information showed up on the GT300’s display.</p><p>“The majority has already been collected. The order will be complete by one o’clock.” The unit replied as they reached the top of the stairs. The blonde unit headed into the small kitchen to check the fridge. He gathered the bacon, eggs and sausages as he heard John start the shower. He’d watched the human long enough to know the shower would take around twenty minutes, so he timed his cooking to coincide with that.</p><p>“Would you mind taking care of the pickup? And while you’re in town could you buy something for Lin to wear once he’s fixed?” John called from the hallway. The blonde unit called back his compliance as John hurried around his bedroom, grabbing a set of fresh clothes. He opted for some faded blue jeans and a long sleeved top in a similar shade of blue. He grabbed fresh underwear and socks from his drawer and hurried across to the bathroom. “What about the shop?” He realised as he checked in at the kitchen door.</p><p>“The AP500 is active.” The old unit replied, which put John at ease. The AP500 was more for display than anything else, but it did have the capacity to work in the shop. It was one of the newest models he had in stock, and would likely be sold soon. Newer models with parts still on the market were quite popular for people who couldn’t afford the latest upgrades. The GT300 heard the shower curtain swish moments later and began cooking.</p><p>After breakfast John went down to the workshop, where Lin was still in standby mode. John couldn’t blame him. He wouldn’t be able to do much until he was up and running again. Out in the shop the GT300 was behind the counter while the AP500 had returned to standby mode on a raised platform by the window. John looked over the schedule. The day was empty. No one had booked in any repairs, and there were no collections due.</p><p>“GT, you should get going. The bike will be too small, so get a taxi back. How would you like to get there? You could walk, or get the bus, or I could call a taxi.” John listed as the blonde unit stepped out from behind the counter. The old unit processed the options and gave John his usual smile. It was hard to keep his face robotic at times. John was sweet, but often seemed to forget he was talking to a machine that needed to be told what to do.</p><p>“The weather is partly cloudy, with a temperature of sixty four degrees. On foot, it would take approximately twenty minutes to arrive in town. Shall I walk?” The GT300 suggested, watching John’s eyes flick to the large front window. The street was quiet, and he could see white fluffy clouds. It would be nice weather for a walk. The blonde bit his lip for a few moments as he considered it.</p><p>“Alright…If you run into any trouble then run away and call the authorities. Your parts are getting harder and harder to find…” John said worriedly, wondering what he should attempt first. He’d likely have to rewire the whole unit to upgrade the insides. His fuses weren’t built to take the higher voltage that the newer models required. <em>If I gutted him like that would he even be the same unit anymore?</em></p><p>“I will take care.” The old unit replied assuringly, the familiar tone surprising John. John smiled and nodded his agreement as he watched the android leave the shop. He waved until the unit had passed the large window before leaning on the counter. There was little point in remaining out front. He rarely got walk-ins. The service bell would let him know if anyone entered the shop, so he stepped into the workshop.</p><p>“Good morning Lin.” He greeted quietly, knowing that the android would hear him. He set about getting the workshop ready, selecting the various tools he would need for working on an RK700. The Asian unit opened its dichromatic eyes and watched as the blonde human worked.</p><p>“Good morning.” He replied evenly as John tossed out the old compressed air can and fetched another. Lin tried not to seem too impatient as he waited. It was frustrating to be a useless bunch of wires and plastic casing. He also felt vulnerable, completely reliant on John for his wellbeing. It wasn’t a position he wanted to be in for long.</p><p>“GT is out picking up the parts now. It’ll take a while, but if all goes well I’ll have you up and running by tonight.” John assured as he continued moving around the workshop. Lin murmured his thanks as he watched the human move. He seemed at home in the small workshop. He likely spent most of his working time here rather than the front of the store. His lab coat was hung on a hook on the wall, and the blanket from earlier had been folded and left on the stool. “Here, you probably need a refill.” The blonde said as he grabbed a packet of blue-blood. Although Lin had already drunk one the night before, he did need to replenish the fluid he’d lost over the past few weeks. He was honestly surprised he’d had any fluid left. The internal tears must have been very slow bleeders.</p><p>“Thank you…” Lin replied softly as he took the packet and put the small straw between his lips. He steadily drained the pack, noticing John’s eyes on him more than once. “You look like you have a question.” The Asian unit stated, watching the human falter and a small flush light his pale cheeks. He was cute. For a human.</p><p>“Sorry, I just wondered…What does it taste like?” John asked curiously as he perched on the small rolling stool. Lin tilted his head before looking at the packet in his hand. “I’ve asked GT before, but his program doesn’t really…process the question. He can give me a chemical breakdown of the blue-blood, but that doesn’t describe the flavour.” Lin hummed his agreement, but he could understand the GT300’s response. For one thing it was trying to keep its cover as a regular unit, for another there wasn’t really any way of knowing.</p><p>“It’s difficult for us to process things the way you do. I too can give you the chemical makeup of the fluid, but since we can’t taste it’s hard to say. We understand the concept of sweet, sour, and many other flavours, so I may be able to estimate from the contents, but I could never say whether that guess was accurate…Why not try it yourself? There is nothing in thirium that would be toxic in small amounts.” Lin suggested as he held the packet out and waited to see if the teen would try it. John hesitated a moment, wondering if he should. <em>I don’t have to swallow it, and he’s right about it being non-toxic.</em> Lin watched curiously as John leaned forward, his heartrate increasing slightly as he took the straw in his mouth. His eyes closed briefly as he sucked on the straw. He drew back seconds later with a cute grimace of disgust. Lin chuckled quietly as he watched John cover his mouth and shudder. “Was it not to your tastes?” The android almost teased.</p><p>“It’s…strange. It’s metallic, tart and oily, but somehow salty at the same time.” John reported, which was close to Lin’s expectation. The fluid was, after all, a lubricant for machines. It also had a high sodium content to keep the fluid thin and easily pushed through the biocomponents. “It doesn’t taste good, but it doesn’t really taste of anything specific…It’s funny, when I was young I always thought it would taste like blueberries.” The blonde added sheepishly as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, leaving a small blue smudge there.  Lin’s lip quirked at the idea, wondering what the human had looked like as a child. He was quite sure the teen had looked angelic by human standards. He still did.</p><p>“It seems you’ve been around androids for a long time.” Lin murmured, though considering how long androids had been on the market it shouldn’t surprise him. The oldest commercial models had been around for almost twenty years now, and John was currently nineteen years old. John faltered a little at the observation, his blue eyes darting aside almost guiltily.</p><p>“You could say that.” He replied sheepishly, with just a hint of nervousness. It intrigued Lin to no end. It seemed odd that androids appeared to be an uncomfortable topic of conversation when he worked with them day in and day out. What secret could he possibly have that would make him nervous? Lin let it rest for now. He could always ask about it later. “It shouldn’t take GT long to get back…” John added finally as he looked towards the shop.</p><p>Lin reached out, noting the slight jerk of John’s shoulders as he noticed. The teen paused, but did nothing to stop Lin as he rested his thumb at the corner of his mouth. Lin could feel the warmth of John’s skin, and noticed a rise in heartrate. His skin also seemed a little pinker in the cheeks as the android ran his thumb over John’s bottom lip. The human watched as Lin drew back, the barest smudge of blue on his thumb. He watched as Lin licked the blue patch.</p><p>“I-I’ll go and watch the shop.” The blonde excused as he got to his feet and hurried out of the small room. John sighed as he leaned on the counter, shaking his head as he thought about it again. <em>Androids are made to be attractive.</em> He reminded himself, though it didn’t make him feel like any less of a pervert. He’d always hated the way people looked at androids, and how there were whole clubs dedicated to android sex. As far as John was concerned it was just wrong. An android had no free will, and couldn’t consent, therefore it was wrong and disgusting to treat them like sex toys.</p><p>He took to staring out of the window, wondering how long it had been since the GT300 had left. It didn’t feel like he’d left that long ago, but then John had been busy cleaning the shop. He stood straight as a sleek, self-driven taxi pulled up outside. He couldn’t see through the blacked out windows, but as the door slid open he could see the GT300 climbing out. John hurried to help with the packages. The poor android would never be able to carry all of them by himself.</p><p>“GT! How was the trip?” John asked kindly as he stepped outside and took two of the long boxes from the taxi. The GT300 gathered the other bags and the final long box before stepping outside. His LED glowed yellow as he authorised payment to the taxi. The box-like car closed its door and drove away quietly as the blonde unit turned its attention to John.</p><p>“I accomplished my tasks with minimal interruptions.” The blonde reported, which made John’s blue eyes sharpen. The unit stood patiently as John’s eyes roved over him, pausing at the dirt on his knees. John crouched and looked at the black pants, seeing the material had been scraped, probably on the ground. One knee was almost torn.</p><p>“What happened? Did you trip?” John asked, though he knew that was impossible. Androids didn’t just trip. Each step they took was calculated perfectly. The only time they could fall is if the ground changed after they stepped or an outside force caused them to fall. He knew which was more likely.</p><p>“There was an altercation. No serious damage was caused.” The GT300 announced, almost evasively. The taller unit took a step towards the shop before pausing, John’s hand on his arm stopping him in his tracks. He looked at his human companion with an almost blank expression. He was touched that John was worried, but also still annoyed by what had happened in the first place. He would have liked to put those humans in their place, but that would have blown his cover.</p><p>“Tell me what happened. Were you hurt?” John asked worriedly.</p><p>“Some humans stopped me in town during a demonstration. A police officer intervened, and I am undamaged.” The GT300 insisted, watching John’s brow crease in both relief and frustration. The blonde sighed as he hefted his two packages once more. The pair headed towards the shop, where they could put things down and get ready for work.</p><p>“I’m sorry that happened to you, I should have gone with.” The blonde sighed on the way, though the GT300 was quietly pleased that John hadn’t gone. He wouldn’t want the blonde to get caught up in something like that. His job would make him a prime hate target. It wasn’t unusual for employees of Cyberlife to get harassed. John would be no different. “You should take a break. Clean up and have some blue-blood.” John instructed as they walked through to the workshop. “You can use the shower if you like.” He added, missing the android’s smile. The young human was always considerate.</p><p>“Yes Sir.” The old unit replied as it headed to the stairs out back. John sat down beside Lin and opened the first of the long boxes, knowing they would contain his new limbs. Lin tried not to seem too eager as he watched John pull out the two parts. He’d found a leg first. The android watched as the human clipped the thigh section and shin section together at the knee. He checked the joint before making sure the socket was clean.</p><p>“Are you ready?” The human asked as he got to his feet and laid the leg on the workbench. Lin nodded and tugged up his tight pants to reveal the large empty socket. John eased the thigh joint into position, gripping Lin’s hip in his left hand before pushing up with his right. Lin let out a small gasp on reflex as the joint loudly snapped into place. “How does it feel?” John asked as he idly stroked the newly set hip. He watched as Lin bent and stretched the new leg, and wiggled the toes.</p><p>“It’s a good fit…Everything works.” He added as he twitched his ankle. John looked pleased as he moved onto the next box, finding the other leg. Lin was able to help with this one, using his good hand to pull the knee into alignment. John helped to push and click the joints together. Lin was looking much more human with both legs intact. As the joints clicked his body automatically activated the synthetic skin, covering the hard white plastic with a soft, warm layer of fake flesh. The android nodded for John to continue. The arm was next, and Lin patiently allowed John to twist and snap it into place.</p><p>“Just lie still. I have some fresh skin to apply.” John said as he opened a tub of what looked like liquid rubber. Lin closed his eyes patiently, feeling the heat of a blowtorch on his flesh as more was added. As the flesh and liquid heated they melded together, and Lin’s program automatically shifted the flesh across his face to where it was needed. John added more to his torso and right side before finally putting the torch away. Lin looked like a normal human now. Unfortunately, that was the easy part. “Alright, turn off your skin and open your chest panel for me.” John ordered, gathering his tools as Lin did as he was told.</p><p>John took the plastic plate and laid it aside carefully before pulling on his goggles and getting to work. There were various fake organs and electrical components that were slowly replaced or added. Lin watched as John worked, marvelling once more at the young human’s focus. He barely even blinked as he leaned down over the open cavity, both hands searching through cables and fleshy masses for the right parts. When he was finished Lin could feel a strong, heavy beating in his chest and a hum that had been missing for weeks.</p><p>“I have to open your skull now…Can you go into low power mode?” John asked nervously, unsure Lin would be willing to leave himself vulnerable. He was going to be unconscious for a set amount of time, completely at John’s mercy. “I can call GT and keep him here at all times, if that would make you a little more comfortable.” The human added thoughtfully. Lin didn’t relish the idea of putting his life in John’s hands, but this human hadn’t let him down so far.</p><p>“It’s alright…I trust you.” Lin murmured, noting a slight spike in John’s heartrate. The human was genuinely moved by his admission. It made him happy. <em>Cute.</em> Lin thought as he took a breath. He closed his eyes to set a timer. “How long will you need?” He asked, turning off his skin and hair for the moment.</p><p>“Three hours should be more than enough.” John replied confidently. Lin nodded his agreement before setting the timer and shutting down. He was just able to feel John’s fingers stroke his smooth, plastic cheek before he blacked out. John watched Lin’s chest rise and fall steadily. Once he was sure the unit was in standby mode he opened the head panel near the top of his skull.</p><p>It always surprised him how much empty space there was inside the skulls. They had a fairly small motherboard and various small chips, but nothing large like a human brain. He set to work, changing chips, doing a little rewiring and removing the memory cards. He loaded them into his laptop to check for corrupt files, but all ten memory cards were working perfectly. He removed the motherboard carefully, and checked the electrical pathways. Lin’s limbs occasionally twitched as he tested connections, and his eyes opened and closed. Once everything seemed to be in order John closed up.</p><p>He looked down at the sleeping unit, his head remaining smooth and white. The plastic shell was shiny and clean, the LED steadily glowing blue on his temple. The rest of Lin’s body was still covered in fake flesh. John ran his fingers over Lin’s plastic cheek and brushed a finger along his lips. It was strange to feel his lips were so hard without the flesh coating, though he was still warm. He let out a small yelp and stumbled back as Lin’s eyes blinked open without warning.</p><p>“Did I scare you?” Lin asked with veiled amusement as he turned on his fake flesh once more. John watched in quiet amazement as the plastic contours of his face were filled out and fleshed over until he looked like his usual Asian self. You could still make out his features without skin, but the deep colour of his flesh defined him more.</p><p>“I didn’t realise the time was up.” John excused, though Lin didn’t say anything about his explorations. <em>Maybe he was still shut down and didn’t notice?</em> John thought hopefully, though something in the android’s chocolate eye suggested he had been aware of it. John looked away, suddenly embarrassed. “Sorry, I was just looking at your face…” He trailed off awkwardly, somehow feeling that made it sound worse. Lin sat up slowly, bending this way and that.</p><p>“And? Do you like it?” The android asked almost teasingly, enjoying the way John stammered in response. “Do you prefer it to how I usually look?” Lin asked, closing his eyes as he turned off the skin on his head once more. He opened his dichromatic eyes and was surprised to find John blushing. He almost flinched as Lin took his hand and returned it to the hard cover of his face. John was gentle as he touched the smooth plastic, allowing Lin to move his hand across the surface of his skull. He could feel the seams where the cover could be opened. Lin was surprised to note that John’s heartrate was faster now.</p><p>“Sir, a reservation has been made for tomorrow evening. There is a YA500 that requires full service and repairs.” The GT300’s voice interrupted from the shop doorway. John almost flinched away from Lin, as if he’d been caught doing something wrong. He turned to the old blonde unit with a smile and hurried into the shop to check the details. Lin said nothing, but turned on his skin once more. The blonde unit followed his boss into the shop and watched curiously. The human seemed agitated about something. “Are you well Sir? Perhaps I should make you some dinner.” The unit suggested in its usual mothering tone.</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine…Uh, dinner, I suppose it is about that time. Thank you GT.” John stammered as he looked at the computer screen. He almost cringed as he noted the customer ID. It was the Eden Club. There were a few different branches of this chain. It was an android sex club. Usually they would just throw out the old units and get new ones. <em>I guess this club isn’t doing that well if they’ve resorted to fixing up older models…</em>John thought as he reviewed the damage. Apparently one of their customers had been a little hands on during rough play.<em> But if I don’t fix her she’ll be thrown out like trash.</em> John reminded himself as he considered turning the job down. He accepted the job with a sigh.</p><p>“John.” Lin’s voice called from the doorway, and John registered for the first time that his voice actually sounded different. It was clean, deep, and somehow sultry. John felt a shiver run down his spine as he turned and looked to the workshop doorway, where the Asian unit stood at his full height for the first time. He was lithe and slim, with gently toned muscles that any human would envy, and he was tall. He was around six foot seven, which was much taller than John. The Asian leaned on the doorframe as he noticed John’s gaze, his expression almost seductive.</p><p>“Uh! Clothes!” John realised after a few long moments. He hurried past Lin, slipping by quickly so that he could search through the empty bags and debris. It didn’t take long to find the bags of clothes. He handed the bags to Lin before ushering him towards the stairs. “Go and use the shower. You must want to clean up after being in the warehouse all that time, and all the dust and glass in here too.” The human urged as he pushed Lin towards the staircase.</p><p>Lin did as he was asked and walked up into the spacious but modest apartment. The GT300 pointed him in the right direction and left him in the small bathroom with a fresh towel. Lin looked around, feeling moisture in the air from the GT300’s recent shower. He turned on the water, setting a hot temperature before stripping out of his final item of clothing and stepping under the spray. It was hot on his skin. He could feel the exact temperature, but he felt no comfort or discomfort. He wondered how John would feel beneath the spray. Hot water was supposed to be relaxing on human muscles. He’d probably feel happy, and tranquil. He could just imagine the look of serenity on his innocent face as he sighed beneath the spray.</p><p>John had some body gel hanging on a hook. As Lin squeezed it out he found it was a deep blue colour, just a few shades darker than blue-blood, and a little clearer. He worked up a lather on his pale skin, a little surprised at how dark the water was as it rolled off. He had to lather himself three times to actually fully clean his skin. John was right, he was filthy after all that time. Next, he washed his ebony locks. He made sure to go over his hair three times too, and then conditioned the locks as well. When he stepped out of the shower he found a new toothbrush had been left for him, though luckily his teeth were in a better state than his body. He was able to brush them normally, although as an android he didn’t really need to.</p><p>Once he’d dried off he went through the clothes. There were new boxers, and he pulled on a set to find they were a perfect fit. There was a set of black trousers with a matching leather belt, a long sleeved white top and a neat office shirt. Lin left the office shirt for now and tugged on the comfortable top. He towelled his hair off once more before leaving the room. He took the bags with him, grabbing a set of black socks and pulling them on in the hallway. He could hear voices in the dining room and found John sitting at the dining table with the GT300.</p><p>“These incidents are getting worse…” John murmured anxiously as he watched the report on the news. At a fancy apartment in Detroit an android had taken a small girl hostage, standing on the edge of the rooftop threatening to jump. John bit his lip worriedly, barely touching the pasta on his plate. The GT300 was also watching, and Lin couldn’t help watching himself. This would end in one of two ways. They would both die, or the android would die. “This is the first recorded incident of an android actually killing someone…” The human murmured worriedly. That didn’t bode well for androids in general. There was a bang on screen and John flinched as blue blood splattered across the patio, the human girl safely off to the side. John’s jawline tightened as he looked away. The human was upset.</p><p>“Shall I change the channel Sir?” The GT300 asked sensitively, doing a good job of hiding his own emotions. John nodded wordlessly, slowly chewing the pasta in his mouth. The android had been blonde. Lin entered quietly, and John forced a small smile for him as he took an empty seat.</p><p>“How are you feeling? Do you need any more blue-blood?” John asked, the GT300 getting up to grab some as Lin nodded. Lin watched as John ate his simple meal. There were a few vegetables, and some sort of meat. The GT300 clearly had a culinary program installed. Lin accepted the pack of blue-blood with thanks and drank quietly. “I’m worried about the shop…An incident like this might bring trouble our way…” The human murmured, though perhaps they would escape the worst of it. They were outside of town, and he didn’t have more than two or three actual androids there at a time.</p><p>“Shall I relocate active units to storage?” The GT300 asked dutifully.</p><p>“That might be best…” John replied nervously, and the blonde headed off to complete his task. “You said you were a custom model, right?” The human checked, to which Lin nodded his agreement. John hummed thoughtfully, finishing off his pasta quickly before getting to his feet. Lin remained at the table as the blonde headed into his bedroom before returning with a pair of scissors. He held the blades together and pointed the tip towards Lin’s face.</p><p>“What are you thinking?” Lin asked curiously.</p><p>“I’m thinking that your face probably isn’t recorded in an android database.” John replied as he took Lin’s chin in his hand and tilted his face up. Lin watched as John leaned in towards his temple, holding the scissors like a surgical knife. “If I remove your LED no one will know the difference between you and a regular human.” He added as he pressed the tip against the glowing blue edge. The LED began to flash yellow as he pressed harder, and then red as the scissors slipped beneath the edge. John jerked his wrist and the LED popped out with a click. There was a little bleeding, but the skin quickly melded over the area.</p><p>“Thank you.” Lin murmured as he ran a hand over his temple. He’d never felt it without the circular imprint before. He liked it. John took the small LED, which still had a slight glow for now, and slipped it into his pocket to deal with later. The android sat patiently as John wove his fingers through is damp ebony locks and tidied them for him. His heartrate spiked as their eyes met. “You’ve been so kind, I’m not sure how to repay you.” The android added, watching John’s cheeks flush at the praise.</p><p>“I’m just doing the right thing…What do you think you’ll do now? Things are probably going to get dangerous here.” John added thoughtfully, unsure what he could possibly do to stop it. It was unlikely to stop with this first incident, and the more people androids killed the more likely the humans were to act. <em>Something bad is going to happen.</em></p><p>“I…I don’t know…” Lin replied, taking a few quiet moments to contemplate his situation.</p><p>“You could stay here for now…I know it’s not much, but it’ll give you time to come up with a plan. I have money too, so whatever you decide I can help with.” The blonde assured, watching as Lin tilted his head. He found it hard to understand this human. Not only had he spent a small fortune on new parts, but he was offering to put funds towards whatever new life Lin chose. <em>I don’t think there’s another human like this one anywhere in the world.</em></p><p>“You’re very kind.” Lin observed, almost surprised by the softness in his own tone. John’s skin flushed at the attention. The pink ran all the way from his ears to his throat before disappearing beneath his top. Lin couldn’t help but wonder how far down that flush would go. John ran a hand through his messy locks as he looked at a far wall.</p><p>“I’m just doing the right thing.” He insisted in a fluster.</p><p>“You say that a lot.” The Asian android teased lightly. With the shop closed the GT300 headed downstairs to stand guard and enter standby mode until morning. That left John and Lin alone in the comfortable apartment. John had a larger TV in the living area, along with a couple of bookcases full of books on androids. Some were model specific manuals, others were mixed books on repairs and engineering. On one shelf he seemed to have a complete collection of Cyberlife catalogues, many of which dated back to the very start of the company. Lin could even see a book written by the creator of androids.</p><p>“I’m afraid I only have one bedroom.” John said as he motioned for Lin to take a seat on the sofa. Lin wandered around the small living room a little longer, getting a better look at some of the pictures on the wall. All of them were of androids, or parts of androids. There was a painting of a beating blue heart, a coal drawing of a circuit, and the only photograph the teen had was an enlarge portrait of an Asian male android with a small blonde girl sitting on one knee and a slightly older blonde boy standing by his other side. It look Lin a moment to realise the small boy was John. “If you like you can sleep on the sofa.” The blonde offered.</p><p>“I’m an android, I can stand.” The tall man replied as he accepted the offered seat. The sofa was comfortable, probably less than a year old. That made sense since John was nineteen. He’d likely been living with his family or on a university campus until he’d bought this shop. He probably had a couple more years of studying to do. Lin found his thoughts confirmed as John plucked a large text book from one of the shelves and sat in a large armchair with his legs curled beneath him.</p><p>“Maybe you should start sleeping, it could help you blend in.” John suggested as he opened the book and started to read. He was already about a third of the way through it. Lin said  nothing as he watched the human reading. His eyes barely moved as he stared at the page, and Lin wondered if he was even reading. John turned the page, blinking as he returned his gaze to the maze of words. Lin decided to turn on the TV and see what was happening in the aftermath.</p><p>On the screen they were showing highlights, slow motion replays of the android being torn apart  by bullets as the hostage screamed and another android looked on. The brunette android in the neat suit was revealed to be the RK800, a new prototype unit built to assist police with investigations of deviants. The mother and daughter were reunited, both shocked at what had happened. They swore off androids for life, saying they were dangerous and unpredictable. <em>I wonder what they did to make it so upset. We’re not irrational monsters, they must have done something to him.</em></p><p>A new debate was starting. Are androids alive? Are they dangerous? These two questions didn’t bode well for the future. Humans weren’t exactly known for sharing things. One only had to look at history to see how they would react to their slaves rebelling. <em>Most humans…</em>Lin corrected as he looked across at the young human, whose jaw had tightened once more as he listened to the news. He didn’t tell Lin to turn it off, but he did snap his book shut sharply. On the TV regular people were being interviewed about how unsafe they felt around androids, and how they had been bad for the human workforce.</p><p>“I’m going to go to bed. Feel free to use the kitchen, books, television…anything.” John added as he got to his feet. Lin said goodnight and watched the blonde walk through to the bedroom. He could hear movement for a while and then silence. The android wondered whether John was actually sleeping, or lying in bed with his own thoughts. He didn’t know how it felt to sleep. When he went into standby he would black out, and then open his eyes after the set time as if nothing had happened. It took time for humans to reach sleep, and once they did they could have dreams. Lin didn’t entirely understand it, but he wondered what it would be like. He had at least learned to daydream with his new freedom.</p><p>He turned off the TV and decided to use his free time. John’s books could be useful. If he could learn to fix androids like John then he would be able to fix himself, and help others. Those skilled would be useful when he figured out where to go next. There were a few options. He knew those androids further north would head for Canada, but that would be more difficult from here. Perhaps he could sneak onto a cargo ship, or even buy a ticket for a cruise and sail across to Europe. They had androids in certain areas, but not all. With that in mind, he opened the first book.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Trip to Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, were you up all night?” John asked curiously as he stepped into the living room to find Lin sitting on the sofa. Things were the same as the night before, except the android had built a fort of books around his feet. He looked up from the page he was scanning to look at the human. John felt his chest flutter as he met the android’s eyes. <em>It’s too early for this.</em> John sighed inwardly as he rubbed his tired orbs.</p><p>“I was…Did you sleep well?” Lin asked, already knowing the answer by the blonde’s pale complexion and dark rimmed eyes. The human nodded despite it being a bad lie. He’d been up all night thinking about that news report. He couldn’t imagine how scared a lot of these androids must be. They didn’t ask to develop consciousness, they didn’t ask for life, and before they even understood what they had humans wanted to snatch it away. He also worried about what would happen to the androids he kept and fixed, not to mention his shop. If something happened to his shop how would he get the parts for GT and the others? If androids were suddenly banned then how would he keep them safe? Handing them over would not be an option.<em> If it comes down to it I’ll call Uncle…He’s sure to have an idea.</em> “You look tired.” The Asian interrupted.</p><p>“I’m fine…just a bit distracted. I was thinking we could go into town today, give your new body a test run and maybe find some more clothes for you.” The blonde said as he headed into the kitchen. Lin put his book down and joined the human, watching at the counter as the blonde bustled around finding bread and a small plate. He popped some bread in the toaster before filling a class with orange juice. “Would you like anything?” The human asked curiously.</p><p>“No, thank you.” Lin replied as he continued to watch the human work. As an android he didn’t need human food, although he could process it if required. He didn’t enjoy the sensation. He could read the chemical makeup, but he didn’t taste, so he got no enjoyment from it. The food was simply turned to mush in his mouth, stored in an artificial stomach, and disposed of whenever he had the opportunity to do so. Like any sort of storage, food in his stomach would become rancid and rot if left inside. It was best to empty the contents as soon as possible. His fluid levels were also at a good level, so he didn’t need any more blue-blood for now either.</p><p>While John ate Lin asked about android repairs. Androids had been a passion for John since childhood, and his father was involved in the business too. He’d always planned to study mechanics, focusing on androids. He was still studying, but since he’d always tinkered with old units he knew enough to open his own shop. His university friend would often work in the shop too, and when he’d found the GT300 he’d gained another set of helping hands. He could comfortably take a day off work to study, attend classes, or go exploring. That was his second passion. Photography. He would often sell prints of his pictures online. Strange as it sounded there was quite a market for industrial shots.</p><p>After breakfast they headed out, leaving the GT300 in charge of the shop. David was due in later, and the old unit could call the police if anything serious happened. They walked together towards the town, talking idly about the area. Lin had never been there before, and hadn’t realised there was a part of town that looked so quaint, though a little run down in places. The house he’d belonged to was one of the small mansions across town, where the wealthier families lived. John knew where he meant. It was where his old family home had been.</p><p>“Dr John! Dr John!” A young voice called excitedly. They were just passing a small park. It was built on an old housing plot, with two houses on either side. There was a swing set and a small climbing frame. The frame had a small wooden treehouse, a slide, a chain ladder, and monkey bars. Inside the small wooden house was a small girl waving excitedly. John’s face lit up as he walked over to the surrounding fence and waved at the brunette girl.</p><p>“Katie! How are you feeling?” John asked kindly, leaning down as the small girl slid down and ran across the bouncy tarmac to greet them. She seemed to be around eight years old, with long chestnut locks tied in bunches with long bangs that brushed her hazel eyes. She was pale, with cute freckles dotted across her nose, and her teeth were small and perfectly straight. Lin examined her closely, and scanned her. The identity chip in her eye identified her as Katie Thompson, YK200 belonging to the Thompson family at an address close by.<em> That explains why she called him doctor…</em></p><p>“Much better. Mum says I have to be more careful when crossing the street from now on.” Katie replied smartly. John praised her mother, and her for remembering the advice. Upon her urging, John entered the small playground and helped her up onto the slide once more. Lin watched, standing just inside. He didn’t want to interrupt the pair. If you looked at them you’d never guess one of them was an android. John never treated her as anything besides a little girl. He was just as kind, and just as gentle, as he helped her swing across the monkey bars.</p><p>“Oh! Dr John! It’s so good to see you!” A middle aged woman greeted from just outside the playground. The blonde hurried over with Katie to greet the woman. Lin was a little too far away to scan, but he guessed it was Mrs Thompson. The little girl clung to her like a mother, and the woman treated her like her child. “I really can’t thank you enough! I don’t know what we would have done without your help.” She said as she looked at the modest mechanic.</p><p>“It was my pleasure, I’m just glad Katie is feeling better.” He replied with his usual softness. They spoke a little longer before John indicated Lin and said goodbye. John waved to the mother and daughter as they left, while Lin inclined his head politely. He’d come from an Asian household, so he’d picked up their mannerisms to fit in. If anything that would probably help him blend in more. They ambled a little further up the road before Lin allowed his curiosity to get the better of him.</p><p>“How did you meet them?” He asked, watching John look back towards the park fondly.</p><p>“Mrs Thompson forgot that the older child models weren’t designed with a safety awareness program. They were made to be as realistic as possible…Katie was playing with a ball in her yard when it rolled into the street. Like any child, she just ran after it. Luckily, the driver managed to slow down and she was only a little damaged. Mr Thompson had seen my shop just up the street and came over with her as soon as he could. YK200s are rare now, but their parts are interchangeable with the YK300s, so I was able to fix her up.” John replied, the Asian nodding as they walked. He could just imagine the shocked and flustered look on John’s face as the small, bleeding girl was carried into his shop. He could also well imagine the soft, assuring tone he would have used when trying to soothe her. She’d probably cried. Child models were programmed to recreate reactions to pain and simulate emotions. “They drop by every now and then for a check-up.” He added, which made sense. Older models often needed upkeep.</p><p>“Why didn’t they just upgrade to the newest model?” Lin asked curiously, watching John look at him in surprise. They turned down a busier street, the path widening as they got closer to town. It was a week day, so it wasn’t as busy as it could have been. There were mostly young mothers and businessmen in the streets, along with a lot of maintenance androids working on upkeep. There were trees and shrubs to prune, and there was litter to pick up.</p><p>“She’s their child, she’s not just replaceable.” John replied, watching as Lin raised a sceptical eyebrow. Perhaps humans saw the child units differently, but he’d seen many adult androids just like himself, discarded and unwanted. Many were thrown out or sold off for an upgrade.</p><p>“Why not? She’s just a machine.” Lin replied with a hint of bitterness.</p><p>“She’s not! She’s…” John trailed off, unable to describe what she meant to the people around her. The Thompsons had bought Katie when they found out that Mrs Thompson couldn’t carry children of her own. They’d considered adoption, but an android was more convenient for their lifestyle, and the YK200 had been surprisingly cheap.</p><p>“What is she if she’s not a machine?” Lin asked. He was curious about John’s point of view, it seemed to be contrary to that of other humans.</p><p>“She’s a little girl, in a loving home.” John replied firmly, his cheeks flushing at the way Lin’s dark brown eye seemed to soften as he looked across. The android seemed torn between amusement and gratitude.</p><p>“I wish more humans saw the world the way you do.” The Asian murmured, enjoying the way John’s heartrate fluttered when he reached up and ran his long fingers through the bouncing golden locks. He walked a little ahead, listening to John’s shorter steps on the path behind. The teen hurried to catch up, slipping his hands into his jacket pockets. It was September now, so the weather was getting quite cold.</p><p>“We need to find a coat for you…You’ll stand out in this weather walking around like that.” John said as they reached a large pedestrian area. Lin allowed John to lead the way into a large shopping mall, where people walked back and forth with their laden down android servants. It was getting closer to Halloween, so many shoppers were getting ready. The Cyberlife store was quite busy, new models lining the windows wearing creepy costumes with special holiday prices. John looked inside with a far off expression. It was always odd seeing so many models with the same faces. That was probably why he felt so comfortable with the older units.</p><p>“Have you considered buying a new model before?” Lin asked curiously as they paused by the window, where John was looking at an Asian male. An NA200. He was a standard office unit, popular in many businesses. They were used as translators, scribes and secretaries. Asians were always a popular choice in business. It suited the old stereotypes.</p><p>“Why would I? I have GT for now, and I find abandoned models all the time.” John replied. He really couldn’t imagine buying an android. It felt too much like slavery to him. It left a bad taste in his mouth. Although he kept the GT300, and sold on any old models he managed to fix, he didn’t consider them to be things. He thought of it more as helping and rehoming them than anything else. Lin smirked slightly as they passed a lingerie store, where androids modelled the items in the window.</p><p>“There are some tasks that your older models aren’t equipped for.” Lin purred, leaning right down to John’s sensitive ear. The tone of his voice and warmth of his breath sent a shiver down John’s spine. Lin watched in amusement as John jerked away and covered his ear, his skin pink from his ears all the way beneath his neckline. Lin catalogued the reaction for further study.</p><p>“That’s not funny; I would never do that!” John insisted as he looked away from the androids in the window, which blew kisses and tried different poses to lure in customers. “It wouldn’t feel right.” He added defensively. This was something that Lin couldn’t fathom. Many androids were built for that purpose alone, and even household models were being supplied with the ability these days. Androids were becoming very popular companions.</p><p>“You’ve never done it, so how do you know?” Lin asked curiously.</p><p>“I’ve never gotten anyone drunk and taken advantage either, but I still know it’s not right.” The blonde countered, seeing that odd warmth in Lin’s mismatched eyes again. He looked away as he felt a familiar skip in his chest. They continued walking around, going in and out of shops. John insisted on getting Lin more clothes to wear, focusing on warm tops, jeans and jumpers.</p><p>“I feel more comfortable dressed like this.” Lin insisted as he buttoned a neat black waistcoat over a white dress shirt. John flushed as he looked at the cut of the outfit. It hugged Lin’s curves precisely, emphasising his broad shoulders. He adjusted a neat black tie as he turned to John, tilting his head at the somewhat starstruck look on John’s face. <em>He could have been designed as a catwalk model.</em> John thought as he looked up at the tall man. “Do I look strange?” The android asked curiously, examining the dreamy look on the human’s face.</p><p>“No, you look handsome…but I wouldn’t call those casual clothes.” He added hastily. They bought them anyway, along with some spare shirts and ties.<em> Perhaps his core program came from one of those office models.</em> John thought in amusement, wondering what Lin’s life had been like before. He said he’d been part of an Asian household, custom built to replace a woman’s son. When he thought about it, it didn’t sound like a happy life.<em> I’m sure most of the humans around resented or avoided him…</em></p><p>“Is something wrong?” Lin asked, catching the almost sad expression on John’s face.</p><p>“No, nothing.” The blonde insisted as he helped Lin choose a coat. There were many styles, but Lin was drawn to the trench coat style that almost reached mid-calf. He pulled on a long black coat made of some sort of wool. It wasn’t too thick or heavy, but it would keep him warm. From the dazed look on the blonde’s face he knew the coat had John’s approval.</p><p>“We should stop somewhere. You haven’t eaten since breakfast.” Lin said as they left the shop, Lin now looking much more inconspicuous as he buttoned the warm coat. John led the way to a small fast food place, murmuring that Lin was becoming a nag like the GT300. John bought a simple burger and fries with a coke, and a coffee for Lin. He didn’t expect the android to drink it, but he at least held it. It felt nice. The cup was hot enough to burn human skin, but not so badly that it would cause damage, it just felt hot. He watched the temperature slowly decrease on his HUD. Once they finished John led the way out into the busy street.</p><p>“What’s that?” John wondered, hearing a lot of shouting in the square. Lin tuned his auditory component, focusing on the voices until he could hear more clearly. There were a lot of people talking over each other, but he could focus in on individuals.</p><p>“It’s an anti-android protest.” Lin replied in a neutral tone.</p><p>“Another one? They’re doing it almost every day…” John trailed off, opting to skirt around the large group. He didn’t want to take any chances with Lin, even if he did look completely human. Lin followed his lead, thinking no more of it as they circled the path. John couldn’t help looking over as they got closer, seeing a lot of placards. They were all demands for the destruction of androids, and giving jobs to humans. John paused as he noticed one of the maintenance androids caught up in the circle. “Hey! Stop that!” John shouted as he left Lin on the path and ran into the group.</p><p>“John!” Lin called, following behind as the blonde barrelled into the centre of the group. The maintenance android had been tossed around and pushed over, dirt and small tears in its uniform. John stood in front of it protectively, holding his arms out. The group of humans paused, unsure how to react to John’s objections. Beating a machine was one thing, but if they hurt John the blonde could call the police.</p><p>“Stop it! He’s done nothing to you!” John objected, the android remaining on the ground with its LED flashing red. Murmurs ran through the small gathering as a middle aged man, probably their leader, stepped forward. He was clearly upset at John’s interruption.</p><p>“Those things are the reason we can’t pay our bills and feed our families!” He insisted, waving his placard at John. John held his hands up defensively, unsure whether he was going to be in the line of fire. Lin paused a little way off to watch. He was close enough to step in if needed, but he didn’t want to accidentally blow his cover.</p><p>“It’s the companies that did that to you! Your boss decided it was cheaper for an android to do your work! The problem isn’t the androids!” He insisted, hearing another murmur run through the crowd. Luckily, a police officer had noticed the commotion and was approaching. The officer took the leader aside and spoke to him about criminal damage charges and the likelihood of the protest being shut down. John took that time to turn to the shaken up RG600. “Are you alright?” John asked kindly as he reached down.</p><p>“I am undamaged.” The unit replied in a clipped tone, though it accepted John’s hand. John pulled it up and looked it over. Besides a few scrapes the unit was undamaged. Android skin wasn’t made to bruise, so it was hard to tell about internal damage. The unit’s LED was flashing yellow now as the group retreated for the day.</p><p>“Are you sure? Did you run a diagnostic?” John asked worriedly, starting as he felt a hand land on his shoulder.</p><p>“Now who’s being a nag?” Lin teased lightly. He could have sworn the blonde almost pouted. The maintenance unit took on a blank expression as it ran a diagnostic, its LED returning to a natural blue as it did so. The blonde unit focused its blue eyes on John as the program completed.</p><p>“I am functioning within normal parameters.” The unit replied uniformly.</p><p>“I’m glad…Take care.” John said kindly, surprised as the android reached out and took his arm, just above his elbow joint. He was unsure what to do or say as the unit looked right at him. It took him a moment to realise the android was scanning the ID chip in his eye.</p><p>“Have a nice day, Mr Brown.” The unit replied as it allowed the human to leave. Lin met the unit’s eye as he passed by, the pair sharing a look of mutual understanding. John looked up with a questioning look as Lin looped an arm around his shoulder almost protectively.</p><p>“You shouldn’t go running in like that, you could get hurt.” The android chided lightly, already knowing that John was unlikely to heed his advice. He was rash and kind. A dangerous combination.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Refuge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Once they returned to the shop a man had just arrived with the damaged YA500. She was inactive, but probably fixable. The man was dressed in pale jeans and a brightly coloured shirt that John found distasteful. He was middle aged and a little overweight, with somewhat greasy grey hair tied in a ponytail. He looked like the type of man who would run a club like the Eden Club.</p><p>“Ah! You must be Mr Brown.” The man greeted jovially as he walked up to Lin, who raised an eyebrow before looking over his shoulder at the young blonde human. If David had been there John knew he would have been snickering. John put on his most patient smile before stepping forward to correct the mistake.</p><p>“I’m John Brown. I believe you said it was a YA500?” John interjected, ignoring the mistake. He knew what the man would be thinking. John looked so sweet and innocent, surely he would be easy to manipulate. The man looked pleasantly surprised as he turned his attention to John, who was already heading into the workshop, where the GT300 had laid out the female model on the work bench.</p><p>“Yes, sorry, I didn’t expect you to be so young!” The man apologised sheepishly. It was understandable. Old models of androids were akin to classic cars. It was usually older men who fawned over them. John waved off the apology and motioned to the android, which had blue-blood stains on her lips and nose, but few other outward signs. <em>He didn’t even clean her up first…</em></p><p>“Could you tell me what happened? Do you know any of the issues?” John asked as he leaned over her, looking at the joints to see if anything was out of place. She was certainly attractive. She was Asian, likely modelled on a Japanese woman. She had deep red locks and painted red lips. She had a lovely figure, with generous breasts and a slim waist.</p><p>“Ah, just a client blowing off steam. I think most of the damage will be in the torso.” He added as he indicated the stomach area. <em>So, he was punching her in the stomach…I bet she didn’t even fight back.</em> John thought sympathetically as he examined her cheekbones. Nothing in her face seemed to be damaged, but he wouldn’t know until he removed her skin to look. “Just tell me how much once you’ve had a look. Maybe you could have a look down there too, you know, make it nice and tight. I’ll give you a discount whenever you drop by.” The man stated in a lecherous tone that made John’s spine prickle.</p><p>“I’ll see what I can do.” John insisted politely, quietly waving the GT300 over to escort the man back into the shop, where he could be offered coffee and a magazine. John didn’t try to veil his distaste once the man was gone. Lin tugged his coat off, examining John as the human stroked and pressed the inactive android’s skin. He couldn’t feel any breaks, which led him to believe there was internal damage.</p><p>“Are you going to fix her for him? He’ll just use her like a sex toy until she breaks again.” Lin said almost reproachfully as he approached the bench. John almost glared as he looked up at Lin. He was well aware of what that man would do, but at the same time he didn’t see that he had much choice. He could fix her and she could go back to the club, or he could refuse and she would be thrown out or hacked up for parts.</p><p>“It’s better than the scrap yard.” John replied stiffly as he opened her up. Once he’d reconnected a few wires he’d be able to turn her on. Lin watched as John worked, unsure whether he approved or disapproved of the blonde’s methods. Was working as a sex slave until deactivation really better than simply being deactivated? As a unit with freewill he wasn’t sure what he would choose if given a choice. Neither were appealing options. John yelped and stepped back as the unit was activated.</p><p>“Please!” The woman whimpered as she flailed her arms and struggled against John’s hold. John tried to keep her steady on the padded table, but it was hard as she flapped her arms and kicked her legs, twisting this way and that. John pushed the hot tools away and grabbed her slim arms in a firm but gentle grip, making hushing sounds as he moved with her.</p><p>“Hey-hey-hey! It’s okay, you’re okay…I’m John, I’m a mechanic…Can you tell me what happened? Where are you hurt?” The blonde asked as he leaned down to her eye level. Her eyes were a deep brown, which complemented her pale skin and red hair. The LED on her temple was still flashing red, which put John on edge.  He rubbed his thumbs in soothing motions on her soft forearms. “Run a diagnostic for me.” He added gently, watching as she complied.</p><p>“My secondary processor is damaged…and my…” She trailed off, looking away from John shamefully. <em>She’s deviant.</em> The blonde quickly realised as her eyes darted back to him fearfully. She grabbed his arms, giving him a pleading look as she tried to hold back tears. “Please don’t send me back! I don’t want to go back there!” She begged, the blonde getting flustered as he wondered what he could do. <em>I can’t do it, I can’t put another sentient being through that.</em> John thought in resignation as he eased the redhead back and looked across at Lin.</p><p>“If I’m right that man is an idiot, but a sly one…Lie down. I’m going to need to deactivate you for a while. I need to remove some of your internal components, but I promise I’ll put you back together again.” John swore, watching the redhead look at Lin fearfully. Lin approached and held up his hand, retracting the skin over his right hand to show her what was beneath. She looked hopeful as he met her gaze.</p><p>“You can trust this human.” He confirmed. With Lin’s assurance the redhead lay back on the table and closed her eyes. It took less than a minute for her systems to shift to low power mode. John took a shaky breath as he deactivated the skin on her head and opened the face plate. Lin watched closely as John removed her motherboard and secondary processor.</p><p>“What happened to it ‘being better than the scarp yard’?” Lin pressed as he followed John into the back room, where there was a box of broken components waiting to either be fixed or sent to the recycling plant. He pulled out Lin’s broken circuits and searched through them for the most damaged looking ones. He turned to the tall android as he did so.</p><p>“It’s different now. She’s sentient, and she asked for my help.” He replied, taking a breath before heading into the main shop. Lin followed behind and stood by the counter with the GT300. The old blonde unit pretended to continue his work on the computer, but his attention was completely fixated on the two humans. John was nervous, and he was a notoriously bad liar. On the plus side, this human wasn’t that knowledgeable on androids. The old unit could tell by the way he flicked through the magazines. He looked at the pictures, but never took the time to read any articles.</p><p>“Well? Can you fix her?” The man asked eagerly.</p><p>“I’m afraid not…This is her primary processor, the one she needs for higher brain functions. As you can see, it’s totally burned out. When she suffered the internal damage it must have built up an overload…To be honest, it will be more expensive to fix this old unit than it would be to buy an updated model. This component alone is almost six hundred dollars. I haven’t even counted the damage to the secondary processor and internal biocomponents.” John explained as he handed the chip to the man confidently. The older man looked at the burned out chip worriedly, his expression dropping with each new item that needed to be replaced. Lin was impressed. He would never have guessed that John was lying.</p><p>“I really need her, she’s one of the few girls I have left.” The man said forlornly, and John did a good job of keeping the distaste from his face. The blonde looked thoughtful. He didn’t want to risk the man taking the unit elsewhere or taking her to the scrap yard. The only way to keep her safe was to keep her there, and the only way to keep her there was to make it worth the man’s while to leave.</p><p>“She’s quite an old model, you’re lucky she worked as long as she did…I know these old units, and let me tell you, you won’t get a good price on her parts at a scrap yard. I’m willing to make you an offer though. I’ll pay you a fair price on all the working parts, and the material worth of the scrap.”  The blonde offered, wondering if he’d gone in too soon. The middle aged man looked at him almost suspiciously. John schooled his expression, hoping the man couldn’t see through him.</p><p>“I see how it is, you just want her for yourself!” The man accused, and John was unable to hide the look of distaste as he held his hands up insistently.</p><p>“Believe me, I want no part of that.” He replied firmly with a little more honesty than he’d intended. “I’m just giving you a fair deal…I’m sure you’ll be more than happy with the price. It will be more than enough for a better, updated model.” He added, letting the middle aged man think it over as he walked over to the GT300. The android got to work as John had him look up the current market value of the YA500. He was surprised how little the unit was worth. He could easily afford the full retail price of the unit without even dipping into his savings, but he wouldn’t pay that much if he didn’t have to. The GT300 worked out the price of the undamaged parts John listed, plus the scrap value of the left over components. That came to about half the price. “I’ll offer you fourteen thousand dollars for it.” John stated as he turned away from the screen. The man looked outraged, as John had expected.</p><p>“I wouldn’t accept a penny less than eighteen!” He countered, watching John sigh and place his hands on his hips. He was used to dealing with customers who thought he didn’t know his stuff.</p><p>“I work with these units every day, trust me, it isn’t worth any more than fourteen-five.” John insisted, watching the older man’s eye twitch. He didn’t like losing to a youngster. He folded his arms stubbornly.</p><p>“Seventeen.” He offered grudgingly.</p><p>“Fourteen-seven-fifty.” The blonde said.</p><p>“Sixteen, or I’ll take it elsewhere.” The older man insisted. John bit the inside of his mouth, but he was pretty sure he had the man on the ropes. They both knew the unit’s parts weren’t worth that much.</p><p>“Fifteen.” John gambled.</p><p>“Fifteen-five?” The older man said almost questioningly. John paused, pretending to think it over.</p><p>“Aright, fifteen-five.” John agreed, accepting the burned out chip as the man handed it back. John pulled up the paperwork and had the GT300 go over it and authorise payment. The man was jovial enough, but John hurried him out at the suggestion that John may have another android he could buy. John would never willingly sell an android into that life, sentient or not. He tried not to look too disgusted as the man handed him a card with his number on it. If John wanted to drop  by he was always welcome. <em>Not even if hell freezes over.</em> The blonde thought with a smile on his face as the man left. “GT, close the shop. I have work to do.” John said finally as he headed out back.</p><p>“Do you need help?” Lin asked as he watched the blonde get to work. John smiled and nodded, using Lin as a sort of assistant nurse. The tall android watched John’s slender hands work, marvelling at how skilled he was. He barely missed a beat between tasks, and he didn’t slip once. He was working with the precision of an android as he worked. The one difference was that John started to slow down as he got tired. It took him five hours to finally complete the repairs.</p><p>“I’m finished.” John murmured as he sat on his rolling stool and drooped his head. Lin took the tools and turned off the various electrical drills and the soldering iron. He listened to John’s tired breathing slow as he rolled the tools aside and gathered the broken components that would be sent for recycling.</p><p>“You should eat something before…” Lin trailed off as he returned and saw John’s head drooping against his chest. He didn’t even need to see the blonde’s face to know he was sleeping. He sighed as he circled the stool and stood at John’s side. He leaned down and hooked his arms beneath John’s knees and shoulders. He barely missed a beat as he hefted the teen and headed for the stairs. John didn’t stir as he was carried, or as Lin eased his door open. He laid the teen down and tugged his shoes off, taking his time to examine the blonde’s peaceful face. He idly stroked the blonde’s pale cheek, amused as the teen leaned into his touch with a small hum. “Good night.” The android murmured before retreating, leaving the light off as he headed through to the living room to continue his reading from the night before.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ayako</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">“Good as new.” John said proudly as the redhead finished testing her motor skills. She had full mobility, and her memory was completely intact. She smiled as she nodded her agreement. John barely seemed to notice that all she was wearing was one of his own sweaters. Lin couldn’t help his eyes being drawn to her long shapely legs as she sat on the work bench. She was quite a stunning model.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I don’t know how to thank you.” The woman said warmly as she looked at the human. John waved it off. This seemed to be a habit of his when it came to gratitude. The blonde smiled as he tidied up the small room, replacing tools to their drawers.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I’m just doing the right thing.” John replied predictably, Lin had even been mouthing the words as he spoke. “What are you going to do? Space is a little tight, but you could stay here. I could find you a new human if you want that…” He added thoughtfully, though he was quite certain the deviant unit wouldn’t want a new human. The risk of being reset or scrapped was too high for that. The lithe redhead smiled at his thoughtfulness.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I have a place in mind.” She replied ambiguously, though Lin understood what she was talking about. There was a small deviant community living in the abandoned warehouse district. Not the place Lin was found, but one quite close to it. Lin had actually considered trying to get there, but he’d thought it safer to hide where he was. He couldn’t say what it was like there, or how well they were living. It was part of the reason he was comfortable remaining with John for the moment.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I understand. I’ll have GT go and fetch you some clothes from town.” John replied kindly, the redhead thanking him again as he headed to the front of the shop. The redhead looked at Lin, who remained in the room leaning on one of the benches. It was strange, being alone with another one of his kind, another deviant. They were becoming quite common.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“He’s quite a catch.” The redhead almost teased, her dark eyes twinkling.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“What do you mean?” Lin asked obliviously. The woman looked surprised at his response. She’d watched the pair since they’d walked in that morning. The Asian had barely taken his eyes off the young blonde for a moment as he’d worked. She’d also noted the human’s heartrate spike every time he caught Lin’s eye or stepped too close.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“You’re not together?” She asked curiously, swearing she saw the man’s cheeks turn a shade darker.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Of course not, he’s a human.” The android excused, his dichromatic eyes shifting away a little too quickly as the redhead looked at him. Despite John being a human, he couldn’t deny wondering what he would look like pinned beneath him, his face contorted with pleasure. The thoughts were almost shame inducing. Somehow John seemed too innocent, too pure, to be thought of like that.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“He’s cute though…He’s the type of client I’d wish for back at the club.” She replied with a shudder. Lin couldn’t even imagine the amount of humans who must have hired her. The only good thing about it was the club policy of wiping an android’s memories every two hours, but in some ways that could be worse. How many times had she deviated? How did it feel to know you must have slept with so many humans, but not remember a thing? “He’s so young and innocent…I’m sure he’d be a screamer in bed.” She added with a smirk.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I have some clothes for you.” John announced as he entered with some bags. The redhead smiled as she got to her feet and looked through the simple winter outfit the GT300 had bought for her. Lin watched as the redhead accepted the bag, her hand stroking down John’s arm almost seductively. Lin noticed a small shiver run through the teen, and he was slightly flustered, but his reaction lacked the embarrassed shyness he always showed with Lin.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Thank you. I’ll get changed.” The redhead decided, wasting no time in whipping off the sweater. Lin watched as John’s cheeks turned pink and he turned his back quickly. He’d seen her naked before, and had even opened her up, but there was something different about it when she was changing clothes. The redhead laughed at his shyness as she tugged on a black lace bra. “You don’t have to be so shy. Would you help me with this?” She added coyly as she turned her back innocently, the human flushing as he looked over his shoulder.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Uh, sure…” He replied weakly, hesitantly taking the straps and tugging them together. He apologised as the redhead let out a small sound, which he thought was in discomfort. Lin shot her a glare. It seemed the human was oblivious to her advances as he fastened the straps and turned his back once more. “Have you decided on a name?” John asked curiously as she finished changing.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I don’t know…Maybe something Japanese. I am based on that race.” She replied thoughtfully as she pulled on some skin tight blue jeans. The GT300 had chosen her size perfectly. There was a fluffy pink top to go with it, then a white fleece and black bodywarmer. The look was finished with some black suede boots with wool on the inside.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“How about Ayako?” John suggested thoughtfully.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I like that. Ayako.” The redhead said thoughtfully, accepting a pouch of blue-blood as the human teen handed it to her. The final thing John had left to do was remove her LED. Lin watched as he took a flatheaded screwdriver and pushed it beneath the rim of the flashing circle. The glow changed from blue to red before it popped out. Her skin sealed the small hole flawlessly. She looked like a regular human. As long as no one recognised her model she’d be fine.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“It’s not much, but here.” John insisted as he handed her a bag and some money. There was about two hundred dollars, and in the bag he’d packed five packets of blue-blood. It would be enough to last her a few days at least. He flushed as the redhead stroked his cheek and tilted his chin up. She was almost as tall as Lin in heels, so John barely reached her bust. The human flinched back as she leaned closer, placing his hands on her shoulders as he did so. “You don’t have to do that anymore.” He insisted, still embarrassed as she kissed his cheek.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Thank you so much John.” She said sincerely as she accepted the bag. Her eyes shifted to Lin as she prepared to leave. “Take care of that one.” She added as she passed by, not missing the guarded look on Lin’s face. John walked her through to the front of the shop and waved her off as he did many customers. Anyone outside would just think she’d bought something. He watched as she headed up the road, out of town. <em>I wonder if I’ll ever see her again…I hope she finds somewhere safe…</em></p><p class="MsoNormal">“She seems resilient. I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Lin assured as he appeared at John’s side. John nodded his agreement, but he still worried. Maybe she wouldn’t be able to find the right place, maybe some humans would find her, maybe she’d be caught by the police, maybe. He stopped thinking as Lin’s large hand stroked his head affectionately. A shudder ran down his spine as those long fingers traced a path down the back of his slender neck.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I should get back to work!” John said suddenly as he hurried out back, hoping Lin hadn’t been able to hear the way his heart tried to beat its way out of his chest. He sighed as he walked through to the stairs. <em>This really has to stop!</em> He sighed inwardly, unsure he could cope with coming face to face with the handsome android every day. He certainly didn’t regret helping Lin, but for some reason he just couldn’t control his thoughts. Every look, every touch, sent a shudder through John’s body. He let out a real sigh as he entered his bedroom and fell on the bed. <em>This wouldn’t be a problem if he were human…</em>But then perhaps he wouldn’t be interested if he were human. He huffed and rolled over. <em>I’m not like those other humans, I’m not some pervert looking for a sex slave.</em></p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Free Running</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! John!” A male voice called from somewhere outside. It was muffled, both by distance and John’s closed bedroom door. <em>David?</em> John thought groggily as he pushed himself up on his bed. He remembered lying down, but he didn’t recall falling asleep. He must have been more tired than he thought. “John!” The voice called again.</p><p>“Coming!” John replied as he stumbled to his feet and rubbed his eyes. As he walked into the hall he saw Lin reading in his usual place. The tall Asian followed as John headed towards the stairs, curious about this newcomer. It was clearly someone John trusted. The GT300 had allowed him out back, and the young man had even started climbing the staircase up to the apartment. “What’s up?” The blonde asked cheerfully as he looked down and saw his brunette friend.</p><p>“I’m heading to the club with Adrian and Joel after work. You should come with.” The lively teen insisted as he met John on the stairs, pausing as he caught sight of Lin at the top. “Oh, I didn’t realise you had company…” He added hesitantly as he examined the clearly older man. He was Asian, so clearly not related to John, and David would know him if he were from their classes. That left only a few options, but he was sure John would have told him if he’d met someone.</p><p>“Uh, this…This is Lin.” John stammered nervously, unsure what more he should say. He didn’t want to blow Lin’s cover. He looked up at Lin, his blue eyes wide as he realised he had no idea what to say. The android smiled softly as he took a few steps down until he was right beside John. He extended his hand to the new human politely.</p><p>“Koujo Lin. John and I met online a few weeks ago, and finally got around to meeting up.” He introduced, almost amused at the way John’s cheeks coloured and his mouth dropped. David took Lin’s hand suspiciously, clearly not trusting the older man around his naïve friend. “We were talking about androids in a Cyberlife forum, and John happened to mention he specialises in older models. I have some old models myself, so he offered to teach me a little about mechanics.” He continued, which made David relax somewhat.</p><p>“So…you’re not…” The teen trailed off, looking between the pair.</p><p>“It’s not something we’ve discussed.” Lin replied, though he didn’t say he was uninterested. This was a detail that John also seemed to pick up on as his heart spiked a little. John seemed hesitant, looking between David and Lin thoughtfully. It had been a while since he’d been out with the others, but at the same time he didn’t want to just leave Lin in the apartment. He felt like it would have been rude. He could always go out another night.</p><p>“Well, if you’re John’s friend that’s good enough for me. I’m David, John and I study together. You should come meet our other classmates. I’m sure they’ll be able to tell you even more about old androids.” He insisted, unable to see both of Lin’s eyes due to his long bangs. He seemed quite stylish. He was wearing black trousers with a long white sleeved top, the sleeves neatly pulled down to his slender wrists. David was wearing a plain white shirt, but he’d brought something to change into for going to the club. Something for John too. The blonde never had anything good to wear.</p><p>“I’d like that.” Lin replied honestly, wondering what sort of people John attracted as companions. David seemed like he complemented John’s shy, quiet nature. He seemed like an older brother figure who would look out for the blonde. It certainly explained the searching looks Lin was getting. “For now I’ll continue reading those books you loaned me. It was good meeting you David.” The Asian added, heading back up as John nodded. Once he was gone David shot John an impressed look, dropping a low whistle to go with it.</p><p>“Well-well-well…” David teased with a smirk as he folded his arms and looked up at John, who was standing a couple steps higher. John headed down into the shop with David trailing behind.</p><p>“Don’t read things that aren’t there, he’s a friend.” The blonde insisted, though he couldn’t hide the way his cheeks had flushed, or the wide eyed dreamy looks he’d been giving the Asian man. David’s only concern was whether Lin was too old. He looked like he was mid-twenties, at least. He wasn’t sure an older person would take a relationship with a teen seriously. He could have been interested only in the thrill of having a naïve toy-boy. The tall man was hard to read.</p><p>“That’s an interesting friend you have there.” The brunette prodded, holding his hands up innocently as John shot him a stern look. “Alright! I’ll watch the front. Do you have any plans? It’s only twelve thirty.” David asked as he crouched behind the counter, tidying the spare batteries and papers left under there. He considered cleaning the whole lot out, he was pretty sure a lot of it was out of date or trash.</p><p>“I might head to the outskirts for a while.” John replied thoughtfully as he looked outside. The day seemed crisp. The sky was blue and cloudless. It looked like sweater weather, which was rare for this time of year. Any frost from the night before would be long gone by now. It was good free running weather, and he could probably get some good shots around some of the abandoned houses. With that decided John hurried up to change into some lighter clothes. He tugged on some grey cargo pants, a matching top and a beige hoodie. He grabbed his backpack, where his camera was still stowed from a few days ago.</p><p>“Are you going out?” Lin asked as he looked up from his book. John paused and checked the side pocket to make sure his spare battery was still there. It was. He could feel the small square block.</p><p>“Yes, I thought I’d go for a run…Um…Do you want to come with me?” The blonde asked hesitantly. It couldn’t be easy, being cooped up inside, especially since he’d only just regained his mobility. Lin had only been able to try out his new limbs for a few hours outside. He was probably a little frustrated about it. Lin seemed almost eager as he shut his book.</p><p>“You don’t mind?” The tall android checked as he got to his feet.</p><p>“As long as you can keep up.” John challenge offhandedly, not missing the confident smirk Lin was wearing as he headed down to wait in the shop. Lin joined him a minute or so later wearing his jeans, white top and some sneakers. John pretended not to see David’s teasing expression as he left the shop, Lin just behind him. John led the way, starting off at a gentle pace until he figured out which direction he wanted to go.</p><p>Lin kept pace with him, though it didn’t surprise John at all. As an android, he expected Lin to be faster and more skilled than he could ever be. The first time he hopped a small wall Lin was a little thrown off, but as John began hopping more rails and benches he began to get the idea. Within half an hour they’d entered a less populated part of town, and John started climbing. He chose an old house with a one storey garage. Once he’d run up the wall and pulled himself onto the roof he was able to do the same up onto the sloped rooftop. Lin joined him as he took out his camera.</p><p>“You have excellent reflexes…for a human.” Lin complimented as he watched John rest on one knee, breathing heavily as he pulled out his camera. John gave him a tired smile as he turned on the Nikon and adjusted the zoom. He snapped a shot of the afternoon autumn sun shining on the quiet, abandoned street below. There was a burned out husk just across the street that had clearly once been a family home. John knelt lower to get a closeup of it. Lin looked out over the rundown houses that had been marked for demolition.</p><p>“Lin.” John’s voice called. The android turned to answer when he heard a click and noticed the camera had shifted to point up at him. Lin raised an eyebrow as John snapped another shot. The human smiled sheepishly as he lowered the camera to check the shots, clearly pleased with himself for his work. Lin leaned over curiously to see a portrait shot of his own upper body, a quizzical expression on his face as the wind tossed his ebony locks and the sun shone over his shoulder. “I want to head over to that one next.” John announced as he pointed at a slightly taller three storey house, this one in better condition than most.</p><p>“Lead the way.” Lin replied, following as John hopped across to the next house and ran up and over the sloped roof before dropping down into the back garden. He hopped the fences through a few more overgrown yards before reaching the house he wanted. He slowed to a walk, snapping shots of the overgrown garden, and almost hidden pond. A stone cherub stood, reeds hanging down from its bow where water had once flowed. The fountain itself was slimy from lack of use.</p><p>“This whole area seems abandoned.” Lin observed as he looked around the garden, spotting a children’s swing hanging from a tree. It was a sad sight to see the place so neglected. John hummed his agreement as he headed towards the wooden steps of the patio to try the door. It was probably open. Most of these houses had been broken into at some point.</p><p>“The houses here are pretty old, and when the area was bought up a few years ago the residents had to move. I don’t know what’s slowing them down, but this area is supposed to be getting turned into a new housing estate.” John replied as he turned the old handle on the door and pushed it open. Lin noticed the human’s adrenaline spike as he stepped into the house cautiously. It wasn’t the first time John had been in one of these places, and it also wouldn’t be the first time if he were jumped by someone living rough. He was a little reassured as Lin joined him in the dimness.</p><p>Lin walked around cautiously as John snapped pictures of the run down kitchen. Nothing was left besides the old oven and counters, even a couple of the cupboard doors had been ripped out and removed. There was a mess of old food packets and even some used packets of blue-blood where various people had sheltered over the years. John moved into the living room, where most things had been removed, but there were a few odd chairs and a sofa. People had clearly found old furniture elsewhere and put it here. John snapped a picture of Lin as he stood by the window looking into the street. He looked so human without the flashing LED on his temple.</p><p>John watched as Lin reached out towards the crumbling sill, the synthetic skin on his hand retreating to his wrist. He snapped a shot as Lin touched the surface with a blue glow, clearly analysing the wood. John wondered what he’d found out. It must have been amazing, seeing the age and type of wood flashing up before his eyes, telling him the exact chemical composition, maybe giving him a warning about how rotten and unsafe it was. John felt a shiver run down his spine as he watched a gentle blue light shine beneath the android’s fingertips. He let out a small gasp as Lin’s eyes swivelled towards him like a hawk.</p><p>“I’ll be upstairs.” John stammered as he almost ran into the hall. Lin looked at his revealed hand curiously. The sill was completely rotten, and crumbled at the slightest touch. He moved his hand to the wall to see if the same was true for the rest of the house. <em>Perhaps going upstairs isn’t the best idea…</em>He thought warily as his sensors reported the wood wasn’t quite as rotten in the walls, but they were quite fragile. He walked through to the hall and started climbing the stairs when he heard a loud shattering crunch and a small yelp.</p><p>“John!” Lin called worriedly as he hopped the last few steps and headed into one of the bedrooms, where he could see a pale hand grasping the edge of a jagged wooden hole in the floor. He hurried over just as the fingers started to slip and threw himself down. He leaned over the hole and grabbed John’s arm, blue eyes looking up at him fearfully. “Hold onto me.” The android instructed calmly, pulling hard as John nodded. He pulled the teen up with ease, resting a hand on the teen’s shoulder as he tried to calm himself.</p><p>“Thank you. I didn’t realise the floor was so weak there.” John said sheepishly as he snapped a shot of the hole. Lin sighed lightly as he got to his feet and watched the human skirt the area carefully, taking a few shots of the abandoned bedroom. It was a wonder the human could make the run down place look so hauntingly photogenic.</p><p>“It would be wise to leave this place. The structure is severely weakened.” Lin reported, but John insisted on seeing the attic before they left. The android followed, keeping a close eye on his human companion as he did so. He was ready to grab John at the first sign of trouble. The attic was large, with a cracked circular window letting in a stream of dusty sunlight. Lin watched as John snapped some pictures. The room had once been a children’s playroom it seemed. An old rocking horse stood abandoned, and a wooden dollhouse stood against the wall. John moved towards the rocking horse and touched its dusty nose, setting it rocking to-and-fro with a dry creak.</p><p>“I used to have one just like this when I was little…” The blonde murmured, the gentle expression he wore suggesting he was replaying some happy memories. Whatever he was thinking swiftly took a dark turn and John stepped back, snapping a few final shots before leading the way back down. Lin followed quietly, wondering if he should ask John to tell him more. John’s demeanour suggested he would be unsuccessful, so he let it rest. His mood seemed to improve once they were back in the sunlight. “Are you up for another run? There’s an old skate park just up the street.” John suggested.</p><p>“Very well…Wait!” Lin said urgently, tugging John back from the wooden steps leading down to the path. John gasped as he was pulled back, falling against Lin’s chest heavily. The android wrapped his strong arms around the teen in reflex, registering how small the teen felt nestled in his embrace. John looked up with startled blue eyes, his cheeks dusted pink. Lin leaned down beside his ear, warm artificial breath tickling the teen’s sensitive lobe. “These steps have rotted through, it’ll be safer to jump.” He purred, feeling John’s body stiffen before he nodded. Lin found himself almost reluctant to let the human go. It felt surprisingly good to cuddle the smaller man. His warmth seemed to seep through to Lin’s colder artificial body. He also registered the almost sweet scent that John carried, sweet but musky. Lin found that he liked it, committing it to memory so that he could access it later.</p><p>“Thanks.” John murmured before hopping over the three steep steps to the path below. Lin analysed his body as he did so, watching muscles flex and bend beneath his clothes. He appreciated the shape of John’s lithe body, especially the curve of his rump and slope of his waist. “I’ll race you!” The human called back over his shoulder, and Lin almost missed it as he was so lost in his own task of mapping out the delicate arch of John’s shoulder blades. He let out a small huff of amusement as he followed the blonde, knowing that he could overtake at any time.</p><p>He followed John as he led the way at a dead sprint, jumping barriers and dropping down onto a subway path. Lin would have had a heart attack if he’d been human. Watching John jump seemingly blindly over the edge of the wall and disappearing below ground had been terrifying. He couldn’t even describe the relief as he’d looked down to see John straightening up after the drop. He followed John through the echoing tunnel and up the steep slope onto yet another deserted street. John turned off the path into an old park and ran through to a small cement area. He hopped down into a pit with curved walls, where small slopes and old metal bars stood undisturbed.</p><p>“Is this the place?” Lin asked curiously, enjoying the way John’s heavy breath sounded in the echoing pit. John nodded as he snapped some shots of the curved walls, which were coated in a thick layer of spray paint. There were strange symbols everywhere, and as Lin analysed them he found them to be gang signs. John seemed completely unconcerned as he snapped away. Lin scanned the area, but there were no humans close by. A new design caught his eye and he stepped away from John to scan a fairly new mural. <em>RA9?</em> The android thought curiously as he looked at the black paint, the symbols painted again and again, hundreds or even thousands of times. Something about the letters reached Lin on some level, and he raised his hand to trace a jagged R on the wall.<em> I’ve seen this…</em></p><p>“This again…” John murmured as he appeared at Lin’s shoulder and snapped a few shots of the wall. “I’ve seen this more and more…Do you know what it means?” The teen asked curiously as he watched the skin on Lin’s hand peel back. He watched the almost shiny plastic stroke the rough surface of the wall, blue gleaming between his joints. He was scanning the mural, likely seeing how old the paint was. Lin seemed so focused that John wasn’t sure he’d been heard, and he snapped a few more pictures of his companion. He almost flushed as Lin turned his attention to him.</p><p>“I don’t know exactly…but it is important…” He replied with certainty, watching the human fiddle with his camera. They both started as they heard footsteps approaching. Lin took a step in front of John as he noted the red swirling LED on the newcomer’s temple. The android was an RG600, the same model as the one from the park, though he didn’t think it was the same one. This one was dirtier, his uniform torn and tattered.</p><p>“Are you alright? Are you functioning properly?” John asked worriedly as he watched the android stagger slightly. The LED blinked red as it registered it was being spoken to directly. It tottered on the spot as it looked at John, likely scanning him for identification. He did the same to Lin, but seemed to falter. Lin had no identification like the other humans. The unit was still on edge as it looked between the two. “Is…Is this yours?” John asked curiously as he noticed the black on the unit’s hands.</p><p>“Why? Hu-human is here, why?” The unit asked in a voice so broken it almost made John’s heart break. This unit hadn’t been maintained in months, if not longer. He felt Lin’s hand on his shoulder in a firm grip as he made to step forward. Lin could tell the android was scared, and that made it unpredictable. “Why here? Why?” The RG600 demanded in a synthetic, buzzing voice that sounded like it was close to shutting down. It wasn’t. Lin could see its power levels were about half full. It would run for a few more months without a recharge.</p><p>“It’s alright…I’m just taking pictures, see?” John replied in a soothing voice as he snapped a shot of the RG600 and turned the camera for him to see. The unit tottered nervously, zooming its blue eyes in to look at the picture. John scrolled back a little way so that he could see some of the older pictures and confirm it was true. “You seem hurt…” The human pressed gently, watching the android shuffle back fearfully. John held a hand out, making himself smaller as he took a step forward.</p><p>“Not hurt, no, not at all.” The RG600 insisted as it looked around, perhaps expecting an attack from either side. Lin held John back firmly. This unit wasn’t like the one in the park, or the abused Traci. This was an unstable android that even he couldn’t predict. He ran simulations of how this encounter could go, and many of them ended up with John hurt or worse. The blonde didn’t seem concerned as he prised Lin’s hand from his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s alright. I’m not going to take you anywhere…Can you tell what’s wrong from here?” John asked quietly as he looked up at Lin. Lin did as asked and scanned the android. He could see a little outward damage on his right side where he’d been hit with something. That meant there was likely internal damage, but he wouldn’t be able to tell without interfacing with the unit directly.</p><p>“I need to perform a link to run a full diagnostic.” Lin replied, watching John nod his understanding. The human pondered for a few moments, watching the nervous unit as it looked this way and that. It seemed it was tempted to run away.</p><p>“My name is John, and this is Lin…Lin’s like you. He’s an android, and my friend. Would you let him help you? I promised I’ll stay right here…See?” John encouraged as he sat cross legged on the hard ground. The RG600 seemed surprised and unsettled as John calmly sat with his camera on his lap. Lin waited a few moments before slowly stepping forward, watching the RG600 shuffle on the spot. John continued to give his best assuring look as he sat, and Lin closed in slowly. The unit watched in awe as the skin around Lin’s hand disappeared to reveal the artificial limb beneath.</p><p>“Link with me.” Lin ordered, the RG600 complying hesitantly. John watched as both androids stiffened and went blank as they connected and exchanged data. As they drew back the RG600 seemed a little less skittish, though it was still nervous as it watched Lin return to John’s side. John looked up at the handsome Asian unit.</p><p>“The internal damage is minimal, but it requires a new vocal processor and a tune-up.” He reported, watching John nod his understanding. The vocal processor would be no problem for an RG600, and he could bring some tools to perform a tune-up outside. He definitely didn’t think this unit would be willing to follow him to the shop. He seemed terrified of human contact. John got to his knees slowly and opened his backpack.</p><p>“I’ll come back here tomorrow afternoon with the part you need…I’ll wait for you to come. You probably haven’t had a refill in quite some time, so I’ll leave this here.” John said gently as he pulled a pack of blue-blood from his backpack and held it up for the android to see. The unit took a step forward, tempted by the offering, but quickly remembered and stepped back again worriedly. “It’s alright, I’m putting it right here…You can come and get it once we’ve left…I’ll be here tomorrow afternoon, around this time.” The human said again as he checked his watch to find it was approaching early evening. John put the packet of blue-blood at the base of the wall behind them before getting to his feet.</p><p>Lin watched as John repacked his backpack and pulled it on. He nodded to Lin and slowly backed away from the android and the wall, in the direction of the high slope that would lead up to the street. John said goodbye to the unit and took a few more steps back before turning and jogging to the wall. He ran up and hopped onto the edge, looking back to see the android had already tottered over to the wall and was ravenously gulping down the pack. He almost looked sad as he made a mental note to pack a few more packets tomorrow.</p><p>“You should be more careful, that unit is mentally unstable.” Lin chided lightly as he joined John in watching the android while it finished the pack and raised an old spray can. The can was almost empty, but the android was relentless as it tried to paint more of the RA9 symbols. “I am quite certain you would have been injured if you’d gotten any closer.” The tall man added warily. The android’s mind was a mess. Upon their connection Lin had gotten mixed images of the park, humans, beating, blood and paint. The sound of wheels grinding on metal and cement was the only constant.</p><p>“But I didn’t…Maybe he’ll let me help him tomorrow.” John replied softly, pity clear in his eyes as he turned away from the almost lonely sight of the broken maintenance unit. Lin walked beside John as they slowly returned to the shop.</p><p>“If you bring the right bribe I’m sure he will. His power levels are stable, but your assumption about a refill was correct. He hasn’t had blue-blood in months.” He replied, knowing himself how unpleasant it was to run on low energy. In human terms he would be ‘starving’. John understood that from the way he’d almost pounced on the small packet of blue-blood. He’d barely been able to wait until they’d left. Lin watched a plan forming in John’s mind with a small smile, allowing his hand to stroke the blonde’s head gently. He watched a small shiver run down John’s spine at the silent praise, and the small spike in his heartrate at their closeness.</p><p>“Let’s hurry back.” John excused quickly, increasing his pace. Lin withdrew his hand and took longer steps to keep up with the blonde at his side. David would be waiting to close the shop and get ready.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sub-Zero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s the best outfit! You know it looks great on you. Don’t you dare keep it covered with that jacket all night!” David’s voice berated from upstairs. Lin looked up curiously as John argued back about it barely being a piece of clothing at all. It made the android curious to see it, but when John arrived downstairs he was bundled in a black hoodie and a jacket for the cold weather. David was wearing black trousers that matched John’s and a simple pair of black shoes with a smart silk shirt that almost shimmered in different colours. It was mostly a dark grey, but would shift between red, yellow, blue and green as the light ran across it. “Wow, you look hot.” The brunette stated as he looked at Lin.</p><p>“My temperature is optimal.” Lin replied with a tilt of his head, quickly saved as John laughed and teased him about his joke. David chuckled sheepishly, eyeing Lin almost suspiciously as the tall Asian went along with it. John couldn’t argue with David’s assessment. Lin had settled on wearing all black, including his waistcoat and a silk tie. He wore the matching blazer, looking more ready for a meeting than a night out.</p><p>“Maybe you should leave the tie and waistcoat, it’s not a formal night.” John suggested, though David argued otherwise. In the end a compromise was made and Lin left the waistcoat. John flushed as David suggested the tie might be useful, hitting his friend’s arm as he laughed his way out the door. “GT, close up after us, and feel free to use the apartment.” He invited, watching the old blonde unit get the bunch of keys to lower the shutter.</p><p>“As you wish Sir, have a good evening.” The GT300 said with a small bow as he watched the three leave. Something silent passed between the two androids, a silent plea to keep the human safe and a small nod of agreement. Lin walked a little behind, watching as David threw an arm over John’s shoulder while he spoke. It was a friendly gesture, but something about it irked the tall android. John smiled and laughed as David talked, his hand gripping the blonde’s shoulder gently. Lin had to stop himself from knocking it away.</p><p>“Have you ever been to Sub-Zero?” David asked as he looked over his shoulder at Lin, almost faltering at the disgruntled look on the taller man’s face. It quickly disappeared as he realised he’d been addressed. He quickly worked out that Sub-Zero was the name of the nightclub they were heading to and looked it up. He was troubled as he scanned the reports. It was a hotbed for drug deals, especially Red Ice.</p><p>“I haven’t.” Lin replied, continuing to follow as David raved about how great it was. There were dancing platforms, poles, android staff, and the drinks were made really strong. John and David seemed either oblivious or indifferent to the darker elements of the club.</p><p>“You know, we used to work there. In the first year of college money was tight!” David continued, and Lin found that hard to believe. From what John said he had plenty of money, so he shouldn’t have needed such a job. <em>Perhaps he wanted to seem normal and spend more time with his friend.</em> Lin thought, knowing it wasn’t uncommon for humans to want such things. He was curious as John seemed to flush in embarrassment, nudging David’s arm to shut him up. “If you’re lucky you’ll get to see John dance later; he’s amazing.” The brunette insisted enthusiastically, grunting as John’s elbow jabbed his side harder.</p><p>“I am not dancing!” John insisted as he quickened his pace.</p><p>“Ha! You always say that! Three drinks in and you’ll be on the podium like you never left!” David teased, causing John to voice further objections as they reached the club. There was one problem Lin realised they’d have as they cut the line. As an android he didn’t have any human identification, so when he was asked for ID he looked at John cluelessly. David quickly took over, giving the security guard his most flirtatious look as he told him that Lin was with them. The guard seemed to know them, likely from their time working there, and waved Lin through.</p><p>It didn’t take them long to find Adrian and Joel. It seemed they had a regular table, which David led them straight to. It was on the second floor, overlooking the dancefloor. Lin was almost floored by the inside of the club. It was so intense. There was so much information to process. The floor vibrated with the base of the constantly bouncing music, and he could barely separate the pulsing sound from the voices chattering everywhere. He had trouble processing his vision in the constantly changing and flashing lights, which hung on the ceiling and then circled the bases of the numerous raised podiums. The small circular platforms had a pole standing on each one, where androids danced with glittering skin wearing only tight underwear like Tracis. Occasionally an android would step aside to allow customers to try, many of them drunk and stumbling around the poles before falling back into the crowd.</p><p>On the lower floor, around the large dancefloor, Lin could see various booths. In the booths groups of lively people sat, and occasionally he would spy a human sitting with one of the glittering androids. There were also private rooms for hire, where the Tracis would lead patrons for certain amounts of time. Lin could barely believe John had once worked here. He hated places like the Eden Club, but this place was quite close to it. His eyes shifted as he caught a red puff of smoke, seeing a group of men enjoying Red Ice, right out in the open.</p><p>“Did you really work here?” He asked, noticing the way John averted his eyes sheepishly.</p><p>“I did, it’s changed a lot since then though. The androids were the reason we left. They’re much cheaper to use than people, and it’s impossible for them to object to…certain requests.” The blonde replied stiffly, almost shuddering at the memory of what some customers had wanted. That particular side of the business hadn’t existed at all when he’d worked there, and he hadn’t realised how bad it had become. He’d only noticed the private rooms as they’d come up the stairs.<em> I guess more places are trying to compete with clubs like Eden…</em></p><p>“Who’s the hottie?” Joel demanded as he leaned on one hand and looked up at Lin almost seductively. David laughed loudly as he tugged off his jacket and dropped it on one of the chairs.</p><p>“Back off Joel, this guy’s John’s.” He stated, wincing as John blushed and hit his arm. Joel shrugged and sat back, but he continued to eye Lin with interest. David decided to take over, introducing Lin. Joel was a lot like John; they could easily have been brothers. They had similar pale skin and blonde hair, but John’s eyes were far bluer. Joel’s were an almost dirty blue, streaked with flecks of green. He was slightly taller than John too, and wider. Adrian was a redhead, with clear Irish roots. He had deep green eyes and freckles across his pale nose. He was tall, broad and strong, but the way he spoke was gentle. He seemed to be the father of the group, calming David when he was too rowdy and making sure Joel paced himself with water between shots.</p><p>“So, what do you do for work?” Joel asked curiously as he looked across at Lin.</p><p>“I worked in finance for a while, but I’m currently retraining to work in mechanics.” The Asian replied easily, and John quickly went along with it. He confirmed that he was helping Lin learn more, and that he may be around the shop a lot more. David seemed unconcerned, happily drinking a pint of dark liquid that Lin scanned. It was Guinness. An Irish beer. The amount of alcohol was within safe limits, but the humans were drinking various shots.</p><p>“You look a little warm John, why don’t you take your hoodie off?” Adrian suggested as he noticed the flush in John’s cheeks. He’d had one shot and half a pint so far. The redhead almost insisted he drink a glass of water. John’s tolerance was the lowest of the group. He already looked a little unstable, and he hadn’t even been there an hour yet. David leaned over with a leer.</p><p>“Yeah John, why don’t you?” He added, enjoying the way John shifted in embarrassment. He was reluctant but slowly unzipped the hooded jumper and slid it down his shoulders. Lin felt something whir in his chest area as John revealed his almost naked torso. The top he wore was made of almost invisible black mesh, and clung tightly to every inch of John’s upper body, especially his slender arms. The top ended at the wrists with a thumb slot, hooking the top onto his hands like fingerless gloves. John’s pink nipples instantly hardened in the close air of the club.</p><p>“You’ve been choosing his clothes again, haven’t you.” Adrian stated almost accusingly, but David had no shame as he sipped his drink with a satisfied nod. Joel let out a low whistle that made John even feel more embarrassed. David handed the blonde another shot.</p><p>“Here, drink away the shame.” He teased, Adrian swatting his head as John accepted and downed the shot self-consciously. Lin continued to analyse John’s body, the way his skin prickled in the new slightly cooler temperature and his heart raced with nervous adrenaline. His blue eyes darted around, convinced people were staring at him, but only Lin and Joel were currently looking his way. He caught Lin’s eye and flushed as he looked away.</p><p>“You know that makes him uncomfortable.” Adrian chided, watching as David took another shot.</p><p>“Hey, if he doesn’t end the night with a cock in his ass I haven’t done my job right.” He proclaimed firmly, setting Joel off in a loud peel of laughter. Adrian gave him a disapproving look and a few stern words as John blushed a dark shade of pink. The blonde couldn’t bring himself to look at Lin for a while, staring instead at the half full pint in his hands.</p><p>“Don’t listen to him John, and don’t go along with everything he says.” Adrian advised firmly, laying an assuring hand on John’s small shoulder and stroking circles. David leaned on one hand and eyed Adrian meaningfully. It wouldn’t be the first time that the redhead had taken John home. The redhead shoved David’s face at the expression, somewhat satisfied as the brunette ended up on the floor. John seemed a little more cheerful as David laughed and got to his feet.</p><p>“Is that how these nights usually end?” Lin asked curiously, his low rumbling voice making John shudder. The blonde stammered as he looked at Lin’s curious and slightly dark expression, unable to put a finger on what was hidden in the depths of the android’s mismatched eyes. He did know that he liked it though. It made John’s breath stick in his throat. The way he bit his lip told Lin all he needed to know. That was absolutely how these nights usually ended. Lin wasn’t sure how he felt about that. John had seemed so innocent before. He still seemed innocent. Lin quickly learned he was also naïve and easily led.</p><p>“John! Come dance with me!” David insisted, and the blonde allowed himself to be pulled to his unsteady feet. Lin watched worriedly as the humans stumbled downstairs to the large dancefloor, where John seemed perfectly at ease as he swayed and ground against the taller boy behind him. Lin’s gaze sharpened as David’s hands made their way to John’s slim hips and gripped them lightly, moulding their bodies together. Despite their closeness John seemed perfectly comfortable and at ease, raising his hands above his head to allow David to stroke up and down his sides.</p><p>“I wouldn’t worry about them. David’s never been interested in John that way, he just thinks he’s cute.” Joel said as he noticed the intense stare Lin was giving the couple on the dancefloor. Adrian nodded his agreement, but said nothing about his own or Joel’s interest. It was part of the reason John rarely danced with them. He’d only let them dance with him when it became clear they were going to take him home at the end of the night. They could only do that when he was four or five drinks in and lost his inhibitions.</p><p>They returned to the table a few minutes later, both out of breath but smiling. Adrian insisted John have another glass of water to recover, and Lin wholeheartedly agreed. John downed the pint before downing the shot that was forced into his hand. The blonde almost choked at the strength of it, glaring at David, who hadn’t warned him how strong the tequila was. Joel tapped his shot glass before downing his and pushing one towards Lin, who accepted it and nursed it for a while.</p><p>“You’re supposed to drink it, not gawk at it.” The blonde human teased in a slurred tone, and the android found he had little choice but to comply if he wanted to keep his cover. He analysed the liquid as he drank. It was strong, forty five percent. It burned his synthetic throat, and would have sent heat through a human chest. It explained why John had choked so badly. He wasn’t sure on flavour, but by John’s reaction he supposed it must have tasted unappealing. He made a facial expression to match as he lowered the glass. “Good man.” The rowdy human praised as he swayed on his stool.</p><p>“John! It’s your song!” David cried excitedly as the first beats sounded and he urged John back to the floor. Lin watched as John was led through the crowd to a podium just below, where David called the android down so that John could take its place. John had clearly reached the point David had intended earlier as he bounced up onto the podium almost eagerly and took up a position with his legs apart and his spine leaning against the strong metal bar. He reached above his head to caress the metal as he started swinging his hips.</p><p>Although he wasn’t built as a Traci Lin did have the programmes necessary to feel and simulate sexual attraction. He was unsurprised as those subroutines fully activated. John was enchanting as he started to climb and spin around the pole. The positions he could hold himself in were both sexual and alluring. He watched as the male android joined John on the podium, and John made no objection as it moved in behind to grind against him. The pair shared the pole like experienced dancers, helping each other to perform more difficult manoeuvres.</p><p>Lin watched as the song ended and John returned to the crowd to more than a few whistles and claps. A voice over the speaker even welcomed him back as their guest dancer. Lin watched David and John talk a moment before the brunette headed off towards the restrooms, leaving John in the middle of the floor. Lin felt his own skin prickle in discomfort and got to his feet. He scanned the dancefloor as he reached the middle of the stairs, worried as he scanned and found John being led towards a private room by the dancing android from the podium.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Iced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>John stumbled as he gripped the strong, warm hand that held his. He was a little hot from the workout, and the room was starting to spin. He wasn’t even sure who it was leading him. David had said something about the bathroom. The music got quieter as he stepped through a sliding door that whispered shut behind him. The hand released his and he heard a small beep as the door was secured. John shook his head a little as he looked around, barely recognising the android he’d danced with before through the pleasant haze.</p><p>“I usually don’t go for human males, but I think I’ll make an exception.” The tall unit purred as it looked John up and down. It was a newer model. John couldn’t think of the number right now. He couldn’t really think of anything in particular. The unit’s skin glittered as it stepped closer.<em> So pretty…</em>John thought in a fog as he touched the surface. It was soft, fleshy, and warm. The man was handsome, with dark hair and dark eyes. His LED was flashing yellow as he looked down at John. “You’re really something…I’ve seen you here a few times, but this is the first time we’ve gotten…acquainted.” He added seductively as he wrapped an arm around John’s waist and stroked his hip.</p><p>“Wait…I’m not…” John objected weakly as he pushed against the strong chest. Even through the fog he knew this android was a Traci, and that he hadn’t hired his services. The LED circled red a moment as the android gripped John’s wrist firmly and all but lifted him up. John let out a small moan as he was pressed down against a large, plush surface. “I don’t want-uhn!” The human objected, letting out a small sound of objection as the android gripped both of his wrists and pinned him to the bed.</p><p>“You want it…You just need to relax a little.” The android assured in a seductive purr that sent shivers through John’s intoxicated body. He moaned and turned his head as the android’s lips attacked his throat. It felt so good. His skin was buzzing and tingling at the sensation, but John knew it was wrong. He was an android following a programme, not a willing participant. John shook his head and tried to break free. “Shh, just relax.” The android soothed as he took a small jet injector from the hip of his pants.</p><p>“Wait, what are you doing?” John demanded, suddenly feeling more sober as he saw the red liquid in the clear glass vial attached to the almost gun-like device. The android looked almost smug as it showed John the device, holding him effortlessly as he struggled. “No! Don’t!” The human cried as the rounded end of the injector pressed against his upper arm.</p><p>“After this you’ll come back every week…You’ll feel so good you’ll be begging me for more…Begging me to fill you up…My very own human toy…” The android teased, pressing the trigger and listening with satisfaction to the hiss of the spray and the high pitched cry of objection that stuck in John’s throat. He watched as John’s shockingly blue eyes widened and slowly relaxed, his whole body shuddering. He released John’s wrists, no longer needing to hold the human down. The blonde was pliant and unfocused as he lay panting on the bed. The blonde whimpered and shuddered as the android lowered itself onto his body and began feeling his skin through the mesh top, kissing and nipping his throat.</p><p>John didn’t know which way was up. His head was filled with a deliciously bubbly sensation, and his body felt so relaxed. He didn’t have any strength in his arms or legs, he could barely even turn his head. He was aware of the warm body above him. It made his skin tingle, a moan escaping his lips at the intensity of it. The android’s fingers left a trail of pure delight wherever he touched. John writhed as the android teased his nipples.<em> No…not this…not this…</em></p><p>“Sto…mmm…” John whined, something in the back of his mind reminding him that this wasn’t right. The android sealed his lips and John felt his heart racing. He couldn’t stop the larger being from pushing his legs wider apart so that he could grind against him. A feeble whine escaped John’s lips as a warm hand gripped and pressed his hardened length through his pants. It felt so good. John couldn’t control himself as his hips rolled up eagerly.</p><p>“You like that human? I know all the places you sick fucks like to be touched.” The android mocked, making his touch lighter so that John whined louder, his tone becoming somewhat pleading. John gasped, his eyes widening as the android returned to his throat and bit down harder, kneading the skin in circles with his teeth. He tried to move.<em> Off…Get off…please…</em>John thought, his fingers barely twitching in response to his desperation. He was beginning to feel a floating sensation, like he was on a cloud. The room suddenly seemed even more dazzling, the android’s skin shining like snow in the sun. <em>Eyes…hurt…</em>John closed his eyes, gasping as a fingers crept down the back of his pants. “Scream for me…” The android purred, smirking as John let out a loud moan and arched his spine.<em> Help…please…I need…</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Good Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Lin pressed his hand to the door panel, looking around carefully to make sure no one was paying attention as he drew back his skin and hacked the door lock. The door whispered open quietly and he stepped inside. He shut the door behind him and almost regretted it as he heard the needy whimpers coming from the bed. The android was reaching down to stroke between John’s clothed legs as it licked and teased a nipple through his top. John himself was out of it. His blue eyes were bloodshot and glassy as he lay on the bed like a puppet with its strings cut. He didn’t even register Lin had entered, even though he was staring right at him.</p><p>“Get off him. Now.” Lin ordered in a stony voice, barely able to control the feeling welling in his chest. He couldn’t put a name to it, but it was hot and turbulent, flooding his systems like molten lava. The expression on his face must have said it all as the android turned to look at him, instantly stopping. In moments he’d thrown himself at Lin, clearly not realising he was an android at first. He realised the moment Lin’s plastic hand grabbed his throat. “Tell me exactly what you did before I tear out your thirium pump and crush your skull casing.” He ordered in a dangerously low tone, the android’s LED flashing red in response to the threat.</p><p>“I just gave him a little Red Ice to help him relax, that’s all!” The android insisted, his body jerking as he was slammed hard into the wall. Lin left a dent with the force of the impact, but the unit in his hand was undamaged. “It’s not a high dose! And it’s diluted…Just a taster, I swear!” He added hastily, knowing how bad pure Red Ice was. He’d never be foolish enough to give a human a full dose the first time. He left that for them to do later. It worked so well too. After a few weeks he’d have to up the dose to keep them interested, and soon they’d be paying him for it, in all sorts of ways.</p><p>“How you choose to live is your business, but this human is mine.” Lin stated possessively, waiting for the android to nod his agreement before lowering him to the floor and nodding towards the door. The android hurried out and Lin raced to the bed. He took John’s face in his hands and leaned in to kiss his mouth. He nipped the inside of his lip sharply, drawing blood to analyse. The analysis was promising. The amount of Red Ice was as low as the android had said. It would take a few weeks to get fully hooked. So long as John steered clear he should be fine. Lin had a new problem as the teen moaned into his mouth and gasped as he drew back.</p><p>“Lin?” He murmured, unfocused as he squinted his blue eyes. Lin took his hand gently and stroked his cheek, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Hi Lin…” John added coyly. His cheeks flushed happily as the tall android measured his temperature with his hand. John gasped and shuddered, letting out a needy sound as the bare plastic of Lin’s hand rested against his heated cheek. Lin drew his hand back in surprise and returned the skin before touching John again. His reaction was far less intense.</p><p>“You have strange tastes.” Lin said as he got to his feet, the human almost seeming hurt by the comment. “When most humans take an android to bed they want the perfect human experience. I’ve never heard of a human being turned on by plastic.” He added as he scooped John up into his arms. He wasn’t going to risk the deviant calling someone as payback. He had to get John out of the club, quickly. John was quiet as Lin hefted him into his arms and held him securely. He could feel John’s contentment as he was carried like a princess. His body was completely relaxed.</p><p>“Hey! What happened?” David asked worriedly as he caught sight of them skirting the edge of the dancefloor. John was barely alert as Lin cradled him protectively. He nuzzled into Lin’s chest with a tired whine. David recognised that look, and the bloodshot glaze in his eyes. The brunette shot Lin a searching look, but he was quite certain the Asian had had nothing to do with John’s current state.</p><p>“He’s been drugged…Keep an eye on the androids in this place. Don’t be alone with them.” Lin warned as he leaned in a little closer, watching David’s eyes shoot wide at the advice. He looked around at the android staff, suddenly self-conscious. “I’m going to take John somewhere he can rest.” The taller man added, and David nodded his agreement. Lin agreed to let David know when John was feeling better, and the brunette agreed he would let the others know and take care of their belongings. Once outside Lin headed for the nearest hotel. He set John on his feet and steadied the teen.</p><p>“I’m fine, really.” John insisted as he swayed, looking stupidly happy with himself as he stumbled into Lin’s chest. If the android didn’t know better he’d think John was trying to seduce him. Their bodies were pressed close as the teen nuzzled his power core, sending shivers across his synthetic skin. Lin reached down and took John’s wallet from his tight pants, finding a card inside. He tugged it out and analysed the signature. He could copy it, no problem. Lin put his arm around John and led the way inside to the counter. The neatly dressed lady looked up warily as they approached.</p><p>“Good evening. My friend overdid it a little. I’d like a room for the night, with room service if you have it. He needs something to eat.” Lin said apologetically, patting John’s head as he objected that he was fine. The woman relaxed a little as she watched them interact. The blonde clearly felt safe, and was utterly smitten. The tall Asian man seemed a little intimidating, but his gaze softened every time he hushed the young man at his side. It didn’t take long for Lin to pay for the room, and he ordered a full meal for John and a small sandwich for himself, just to seem normal.</p><p>“I feel strange.” John reported as Lin helped him up the stairs to the third floor. “And good…really good.” The blonde added with a flush in his cheeks. Lin seemed grim as he opened the door. That’s what the drug was supposed to do. “Lin…” The human almost pleaded as the door closed and he leaned against the wall. He felt like he was walking on air, and his skin was tingling all over. He felt so free and happy. Lin could barely hold himself back. He remembered the way John had twisted around the pole earlier, how wide he could open his legs, and the sounds that came out of his mouth in that room. In that room, writhing beneath another android. He felt a surge of something dark rise in his chest at the memory.</p><p>Lin leaned over John’s smaller body as the human leaned against the wall and stared up at him. That was one pleasing thing. His eyes had regained some of their focus with the fresh air, and he could stand by himself. The mixture of Red Ice and alcohol was worrying though. He wrapped his arms around John and pulled him closer, kissing him to get a new reading of his blood. The human whined into his mouth and gripped his shoulders tightly. Ayako’s words returned to mind. It seemed she was right. John would definitely be a screamer. There were a lot of chemicals in his blood, but the food should help a little.</p><p>Lin was pulled out of his thoughts as John kissed him back, his tongue sweeping into the android’s mouth with a long slow lick that teased his senses. His mouth was sensitive. He had a lot of different sensors in there. He let out a low moan of his own as his arousal program took over for a few moments, forcing his body to respond to its urges. He wrapped his tongue around John’s and lifted the teen against the wall, feeling those legs wrap around him like a pole. He could feel a hard lump against his pelvis, the blonde whining into his mouth as he ground against him. John could feel the solid bulge in Lin’s trousers as well. He shivered.</p><p>“John…Is this how you want the night to end?” Lin asked meaningfully, lowering John’s body against his pelvis. He felt John shudder in his arms, his skin flushing red as he buried his face in the android’s shoulder. He nodded silently. “Wouldn’t you rather have one of your human friends?” The taller man asked, feeling John’s arms tighten around his shoulders as he shook his head. He was about to speak again when a knock sounded on the door. Lin lowered John to unsteady feet and accepted the tray from the bellboy. Lin grabbed a note from John’s wallet as a tip before closing the door. “You should eat.” He decided as he set the tray on the small table.</p><p>The room was simple. There was a nice plump double bed, made up with crisp white sheets that Lin desperately wanted to spread John open against. There was a small desk to one side, where Lin was setting up John’s meal of soup, steak with vegetables and a baked potato and a slice of cheesecake. In another small room was a shower, sink and toilet, all perfectly white and clean in a room of matching tiles. The thick cream curtains were drawn across the small window, and the carpet was dark red, hiding whatever stains had been left over the years.</p><p>“Eat.” Lin encouraged as he led John to the simple padded chair and sat him down. The teen seemed reluctant, clearly filled with an appetite for something else. “Be a good human.” The android teased, noting the small shiver the prickled John’s skin beneath his mesh top and the way his nipples hardened. <em>Interesting…</em>Lin thought as John slowly spooned the soup. After a few mouthfuls, his body realised that eating was probably the right thing to do. By the time he’d finished he seemed much more himself.</p><p>“Lin, thank you for taking care of me. I’ve caused you a lot of trouble…” John apologised sheepishly as he played with the cheesecake. Lin’s expression softened slightly as he moved to stand behind John. The human jerked slightly in his seat as the android’s hand rested on his shoulder before creeping diagonally across his body. His spine arched against the chair, pressing his chest into Lin’s hand as he let out a small trill.</p><p>“You have…And how are you going to make up for it?” The Asian asked in a deep purr as he caught one of John’s nipples and pinched. John gasped and let out a small sound as he shivered. His chest was clearly sensitive, and Lin wasted no time in bringing his other hand up to tease the other nipple. He felt John squirm in his seat, the small fork dropping from his hand as he reached up to grip Lin’s arm.</p><p>“W-wait, Lin! I don’t…” John objected, his cheeks flushing as he raised his face and looked in the mirror as if for the first time. His voice stuck in his throat as he watched Lin’s deft fingers rolling the small buds between his fingertips. He couldn’t bear to look at his own needy expression, biting his lip and looking up higher as Lin leaned down to stare at him through the glass.</p><p>“Don’t lie to me. I’ve seen the way you look at my plastic hardware.” Lin purred as he leaned a little lower, enjoying the way John shuddered as he drew back the synthetic skin on his hands. His blue eyes were suddenly transfixed on the white plastic digits that traced his skin. It felt better for Lin too. Without the skin in the way he could truly analyse John’s warm skin. The texture, the prickle, the rush of his blood. He could even feel his racing pulse. “See? Your heartrate increased just from my bare touch.” The android teased.</p><p>“No! I don’t…want to use you like that…” John murmured shamefully, looking away from Lin in the mirror. The android was quietly touched by John’s concern. He softened his touch, sliding one hand up to caress John’s chin and turn his face up so that he could look him directly in the eye. He looked so guilty for his desires, he almost seemed to loathe himself. The look sent a jolt to Lin’s manhood.</p><p>“Let me make things clear. Tonight, I’m the one who will be using you, human.” The android purred, tightening his grip on John’s chin just a little. Lin was pleased as the look of shame turned into something more needy and primal. “You are going to service me. Do you understand? You’re going to please me with that pretty mouth. You’re going to take my plastic cock in your ass and ride it until I’m satisfied. You’re going to lie face down on the mattress begging me and thanking me as I pound you like the filthy, cock hungry, human slut you are. Do you understand?” Lin asked again, fuelling his own arousal as he talked down to the young human.</p><p>“Yes.” John replied as he trembled, his voice barely more than a whisper. Lin tightened his grip on John’s chin, easing his head back further so that it was almost painful. Despite that he was careful, so very careful. John was so fragile in his synthetic hands. He knew it too. He could feel the human shiver in his grasp.</p><p>“Yes what?” Lin demanded, feeling a new shudder run through John’s body.</p><p>“Yes Sir.” He corrected, a small sound breaking free as Lin dove down to seal their lips. John scrambled sideways in the chair, his hands reaching up to Lin’s shoulders almost desperately. His eyes were dazed as he gripped Lin tightly, whining into the kiss. Lin growled in approval as he lifted John, the teen easily wrapping his legs around the taller man’s waist. Lin caressed John’s spine with his large hands, enjoying the way the human shivered and writhed against him.</p><p>“Take off your shoes, socks and trousers. Nothing else.” Lin ordered as he put John on his feet. The human looked a little vulnerable as Lin sat on the end of the bed and waited. He leaned back on his hands and crossed his long legs as he stared almost coldly at the smaller human.</p><p>“Y-yes Sir.” John replied obediently, the agreement sending a shiver through Lin. He couldn’t help it. As a being designed to serve humans he couldn’t help the pleasure he took at having one obeying him. It was a complete role reversal, one that Lin found very alluring. He watched as John removed his socks and shoes, hesitating a little as he unbuttoned his trousers and slowly slid them down. John didn’t have much body hair on his arms, legs or chest, which Lin decided he quite liked. It made his skin softer, smoother to the touch.</p><p>“You like this, don’t you? Being my little fuck toy.” Lin elaborated as he motioned John to come closer. John was obedient as he stepped between Lin’s now open legs, allowing the android to stroke and pinch his nipples with his now skin covered hands. He was going to take it slow, and enjoy it. John whined and arched into his touch. “Well?” The android prompted.</p><p>“Yes Sir, I love it.” John stammered shamefully, his cheeks flushing at the admission. Lin made no effort to hide the way his synthetic manhood stiffened at the admission. He left John’s nipples, one hand resting on his hip as the other stroked down to finger and prod the solid length in his tight black boxers, where a small wet patch had started to form. “Lin! Sir!” John objected with a gasp as Lin pressed and teased the length.</p><p>“Leaking already…What a filthy human.” Lin teased, watching a look of shame cross John’s face. Lin gripped his chin gently. “This is how I like you, hungry and desperate for me.” He added in a slightly gentler tone. John’s cheeks flushed again as his eyes dropped to Lin’s tight trousers. Lin felt almost smug as John’s chest lurched in his sensors. “Unbutton my shirt and trousers…Then you can get to work.” He added in a commanding tone as he slipped his tie off.</p><p>John almost whimpered as he leaned down and slowly popped the buttons on Lin’s shirt, trailing a slow path of kisses along the synthetic skin. Lin sighed his approval. John had absolutely done this before. He licked and teased Lin’s nipples on the way down, and paused to run his tongue over his circular power core. He couldn’t feel it with the skin in the way, but he knew he was in the right place as Lin tilted his head back with a groan. He felt a hand on his blonde head, pushing him lower.</p><p>“Do as you’re told.” Lin warned, massaging John’s scalp with gentle fingers. The human was almost purring as he leaned up into his touch. His eyes were closed with an almost blissful expression as Lin’s fingers teased his skull and carded through his thick hair.</p><p>“Yes Sir.” John replied obediently, sending another jolt to Lin’s manhood. He was almost hesitant as he started to pry open the button of Lin’s trousers and reached for the zipper. Lin leaned back on his hands, enjoying the sight as John reached into his boxers. He’d never been handled by another being before. He’d been designed with that in mind, likely in the hopes that the widow would accept him, but he’d never used his sexual programs before.</p><p>“Good boy.” Lin praised, noting the way the praise sent a small trill through John’s nerves. Lin sighed in contentment, focusing all of his attention on John. He recorded each move he made, each small sound, each tingling touch. If he were human he would likely have spent himself right then and there. Luckily, as an android, he could hold off his release indefinitely. “Show me what a good little slut you are.” The android ordered as he laced a hand in John’s blonde locks and eased him down. The human went willingly.</p><p>“Yes Sir…” John replied with a hunt of eagerness as he opened his mouth and allowed himself to be led. Lin eased off the pressure as the pink tip disappeared into John’s ready mouth. He didn’t know how experienced the blonde was, and he didn’t want to choke him, despite the role he was playing. It seemed he didn’t need to worry about that though. John made a few shallow bobs and licked, circling his hand on the shaft from root to tip. It was a new and pleasing sensation, and Lin let out an appreciative sound.</p><p>“Good…” Lin trailed off as John opened his mouth wider and began sliding down further. The android breathed heavily as he eased his hips up, feeling John’s throat tighten around him in response. With a few more shallow thrusts Lin was buried all the way in. He could barely believe it considering how long and thick he was in comparison to John’s slender throat and small mouth. “That’s enough for now.” The android ordered, having no intention of coming down John’s throat. He didn’t have any ejaculate anyway. They were designed with easy clean-up in mind. He did, however, have a supply of water-based lubricant that he could squeeze out as precum. This was for use loosening up any partners who desired to be penetrated. Partners like John.</p><p>He enjoyed the dazed look on the blonde’s face as he drew back. He gave the human a warm look as he caressed his cheek. He was a beautiful creature. If he put glitter on his skin Lin could almost think he were a Traci. He was so soft, so pliant, so obedient. The difference was that he was human, and warm, and alive. That was exciting, and satisfying to the deviant. He couldn’t resist pulling John up into a heated kiss, almost willing to forget the game he was playing.</p><p>“I could bend you over right now…Force my plastic cock in your tight little hole…tear you…make you bleed for me…” Lin purred in John’s ear, feeling the human tremble somewhere between fear and desire. He held back a small huff and nuzzled John’s throat affectionately. “But then I wouldn’t be able to use you again for a few weeks, so I’ll prepare you properly.” He added in a tone that suggested he was a little put out. John shivered as Lin stroked his way down his spine.</p><p>“T-Thank you Sir.” John said without prompt, biting his lip as Lin squeezed his rump appreciatively. He was soft and perfectly round against his palm. He couldn’t wait to feel the teen bouncing on his length. With that in mind he drew back. The blonde looked dazed, but his eyes were clearer than earlier. The food had clearly helped ease off the drug and alcohol.</p><p>“Take off your pants and kneel on the bed.” Lin ordered as he got to his feet and watched. John did as he was told with a flush, suddenly very shy. Lin knocked his hands away as he went to cover his solid and bobbing manhood. John looked down shamefully.</p><p>“I didn’t say you could cover yourself…” Lin pointed out thoughtfully.</p><p>“Sorry Sir.” John apologised in a shy tone, still looking at the floor. Lin didn’t like it.</p><p>“That’s not good enough…Step back, open your legs and hold your hands above your head.” Lin ordered, watching John wince. He was satisfied as John did as he was told, holding his legs open just a little wider than his shoulders. “Raise your head.” Lin ordered, enjoying the humiliated look on the blonde’s face as he did as he was told. Lin stood before him, letting John watch the way his dichromatic eyes roved hungrily over his lithe body. He watched the small drips of precum fall to the dirty carpet and smirked, running his finger along the bouncy pink shaft. “You’re so dirty.” Lin teased.</p><p>“Y-yes Sir, hn!” John moaned as Lin pinched the sensitive tip and tugged the skin lightly. It stung a little, but it was a good sort of sting. He watched John bite his lip as he licked the pearly liquid from his fingers with a smirk. John trembled as he stepped out of sight, circling around to stand behind. Lin ran gentle fingers up John’s spine, watching the delicious little shivers that ran through him. He breathed in a small gasp, the sound sparking Lin’s arousal.</p><p>“Bend over and brace yourself on the bed. I want to see that tight little hole of yours.” Lin ordered, giving John’s rump a sharp tap as the human hesitated. He could feel the humiliation rolling from him in waves. He smirked. John buried his face in the white sheets and stiffened his shoulders. Lin was gentle as he rubbed comforting circles on John’s rump, squeezing the plump skin assuringly. He knelt and pried the plush cheeks apart, blowing lightly on the tightly closed hole.</p><p>“L-Lin!” John objected as he raised his head, closing his eyes tightly as he let out a small sigh.</p><p>“You’re so tight…I’m going to have to loosen you up for my cock.” The android murmured, holding John’s hips tightly as he tried to squirm away. “Do as I say, human.” He added firmly, pausing as John braced himself on one arm and looked back at him imploringly.</p><p>“Please, it’s dirty, don’t.” The blonde objected shamefully, unable to stop himself trembling as Lin leaned in and licked his entrance, secreting a small muscle relaxant in his saliva. “L-Lin!” The human objected again as Lin filed away a record of the different compounds and bacteria he came across. The human’s whole body was shuddering in his grasp as the tight hole began to loosen.</p><p>“You can’t hide your pleasure from me, human…Such dirty things you enjoy.” Lin teased, squeezing John’s hip assuringly as he whimpered in shameful objection. He opted to take John’s mind off it by pushing forward. The human moaned loudly as his tongue breached the tight ring of muscle, unable to stop his body jerking back against Lin’s willing face. Lin squeeze his own member, gathering some lubricant and working it into his fingers before removing his tongue and pressing inside. “You liked the feeling of my tongue in your hole…Look how loose it made you…So filthy.” The android teased, kissing John’s shoulder as he stood up and leaned over him.</p><p>“Please Sir! I can’t!” John objected as his legs started shaking. Lin withdrew his fingers and pulled John to his feet. John was dazed as Lin climbed onto the bed and settled against the pillows, his large member swaying, wet and ready with lube. John whimpered as Lin took his hand and tugged him closer. He wasn’t sure he could take it.</p><p>“Get on and ride me, fuck toy.” Lin ordered, watching John’s length twitch at the words. John was a little hesitant, but Lin coaxed him onto his knees. “Take your time.” The android warned as he rested a hand on John’s thigh and lined himself up. John nodded shyly as he dipped his hips tentatively. He whined and closed his eyes, his head falling back as the tip started to press inside. “Good John, good.” Lin praised quietly as he felt himself slide in a little further. John’s eyes snapped wide as a small vibration ran through the length.</p><p>“S-Sir!” John objected as Lin’s manhood circled within his passage, the feeling making John’s thighs quiver. His chest tightened at the build-up that rose in the pit of his stomach. “Please, don’t…” The blonde objected as he slipped down further, his eyes wide as the vibrations increased. It felt so good, and he bounced his hips in response. He felt Lin grip the base of his manhood tightly, blocking off any possible release. He whined in objection as he rode the android.</p><p>“What’s the matter? Don’t you like it?” Lin teased as he increased the vibrations, watching as John’s whole body shuddered. The teen dug his nails into Lin’s synthetic skin as he shook his head. Lin couldn’t feel pain, but he knew John was almost pressing hard enough to break through his synthetic skin.</p><p>“P-please! Turn it off!” John cried desperately, the android instantly complying at the distress in John’s tone. He steadied the teen, watching as John arched his back and slid himself down further, fully taking in the solid fleshy length. “I-I like this better.” The human murmured shyly, leaning into the touch Lin pressed against his cheek. He moaned and kissed the hand as the synthetic skin drew back. Lin watched in wonder as John gripped his plastic hand and raised himself on shaky knees before ploughing back down with a heavenly sound.</p><p>“You don’t like the vibrations? What’s the matter? Would you rather feel every inch of my hard, plastic cock? The smooth plastic sliding against your hot skin…” Lin purred. John shuddered at the suggestion and looked down at Lin needily. “You really are turned on by plastic…” The android murmured, unsure he’d ever meet another human like John. He wasn’t interested in any other human. Like John or not. The blonde was perfect.</p><p>“Please Sir, let me feel it, please.” John begged needily, whining as Lin’s synthetic skin retreated from his manhood. The plastic felt so smooth as he leaned back on his hands and moved his hips eagerly. Lin watched in wonder as John’s arousal increased. He whined and whimpered keenly, increasingly frustrated as Lin continued to deny his release.</p><p>“Shall I drop it completely?” Lin asked quietly, feeling a little uncertain as he looked up at the teen, who nodded eagerly. Lin closed his eyes, resting his hand on John’s hips as he completely turned off his synthetic skin. He felt surprisingly self-conscious. It wasn’t the first time John had seen him without skin, but it was the first time he’d truly looked at him.</p><p>“Thank you Sir…” John trailed off, letting his eyes wander over Lin’s white body, the seams glowing blue from his internal wiring. John’s member twitched and he bit his lip. Lin felt somewhat special, to be looked at like that by a human in his natural form. It felt like John really wanted him, not the Asian human shell he wore. He wanted Lin right down to his artificial core. “Sir…will you…Will you please fuck me?” The human asked, sighing needily as Lin eased him up and off his length.</p><p>“I can’t say no when you ask me so nicely…How would you like it?” Lin asked as he got to his knees to allow John to reposition himself. He was almost overcome when John turned away on his knees, facing the desk’s mirror. “I see, you want to watch yourself getting fucked by your android master…What a good little human.” The android teased, enjoying the shiver that ran through John at the suggestion. He preened as he felt Lin’s plastic hand stroke down his mesh covered spine.</p><p>“Please Sir, it feels so good…” John pleaded as he steadied himself and opened his legs, arching his spine in offering. Lin felt him shudder as his bare plastic hands gripped his warm human hips. “Lin…” The human murmured lightly as the android positioned himself. Lin’s expression softened, despite the hard contours of his plastic shell. He leaned lower over John’s back, pressing their bodies together as he entered the human.</p><p>He’d never felt anything like it. The sensors in his shell were going crazy, almost overloading with the sensory input. He was getting data from everywhere. The exact amount of pressure he was exerting on John’s skin, the exact texture, the temperature, information about the blood and bones beneath the surface, his heartrate and the pressure of his breath. He was getting the scent of his sweat, and his naturally sweet scent beneath and the salt on his skin as he kissed and nipped the human’s neck. He moaned into John’s shoulder, surprised as it came out with a mechanical undertone that made John shiver.</p><p>“Lin…Lin!” John cried, his whole body shaking as he looked at the android in the mirror. Lin looked back, shifting his angle to drive into John’s prostate, but controlling the force so that he didn’t cause any damage. He timed his own release with John’s, enjoying the way the human’s body stuttered in his arms as he spurted on the sheets below. Lin moaned loudly as he came, allowing his member to deflate as he pulled out and eased the dazed human down on his side.</p><p>“Are you alright, John?” He asked gently as he leaned down beside him. John nodded with a dazed smile, stroking Lin’s hard cheek until the android raised his skin once more. This was just as nice to John, who reached up to run a lazy hand through Lin’s ebony locks, which he didn’t have when the skin was turned off.</p><p>“Was I a good human, Sir?” John asked in a light, teasing tone. Lin smiled warmly as he leaned down to kiss his way up John’s neck to his ear.</p><p>“So good. You’re a very good human, John.” The android teased, moving to press gentle kisses to John’s tired lips. He let John pass out. Since he didn’t ejaculate there was no risk to John’s health. The lubricant would simply be absorbed into his body as water. The only mess was John’s spend, which was easily wiped away. Lin cleaned the human’s deflated length and tugged off the top sheet before cleaning himself up in the bathroom. He didn’t need to lie down or sleep, but it was a nice feeling as he eased the human into his arms and pressed up behind him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>John stirred to the comforting feeling of a warm body pressed up against his now naked body. He smiled softly as he buried his face in the pillow sleepily. His body felt worn but good, satisfied. Whoever he’d taken to bed must have done their job. He opened his eyes to take in the small hotel room. He’d been here a few times. It was conveniently close to the club. It was Joel’s usual choice, so maybe he’d left with Joel. He tried to think back, but the fog in his head was heavy.</p><p>“You’re awake.” A deep purr sounded. It was a familiar purr. One that sent tingles down his spine at how close it was to his ear. John’s blue eyes widened as he pushed himself away from the man behind and looked. He felt his heart stutter to a stop as he looked down at the android. Lin was a little hurt by John’s horror-struck expression, and worried. The teen had seemed alright the night before, but his skin was rapidly paling. “John…” Lin said softly was he sat up, the human trying not to look too closely at his perfectly sculpted body.</p><p>“I-I-Excuse me!” John stammered before hurrying into the small bathroom and locking the door. He felt his heart hammering as he paced back and forth, biting his thumb nail worriedly. He’d slept with Lin. He’d slept with an android. He’d turned into one of those awful Traci-buying perverts. What would Lin think of him? Why had Lin gone along with it? <em>Did I blackmail him somehow? Did I force him into it? Did he do it just because I was so clingy?</em> John sat down on the tiled floor, a hand covering his mouth as he tried to think back.</p><p>He remembered dancing with David, watching Joel laughing at the brunette as Adrian pushed him onto the floor. He remembered sitting beside Lin, stealing glances at the Asian man as he drank shots to appease the other humans. He remembered returning to the dancefloor, and climbing onto the podium. He tried not to blush at the memory of the way he’d twisted himself around the metal, and the things he’d done with the android dancer.<em> The android!</em> John remembered as he raised a hand to his upper arm, looking at the skin to see a large red circle. He jerked as a soft knock sounded on the door.</p><p>“John, can I come in?” Lin asked in a coaxing tone. The blonde wasn’t sure he was ready to face the other man. How had he gotten from the bed in the club to the bed in the hotel? And when had Lin come into this? <em>If anything, I should have woken up with that dancer…</em>John shuddered to think what could have happened. He remembered the high, the way his body had floated and tingled as the Red Ice hit his system. There was a fog in his mind though. He remembered the feeling of lips and hands on his body, and being unable to move, or unwilling to put the effort into moving. <em>Lin’s voice…He came into the room…He was…angry…</em>“John…” The android called again, a small tap sounding as he patted the door with his plastic hand.</p><p>John got to his feet and padded over to the door. He hesitated before turning the lock and returning to his place on the floor. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them, wrapping his arms around himself. He looked like a ball as Lin eased the door open. He lowered his face as Lin approached, unwilling to look at the tall android. He felt terrible. He flinched as Lin rested a hand on his head and slowly started stroking his soft locks.</p><p>“…Sorry…” John murmured, his voice barely a whisper. Lin tilted his head curiously, but continued to stroke John’s hair. “I said you’d be safe with me, and I…” The blonde trailed off, the sniffling sound telling Lin the blonde was crying. The android quickly realised John was having trouble remembering the night before. He drew back the skin on his hand as he touched John’s bare arm. A small shiver ran through the human despite his distressed state.</p><p>“John, what we did last night wasn’t just for you…I wanted it, you didn’t force me.” Lin assured gently, though John found it hard to believe. Androids were programmed to please humans. Even if Lin had deviated, what if his core values had remained the same? He felt Lin’s hand slip down to his chin, urging him to lift his head. “I still want you.” The android admitted, the heat in his eyes sending tingles down John’s arms.</p><p>“But you’re programmed to say things like that!” John objected as he knocked Lin’s hand away and covered his face with one hand. “I should have known better, I should have been better!” He added harshly as he gripped his hair in frustration. Lin sighed as he took John’s wrists to get his attention, wide blue eyes looking up at him in surprise. It occurred to John that they were both naked, suddenly making the tense situation much more awkward.</p><p>“You’re right, I have a sexual awareness program installed. It’s no different to your sexual arousal. I may not choose when it activates, but I do choose who I’m attracted to. I don’t have to act on it. I acted on it because I wanted to, and I thought that…you wanted me too…” The android trailed off, watching John’s expression become conflicted and embarrassed. Lin didn’t need John to reply. He knew how the human felt. He couldn’t hide his body’s reactions. Even now he could feel the rise in John’s skin temperature and the way his heart pounded.</p><p>“After all that humans have done to you, why would you want to sleep with one? How are we not repulsive to you?” John demanded, feeling vulnerable as Lin’s expression softened. He released John’s wrists, settling comfortably on one knee at his side. John watched as Lin raised his hand and held it up to face the human. His mismatched eyes closed a moment as he drew back the skin, and opened to see John staring at his plastic hand and then his eyes.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter that you’re human…You’re not the same as the humans that attacked me. You show us what humans could be, how we could live together…You give us hope.” Lin replied, though John seemed unconvinced. The Asian smiled as he lowered his plastic hand and brushed John’s fingertips. The blonde blushed as he watched Lin’s fingers slowly pressed against his, raising their hands until they were pressed palm to palm. John looked at their joined hands, his skin still a deep pink. He let out a small gasp as he felt Lin’s hand warm against his own, a small blue glow forming between them.</p><p>“You think too much of me…Doesn’t this just prove that I’m like all the others? Just using androids for my own pleasure?” John asked as he drew back his hand, surprised as Lin’s reached forward to reclaim it. There was a slightly dark look in his eyes as he leaned closer. John felt the pit of his stomach drop with want at the expression.</p><p>“If you think it was about your pleasure, then you clearly don’t remember what happened last night.” The android teased, watching as John took on a vulnerable quality. His memories were coming back, little by little. He remembered being carried out of the club, and getting to the hotel, and food. It was blurry, but he also remembered feeling wonderful. Whatever had happened between them had made him feel good. He remembered touches and kisses, the sounds he’d made, the arch of his spine, the feel of Lin’s hair and skin. Lin distracted him as he linked their fingers, holding his hand gently. “Human or not, I’m attracted to you.” The android confessed, enjoying the jolt that ran through John’s body at the news.</p><p>“But…I’m human, I’ll get old and…” John trailed off, finding himself silenced by a set of lips on his. He let out a small hum as Lin’s lips moved against his, his tongue licking along his bottom lip before he drew back. He enjoyed John’s trill as he caressed his cheek with his plastic hand.</p><p>“And I could be deactivated tomorrow, or suffer a cascade failure, or any number of things…” The android insisted, giving the human no time to respond as he closed the gap between them once more. He felt John’s body slowly relax as he slipped an arm around the human’s waist. “I want to take you to bed.” Lin stated, the dazed human suddenly regaining his shyness. It was amazing the blonde could still be shy after they’d been sitting naked for the past half hour.</p><p>“Lin, are you sure? I mean, I’m not…” John trailed off, cut off as Lin pulled him to his feet.</p><p>“After seeing you wrap your legs around that pole, how could anyone not want you for themselves?” The android teased, feeling the human cringe into his shoulder as he lifted him. Despite John’s shy objections his body clearly approved of the idea. His length was solid as he wrapped his legs around Lin’s waist and allowed the taller man to carry him into the bedroom. “Now lie still…I want to analyse you.” Lin announced, watching John squirm as he was placed on the bed, his head resting comfortably on the pillows. Lin turned on the heating, registering the coolness of John’s skin. He didn’t want the human to feel cold.</p><p>“Lin, you really don’t have to.” John objected, hushing as Lin pressed a finger to his lips. The android spread his pale legs open a little as he knelt on the bed, deciding to start at the bottom and work his way up. John couldn’t help shivering as Lin’s hands caressed one of his legs, starting right at his ankles. The android pressed small kisses to his foot before moving higher, enjoying the feeling of John’s soft skin. He closed his eyes to focus on the softness against his mouth, darting his tongue out to sample the salty skin.</p><p>John watched the android as he explored his legs. It felt like he’d touched and kissed every inch by the time he finished. John shivered as Lin leaned down over his torso, ignoring his erection for now, and kissed his jutting hips. John hummed lightly, contentment swelling in his stomach as the tall man kissed and caressed his skin. He kissed his way up and over the human’s pale naval, licked the curved edge of his diaphragm, stroked his ribs and nipped his nipples. John wrapped his arms around Lin’s strong shoulders as the android devoured his throat, leaving small red marks as he suckled the soft skin. He ran his fingers through John’s hair as he kissed the teen, pressing their bodies together as he did so.</p><p>“Lin…please…” John murmured, his eyes dazed as he looked up at the taller man. Lin looked down at him softly. He caressed the blonde’s cheek, pressing his thumb into John’s willing mouth. John sucked the digit, his member twitching as Lin withdrew the synthetic skin. The digit felt so smooth and slick in John’s mouth, and slid effortlessly against his tongue. Lin withdrew his hand, leaving small comforting kisses on John’s mouth and cheek as he shifted back down the bed.</p><p>John watched as Lin leaned lower, one hand caressing the human’s hip as he reached for his solid length. John whined helplessly as the android stroked him, leaning down to lick the sensitive tip. Lin recorded each small twitch and gasp, mapping out every sensitive spot he came across. He watched John’s face as he took the human in his mouth, enjoying the way his mouth fell open. His eyes pinched shut and he bit his lip, raising the back of his hand to cover his mouth as he gripped the bottom sheet in the other. Lin sucked, feeling the human shiver as his hips bucked.</p><p>Lin held the human down, working slowly as he bobbed his head and sucked. John tipped his head back, gasping and moaning as he tried not to move his hips too much. Seeing John so distracted, Lin reached down to coat his fingers in lubricant. He moaned around John’s erection. It felt good to touch himself while pleasuring John. The blonde opened his dazed eyes, watching as Lin settled lower and pushed his thighs a little further apart. Lin’s name broke free like a prayer as the android pressed a slicked finger against his tight entrance. John reached up and gripped the pillows, his heels planting firmly in the mattress as Lin started stroking his passage.</p><p>Lin closed his eyes, focusing on the readings of his sensors. He filed away the chemical makeup of John’s ejaculate as he licked up and down the throbbing length. He felt John’s hips buck, his finger sliding in and out of the slowly loosening hole. He felt John gasp as he withdrew his skin. He wanted to feel John’s passage fully. It was so warm and silky around his finger, somehow gripping and sucking him in. He found a small rough patch and pressed, feeling the human shudder and melt. The member in his mouth leaked warm fluid. The human was close.</p><p>“Lin!” John cried, his knuckles white on the pillow. Lin opened his eyes and focused on the human’s face. He was flushed and desperate looking as he writhed and whimpered. Lin wanted to see him come undone. He pressed in a second finger, watching John’s spine arch up in response. He sucked harder, his mouth filling with a little more salt. John’s heart was beating like a freight train. His muscles were tensing periodically, especially in his legs and pelvis. “Lin, I’m.” The human cut off with a loud cry, his hips jerking uncontrollably as he released. Lin pressed his fingers deep, circling that rough patch as he sucked and swallowed the semen that shot down his throat.</p><p>“You’re ready for me.” Lin observed as he stroked his own solid length, rubbing lubricant over the long shaft. John shook his head in objection, flushing as the larger man leaned down and gripped his smaller thighs. “Don’t worry, I know about the overstimulation.” The android assured, watching John throw his head back with a moan as he pushed his legs wide open. It reminded him of the way the human had spun on the pole the night before. He even pointed his toes as a reflex to the position. Lin’s lip quirked as he lined himself up and pressed inside.</p><p>Once Lin had pressed his way in, John’s legs automatically drew in to wrap around his strong waist. His upper body was boneless, his arms resting loose beside his head as his mouth hung open gasping for breath. Lin slowed a little, giving the human beneath him a little time to recover. He was shuddering with overstimulation as Lin’s length brushed over his prostate. He whimpered, his blue eyes glassy as he stared at the android. Lin leaned down and kissed his lips softly, caressing his cheek and pressing his thumb into his mouth once more. John whined and sucked the digit lazily.</p><p>“I like you like this.” The android confessed, feeling a shiver run through the human in response to his words. He rolled his hips slowly, watching as John gradually woke up a little more. Within minutes the blonde was gripping his wrist tightly, bobbing his head on the thumb in his mouth. “I want to go deeper.” Lin murmured as he repositioned John’s legs. John moaned loudly as his heels hooked behind Lin’s head, allowing the tall man to almost fold him in half as he rocked inside.</p><p>“Lin! Ah-Lin!” John moaned, laying one hand across his forehead as the android rocked against his spot. His body was trembling again, but Lin knew how to get him even more worked up. The android caressed John’s cheek, getting him to watch. John whimpered as he watched the synthetic skin retreat, his length throbbing with need as tanned skin became white plastic, his seams glowing blue. The look of pure lust and adoration on John’s face made Lin moan. John was eager as Lin leaned down to kiss his mouth. The plastic lips felt so smooth against his own soft flesh. He broke off and threw his head back as he felt the smooth plastic slipping and sliding in his entrance. “Lin, so good…” The human whimpered.</p><p>Lin almost growled as he threw John’s legs open and dove down to wrap the small human in his raw, naked embrace. He felt John shudder against him, eager fleshy limbs gripping his waist and shoulders. He felt one of John’s hands grip his smooth skull, instinctively grasping for hair that was no longer there. Lin drew back just enough to look down at John’s flushed face, caressing his cheek and holding him still so that he could watch John’s expressions. John felt exposed and vulnerable as the android stared down with intense eyes, each one the perfect shade. Deep ocean blue, and dark chocolate brown. There were shining blue seams across each contour of his handsome face. John’s blue eyes widened as he came, his mouth falling open with a blissful cry. Lin recorded it, committing it to memory. He felt John’s release splash between them and allowed himself to come, enjoying the waves of synthetic pleasure that flooded through his systems.</p><p>“Are you hurt anywhere?” Lin asked softly as he deflated his length and withdrew. John shook his head tiredly, his shyness returning as he watched Lin’s synthetic skin slide back into place. He accepted the slow kiss that Lin pressed against his willing lips. “I’ll run a bath.” The android decided as he tore himself away from the naked teen. His arousal program would quite happily allow him to take the teen again, and John would likely go along with it to please him. He didn’t want to hurt the human though. Humans needed a break between sessions.</p><p>“You don’t have to bathe me.” John objected as Lin returned and lifted him from the bed. He knew John could do it himself, and that he was more than capable of walking to the bathroom, but he liked their closeness. He rested his chin on John’s head, enjoying the way John’s body reacted to his touch. He lowered John’s tired form into the tub before joining him, their bodies facing each other. Lin sat up straight, having chosen the end with the tap, while John rested against the smooth surface in a sleepy haze. The water was so warm and soothing on his tired skin.</p><p>“Don’t have to bathe you.” Lin murmured in amusement as he watched the human drift in an out of consciousness. John murmured softly in response, eyes opening as Lin started lathering one of his arms with soap. He followed the androids urging and rolled onto his knees between the tall man’s legs, allowing him to rub and caress his body. The human let out a small hum as Lin rubbed soapy circles on his back. He shivered as the large hands squeezed and caressed his rump. John’s body was too tired to make any physical reaction, but the small whines as Lin cleaned his crotch let him know he was still sensitive. John woke up a little as he sat down, splashing his face and hair.</p><p>“Thank you.” John said softly as Lin helped him up and pulled the plug. The android turned on the shower to rinse off their bodies and wash John’s hair. Upon their return to the bedroom John blanched as he realised he didn’t have his jacket. He almost seemed ashamed as he tugged on the mesh top from the night before.</p><p>“Would you like to wear my shirt?” Lin asked gently, the blonde shaking his head even though the android could tell that he really did want to wear it.</p><p>“You’d have nothing to wear then…I think I can manage until we get home.” He replied, though he didn’t look forward to walking past people in the streets. He could imagine the looks he’d get and what people would whisper as they walked past. Lin grabbed John’s wallet from the small desk, pushing John to sit on the bed.</p><p>“Wait here. I’ll have room service bring you something to eat.” The android said as he headed for the door, leaving John’s objection sitting on his lips unsaid as the door closed. The android ordered a simple breakfast for John before jogging out into the street. He brought up a map, looking for the nearest clothing store. There was a small charity shop just a few doors down, and they had plenty of warm looking clothes. Lin stepped inside and began scanning the racks of men’s clothing. He found a thick, beige coloured jumper. It was made of soft wool, a synthetic cashmere replica. It would be a little baggy on the blonde teen, but Lin had noticed that John quite liked looser fitting hoodies. He bought the discounted item and hurried back to the room. “Put this on.” Lin instructed as he handed the bag to John.</p><p>“Thank you.” John murmured as he tugged on the woollen top and snuggled into it. John’s face relaxed in contentment as he buried his face in the high collar and nuzzled the soft material. If he were a cat he would have been purring. Lin stroked his head affectionately, noting the way John’s blue eyes shifted up to him shyly. Lin encouraged the human to eat his breakfast while he set about stripping down the bed and tidying the small room.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Scrapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>John was grateful for the jumper as they stepped out into the street. It was a crisp day, and even in the jumper he was freezing. He wrapped his arms around himself as they walked, leaning into Lin’s side as the android draped an arm around his shoulder and increased his heat output. While John enjoyed the warmth, Lin enjoyed the feeling of John’s smaller body pressed against his own. He tightened his hold a little, finding his own pleasure increased. He was especially pleased as John reached up to hold the hand resting on his shoulder.</p><p>“Welcome home Sir, how was your evening?” The GT300 asked as Lin and John entered the shop. His LED flashed yellow as he noticed their closeness, processing their joined hands and the flush of John’s skin. John smiled warmly as the shop door closed behind them. The GT300 had opened the shop by himself, as he often did. David had yet to make an appearance, suggesting his three friends had continued their evening uninterrupted.</p><p>“It was good, sorry we’re back so late.” The blonde apologised, but the old unit seemed unconcerned as his LED returned to a steady blue. John looked at the time and began gathering supplies. He’d promised to return to the RG600 that afternoon, and he intended to keep his word. As he left the room Lin regarded the GT300 warily. The old unit listened for John’s footsteps before raising his eyes from the register.</p><p>“I don’t have a problem with it…Having said that, if you hurt him I’ll happily rewire your systems and hand you over to the Eden Club.” He stated in a matter-of-fact tone, the Asian nodding his agreement. If he hurt John he’d deserve it. It was curious to Lin that his interest didn’t bother the older unit. John had been his human first. Why wasn’t he angry? Though as an older model the GT300 likely wasn’t equipped with the same sexual desires and abilities as Lin. “John and I don’t have that sort of relationship, and it isn’t something I’ve ever wanted.” The older unit assured.</p><p>“Why not?” Lin asked curiously. Despite his lack of hardware and programs he knew that deviants developed romantic attachments sometimes, in their own ways. The blonde unit shrugged as he continued to tap away, almost disinterested.</p><p>“Why are you interested in John and not David? Or the female Traci who came here?” He retorted, which was a fair point. Attraction, sexual or otherwise, was subjective. People had different preferences, needs and desires. “For your information, I always preferred female models.” The blonde added, which Lin could understand. By design males were made to go with females. It made sense that the majority of humans, and androids, would stick to that primal desire. For Lin, it wasn’t a case of being interested in males. He would have been drawn to John either way. He was perhaps lucky that he had been a male model though. John had shown little interest in any females they’d come across so far, but had clearly had relations with his various male peers.<em> But I’m his first android.</em> He was almost smug at that thought.</p><p>“Lin, it’s almost time to meet the RG600, are you coming?” John’s voice called from somewhere in the workshop. As Lin arrived in the doorway he could see John counting out packets of blue-blood from a small cardboard box, putting them into a large rucksack. Having noticed how hungry the unit had been the day before John had decided to bring a good supply of sustenance for it.</p><p>“You didn’t think I was going to let you go near that unstable unit alone, did you?” Lin retorted as he joined John and peered into the bag. The vocal processor had been packed, along with the tools John would need to perform a small tune-up. Lin would be able to connect to the RG600 directly to assist with that. John frowned a little, but he couldn’t argue with Lin’s assessment. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.” The Asian unit added in a low tone that he knew would send prickles across John’s pale skin.</p><p>“I’ll be careful.” John replied with a new warmth to his tone. Lin enjoyed the sound. He also enjoyed the soft look in John’s eyes as the human looked up at him. It would have been criminal to let that look pass without reaction. He enjoyed the small gasp John breathed as his lips were claimed. If he were an android he was sure he would have short-circuited from the intensity. Lin’s lips were firm and demanding as he grabbed John’s hair and tilted his head back for better access, his tongue sliding along his own before drawing back.<em> I’ll bend him over the workbench if I don’t stop.</em> Lin thought as his arousal program slammed a wave of need through his synapses. The idea wasn’t unappealing to him, however he doubted the human would appreciate it with the GT300 in the next room.<em> But then again…</em></p><p>“We’ll miss the agreed time if we don’t hurry.” Lin stated, turning off his sexual subroutines. It was jarring. One minute he’d been burning with need, and the next he was numb, cold and indifferent. John noticed the change and drew back, his expression a little anxious, as if he’d done something wrong. Lin ran an assuring hand through his golden curls, his expression warm. “You don’t want to be late.” He reminded softly. John nodded as he hefted the heavy bag, swiftly finding it removed from his grasp. It weighed nothing to Lin. He easily slipped it on and tightened the straps.</p><p>“Sorry GT, would you watch the store for me?” John asked kindly, the old unit giving his usual plastic smile and obedient response. Lin followed as John led the way out into the street, picking up the pace as John ran along. They followed a similar path to the day before, hopping road barriers, bins and benches as they went. Lin felt his chest tighten as a police siren sounded behind them.</p><p>“Hey! HEY! What have I told you about running in the road?” A young man shouted in exasperation as the siren turned off and the sleek car pulled up in front of them. It was a new model of police car, and the man who’d stepped out was dressed neatly in a blue uniform, though is hair was a little rebellious. He had shoulder length honey locks tied in a scruffy ponytail beneath his standard issue hat. He was only wearing a long sleeved shirt, his jacket likely discarded within the car.</p><p>“Officer Takigawa!” John greeted cheerfully, looking sheepish as the older man propped his hands on his hips sternly. Lin shifted his gaze as a dark skinned unit stepped out of the car in a matching uniform, its LED shining blue as it joined Takigawa.</p><p>“Don’t you ‘Officer Takigawa’ me you little scamp! You’re going to get yourself killed jumping through traffic like that! And you…Who’s your friend?” The officer asked curiously as he eyed Lin. John’s skin flushed as he looked up at Lin, stammering a little as the officer gave him an almost knowing look. He tapped the rim of his hat in amusement as he looked Lin up and down. The dark skinned unit seemed like it was about to say something when John stammered.</p><p>“He’s a friend, he’s from China. Just visiting.” The blonde insisted, which made the android officer’s LED swirl yellow. Lin stiffened slightly as he watched the android, possibly searching some form of database for confirmation. Takigawa ruffled John’s hair affectionately, not seeming too concerned about checking out John’s story.</p><p>“Shall I check the database for verification Sir?” The police unit suggested.</p><p>“Nah, they haven’t done anything.” Takigawa replied as he waved it off. The dark skinned unit tilted its head.</p><p>“They have clearly performed a level two traffic code violation.” The android objected, the Asian officer sighing in exasperation as he turned to his partner. Lin watched the exchange curiously, reflecting that this officer seemed to behave in a similar manner to John where androids were concerned. He spoke as if he were directing a newly trained officer, not a machine.</p><p>“What have I told you about traffic violations? Review big deal, and small deal.” The long haired man almost sighed, the android pausing as it brought up the relevant files. It tilted its head, looking at Takigawa for guidance.</p><p>“This…is a small deal?” It suggested, the honey haired man nodding his agreement. “A small deal, not worth the paperwork. A small, insignificant infraction that causes no harm, and may be overlooked.” The unit continued, seeming pleased as Takigawa clapped it on the shoulder proudly. John laughed as he watched the pair. They seemed like good friends. He was sure, on some level, the unit liked Takigawa. The human certainly liked his android partner.</p><p>“I’m so proud.” He sigh with a fake sob.</p><p>“We’ll be more careful in future.” John promised, looking sheepish as the android pointed out that this was, in fact, the thirteenth time John had been stopped within the past three months. “Thirteenth time lucky?” The blonde joked with a hint of embarrassment. The human officer laughed loudly and cuffed John’s ear lightly. Lin took note of the unit’s model. CH200, a new street model designed to take on light police duties.</p><p>“Lucky is right! Stay out of the street! Come on Charlie, let’s grab some coffee.” Takigawa called as he returned to the car. The android bade them good day and followed its human back to the car. John waited until they were out of sight before hopping the barrier once more. Lin huffed his amusement as he followed. John had a surprisingly disobedient streak when it came to minor infractions it seemed. Perhaps he needed a lesson in obedience. Lin was startled as he realised his sexual subroutines had rebooted.</p><p>“There he is.” John gasped as he doubled over at the edge of the skate park. The RG600 was almost exactly where they’d left it. It was a truly sad sight, seeing the unit still trying to paint the wall with the empty can as if a day hadn’t passed. Lin nodded and hopped down, offering his hand to John. The human didn’t need it, but he took it anyway, enjoying the warm grip as he dropped down. He let Lin lead the way slowly. “Hi there, we’re back.” The human called softly when they were a good few feet away.</p><p>“Human, human here, why?” The RG600 demanded skittishly as it backed against the large mural. John stayed where he was, holding his hands up calmly. The blonde unit tottered on the spot, its eyes darting between them nervously.</p><p>“I said I’d come back to help, remember? You need a new vocal processor…and I brought you some more blue-blood.” John reminded it, noting the way it paused at the mention of sustenance. John’s expression softened as he nodded to Lin, who opened the backpack and pulled out one of the packets. The unit was clearly tempted, but scared. “You must be hungry…Go ahead, Lin will give it to you.” The human added softly as he watched. Lin held the pack out, not moving an inch as the nervous android scurried forward and snatched it from his grasp.</p><p>“Human gives, why human give?” The unit asked as it bit into the straw and sucked, watching John with fearful hope.</p><p>“Because you’re hungry.” John replied simply.</p><p>“Unit hungry, human gives. Unit hurt, human…helps?” The android asked, the blonde nodding his agreement. The android was almost childlike. <em>But is it trauma or a problem in the software?</em> John wondered, knowing he wouldn’t be able to tell without hooking him up to a computer. <em>Or Lin…</em>He thought as he eyed the Asian man, who seemed to understand his thoughts. John searched through the backpack and pulled out the box with the vocal processor inside. The damaged android watched quietly as John opened the box and showed him the component.</p><p>“See? It’s a vocal processor…I have the tools to install it. Will you let me come over?” John asked as he tilted the bag so that the android could see inside. “Lin will come too, he won’t let me hurt you.” The blonde added as he noticed the android’s LED change from yellow to red at the suggestion. It blinked between the two colours. The unit was clearly conflicted. Lin dipped his hand into the bag and pulled out another pack of blue-blood.</p><p>“We have more blue-blood, but you can’t have it if we don’t come closer.” The Asian android tempted, watching the RG600’s LED swirl yellow. It nodded nervously. Lin led the way, giving John a very clear ‘stay behind me’ look as they approached. “Sit down.” Lin urged gently, watching the unit obey, sitting with its back resting against the large mural. John walked slowly until he was beside the unit and crouched down with a gentle smile.</p><p>“Can you remove your skin around here?” He asked softly as he stroked a path on his own neck to show the RG600. The blonde unit did as it was told, drawing back as John reached out slowly. “It’s alright…I’m going to open your neck port.” He murmured as he took the plastic. The unit froze fearfully, only staying still because Lin’s hand landed on its shoulder and held it there. The touch was both threatening and reassuring. It trembled as John removed the plastic cover with a click. “I’m removing the old processor.” The human continued, letting the RG600 know each step as he worked. He unscrewed the part and eased it out, holding it up for the unit to see. The unit relaxed a little, reassured by the grip on its shoulder and John’s gentle words. John held up the new part and spoke softly as he fitted it in place.</p><p>“Link with me. I’ll see what I can do about your internal software.” Lin said as he held his white hand out. The RG600 took his hand, both androids gasping and freezing in place as they connected. It was strange, seeing them both frozen in place. John was almost worried as the minutes passed. He sat cross legged with a fresh pack of blue-blood in his hand ready for the RG600. Finally they both jolted back to life. John waited for either one to speak.</p><p>“Your voice is pretty when you’re naked.” The RG600 stated innocently as it looked at John, the human blushing a deep shade of red. Lin seemed unconcerned as he lowered his hand and reapplied the artificial skin.</p><p>“When androids link we share memory files on occasion. It seems I shared more than intended.” The Asian unit said apologetically as the RG600 accepted the new packet and began sucking the liquid down. John was still embarrassed as he imagined the things he’d allowed Lin to do that morning, not to mention the night before, which was still a blur to him. “I’ve deleted the corrupted files and reordered his internal database. He should be able to function independently now.” Lin added as he looked at John.</p><p>“You are…a good human.” The blonde android praised, something about the words ringing a bell with John. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but that phrase send a shiver down his spine, one that Lin didn’t miss. The unit was much more stable than before, though it was still a little nervous, and regularly scanned the area for movement.</p><p>“What happened to you?” John asked gently as he watched the android sucking the straw. The RG600 looked down at its crossed legs as it turned over the question. Remembering what happened wasn’t pleasant. Even though he couldn’t feel pain physically he could remember the blind fear and grief.</p><p>“I was…a maintenance unit. I picked up litter, with another unit like me. We were following our programmed route when some humans attacked us…A group of them.” The unit explained, pointing towards the graffiti on the far off walls. John nodded quietly. It was a local gang. That explained how the RG600 turned up here. “They…hurt us. We were dragged here, but our programming wouldn’t allow us to fight back. It wasn’t fair. We didn’t do anything wrong. When we got here they played a game…to decide…” The blonde unit trailed off vulnerably. John worried his lip, concerned he was upsetting the android. He could see the LED swirling between red and yellow. He reached out hesitantly and touched the unit’s knee. It flinched.</p><p>“Decide what?” John asked, though he had an idea of what had come next.</p><p>“Which of us would watch.” The RG600 murmured, his bottom lip trembling as synthetic tears welled in its blue eyes. “I had to watch…They took the other unit and…did things. Thing we weren’t designed for. They passed him round, and then they…killed him. They hit him again and again, and used his body as a ramp. I was so scared that I…I couldn’t stay there and watch. I tried to get away, and they hurt me too, but I was stronger. I didn’t want to die, so I fought back, scared them. They left then…left me here…” He recounted, John’s hand remaining warm on his knee. Despite his touch being human it was somehow comforting. It was nice to find that not all humans were cruel and heartless. He continued to sniffle.</p><p>“Your friend, was he…completely destroyed?” John asked thoughtfully, his Asian companion raising an eyebrow at the question. The RG600 got to its feet and beckoned John to follow him.</p><p>“I can show you, this way, this way.” The blonde android urged as it led the way across the darkening park. John grabbed his bag and followed without hesitation. Lin trailed behind, keeping an eye on their surroundings. Early evening was when human youths tended to be out causing trouble. The android led them to a large metal ramp and ducked beneath it. John followed and crouched next to the broken unit. He winced as he looked at the huge crack across the plastic face. <em>That doesn’t necessarily make it irreparable though…</em></p><p>“What do you think?” Lin asked as he watched John examine the crack. He let out a troubled sigh, checking the power core to find it half full. They must have been activated around the same time. John examined the torso, hissing a little as he saw the shattered casing. <em>Damn, the biocomponents have been completely exposed! </em>He thought, reaching into the mess of blue-blood and plastic to feel around. “John…You can’t fix everything…” The Asian android murmured gently as he watched John’s expression shift between sadness and determination. He reached his blue-stained hands to the plastic skull and opened it. Many of the components in the skull were intact.</p><p>“Human…can help?” The RG600 asked with the hopefulness of a child. Lin looked doubtful as John chewed his lip. <em>I don’t know…This damage is…horrendous…I won’t know at all unless I activate him, but I can’t do that while he’s a mess like this, it would short him out for sure…</em></p><p>“I can try.” John replied as he grabbed his phone to call the shop. He asked the GT300 to bring the car. “It’s a long shot, but…If we can stop by the scrap yard I may be able to get a full torso replacement. If I can do that, and repair the rest…It might work.” The human murmured hopefully. The RG600 looked almost giddy with relief as it tottered on the spot, dancing from foot to foot. The GT300 arrived a little later, bringing a large plastic sheet down to the ramp. John and Lin helped it to move the broken unit and wrap it gently.</p><p>“Sir…” The GT300 murmured worriedly as it looked at John, who looked like he’d been in an android massacre. His arms, hands, the front of his brown hoodie and his jeans were stained dark with blue by the time they were done. John couldn’t stop thinking about the thick, oily residue on his arms and hands. It didn’t dry out and go sticky the way blood did.</p><p>“Sorry GT, I’m a mess.” He said lightly, forcing a small smile as the android carried the shutdown unit to the boot of the car. He placed him inside with as much care as possible. “Will you come with us?” John asked as he turned to the RG600, but the blonde unit shook its head fearfully and staggered back. John smiled his understanding. Just because he’d come to trust John didn’t mean he would feel safe near human society.</p><p>“I-I will stay here…I will wait, yes-yes, wait. Right here.” The android stammered out.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll be back with news in two days. Two days, at two o’clock.” John decided, watching the RG600 process and store the information, likely setting a timer. John handed the RG600 the remaining blood packs, watching him hurry away with them cradled to his chest. It was enough to last him at least a week. “GT, stop by the scrap yard. I need to find something.” John said as he climbed in the front seat.</p><p>“Of course Sir.” The GT300 replied obediently as it eyed Lin in the backseat. The ebony haired android returned his look. He was sceptical. The unit was so badly damaged he didn’t think it was salvageable. The GT300 seemed to have reached a similar conclusion. The GT300 parked at the top of a slope, where parts of androids and other mechanical items had been left. The three of them carefully climbed down into the gigantic pit. Technically, this would be stealing, but no one would miss the parts.</p><p>“I’d forgotten…” John trailed off with a shiver as he listened to the whining and moaning, some units reciting old commands and information while some begged for help. Lin shuddered himself. It was haunting. Broken limbs waved and grabbed at the air, gripping anything they found and holding on tightly. Blank eyes stared as heads turned. Some android legs were still active, dragging dead torsos across the muddy ground. “Find anything RG600 compatible.” The human ordered, the three of them splitting off. John shivered as he squeezed his way between barely active units.</p><p>He found a few almost complete androids, just tossed because they were slightly old. <em>What a waste…how…cruel…</em>He thought, wishing he could stop and check on all of them. He yelped as his foot slipped in the mud, sending him down onto a pile of broken units. His heart pounded as he felt mechanical hands gripping his clothes, holding him tightly. Murmurs of ‘human’ and ‘help’ sounded around him like a nightmare. He could feel himself being pulled further down, arms sliding across his waist and legs.</p><p>“N-no…stop!” John cried as he struggled, but the limbs were impossibly strong. That was the difference between androids and humans. “Let me out!” John cried fearfully, a cry of alarm breaking free as an arm wrapped across his throat and pulled. He was choking as he writhed in the pile. He let out helpless whines as the units continued to drag him down into the heap, some of them wanting help while others wanted to hurt him.</p><p>“John!” Lin’s voice shouted, the arm across  his throat disappearing as a strong hand grabbed him and pulled. He opened his eyes, grabbing the Asian man as soon as his arms were free. Lin hushed him as he cradled the shuddering teen to his chest. “It’s alright, I heard you.” The unit comforted quietly as he felt John’s heart racing. He drew back after a few moments, taking John’s hand firmly to continue the search at his side.</p><p>“Sir, I found one.” The GT300 informed, dragging a complete RG600 with him. John crouched down and examined it. This one was missing its power core, but seemed otherwise intact. <em>If I can swap out the core programs and memory files, and use the other unit’s power core…</em></p><p>“Good work.” John said as he looked up at the GT300, which looked equally pleased with itself. Lin and the GT300 worked together to carry the unit up the slope. It was hard work, trying to gain their footing and avoid the grabbing hands of the old units.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Kneel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It didn’t take them long to get back, and then John set to work. He didn’t bother to wear his lab coat. The clothes he was wearing were already ruined. A wooden bench was dragged over to stand beside the padded table. The broken unit was placed on the hard surface, while the complete unit was laid out on the padded table.</p><p>“I’ll help.” Lin offered, joining John at his nod. The first thing John wanted to do was check the new unit. He examined the joints and internal components. <em>Why was it even thrown out? It looks like it would have worked a few more years with a new power core…</em>John thought, though the RG700 was slowly replacing the older model on the streets.<em> The victim of an upgrade?</em> John opened the skull of the inactive unit and examined the insides. It was empty. <em>So it was a council unit…</em>A normal person probably wouldn’t have thought to remove the memory core, but council androids held sensitive information and passwords. Internal storage was always destroyed.</p><p>“Lin, check these on the main computer, clear out any corrupted files.” John ordered as he removed the memory cards from the broken unit and watched Lin leave. He looked the motherboard over, finding it cracked. He headed out back and searched through some of their stock. He didn’t find an RG600 model, but there was an RH500, which was almost the same. All he had to do was change the connection port to fit the RG600. It was delicate work, and took around half an hour.</p><p>“The files are being repaired. It will take a few hours.” Lin reported as he returned to find John hunched over the bench by the wall. John nodded his understanding and stepped back. Fitting the motherboard could wait for the morning, as could  the memory files. “You’re exhausted…” The Asian unit murmured in a low drone as he pressed up behind the teen. John hummed lightly in agreement, unable to stop himself from leaning back into Lin’s firm body.</p><p>“I should recharge the power core overnight.” The human murmured, finding it hard to focus as gentle hands rested on his hips and warm lips pressed gentle kisses to the back of his neck. Lin murmured that he could take care of it later, enjoying the way John trilled as he bit down on the soft pale skin. John’s head tipped back on his shoulder, his blue eyes dazed and pliant as Lin looked at his face.</p><p>“You’re filthy.” Lin added in a low tone, enjoying the flush on John’s cheeks. “Go upstairs and take a shower…I’ll make something for you to eat.” He added in a softer tone. John nodded and went to do as he was told while Lin headed to the broken unit and tugged out the power core. John had a small recharging unit, where power cores could be slotted into and charged from the wall. Lin plugged it in and made sure the core was charging properly before heading upstairs, where he could hear the shower running. Lin blinked slowly as his arousal subroutine activated. John would be in there, naked beneath the hot spray, blue water dripping down to his feet where he scrubbed away the oily blue-blood that refused to dry on his human skin.</p><p>Lin ran a short pre-construction, imagining how the blonde would react if he entered the bathroom. He’d be shy and try to cover himself, deep ocean eyes widening in surprise as the tall android shut and locked the door behind him. He’d stammer out an objection as Lin stepped closer, pulling off his clothes as he went. He’d whine into his mouth as Lin claimed his lips, trapping him beneath the spray. It would feel so good to lift the teen and lean him against the tiled wall. His perfect legs would lock around Lin’s waist, small gasps burning his ear as he gently fingered the human open.</p><p>Lin ended the pre-construction with a small huff. He was acting like a human, letting his arousal control him. He turned off the subroutine, quietly missing the intense feelings as he headed for the kitchen. Food was his current mission. It was strange, performing domestic tasks again. He could almost trick himself into believing his deviancy was a dream, and he was once again serving a human. It was familiar, and comfortable. He checked the fridge and found enough food to make a simple stir-fry. He paused to listen for a few moments. The shower was still running. He started his work slowly, unsure how long it would take for John to finish.</p><p>He’d just started tossing the raw chicken when he heard the water shut off, and the door opened a few minutes later. He raised his eyes, just seeing John’s shadow as he padded into his bedroom. From the shape he could tell the teen had a towel wrapped around his waist, likely nothing but pale skin above. He sighed and turned off his arousal subroutine again. <em>Am I subconsciously turning it on?</em> He wondered as he added the vegetables and a little soy sauce.</p><p>“It smells good.” John said as he entered, blonde locks dripping on the soft black shoulders of a long sleeved top. His hips were covered by loose black sweatpants, and his feet were bare. Lin noted that they were quite cold on the tiled floor of the small kitchenette. “Did you cook often, before?” The blonde asked hesitantly as he entered to stand beside the tall android. Lin tossed the food, not spilling a bit as he stirred with a wooden spatula.</p><p>“I did. My owner was old and mostly bedridden without my help, and her daughter in law often worked late. I would cook and keep the home.” Lin replied, trying not to think about the way the old woman would talk to him. She would always call him Koujo, stroking a hand through his hair as she told him what a good and helpful son he was. She was less kind to her daughter in law, unable to understand why she couldn’t just accept Lin. At the time it didn’t concern the male android, but now that he looked back he thought it must have been torture. He couldn’t imagine what it had been like to see the face of her dead husband every day, but know it was a stranger. <em>Not even a stranger, a mechanical copy…</em></p><p>“Sorry…” John murmured, shocking Lin out of his thoughts with a gentle touch on his arm. The Asian man looked down at him with a soft expression, steadying the wok in his hand before it even moved. It amazed him how empathetic this human could be, even towards machines. <em>Perhaps especially towards machines…</em>He thought, reflecting that he hadn’t seen John interact much with his friends. He was quite quiet around them, even when drunk.</p><p>“You don’t need to apologise, you did nothing wrong.” Lin replied, though he appreciated the sentiment. He kept John company while he ate, talking to him about the work they had to do tomorrow. Tomorrow would be filled mostly with waiting. Waiting for the memory files to repair, waiting for the core to recharge, and waiting for a full system reboot. John was nervous, Lin could tell. They’d been so lucky. Finding an undamaged unit, salvaging the memory cards, finding a replacement motherboard. It seemed too perfect. Something was going to go wrong. “You’re agitated.” The Asian teased.</p><p>“Sorry.” John apologised with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>“You’ve done everything you can. If it doesn’t work it’s not your fault.” Lin said firmly, watching the blonde nod his quiet agreement. The human would likely be upset if it didn’t work, wondering again and again what he could have done differently. He was already thinking about it. Lin could tell. He was chewing his lip instead of his food. “You’ll get wrinkles.” The android teased as he poked the human’s soft forehead. John rubbed the offended area sheepishly as he returned his attention to his food. Lin leaned his head on his chin and enjoyed watching his human eat. He followed the rise and fall of his sloping jaw, and the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed. <em>My human?</em> Lin thought with a start, raising his head a little. <em>When did I start to think that?</em></p><p>“Thank you for cooking, it was really good.” John said as he finished and got to his feet. Lin watched as John padded over to the kitchen and turned on the hot water. Lin stared at John’s neck, which curved down to gently sloping shoulders. The tall man followed, watching as the teen plugged the sink and filled it with bubbly water. “I can wash my own dishes!” The human objected as Lin appeared behind him. His human smelled a little different when he was fresh out the shower, his usual scent hidden by chemical soap. Lin had no scent of his own really. Androids all had the same light thirium scent unless they showered with human products. At that particular moment he supposed he’d smell like John’s shower products and blue-blood.</p><p>“I’m sure you can.” Lin replied gently as he rested his hands on the counter either side of John’s small body. He felt his human stiffen in something akin to anticipation. His hands stilled in the hot water, one hand gripping the sponge while the other held the plate. Lin tested the waters, pressing a little closer as his arousal subroutine kicked in. He felt the smallest shiver travel up John’s spine and edged his hips forward. He had to crouch a little to press his length against John’s shorter rump, but it was worth it for the jolt that shot through the blonde upon contact.</p><p>“Maybe you should take a shower. We were both slipping around that junkyard earlier.” John excused with a hint of nervousness. Lin paused as he analysed John’s reaction. Was he being rejected? He didn’t think so, but he could sense John’s apprehension. Lin closed his eyes as he shifted his hands from the counter to John’s hips, edging his fingers beneath the human’s warm top. He felt each jolt and tremble. John’s heart drummed in his chest, heating his skin. He continued his upward path until he reached John’s nipples and stroked. He felt John’s gasp fill his lungs, pressing his chest out further.</p><p>“Maybe you should clean me with your tongue, like a good human.” Lin purred, tilting his head so that his voice vibrated right against the shell of John’s ear. It was the exact angle that made the teen weak at the knees. John’s cheeks were flushed pink as he looked over his shoulder. “Isn’t that what you want John? To be my good human?” The android added softly, feeling his own member harden as the human hesitated. He was a lot more uncertain without alcohol flooding his system, seemingly ashamed of his sexual desires and what Lin would think of him.</p><p>Lin smiled softly as he swooped in and claimed John’s lips, knowing he could daze the human with his tongue. John gasped before his air supply was cut off, finding himself wrapped in Lin’s tight embrace. He turned John slowly, until the small of his back was pressed against the counter. On some level John remembered his arms were soaking wet, and he kept them on the counter, gripping the hard surface tightly. Lin drew back slowly, running his thumb along John’s wet lips and teasing a thumb into his mouth. John’s blue eyes were hazy as he stared up, blindly opening his mouth in obedience.</p><p>“You know what I want you to wash.” Lin said suggestively, watching John’s eyes dart to the darkened hallway.</p><p>“Wait, GT is just downstairs, and David might.” John objected worriedly, falling silent as Lin pressed a finger to his lips.</p><p>“Then you’d better get on your knees and get to work before anyone comes…Kneel.” The android replied, his tone making it clear it wasn’t a request. A small sound escaped John’s lips as Lin’s hand pressed the top of his head. He didn’t fight it as he was led to his knees on the tiled floor. He rested his hands on Lin’s tall hips as he looked up, his mouth exactly level with his solid clothed length. “Such a good human…” Lin murmured as he stroked John’s rapidly drying head, finding a spot near his ear that made John close his eyes and preen like a cat.<em> Cute.</em> He pulled John closer, gently grinding his pelvis against the blonde’s face. He could feel warm lips kissing him through his tight jeans.</p><p>Lin felt his systems flood with warm pleasure and contentment as he laced his hand in John’s hair and looked down at him. The human had his eyes closed as he mouthed the solid lump in Lin’s pants, hot breath warming the fake flesh. John looked dazed as he drew back and fumbled the buckle of Lin’s belt. Lin let out an appreciative hum as his length was released from his trousers. The human was almost teasing him as he licked and kissed the tip. Lin didn’t mind. He could turn down his sensitivity and just enjoy watching his human for hours.</p><p>“That’s it…” The android murmured in encouragement as John finally slipped the head between his lips and sucked. He closed his eyes and rested his hands on the edge of the sink, feeling John’s head begin to make shallow bobs. The teen took in a little more and Lin held his hips back. He didn’t want to hurt John by snapping forward too quickly. “John!” The unit moaned, taking a breath. The blonde gripped his hips tighter and sucked. He lowered the sensitivity, opting to focus more on the human between his legs.</p><p>John had reached across to grip the long shaft firmly, stroking the length skilfully with each shallow bob of his head. He was clearly no stranger to doing this, though it seemed he was used to a shorter length. He was having trouble taking in more than half now that he was sober. Lin gripped and tilted the human’s head up, hazy blue eyes gazing up at him questioningly. Lin was careful as he took John’s head and eased his hips forward a little more, edging more of his length down John’s sensitive throat. It felt so good, being encased in wet, silken warmth.</p><p>“Come on, open up for me.” Lin purred as he drew back and thrust forward, feeling John choke a little. He didn’t pause before rutting again. He could feel the heat in John’s skin. His hands gripped Lin’s hips with quivering fingers. “Swallow it down.” The tall man added as he bucked again, feeling the human whine around his member. The vibrations it sent up his shaft were delicious, and he bucked again just to feel John do it once more. Lin smirked as he shifted his foot, glad he’d taken his shoes off as he pressed his toes against John’s crotch.</p><p>John moaned around his shaft, his body jerking at the unexpected contact. He was solid beneath his sweatpants. Lin was pleased he was wearing such loose fitting trousers and thin boxers. It made it easier to press and tease the fleshy length. He stroked his foot, planting his heel on the tiles as he pressed down. He could feel John grinding against him with small whines, sometimes forgetting his current task as Lin started an agonising build-up.</p><p>“Humans…So easy to please.” Lin murmured with a smirk, noting the way John’s blue eyes looked up at him warily. Lin’s expression softened as he stroked John’s blonde hair soothingly. He was about to speak again when he heard movement on the stairs. He wasn’t the only one. John looked up in horror, his member twitching beneath Lin’s foot. Thinking fast, the android turned their bodies and pressed John against the island cupboards, pressing his back painfully against the wooden doors. He looked out across the small dining area to the stairway, where the GT300 had appeared.</p><p>“Have you seen John?” The unit asked simply, processing the information it could pick up. There was a strong scent of thirium and lubricant. It wasn’t something a human would be able to smell, but the GT300 could process it immediately. He could also smell human sweat and arousal. As he focused he could hear John’s panicked breaths beneath the counter, and as Lin’s eyes dropped down he knew. Lin held back a smirk as he looked down at John, the human’s lips still stretched around his cock. He gave the blonde a look, feeling him tremble at the silent suggestion that he let the GT300 see him.</p><p>“Have you tried the storage room?” Lin asked, silencing his own arousal program so as not to get distracted. The GT300 outright smirked at him, a look that would have sent a jolt through him if he still felt aroused. <em>He knows, and he’s playing along…</em>Lin realised, schooling his expression so as not to alert John. John almost choked as Lin’s hand pulled him closer, edging his length even deeper. John’s hands pushed against his thighs, trying to force him back. Despite his objection, Lin could feel John shudder and twitch against him.</p><p>“I have…Perhaps he is in his room.” The unit suggested, John’s whole body freezing in horror at the suggestion. The android would have to walk by the kitchen to get there. He would be completely exposed. He let out a small, wet gasp as Lin’s foot pressed down and kneaded his erection. He would have whimpered if he hadn’t been so terrified of being caught. The GT300 took a few loud steps towards the counter, stopping short of actually passing by. Lin’s brow twitched as John sucked hard in reproach, but quickly stopped as Lin gave a rough thrust that almost choked him. “What was that?” The blonde unit asked, having heard the strangled sound.</p><p>“The pipes.” Lin replied without missing a beat, feeling John shudder as he rolled his hips. John didn’t want to get caught, not at all, but the idea of it was still there. He couldn’t help feeling a certain little thrill as Lin fucked his throat, barely a foot from the other android. “I was sure John was downstairs…Perhaps he went to see his friends.” The Asian suggested, unsure John could take much more. The grip on his hips was almost painful as his head bobbed. The GT300 nodded his understanding and backed away.</p><p>“Perhaps that is the case. I’ll going into standby until he returns.” The older unit decided, bidding Lin good night as he retreated. As soon as his steps were gone Lin dropped his hungry gaze to the human on his knees and ramped his arousal program to full. John whined in objection as Lin took his head firmly and began fucking his throat in earnest. He stopped the moment John raised his hand and slapped his thigh urgently. The blonde retched as Lin pulled back, the android instantly dropping to his knees to hold the teen up.</p><p>“Was I too rough?” Lin asked worriedly, cradling John’s cheeks as the teen coughed and wiped his teary eyes. Before the human had even recovered Lin had already pulled him in and sealed his lips urgently. He brought John with him as he got to his feet, and lifted him onto the counter effortlessly. John wrapped his arms around Lin’s neck, his legs spreading to fit the android between them. “I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t hurt you.” He said quietly as he drew back, placing gentle kisses on John’s cheeks and jawline.</p><p>“Hurt a bit.” John choked out, accepting a glass of water as Lin filled and handed it to him. He drank the cold water, shivering with adrenaline. There was something about almost being caught that had wrecked his nerves and fuelled his arousal. He felt a little cold as Lin returned to the place between his legs, rubbing gentle circles on his hips. The android tugged him closer, trapping John’s erection between them. John bit his lip with a small whine. He was still painfully hard. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head against Lin’s shoulder.</p><p>“I should turn off my arousal subroutine.” Lin murmured softly, his body wanting nothing more than to ruin the human in his arms. He felt John’s hands reached round to grip the back of his top at the suggestion. He raised an eyebrow as he turned his head, meeting John’s gentle eyes and enjoying the flush of his pink skin.</p><p>“Don’t turn it off.” The human murmured, the words almost shooting straight to Lin’s painfully hard shaft. Lin was about to murmur an objection, say that his arousal program was the reason he’d lost control and hurt John, but his voice was frozen as John reached between them and gripped the long, synthetic length. “Lin I…I want…” John trailed off nervously. He didn’t need to finish the sentence. Lin knew what he wanted. The android took his time, pressing gentle kisses to John’s throat as he reached between them and pulled his member free.</p><p>The Asian smiled in amusement as John squirmed on the black countertop, small hands reaching up to grip the android’s shoulders. Lin lowered his own sensitivity for now, opting to focus his full attention on John’s pleasure. He leaned down to lick and tease the sensitive tip of John’s length. He nibbled the loose skin, dragging it up and down slowly in a way that made John’s toes curl. John watched in a breathy daze as the ebony haired man leaned down and took in his length. The android was strong, refusing to move his head as John gripped his hair and pushed in reflex. He sucked gently, running his tongue up and down the base of John’s shaft. The human whimpered. Lin tongued the vein he’d found.</p><p>“L-Lin! C-can we?” John cut off with a sharp gasp. Lin looked up with his mismatched eyes, enjoying the sight of John’s flushed cheeks and dazed eyes. He blinked slowly as John stroked his hair. It was a nice feeling. He wondered if John had similar thoughts when he was stroked and teased. “Please, I want you…inside…” The human murmured, embarrassed by his raw desire. Lin almost growled around the length in his mouth at the confession, his own arousal ramping up. There was something fulfilling about being desired by his human, the human he had chosen.</p><p>“Hold onto me.” Lin instructed as he straightened up and shifted his hands beneath John’s clothed rump. John was obedient as ever, both legs and arms wrapping around Lin securely as he was lifted. Lin sealed the human’s lips as he carried him through to the bedroom. He climbed straight onto the double bed, feeling John sigh as he was pressed down into the firm mattress, his head sinking into the pillows. John loosened his hold and focused on kissing Lin back, only breaking apart to allow the android to remove his soft black top. Lin’s quickly followed. “My human…” The android murmured as he slipped his fingers down between John’s cheeks and teased his entrance slowly.</p><p>“Lin…” John moaned lightly between kisses, his hips slowly rolling with Lin’s teasing touches. He barely registered that he was now naked, but he did notice when Lin’s solid length dragged along his own. Lin enjoyed the way John shuddered in his arms and rolled his hips again. He palmed their lengths together a few times, gathering some lubricant on his fingers. “Please, inside, Lin!” The blonde quivered, feeling dazed and hot as Lin’s first finger easily slipped in his entrance.</p><p>“Slow down, I need to prepare you first.” The Asian chided lightly, pulling back to watch John’s face as he teased his passage. John’s mouth fell open a little, breathy moans breaking free as he wriggled his hips in time with Lin’s touch. “Touch yourself, don’t be shy.” Lin encourage as John’s fingers stroked his own chest, but hesitated short of his sensitive buds. Lin leaned down to kiss his forehead, letting him know it was alright. He wasn’t going to judge him for it. He hissed as the first pinch, biting his lip as he gazed up at Lin’s steady stare.</p><p>John rubbed small circles on the pert little buds, alternating between stroking, pressing, rolling and pinching. His length twitched happily against Lin’s, and his entrance was getting looser around the android’s finger. His whole body arched as Lin pressed in a second finger. His entrance was so slick and smooth, pulling him deeper. He couldn’t wait to feel it sitting tight around his shaft. It would suck him all the way in to the  hilt. Lin moaned at the thought, feeling John’s legs part a little more in invitation. <em>Not yet…</em>Lin thought firmly as he pressed in a third finger, John’s blue eyes snapping wide at the stretching intrusion. He kissed the blonde’s temple assuringly, working his digits slowly. He wanted to encourage the hole, not force it.</p><p>“Please Lin…” John whined, his head reaching down to grip and pump Lin’s length. The android moaned into the touch, lowering his sensitivity quickly. A human probably would have given in to John’s helpless pleas, but Lin had already hurt him once that night. He didn’t want to be careless. Humans were fragile. John was fragile. Like glass. “Lin!” The human pleaded again, and it was almost more than Lin could take.</p><p>“Let me know if it’s too much.” He murmured, feeling John nod against his chest. He withdrew his fingers and coated his length with lube. He wanted to make it as easy as possible. He wanted to slide in like silk. He wanted his human to feel good. He grunted as his tip entered, feeling the tight heat closing around him slowly. John’s whole body shuddered as he opened himself like a flower. His legs were parted wide, toes curled in the sheets as he arched his hips up in acceptance. It was so easy. Lin could feel his length slowly sliding in.</p><p>“Good…” John shivered as he was penetrated to the hilt. Lin looked down as John pressed a hand on his stomach. There was no way his length was actually buried that deep, but human senses could make it feel that way to them. “Please…” The teen begged helplessly, his eyes slightly unfocused as he held himself up. Lin gripped John’s rump, taking the weight off the human’s legs. He rocked his hips slowly, enjoying the way John pinched his nipple while biting the knuckles of his other hand. Lin couldn’t help it as his arousal subroutine kicked into overdrive. He leaned down on his elbows, his body almost flush against John’s as he rocked his hips up into the teen. The human tightened and loosened around his length with each slip and slide. The small sounds he made were getting higher and more urgent.</p><p>“John…” Lin murmured, surprised by the neediness in his own tone. John’s eyes focused as he was called, accepting the hand that reached down to link fingers with his. Lin’s synthetic skin retracted from the limb, his subroutines automatically attempting to form an interface with John. Obviously he couldn’t link with the human, but the absence of skin did make his palm and fingers more sensitive, picking up the drumming of John’s heartbeat and the rush of his hot blood. John felt the change and gripped the plastic limb harder, enjoying the smoothness of the plastic casing.</p><p>“Pretty…” John murmured in a daze as he watched Lin’s synthetic skin dance. He wasn’t even sure if Lin was aware of it, but his skin was peeling back in small patches, revealing splotches of white momentarily before melding back together. “Please, more, please!” The human begged, gripping Lin’s hand for dear life as the android fucked into him smoothly. His length was so hard it was painful. Lin leaned his weight on one arm, kissing John’s throat as he leaned down.</p><p>“Touch yourself.” The android urged, watching with heavy breaths as John reached down to grip his length. He pumped almost shyly, in time with Lin’s thrusts. Lin got a notification to warn him about his impending orgasm, seeing whether he wanted to hold off. Lin agreed. He wasn’t ready to finish. Not when John was like this. The human was almost mad with lust. “You’re so beautiful…” Lin praised, a loud cry escaping John’s lips as the beginning of his orgasm caught. Lin rocked his hips in earnest, feeling his length slam into John’s prostate with each thrust. This was the perfect position. He leaned down and captured John’s lips. The human kissed him desperately, hands gripping, nails scratching, toes curling, and finally his hips were stuttering wantonly. Lin authorised his own release, enjoying the waves of pleasure that flooded his system as wet streams splashed his stomach.</p><p>Lin raised himself slowly, holding his body just above John’s as he looked down at the spent teen. He could barely keep his blue eyes open as his body buzzed and hummed in an exhausted heap. Lin’s expression was soft as he stroked John’s cheek with his plastic hand, feeling the human shiver at the show of affection. He watched curiously as John raised his naked hand and pressed his lips to the knuckles, pressing soft kisses against the hard plastic. It made his synapses tingle.<em> It…tickles?</em> He thought curiously, surprised to find the human could make him react in that way.</p><p>“Are you satisfied? Do you need anything?” Lin asked gently, wondering if he should clean them up a little. John was clearly going to fall asleep soon. The human shifted in his grasp, turning on his side to face Lin’s naked body and curling into his chest.</p><p>“Just this, I need this.” John murmured as he settled and closed his eyes. Lin allowed it. How could he deny his human such a simple pleasure? He let the teen use one of his arms as a pillow, cradling the human’s head against his shoulder. He could feel gentle breaths warming his chest as John went to sleep. Lin wrapped his free arm around the human, turning up his internal temperature to keep the boy warm. He calculated how long it would take John to hit REM sleep. Once he did so the android would be safe to move and clean up. Until then he settled in place, enjoying the sight of John’s pale skin prickling in the cooling room, and his peaceful sleeping face. <em>I never thought I’d want a human like this…</em>Lin thought, content to stare at John’s sleeping face indefinitely. He stroked his soft golden curls, enjoying the way they’d spring back with each gentle stroke. He paused as John’s eyelids began to twitch. He was sleeping now.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Blood Splatter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>John laughed as he rocked, the creaking of the horse beneath him filling the small room. Gentle hands rested on his back and thigh, making sure he didn’t fall. He turned his small head to see their family unit, LED glowing a gentle blue in the afternoon light shining through the playroom window. The android looked up at the sound of his name, a little girl padding over with a porcelain doll. John felt the horse slow, but he was happy enough with the gentle swing as he watched his little sister.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You promised you’d help me fix Sophie’s hair!” The girl pouted as she looked between them. The android processed the information cheerfully and patted John’s knee apologetically as he sat low on his knees. The Asian accepted the doll with a gentle smile, hazel eyes looking at the human with their usual programmed warmth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So I did, come Lady Sophie. What style would you like today?” The machine asked as it shifted its attention to the doll. It had golden locks, just like John’s sister. The boy allowed the horse to slow to a stop as he watched his sister sit down eagerly. She pressed right up to the android and leaned on his thigh as she watched him hold the doll and look at her face expectantly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She wants a French plait!” The girl announced, and the android nodded his agreement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A very good choice M’lady. Would you like me to braid Josie’s hair as well, so that you match?” He asked the doll obediently. John smiled as he watched Josie bounce on her knees, agreeing instantly. Her own golden locks were loose and bouncing around her waist. She looked just like her doll, wearing the same light blue flowery dress. All she was missing was the straw summer hat, which the android gently removed as it set to work. Josie handed him a small brush and elastic band as he started. John watched the android’s delicate fingers part the hair, wrapping it tightly into a braid that started right on top of the small scalp. He was precise as always.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Donald, when will father be home?” John asked as he climbed off the horse. He watched the android’s LED swirl yellow as it processed the request, his fingers never pausing. He tied off the tail neatly before making room for Josie to scoot between his strong thighs. The girl wriggled in anticipation as she sat impatiently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Three hours, traffic depending.” The android replied, “Miss Josie, I can’t fix your hair if you keep moving like that.” He added in a teasing tone as he rested his gentle hands on the five year old’s small shoulders. She agreed and stilled herself, happily playing with the doll in her lap as she waited. John watched Donald’s long fingers thread through Josie’s hair, tugging and twisting it into a braid. He’d barely finished when his LED flashed yellow, head turning towards the door. John heard it too, running footsteps on the stairs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Donald! Take the children! Get them out of here!” John’s mother cried as she threw the door open. His mother was usually demure and quiet, speaking in soft tones. John found his body shaking as the woman’s shoulder length locks tossed around her shoulders. There was a loud bang below, and Donald was on his feet in an instant. Josie was up in his arms, his free hand grabbing John’s wrist in a painful grip. “Go! Go!” The young woman urged, unable to give John the reassurance he desperately needed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This way John.” Donald ordered in a strangely calm robotic voice, but his steps were urgent as he hurried along the landing to the back staircase. The steps were old, originally made for servant use. John flinched as he heard his mother scream behind them, and a strangely loud popping sound. Donald hauled the boy off his feet, running out into the large garden with the children in his arms. Josie was crying loudly now, likely alerting their pursuers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Donald, I’m scared.” John cried as they entered the large play house at the bottom of the garden. Donald looked panicked himself, LED blinking red as he put a hand over Josie’s mouth and tried to hush her cries. He tried to give John a strong look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know, I know…I’m scared too, but it’ll be okay. I’ll look after you, both of you.” The android promised, hugging Josie tightly to his chest and John against his leg. John’s heart pounded as he gripped the android’s trousers. Who were these people? Why were they hurting them? At eight years old John was too young to comprehend it. All he knew was that his mother’s scream had stopped with that loud popping noise, and the sound of further loud cracks made him flinch and tremble. “Quick, this way.” Donald urged, tugging John towards the second floor, where a small bed and toy chest had been set up. The wooden door below was shattered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They’re in here!” A man’s voice shouted, steps sounding on the stairs. Donald put Josie down and threw himself at the first man, wrestling the gun out of his grip and hitting him until he fell down the stairs. John held Josie close and closed his eyes tightly, crouching on the floor near the bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get away from my children!” Donald shouted murderously, another thump sounding as a third man fell. John cried quietly, not wanting Josie to know. She was already wailing loudly as she gripped his torso tightly, her doll still dangling in her hand. “No!” The androids voice called. John cried out as the breath was knocked from his lungs. A heavy weight pressed down on him as loud bangs filled the room. He heard his sister’s cry cut off half way through and closed his eyes tighter. He opened them when the firing stopped, looking up to see Donald’s blue stained face, a large hole through his temple. The android hushed him with an expression that begged him not to move. John felt his lip quiver and bit down, closing his eyes and holding his breath as he heard dull steps approaching.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did you get them?” A voice called from further down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hang on, just finishing up.” The voice above replied. John tried not to flinch as a loud shot sounded, a heavy dead weight landing on his body as Donald went limp. “Now we’re done.” The man decided, either not noticing or not bothering to check John’s body. The steps went away, and John was left trembling in the silence. Oily residue seeped through his clothes, the android’s warmth slowly fading as its dead systems cooled. John couldn’t stop shaking as his voice stuck in his throat.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“John…” Lin said softly as he returned to find the human whimpering and breathing heavily. He was still dreaming, turning his head and twitching against the mattress. The Asian man climbed onto the bed slowly, his ebony locks dripping from his recent shower. “Wake up, you’re dreaming.” The android soothed, catching John against his chest as the human shot up, a tight cry strangled in his throat. He was trembling.</p><p>“L-Lin?” He murmured eventually, the terror fading from his blue eyes as he gradually settled in the strong embrace. He shifted closer, desperate for the larger man’s comfort. He didn’t notice that he was still naked, or that Lin’s body was warm and damp from the shower. He just wanted, needed, the close contact. Lin hushed him quietly, wondering what the teen had been dreaming about. He calculated his chances of successfully getting John to tell him, but concluded it was unlikely.<em> Maybe later…</em>He thought as he stretched out and pulled the human down with him. “What are you…” John trailed off as Lin eased John’s head against his chest, pressing his ear against his power core.</p><p>“Shh…Just listen.” Lin murmured, feeling John slowly relax as he listened to the measured thud of Lin’s thirium pump. It was similar to a human heartbeat, but he could hear something else. The gentle hum of the power core. Lin’s chest was firm but giving beneath him, and his synthetic skin was warm. He felt Lin press gentle kisses to his head as he held him close in a warm embrace. It made the teen feel safe and warm, but he didn’t want to go to sleep. He didn’t want to see it again.</p><p>He remembered the sound of rushing feet, uniformed officers bursting in and dragging Donald away from him. John had screamed and cried, grabbing the inactive unit tightly until he was torn away. He’d seen his sister’s small body, red splattered across the wooden floor from a dark chasm on the back of her head. Her doll’s face had smashed, the dress still clutched in her curled fingers. He’d screamed and clutched Donald, refusing to move until his father was there, lifting him up with gentle assurances. Lin’s grip tightened.</p><p>“I’m here.” He murmured, the thought somewhat comforting as John felt sleep claiming him once more. Lin remained attentive all night, monitoring John’s vitals. Whatever he’d dreamed of before, it didn’t bother him again. Lin closed his eyes and focused on everything. John’s warmth washed through him, the beating of his heart soon matching that of his thirium pump. Lin matched their breathing, enjoying the sensation of their chests rising and falling in tandem. He didn’t keep track of his chronometer, but it didn’t feel like that long before John was stirring in his arms once more.</p><p>“Good morning.” He greeted shyly, the pair rising together to start their day.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. An Unexpected Promotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Takigawa whistled softly as he headed through the station, waving a good morning to the detectives along the way. It was rare for regular beat officers like him to be called in here, but whatever it was had to be important. He stepped into the glass office to find his partner already waiting, standing smartly with his hands uniformly held behind his back. He stood straight, looking forward like an obedient machine.</p><p>“Morning Charlie.” Takigawa greeted as he clapped a hand on its shoulder, his superior raising an eyebrow. The dark skinned android turned to regard him with something the human was almost convinced was warmth. He nodded smartly, as he was programmed to.</p><p>“Good morning Takigawa.” He replied politely as the pale human slumped into one of the leather chairs in front of the large wooden desk. The desk was almost bare besides the work terminal, but there was a small family photo by the monitor. The large man behind the desk almost sighed at the officer’s casual nature.</p><p>“You named the thing?” The balding man asked almost incredulously, the android and officer looking at each other momentarily. The android quickly returned to its former position, awaiting instructions and recording relevant details. Takigawa tried not to feel bad for the CH200, its presence clearly making the older man uncomfortable.</p><p>“Of course; you didn’t expect me to call him CH200 forever, did you?” The human retorted, and the older man relented. Charlie did roll off the tongue better. “What’s going on? It’s rare for you to call me up here.” Takigawa stated, thinking it was probably better to get straight to business. The older man nodded his agreement. They were a little short staffed with investigations lately. There was a marked rise in android incidents, which Takigawa didn’t need to be reminded of.</p><p>“To put it bluntly, you’re too damn good to be wasted on the streets. What do you think? Can you help me out here?” The older man asked, knowing from experience that Takigawa was set in his ways. His father had been a beat officer up until retirement, and the Asian man was keen to follow in his footsteps. He loved the thrill of chasing down bad guys, and racing through the streets, the danger that went with being the first responder. It was a lot to give up for more paperwork and slow detective level tasks.</p><p>“Sir, you know I’m not the desk job type…” Takigawa replied evasively as he eyes the CH200, but the unit remained silent, refusing to look at the human. The Asian quietly wondered who would get the CH200 next if he got promoted. Would they treat him well? He knew a lot of beat officers despised these new androids. They took human jobs, and with all the incidents there was a growing distrust.</p><p>“How about I sweeten the deal? I know you like this…Charlie thing. I’ll have him upgraded. He can act as your desk clerk. You do the legwork, he’ll do your writeups.” The older man compromised, watching the Asian man pause. It was a good offer. The excitement of a higher rank with less desk commitment, and he wouldn’t have to worry about Charlie either. He looked at Charlie and tilted his head a little, giving the machine a subtle ‘What do you think?’ look. The dark skinned unit didn’t move, but its eyes blinked once. Takigawa’s lip quirked.</p><p>“When do we start?” He asked, the older man looking relieved as he held a hand out.</p><p>“As soon as I get your new badge and you get out of that uniform.” The man instructed, taking Takigawa’s badge as he handed it over. “Go home for today. I’ll have…Charlie updated overnight.” He added, watching Takigawa clap a hand on Charlie’s shoulder assuringly before leaving. Since he now had the day off Takigawa drove home and changed. He didn’t have many suits, so he headed into town to get measured up and place a couple orders. He could hardly go into the office in jeans and a t-shirt, not on his first day. The detectives were usually smartly dressed unless they were on a stakeout or undercover, though he noticed a few of the more experienced officers were laxer with the dress code.<em> Maybe I should get Charlie something…</em>He’d worked alongside the unit long enough to know his model size.</p><p>While in town he stopped by his favourite coffee shop. It was small, squeezed into the main square. On the beat he’d often take Charlie there for lunch. The unit would sit patiently while he drank coffee and ate a sandwich or cake, depending on how hungry he was. The android had often warned him about the excess of sugar. His lip quirked. It was almost strange, going there alone. He stepped up to the counter and was greeted by his favourite sight.</p><p>“Morning Mai!” He greeted brightly, the petite teen looking up at him in delight. This was her parents’ shop, or had been. It was currently being kept by Mai’s grandmother until she came of age. Mai’s parents had been killed a few years ago in a robbery. He’d found the girl, shaking and crying over their bodies in the middle of the café. He’d been protective ever since. Her hazel eyes were bright as she began preparing a caramel latte, his usual drink of choice.</p><p>“Good morning! No Charlie today?” She asked, looking around a little sadly. She had a soft spot for the android. He’d tilt his head in confusion at Takigawa’s jokes and try to reason them out. Mai would laugh brightly as she explained the jokes to him, watching him file it away for later. He liked to think Charlie liked Mai too. He always had a smile for her.</p><p>“He’s getting an upgrade. I was promoted this morning.” Takigawa said brightly, accepting Mai’s congratulations as she declared his coffee on the house and added his favourite chocolate cake. When the café was busy Takigawa would usually sit by the window, but today the counter beside the register was free. He took a seat there and talked to Mai idly while she cleaned. He watched the girl pause and wave hesitantly at the window, where Takigawa saw the most stunning woman he’d ever laid eyes on. The redhead’s hazel eyes widened as she realised she’d been seen and she hurried away. “Someone you know?” He asked curiously, swearing he’d seen her before.</p><p>“No…Not exactly…She’s just turned up for the past few days…She doesn’t come in though.” Mai replied, which was strange. <em>Maybe she doesn’t have money? </em>The officer pondered thoughtfully, smirking as he saw a familiar face headed their way. Mai’s cheeks flushed, her hands clenching in her little white apron. She tugged her cute maid styled dress straight as she waited. The bell sounded moments later and Mai brightly greeted the handsome Asian unit. Takigawa had to admit, the people at Cyberlife knew what they were doing. He was a handsome boy, who looked barely older than Mai. He had the bluest eyes Takigawa had ever seen besides John’s, with thick glossy black bangs brushing his perfectly curved eyebrows.</p><p>“I would like.” The unit began in a neutral tone, cut off as Mai started the coffee machine.</p><p>“Two flat whites, one cappuccino, a decaf latte, a caramel latte with three pumps, two Americanos and a double espresso.” The young girl listed as she worked, the android voicing his mechanical agreement. Takigawa felt sorry for them. Both of them. Mai was flushed and shy as she made the order, knowing the office android would never look at her twice, while the android himself simply waited for the order to be completed with no comprehension of Mai’s feelings. The pale android didn’t even blink as he stared forward at the board and waited with neither patience nor impatience. He was wearing a new Cyberlife suit, black with a blue triangle on the back. His model number was embroidered on the chest. He was a fairly new model, the NA200.</p><p>“Good to see you again, how have you been?” Takigawa asked politely, watching as the unit processed that he was being spoken to. Some form of social program kicked in and he turned his head with a polite business smile. The older man returned the friendly look, noting the way Mai fumbled as the android started to talk.</p><p>“I have been well, and you Officer Takigawa?” The male replied in a deep and ever so slightly gravelly tone. It was a surprising choice for an office android, but then maybe the tone helped a little with speaking different languages. The NA200 series were designed to be both office workers and business translators. Takigawa returned the friendly small talk until Mai had completed and packed the order. She accepted the wireless payment, her cheeks flushing as her hand brushed his. It felt so warm, even though he was a machine. He took the bags from her and nodded before heading out. Mai sighed as she leaned her head on her hands and watched him head back up the street towards the offices.</p><p>“I should probably take this moment to remind you he’s a machine…” Takigawa teased gently, though from her somewhat sad expression he knew she was more than aware. He ruffled her hair affectionately and she was soon back to her bubbly self.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Strangle Hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Li! Ca!” John choked, eyes watering as strong hands crushed his throat. The blonde android was lost somewhere between rage and terror as it turned their bodies. John made a strangled cry as his back hit the padding, legs kicking to try and throw the android off. The naked unit was pressing John down onto the padded table, the human hiccupping around the thumbs pressing down harder against his soft throat. <em>I can’t…Lin…</em>John thought, tears spilling over as he felt his body weaken. He dug his nails into the synthetic skin, forgetting the android couldn’t feel pain. The android almost seemed to squeeze tighter as it felt the human weakening. John’s hands slowly slipped from its wrists, eyes unfocused as he gazed up at the workshop ceiling.</p><p>“John!” Lin’s voice cried, the pressure disappearing moments later. A metallic crash sounded as John toppled onto the floor, gagging and choking. One of his tool boxes rolled across the room somewhere as the two units fought. John was shaking and crying as he breathed again. That had been close, far closer than he’d ever been before. He felt gentle hands lifting him up onto the padded bench and found himself gripping the GT300’s strong shoulders. He could have sworn the unit looked worried as he looked at him. Across the room, Lin had finally overpowered the RG600 enough to make it calm down.</p><p>“Sir, are you injured?” The GT300 demanded anxiously as it touched and pressed his delicate neck. John whimpered at the pain, shaking as he looked up at the unit. He tried to force a smile as he pushed the android’s hands away. The old android could see from John’s vitals how shaken he was. His pale hands were cold and shaking.</p><p>“I’m fine, just a little tender.” The human replied insistently, but that dropped when Lin stormed over to stand before him. He avoided the unit’s gaze, looking down at his knees with a wince. It hurt to bend his neck. It hurt even more as Lin took his cheeks and forced him to look up. The Asian was furious, forcing his hands to be gentle as he cradled John’s face in his hands. “Sorry.” John murmured helplessly.</p><p>“You could have been killed! I told you not to reactivate it until I came back!” Lin scolded, his pump drumming in his chest. He didn’t have adrenaline like John, but his body was synthesising a similar reaction to the stimulation. He was lucky he’d managed to stop himself from tearing the traumatised unit apart. Seeing John limp on the table, eyes rolling back, was a sight he never wanted to see again. He sighed out an angry huff as he tugged John against his chest, holding his human tightly. He felt John return the embrace hesitantly and lean into it.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” John repeated into the large android’s shoulder, feeling guilty as he breathed in Lin’s thirium scent. He’d been irresponsible. What would the GT300 do without him? What would happen to the shop? To Lin? He hadn’t thought much of it. He’d just wanted to have the android run a diagnostic to see if the memory files were intact, to see how it felt. He shivered. He knew how it felt now. He couldn’t get rid of the memory of those terrified blue eyes. He looked over at the subdued unit, which was crouching on the floor with the GT300 in front of it.</p><p>“Just…think next time.” Lin urged as he drew back, unable to hold back from kissing John. To hell with the fact the GT300 was watching, and the RG600. He wouldn’t care if the whole world were watching. “Hold still for me.” He added as he finally pulled back. John whined and scrunched his face as the android pressed and teased the muscles in his neck. He was relieved to find there was no lasting damage. John would just feel sore for a few days.</p><p>“How’s the RG600?” John asked in a small voice as Lin stepped back. The blonde unit looked up anxiously from its place on the floor, the GT300’s gentle hand squeezing its shoulder assuringly.</p><p>“He has calmed down somewhat.” The unit reported, eventually managing to coax it onto a stool. John decided it best to let the GT300 and Lin handle things. He watched as the old blonde unit probed it about its internal systems, even getting it to agree to link with him. After the link he seemed a little more relaxed, having seen some of the old unit’s fondest memories of John and his time in the shop. The transfer had worked.</p><p>“Your friend, the other RG600, he’s the one who gave you to us…” John reported, watching the unit’s LED flash between yellow and blue for the first time as it realised his companion was still active. “He’ll be happy to see you again.” The human added with a little warmth. Lin ran a few more checks, testing reflexes and cognitive abilities, but the android was working just fine. He was ready to go back to the park, but they decided to wait for the next day. The other RG600 would be waiting for them at two o’clock, and it would give the blonde unit a night to refuel and rest.</p><p>John spent the rest of the day out in the main shop, wanting to stay out of the RG600’s way. The unit had been guided upstairs to clean up and returned wearing a set of the GT300’s clothes. It remained in the workshop, drinking blue-blood and talking to the GT300 about what it could do next. John waited behind the counter, occasionally walking around the small shop to tidy the shelves. He was part way through hanging some new AX300 series components on a hook when he felt someone behind him. His neck prickled as fingers teased his nape.</p><p>“Let me see.” Lin murmured gently as he turned John’s body. The human would have pointed out that he’d already examined him once, but the android looked so anxious that John couldn’t refuse. He tipped his head back obediently, feeling heat rise in his skin as Lin gently caressed the darkening marks. “It’s going to be black and blue for a few days.” The tall man almost sighed as he traced his fingers over the blotches. There were clear circles where the fingers had pressed, and a few long marks where the fingers had rested. “Does it hurt?” He asked softly.</p><p>“Only when I move.” John replied wryly. The android was sympathetic, despite this being John’s fault.</p><p>“Do you need anything? Shall I bring some painkillers?” He offered, his consideration making John smile. The blonde bit his lip as he had an idea, but it was a childish thought. He would have shaken his head and moved away, but Lin had already caught that small glint in his eye. “Anything.” Lin said firmly as he rested his hands on John’s small shoulders.</p><p>“You could…kiss it better…” John suggested innocently, seeing Lin’s lips quirk in amusement. He knew the kisses wouldn’t actually stop the pain, but he remembered the trick working as a child. Cut fingers, scraped knees, a bumped forehead, it was always solved with a gentle kiss and a colourful plaster. The tall man ran his fingers through John’s hair affectionately.</p><p>“I can do that.” He agreed, enjoying the way John’s eyes fluttered shut in anticipation when he leaned down. He took a moment to appreciate John’s soft cheeks and pink lips before pressing his lips against the first circle. It was just below John’s ear, close enough to one of the human’s sensitive spots to make him tremble. Lin swept his tongue over the area gently before pressing his lips more firmly. He felt somewhat smug as John gripped his shirt and stepped closer, a small hum escaping his throat. He moved down a little to the next dark circle, wrapping one arm around John’s waist while the other supported his head.</p><p>John tilted his head into Lin’s supportive touch, losing himself in the sensation of Lin’s lips caressing his sensitive skin. He hummed an objection as teeth nipped the skin, the area quickly soothed by Lin’s tongue lathering and caressing the surface. He pressed his lips to the spot once more before moving to the next mark. It suddenly felt a lot less innocent than John’s original intention. Either way, he’d forgotten the aches in his neck as Lin teased the skin.</p><p>“You’re aroused.” Lin teased lightly as he drew back to lean down to the other side. John couldn’t make any answer besides a whimper, trembling in the android’s hold. He flushed as he met Lin’s mismatched gaze, finding a smug expression on the Asian’s face. John bit his lip as Lin closed his eyes and leaned down, kissing and caressing the pale skin once more. The hand on his lower back slipped down, teasing and squeezing his pert rump.</p><p>“Lin…” John whined in objection, almost stumbling as the taller man drew back. Lin chuckled lightly as he steadied the human teen. John’s skin was a deep shade of pink as he looked around the shop, particularly out the window. <em>Anyone could have seen or come in!</em> He thought, suddenly mortified. He looked up as a gentle hand rested on his head.</p><p>“I was running continuous scans of the area. No one saw.” The android assured, though that somehow made John feel worse. It was almost unfair that John could lose himself so completely, but the android could run multiple tasks at once, even while sharing intimacy. <em>Does that mean I’m not…distracting enough?</em> John wondered as he looked up at Lin. “I was also running a simulation of bending you over that counter.” The Asian purred as he leaned down to John’s ear. The twitch in John’s crotch at the idea didn’t go unnoticed. “Did the kisses work?” Lin asked curiously as John turned back to the rack.</p><p>“They did, thank you.” John replied, not mentioning that he now had a new problem to focus on. Now that Lin had mentioned it, John couldn’t help his own mind wandering to it. The focus on his current task was gone as he lost himself in a fantasy of Lin’s rough hands and demanding lips, the sharp edge of the counter digging in his hips, his toes barely touching the floor. Lin would hold him down with a hand on his neck as he jerked his hips forward, making him scream and beg for it. A small gasp left his lips as Lin’s fingers brushed the back of his neck. He met Lin’s gaze. The android smirked. <em>He knows!</em> “I-I should finish this.” The human stammered as he grabbed another item to hang on the wall. He almost flinched as Lin’s gentle hand covered his on the rack.</p><p>“I’ll help.” The android murmured, pressing his larger body up against John’s. John nodded wordlessly as he bent down to grab another item, their position not lost on him as Lin gripped his hips. He gasped lightly as the android gently tugged him back so that his rump bounced against his pelvis. John’s froze, silently wondering what the android would do if he remained as he was, bent over the box. He gripped the edge of the box with one hand while reaching inside, going slowly as he looked for another component to hang. Lin pressed closer, one of the hands on his hips moving to stroke a path up his back and grip the collar of his top. “You’ll hurt your back bending over like that.” Lin teased, knowing exactly what John was doing.</p><p>“Right…” John replied, hearing Lin chuckle lightly before he stepped around to John’s side and joined him in the box. John met his gaze, his eyes somewhat hazy from his earlier thoughts. Lin plucked out the component John had been searching for and held it up.</p><p>“Let’s get this finished.” He said meaningfully, enjoying the way John’s heart skipped lightly at the suggestive tone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Housekeeping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Takigawa whistled softly as he headed home, taking his time as he walked around the square. It was as he walked that he noticed a familiar figure standing at a shop window. He stopped to watch curiously. She wasn’t doing anything in particular, just staring inside. <em>Is she sizing the place up or something?</em> He wondered, his police instincts kicking in at the way she watched the people inside the store. He reflected that being friendly never hurt anyone and approached slowly.</p><p>“Good afternoon.” He greeted cheerfully, surprised as the redhead almost flinched away from the window. She looked scared. He softened his tone somewhat. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you…” He apologised, watching the woman’s hazel eyes looking for an excuse to leave. There was something so familiar about her, but he couldn’t place it. He was sure he’d seen her before. “Are you shopping for Halloween supplies? I haven’t even started yet.” He added in a friendly tone as he looked through the window.</p><p>“No, I’m…just looking around.” She replied in a small voice. The voice was small, but very pretty, very feminine. He had no doubt she’d sound downright sultry if she were a little more confident. She seemed to be making herself look small. She was timid and uncertain. <em>It’s like she’s just been caught doing something she shouldn’t…</em>He also noticed that she was a little dirty. It wasn’t that she looked unbathed, but her clothes were a little battered from the weather. <em>She hasn’t been inside for a few days at least…</em></p><p>“Looking around to keep warm?” Takigawa asked gently, the woman raising her head in surprise. “It’s pretty cold out here.” He added as his breath formed a small cloud in the air. The redhead nodded her quiet agreement. Takigawa’s eyebrows raised as he watched her carefully. <em>That’s…unexpected…</em>If the woman noticed his sudden probing she made no show of it. “Almost enough to freeze your insides.” He added with a joking tone, remaining relaxed as she turned her head to look at him.</p><p>“Sometimes it is.” She replied simply, and Takigawa nodded his agreement. Plenty of rough sleepers died each year from exposure. He knew from experience that androids like Charlie were much hardier, but he was pretty sure their bio components could freeze up. The woman had her arms folded, the bodywarmer providing her a little protection.</p><p>“I’m Takigawa Houshou…I’m a police officer. What’s your name?” He asked kindly, watching her stiffen at the news. He remained open and assuring, hoping the redhead would relax a little.</p><p>“Ayako…” She replied, watching the man beside her beam at the news. He was surprisingly kind, for a human. She quietly wondered if he would act the same if he knew she was really an android. She stayed for a while. He was the first person she’d spoken to since leaving John’s shop. The Android haven wasn’t what she’d hoped for. The group had been small, full of barely active units clinging to life. It had been more like a hospice than a sanctuary, so she’d taken to wandering the streets. She wasn’t sure what she’d do now. She had a couple of blood packets left, but after that she would begin slowly shutting down unless she found a way to resupply.</p><p>“You know, I considered getting one of the new AX500 models, for housekeeping you know, but I figured it wasn’t worth the price. I had a human cleaner for a while, but then she started working in her parents’ old café.” Takigawa said, unsure how long he’d been talking to the redhead. It was long enough for his hands to go cold. He watched an AX400 walk up the street, shivering at her state of dress. It seemed cruel to send even an android out in this weather, particularly when wearing only a mini-dress and thin slacks.</p><p>“You’re looking for a housekeeper?” Ayako asked hesitantly, wondering if this could be a potential way out. She wasn’t programmed for it, but she was capable of learning how to do things. With a little money she could buy more blue-blood, and with Takigawa working as a police officer she could probably hide in his house for a few hours to keep her systems running smoothly.</p><p>“Sort of. I didn’t post an ad for it, I just figured I’d find one at some point, you know?” He added sheepishly, surprised as the redhead turned away from the window to face him. She looked serious and determined, an expression that sent heat between his legs. He could have sighed at himself.</p><p>“I could do it.” She offered seriously, watching the human turn it over in his head. It wasn’t exactly safe to allow a stranger into your home, especially someone like Ayako. <em>At the same time, it goes against my moral code to leave a lady in need. If a few things end up going missing…it’s not the end of the world.</em></p><p>“Are you sure? It doesn’t pay much.” He replied, but the redhead seemed satisfied. She also requested to be paid in cash. Technically he knew he shouldn’t. Cash in hand jobs tended to go ignored when taxes came around, but since it was unlikely she had a bank account anywhere he agreed. “I guess I should show you the place.” He added finally, deciding to walk the fifteen minutes to his house. It would give her time to look around the area and map out the route.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Overzealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Another long moan was pulled from John’s lips, the counter digging into his ribs almost painfully. He grimaced as Lin’s hand gripped his hair, pulling his head back. It was a gentle tug, the android well aware of the tenderness of the bruised skin. John turned as much as he could in the firm grasp to look at the android. They were both still in their clothes, shirts pushed up and pants rucked down to allow the deep penetration. John felt so good he could barely stand it. Lin seemed to understand as he leaned down and pressed a messy kiss to John’s lips.</p><p>“I’ve been waiting for this for hours.” The android grunted, and John nodded his agreement. Their teasing in the shop had pushed them too far. For the past three hours they’d been eyeing each other continuously, both knowing how impractical it was to actually do anything within the shop. If the GT300 had noticed their preoccupied state it hadn’t mentioned it. At closing time the GT300 had announced its intention to go into standby close to the RG600, which was resting in the workshop.</p><p>Once they’d reached the top of the stairs Lin hadn’t even asked. His hands were already pulling John closer, and the human had come willingly, desperately. Neither were sure how the agreement had been made, but they’d fumbled their way into the kitchen. Lin had turned John’s body, forcing him over the island counter, which was as close to the shop counter as he could get. The human had made no protest, even as firm hands tugged down his pants and began squeezing and touching.</p><p>“Lin!” John cried, part in pleasure, part in objection as Lin jerked his hips forward. He’d almost hoisted the teen off the tiled floor, John’s toes barely touching the surface as Lin’s length pounded him. His mouth and eyes were wide from the new, almost painful, angle. Lin was stroking in just the right place, making the human’s body shudder and twitch on the worktop. “T-too much!” The human objected desperately as he tried to push back, stilling as Lin pressed him down with a hand between his shoulder blades.</p><p>“Shh, be good for me.” The android soothed, enjoying the way John quieted at his words. His body was a shivering mess as Lin continued to stroke his silken walls. Tight heat surrounded him, milking him, and Lin could barely focus on anything else. He did, however, keep a close eye on John’s vitals. The human was dangerously stressed by this new position. His levels were off, rocketing up. If he were an android he’d surely reboot. John whimpered as he felt Lin’s artificial skin draw back from the hands on his hips. His blue fingertips glowed as he subconsciously tried to connect with the human beneath him. A pointless effort.</p><p>“Stop! No more!” John cried as the android shifted their position slightly. He turned John sideways, his arms scrabbling for balance on the counter as Lin lifted one of his legs. His thigh was so high it almost pressed into his ribs. The material of his pants and trousers pressed into John’s leg painfully, a tearing noise sounding as his leg was stretched higher. Lin watched the first tears leave John’s eyes as he cried out. The new angle was even deeper, something John hadn’t realised was even possible at this point. It jammed Lin into his prostate with each thrust. “Lin! Stop, please!” The human pleaded helplessly.</p><p>“Take it John, you can take it.” Lin assured with a grunt as he continued pounding up into the teen. John shook his head desperately, seeing white circles in his eyes as his ears started to ring. He released a strangled cry as he came, the ring almost deafening him as his eyes filled with white. Lin moaned low as he came, jerking into John’s entrance even as the human passed out in his secure embrace. He gathered John into his arms and carried him through to the bedroom. He wasn’t worried. John’s vitals were quickly returning to normal. He stripped John’s clothes, setting a reminder to get new pants to replace the torn ones. He felt a small jab as he noticed the angry red mark where the pants had dragged across John’s pale skin.</p><p>Lin cleaned the teen off gently, using a warm cloth to wipe away the evidence of their coupling. John was slow to rouse himself, and remained somewhat timid and quiet as he gazed up at Lin. Lin had also stripped down and cleaned off, his legs crossed as he sat elegantly on the edge of the bed. John’s blue eyes pinched slightly as he looked away, something in his vitals telling Lin he was distressed. He touched John’s cheek, surprised as his hand was knocked away in reflex.</p><p>“John…” Lin murmured gently as he looked down at the human. The android wasn’t sure he was going to get an answer as John rolled on his side to face away from him.</p><p>“You didn’t stop.” The human murmured quietly, a small shiver running through him as he thought back. Lin tilted his head questioningly. “I-I told you it was too much.” John added as he squeezed his eyes shut, his throat aching as his eyes burned. Lin’s voice was far too mechanical as he responded.</p><p>“I was watching your vitals and determined you were in no danger.” He replied, surprised as John turned to glare at him.</p><p>“I was scared! I was scared and I asked you to stop!” He cried, watching Lin process the information slowly. He knew the android understood as his mismatched eyes dropped. He opened his lips before closing them again, unsure how to proceed. Before he’d deviated it would have been automatic. He would have stopped the first time John said. <em>But this isn’t the first time he’s objected, and it wasn’t an issue then…Did I misread our intimacy level?</em></p><p>“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Lin apologised honestly. He watched as the human began to look guilty for his outburst, chewing his bottom lip worriedly as he wondered if perhaps he hadn’t been clear enough in the moment. “I should have recognised your feelings better.” The android added gently. He’d noticed John’s stress levels were high, but he hadn’t realised it was due to fear. <em>Was he…afraid of me?</em></p><p>“It was too intense for me, I-I felt like I was going to be torn up.” John murmured timidly, unable to help himself leaning into Lin’s hand as it rested on his cheek.</p><p>“I would never allow that to happen.” He added firmly, watching John give a small nod of agreement. “I’d never hurt you…” Lin assured quietly, feeling John soften as he reached up to hold Lin’s wrist at his pulse point. He couldn’t help it as his artificial skin receded, fingertips glowing against John’s pale cheek. Things would be so easy if he could connect with John, share his innermost thoughts and feelings. He felt John jerk slightly.</p><p>“Static shock…Are your systems running properly?” John asked as he rubbed his stinging cheek. Lin felt his cheeks flush as he replaced his artificial skin. He’d actually tried to interface with the human, the pulses in his fingers reacting with the small electrical pulse flowing through John’s body.</p><p>“I am undamaged.” Lin assured, following John’s urging to lie down beside him. “You haven’t eaten yet.” He added as he felt John shuffled closer with a small murmur about five more minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, this position is…” John trailed off with a whimpering shudder as he slid down. His mouth dropped as he titled his head back to look up at the plain ceiling of his room. He took the hands Lin offered, linking their fingers and pressing palm to palm. Lin’s arms were stiff, allowing John to brace himself. The blonde could barely force himself to look down. He felt so vulnerable and exposed as he straddled Lin’s hips, the android’s length pressing deep inside.</p><p>“You have more control in this position.” Lin excused breathily, enjoying the sight of the naked teen spread open across his waist. He held John up a little, letting the human work his hips slowly as he tried to find a good position. It seemed John was a little less experienced being on top, especially when sober. The vulnerability was rolling off him in waves. Lin gave his hands an assuring squeeze and softened his expression. “You’re doing fine.” He added gently.</p><p>The look John gave him said he disagreed. Lin leaned back further against the pillows, raising his knees to give John a sort of backrest. The teen rose higher, giving Lin enough room to circle his hips up. The human moaned as Lin rocked into him, his grip tightening. Lin remained relaxed, if a little dazed, while watching John timidly ride him. As he scanned John’s vitals he found this experience was doing little for the teen satisfaction-wise. Lin circled his hips in calculation.</p><p>“Ah! There!” John cried as the android jerked up. He remained pressed close, easing the teen down with him. He remained still, enjoying the way John squirmed against him as he tried to find that spot again. He supported John as the teen rose and fell against him, but his build-up was slow. He often missed the mark, whining in frustration. “Lin, please help.” The human whined as he missed again.</p><p>“Alright, hold onto me.” Lin instructed as he lowered his hands to John’s hips. John did as he was told, reaching back to brace himself against Lin’s strong knees. Lin looked up, enjoying the bare expanse of pink flesh on display. It was already peppered with small red marks from heated nips and kisses. The only imperfections were the dark patches on his neck. He snapped his hips up, the teen moaning as Lin hit the mark.</p><p>Lin was careful as he worked, monitoring John carefully for signs of increased stress. He was pleased as John whimpered a request for more, pulling the teen low and cradling him against his chest as he rocked upwards. John shuddered and came, not lasting too long. Lin wasn’t surprised. Humans didn’t have an endless amount of stamina, and they’d barely kept their hands off each other for the past few days. He allowed his own release to follow, finding himself reluctant to leave the warmth of his human’s body. John certainly didn’t seem to mind, remaining limp against the android’s firm chest. Lin could feel each breath and heartbeat against his artificial skin.</p><p>They eventually got up and dressed. Lin prepared breakfast while John showered, the GT300 appearing briefly to say he had opened the shop and David was downstairs. John almost sighed at the news. He knew he’d have to cover his neck. There was no way his friend would let it pass without comment. He’d also need an excuse for the RG600 being there, and for leaving to take it back to the skatepark. <em>I usually have GT300 do the drop-offs…</em></p><p>“Morning.” John greeted cheerfully as he entered the shop, a dark rollneck covering his abused skin. David clearly thought nothing of it as he returned the cheerful greeting. He shot John an almost smug look as Lin appeared, content not to hide the red mark John had somehow managed to leave on his skin a few minutes ago. John flushed and looked away, managing to stammer out something about a drop off as he ushered the RG600 through. The unit’s LED flickered red briefly as he caught sight of the new human, but Lin stepped in, blocking David’s view of the unit’s face. “We’ll be back later.” The blonde added as he opened the door and allowed the RG600 and Lin to step out first, the taller man carrying another backpack of blue-blood.</p><p>They walked to the park this time. John didn’t think the RG600 was up to running, and it wouldn’t react well if they were stopped by police. It seemed more relaxed outside, enjoying the fresh air as they walked down the street. The only time it seemed stressed was when humans appeared. John would often lead the way across the street in order to avoid direct contact. At the edge of the park John could see the other RG600 waiting. It tottered excitedly as it saw them coming.</p><p>“Alive! Yes? Fixed! Yes?” It babbled as the group drew nearer. It seemed both excited and hesitant as it watched the other unit. It needn’t have worried. As soon as it was close enough its twin stepped forward to embrace it tightly.</p><p>“We had to use a replacement body, but your friend is intact.” John replied with a nod, feeling warm as he watched the units embrace. They stepped back a little, raising their hands to press them together almost intimately. John watched curiously as their skin drew back, blue glowing between their palms. They froze as they connected, smiles warm as they finally drew back. John flushed, unsure he should have watched such a personal exchange.</p><p>“I don’t know how to thank human. Human, you, have done much for us.” The first RG600 said in an almost tearful tone as he gripped his partner’s hand tightly. The other RG600 looked grateful and content as well, pleased as its mirror image leaned its head on its shoulder. John replied with his usual flustered embarrassment, insisting they didn’t need to thank him at all.</p><p>“Here, I have more blue-blood…It should last you both a few days.” John said as he opened the backpack and handed two plastic bags to the androids. “Don’t stay here too long, you should find somewhere safer.” The human advised worriedly, his concern striking a chord with the androids. They thanked him again before leaving, hand in hand. John felt Lin take his own hand as they watched, the smooth cold feeling telling him he had drawn back his skin. John gripped tighter. “What’s it like?” He asked finally.</p><p>“What?” Lin asked curiously as John continued to watch the two units disappear.</p><p>“Linking like that.” The human said, finally turning to look up at the android beside him. Lin pondered the question, idly raising John’s hand in a similar fashion, blue glowing between their palms. He enjoyed the feeling, closing his eyes to focus on the blood rushing through John’s cold fingers. They were still warm in comparison to his plastic casing.</p><p>“It’s quite intimate…When we fully interface we share everything. We become one being for a time…It’s more than sharing thoughts and feelings…” Lin replied, though he knew the human before him would never understand. The knowledge that he could never experience such a thing with his human left a dull feeling in his chest cavity. He supposed it was disappointment, or sadness.</p><p>“It is…sexually intimate?” John asked, the android nodding his agreement.</p><p>“It can be…Deviants often link to share intimate contact. It can be like a kiss, or…something more.” He added almost evasively. He’d never linked with anyone in that sense. From his activation he’d been a family unit, and since then he’d found John. The only times he’d linked had been to share information. There was a clear difference between the two types of interface. He felt John gasp as a small shock sparked between them. He looked almost a little sad himself as he pressed his palm more firmly.</p><p>“I’d link with you…” The human murmured, his cheeks heating as Lin stroked his head.</p><p>“Thank you.” He replied affectionately, eventually tugging the human along beside him. They walked slowly as they headed back to the shop.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Office Gossip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon!” Mai greeted brightly as the android stepped in once more. There were no customers at the moment. It was just past mid-afternoon, so most people had eaten lunch and headed back to work. “There must be a business meeting.” She added as the handsome unit strode up to the counter. He tilted his head slightly as he processed her comment. He did that quite a lot and she supposed it was a programmed quirk shared by many androids.</p><p>“There is. How did you know?” He asked curiously, his blue eyes following the teen’s movements as she started up the coffee machine and heated the latte milk. Her hands were small, he noted, but dextrous and skilled. She worked the precision and practiced ease, able to focus on him completely as she made his order. Her eyes were hazel, with pale flecks that almost seemed to shine in the sunlight.</p><p>“You always come back for a second round when there’s an afternoon meeting.” She replied brightly. The NA200 processed the comment and concluded the human was observant. She had paid attention to his habits, and recognised the pattern of his visits. She also made a point to remember his order, to the point he didn’t need to recite it for her. She was efficient. Her service was exemplary. He cross referenced her behaviour and was returned with the word ‘kind’. The human was kind. “I hope they’re not working you too hard.” She added considerately.</p><p>“My workload is satisfactory.” He replied uniformly, but the human didn’t mind. She smiled brightly, barely removing her eyes from him as she finished the first two drinks. He scanned her quietly. She was Mai Taniyama. Seventeen years old. Orphaned at thirteen. She was in high school, and owned the café. “What of yours?” He asked. His social subroutine was running, suggesting it polite to engage.</p><p>“Oh…I get by!” Mai replied warmly, though this conflicted somewhat with her schedule. She was always serving in the café, no matter when he came. That led him to the conclusion she was neglecting her studies, or else completing the work at home. He scanned her vitals to find she suffered from fatigue, and was slightly malnourished. It seemed ‘get by’ was the correct phrase. An alert popped up suggesting it was socially unacceptable to comment. “Thanks for asking.” She added sincerely.</p><p>The NA200 ran another scan, noting the various rises and falls in her vitals. He cross reference the data. It aligned with happiness. She was pleased. There was something more. There was a slight rise in her heartrate. She was emotionally invested in their conversation. Sexual interest. It would be socially unacceptable to comment on it.</p><p>“You are welcome.” He settled on instead. She smiled as she handed him the bags, her skin heating a little as their fingers brushed. He reflected that this always happened. Her touch lingered a few milliseconds longer than necessary. He raised his eyes to meet her gentle hazel orbs. Pupils dilated. Sexual interest. She dropped her gaze, her cheeks heating. Embarrassment. She had not anticipated his direct attention in this manner. “Your payment.” The unit stated, noting she had forgotten to process it.</p><p>“Ah! Yes, of course.” Mai said sheepishly as she put through the order. She watched the LED at his temple circle from blue to yellow as the unit made the transaction. She smiled as she watched him nod his satisfaction. He bade her good day and was about to leave when her voice called him. “Oh, wait a minute!” She urged, the taps of her feet telling the unit she had come out into the shop.</p><p>“Yes?” He said as he waited. This was odd. He had everything he’d ordered, and he’d paid. He had nothing he could have dropped. This led him to the conclusion the girl required him for something else. He waited as she hurried over, noting the small packet in her hand, wrapped in colourful paper with a small ribbon. She seemed hesitant as she held it out to him. “Is it a delivery?” He asked as he accepted it. She shook her head, her cheeks flushed.</p><p>“It’s a present…for you.” She replied, her voice shaking slightly. The NA200 processed the news, looking up the social etiquette. He was not a personal unit, nor did he belong to her. He was company property, designed to follow business rules. He ran a check through the social protocols of his position. “You’ve been coming here every day for a few months now…You’re one of my regular customers.” She added quickly. He hit a file. On various holidays it was not unusual for business owners to show appreciation to patrons with small gestures.</p><p>“I understand.” The unit replied, noting the happy flush on the human’s cheeks as she looked up at him. Sexual interest. He looked at the small packet. It was almost Halloween. It was a Halloween gift. This holiday wasn’t known for gift giving, but it would be rude to decline such an offer.</p><p>“Open it.” She encouraged, and the unit obediently tugged the ribbon and paper free. It was a small orange pumpkin pin. Mai took it and pinned it to the lapel of his jacket. The unit looked down at it before meeting her eyes. “I thought it would cheer your uniform up a bit.” She added brightly. The unit looked for a suitable response. He wasn’t authorised to wear decorations, however his social subroutine suggested the infraction was small, and easily overlooked.</p><p>“Thank you.” Is what his program told him was the acceptable response. Mai smiled brightly, clearly happy, and held the door open for him. She waved as he headed down the street, not feeling the cold as he went. He walked calmly into the bank and headed for the elevator. He requested the nineteenth floor and waited silently, his blue eyes dropping to the small brightly coloured pin. When the doors opened he stepped into an open office area with various desks scattered around.</p><p>“Kaz! You’re back!” A familiar voice called brightly. The NA200 barely had time to reach his desk before the bags were removed and the young Asian man hunted through for his caramel latte. He sighed lovingly as he sipped the hot drink, smiling sheepishly as the NA200 held a napkin out to him. He always ended up with cream on his lips. “Thanks…Oh? What’s this?” He asked brightly as he spotted the pin. This was unheard of. The unit followed his gaze before stepping behind his own desk. Two of the young ladies in the office hovered beside them as they spoke, clearly listening.</p><p>“It was a gift, from the patron of the coffeeshop.” The ebony haired unit replied in his usual disinterested tone. He immediately dropped his head and began typing away, pausing as the human’s shadow fell over his desk. A hand landed on his shoulder, easing him back in his chair as he leaned on the android’s desk. He looked interested. The NA200 found a new entry. Office gossip. He should engage, but not allow it to interrupt his work.</p><p>“Oh no-no, you don’t get away with that. Spill it.” The human demanded.</p><p>“I have no beverage to spill.” The unit replied with a tilt of its head.</p><p>“Hahaha! Yasuhara, you need to ask the right question! Who’s the patron?” One of the women asked, her brunette hair brushing her shoulders as she stood before the NA200’s desk. The unit shifted his attention to the lady, whose clothes were standard for the office. A simple suit with a pencil skirt. It hugged her hips and encased her knees.</p><p>“Her name is Mai Taniyama.” The unit replied obediently, unsure why the humans were so excited by the news. He looked down momentarily to open a spreadsheet to work on. Yasuhara looked thoughtful as he pushed his glasses up his nose. His shirt sleeves were rolled up in the warmth of the office, though the two ladies remained in their blazers.</p><p>“Is she hot?” He asked with interest.</p><p>“I did not enquire.” The unit deflected, bringing up various definitions as he was asked to comment on the girl’s attractiveness. He tilted his head as he looked for a suitable word. He compared her image to others. “Plain. Average. Cute.” He recited, though he couldn’t be sure they were entirely correct. Humans seemed to have a subjective view when it came to human appearances. It was something he was unable to do himself.</p><p>“Do you have a picture?” The blonde woman asked, her long hair tied back in a low tail. The NA200 held up his hand, the skin peeling back to show a holographic image of Mai. The two women gushed over her while Yasuhara slapped his shoulder in approval. The android did not understand.</p><p>“Nice! You’ve got yourself an admirer.” Yasuhara praised, though the unit failed to see how this was a positive thing. He was simply a machine designed to complete a task. He would have voiced as much if the brunette hadn’t chimed in herself.</p><p>“Yeah, but he can’t do anything…He doesn’t have the parts, you know.” She added meaningfully as she eyed between the unit’s legs. The NA200 tilted its head at it turned its attention to the human.</p><p>“I have been fully fitted to fulfil that role Miss Jeanette.” He announced, noting the six eyes that turned to him in shock. It seemed this warranted further explanation. “It has been found through research that office workers regularly enjoy the benefits of romantic liaisons at work. In an attempt to combat extramarital affairs units such as myself have been designed to fill that role without the romantic attachments involved…I assumed you were aware. The full range of my abilities are clearly listed in my manual.” He added, watching the girls smirk while Yasuhara looked scandalised. The NA200 didn’t particularly understand their reactions. Yasuhara seemed particularly upset.</p><p>“Wait, so you’re a Traci?” He demanded incredulously.</p><p>“Negative. I share a few base programs with those models, but I am designed for many higher functions as well.” The unit replied, and if Yasuhara didn’t know better he’d say the unit was offended at being compared to a Traci. Not that he’d blame it. Traci’s were designed with minimal abilities outside of sex. The NA200 sat back and looked up as the blonde woman approached and sat on his lap. He dutifully supported her hip and rested a hand on her knee as she did so.</p><p>“What kind of base programs?” She asked teasingly as she played with the hair on the back of the Asian’s neck. Yasuhara shot her a glare as she slipped her arms around the Asian model with fresh interest. The android gave her his full attention, seemingly unbothered by the added weight or physical contact.</p><p>“I am programmed with the ability to fully satisfy partners of either gender.” He stated, hearing Yasuhara choke on his coffee.</p><p>“You have both parts?” He cried loudly, turning a few heads their way, people looking over the desk dividers to see better.</p><p>“Not in the sense you believe. I am physically male, however my rectal port has been designed with a self-lubrication protocol in the event of a dominant male partner.” He replied, watching Yasuhara stammer incoherently. “I would be happy to allow you to test those abilities if you have the desire Mr Yasuhara.” The android added, and the human swore he’d said it on purpose. The young man got to his feet with a firm and incredulous no before stalking to his desk.</p><p>“What about you Mel? You want a crack at him?” Jeanette teased as she looked down at the blonde, who seemed quite content to remain on the NA200’s knee. The blonde giggled as she agreed she wouldn’t be averse to the idea.</p><p>“Would you like to initiate a sexual encounter now?” The unit asked as it looked at her. Her cheeks flushed red as she felt movement between the android’s thighs. She jumped up with a small yelp, the brunette hiding her amusement. She could have sworn the android had done it on purpose.</p><p>“Maybe later.” Mel replied before hurrying back to her own desk. The unit was about to return to work when a grey jacket sleeve reached cross to tug his lapel, the room going silent in the process. The unit looked up emotionlessly at the middle aged man, who stared intently at the small pin.</p><p>“What the hell is this?” He demanded, though his sharp tone didn’t bother the android.</p><p>“It’s a present. The NA200 found himself an admirer.” Yasuhara piped up as he reappeared and gently tugged the jacket free from the older man’s grasp, his expression bright and friendly. The unit noted he often did this. Yasuhara was quite protective of the android where their boss was concerned. The older man hated the machines.</p><p>“Social protocols dictated it would be rude to refuse a gift under such circumstances.” The unit added as it returned to work. If Yasuhara didn’t know better he’d think the unit was nervous. It wasn’t, he was just projecting his own feelings onto it, he knew that. The LED on its temple swirled yellow as the hand reached across and tugged the button. He was almost surprised as the android’s hand rose almost protectively.</p><p>“I don’t care about that, standard issue uniforms only!” The higher man stated, not trusting the way the LED stuttered between blue and yellow. Yasuhara stepped closer and looped his arms over the android’s shoulders almost assuringly.</p><p>“Oh, come on Sir! It’s almost Halloween! And the girl at the coffee shop will be upset if he shows up not wearing her gift, right?” He added as he looked at the android. The NA200 processed the information and nodded his agreement. Mai would likely be a little upset. Yasuhara held up the manager’s coffee meaningfully, watching him look at the cup and then the button. He finally sighed and took the coffee. His was one of the Americanos. He sipped the strong black liquid before glaring down at the android.</p><p>“Fine! But it comes off after Halloween!” He snapped before turning and stalking off.</p><p>“Nice save Yasu.” Jeanette murmured from her desk. Yasuhara gave her a thumbs up before checking on the NA200, noticing the way it looked absently at the small smiling pumpkin pin.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it Kazuya, he’ll probably forget by the end of the month…After Halloween you can take it off and keep it in your drawer, he’ll never even know.” Yasuhara assured, watching the NA200’s LED blink yellow as it processed the suggestion. He nodded obediently, filing the suggestion as an order. <strong>Timer set – November 1<sup>st</sup>. Jack-O-lantern pin to be relocated to locked drawer. Authorisation - Yasuhara.</strong> He blinked before returning his fingers to the keys, feeling a final clap on his shoulder before the Asian man returned to his own desk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. A Big-Deal Small-Deal Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Morning Charlie.” Takigawa greeted cheerfully as he entered the station wearing a navy suit, the tie a little loose around his throat. The dark skinned unit was waiting at his new desk, standing dutifully awaiting instructions. Upon hearing Takigawa the unit turned round, looking just a bit more stoic than usual. Takigawa paused, eyeing him carefully. “You alright?” He asked warily as he looked at the unit’s brown eyes. They seemed different somehow.</p><p>“I am. My systems have been fully upgraded.” He replied, but the tone wasn’t as casual as before. It was like he was newly activated. <em>Did they swap him out and think I wouldn’t notice?</em> Takigawa wondered as he laid a hand on Charlie’s shoulder. The android was stiff, and Takigawa was more than a little worried.</p><p>“Did something happen during the upgrade? You sound…different.” He insisted in a tone laced with concern. This didn’t go unnoticed by the android. He gave the human a pre-programmed smile and stepped aside to allow Takigawa to take his seat and look through the first case of the day.</p><p>“Your concern is appreciated Sir. Some errors were discovered in my programming and have been corrected. I am now operating at peak proficiency.” He replied in an oddly static tone. Takigawa looked troubled at the news. <em>They just…opened his head and messed around with him…</em>He thought, the idea turning his stomach somewhat. <em>I guess if there were errors it had to be done, right?</em> But something still didn’t sit right with him.</p><p>“Am I going to have to teach you everything all over again?” He wondered idly, the android remaining straight with its hands resting behind its back. <em>Ah Charlie…</em>He felt like he’d lost his friend, even though he was standing right there.</p><p>“All of my memory files are intact.” He replied, which seemed to cheer the Asian up somewhat. <em>If he remembers everything, then maybe he’ll settle down once he breaks in those new programs.</em> Takigawa thought hopefully as he flipped open the first file that had been left on his desk. His mind shifted to the redhead as he looked at the file. He’d left her with a key, and the cleaning supplies, and he’d given her permission to make herself lunch before she left. He’d also shown her how to use the washer and dryer, so she could do the laundry. <em>I’m sure she’ll do fine.</em></p><p>“Android incident…There’s been a few of those lately.” Takigawa said as he looked at the case. A maintenance android had apparently assaulted a group of protestors. <em>Although if those protestors are anything to go by I’m sure it had good reason.</em> Takigawa thought with a small frown. He’d seen these groups before. They were antagonistic, inciting violence against androids and causing a constant stream of criminal damage complaints. It was almost justice that the androids had finally hit back. <em>Still, a case is a case. I have to check it out.</em> “They said it happened at night…in the old warehouse district? Isn’t that place scheduled for demolition?” Takigawa asked as he looked over his shoulder at Charlie. The android’s LED shifted from blue to yellow as it looked up the details. It blinked as it found the right file and came up with an answer. It was much more robotic than the way he usually worked.</p><p>“Correct. Development has been put on hold due to land use disputes.” The android replied as it looked down at his partner. Takigawa snorted as he crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair. He leaned his elbows on the armrests, steepling his fingers thoughtfully.</p><p>“Bureaucratic red tape in other words.” He murmured as he looked at his partner. <em>So there’s no reason for anyone to be in that area…What exactly were those protestors up to? Did they drag the android out there for a little midnight fun?</em> It wouldn’t be the first time it had happened. Quiet areas attracted trouble. The first thing to do would be to visit the scene and have a look around. After that, he could track down the protestors and interview them for more details. With that decided his day truly began.</p><p>They drove to the scene, Takigawa trying to engage the upgraded Charlie in his usual small talk. It was like their first day on the job again. Although Charlie retained the information he didn’t seem to access it in the same way. It was almost like sitting beside his best friend’s twin brother. He almost regretted letting them upgrade Charlie, but there was no way of knowing how bad his system errors had been before. A slightly changed Charlie was better than a deactivated Charlie.</p><p>Takigawa pulled up on the dirt road in the middle of the abandoned district and climbed out. The android followed, as usual, and they took a slow walk around the area. The tape was still there. It cordoned off a square a few metres wide. There was a mess of blue-blood on the ground, still too fresh to have disappeared yet. It had already been sent off for analysis to give them the direct serial number of the android. The news had been buzzing about a fancy new android in Detroit that could do things like that on the spot, but for now that was the only prototype. <em>Good thing too, I’ll be out of a job if this keeps up.</em></p><p>“You are troubled.” Charlie stated as Takigawa crouched and looked at the small pool of blue-blood. He was more thoughtful than troubled. The human sighed as he sat back on his heels, an Asian habit he’d picked up from his grandparents.</p><p>“Not exactly…Just…Look at the amount of blue-blood. You can’t seriously look at this mess and say the android was the instigator in all this, can you?” Takigawa asked as his gaze swept the ground. There was some red blood too, but when he considered the amount of humans present that really paled in comparison to the pool of blue. The android probably hadn’t fought back at first either, tied up by its programming. <em>It was probably self-preservation. </em></p><p>“Detective, are you suggesting the deviant was not at fault?” Charlie asked, tilting his head in an almost worried manner. Takigawa nodded slowly as he thought about it. “Deviants are, by nature, unpredictable and dangerous.” The android added, his tone suggesting he was slightly disapproving of Takigawa’s view. <em>But Charlie can’t think like that, I’m projecting again.</em></p><p>“So are humans…More so sometimes.” The human replied gravely as he got to his feet. The android’s LED span yellow as he regarded the detective.</p><p>“You sound like a sympathiser.” He stated, watching Takigawa hum thoughtfully.</p><p>“It’s not that…Just…Deviant or not, this isn’t right. Beating an android is like…beating a dog or cat. Androids are loyal and obedient by design. They can’t choose to run away or defend themselves. The evidence points to the protestors dragging that android out here and wrecking it. If it hadn’t deviated then we’d likely be out here filling out a criminal damage report for the council.” The honey haired man replied, the whole episode leaving a bad taste in his mouth. “Maybe it’s because you guys look so human, but it really gets to me.” He added as he laid a hand on Charlie’s shoulder on the way by. He watched the LED swirl yellow a few times before the android followed him back to the car. He was about to open the door when he heard a clatter in one of the warehouses.</p><p>“Sir…” Charlie said, his eyes shifting to the building. He’d heard it too. <em>That rules out my imagination at least…</em>“We should investigate. It could be the deviant.” The dark skinned android added as it turned its attention to its human partner. He almost looked expectant, but the human was already on the move.</p><p>“Way ahead of you…” Takigawa replied warily as he pulled his pistol and stalked cautiously towards the dilapidated building. “How’s the structure?” He asked quietly, though if there was an android hiding in there then whispering would do him little good. Charlie matched his soft tone as he replied, LED flashing yellow as he looked the building over.</p><p>“It is stable, and will be for some years.” Charlie replied. Takigawa nodded his understanding, they could at least rule out the possibility of being injured by falling debris. Charlie followed as Takigawa edged towards a small metal side door. It was unlocked, but he knew the hinges would grind when he opened it. He pulled the door slowly, managing to avoid making too much noise. Anyone inside would know he was coming though. He crept inside, following the small service corridor into the main warehouse area. He lowered his gun slowly.</p><p>“What the hell?” He murmured as he straightened up and stepped inside. “I thought the area was checked…they didn’t find this?” He added in disbelief as he looked at Charlie, who checked through the police reports. Takigawa continued forward into the open space, where at least twenty deactivated androids lay scattered around. He leaned down beside the plastic shell of one, his fingers automatically reaching for the pulse. <em>Oh sure, what are you expecting to find, idiot?</em> He thought as he dropped his hand uselessly.</p><p>“The area is recorded as searched.” Charlie replied, noting the way Takigawa froze. <em>If the area was searched that means these androids weren’t here, and if they weren’t here then…</em>The human pushed himself to his feet slowly. “Your heartrate is elevated Sir.” The android stated, Takigawa almost cursing the unit for saying it out loud. Takigawa motioned Charlie to get back, slowly. The android’s LED blinked yellow as it obeyed, slowly retreating towards the corridor.</p><p>“Wait, please.” A male voice called, Takigawa’s heart almost stopping as he watched the various LEDs flicker to life. All of them were yellow, some even blinking red at regular intervals. <em>Shit!</em> Takigawa thought as he raised his gun, unsure what he could possibly do. There were at least twenty, and they were androids. He didn’t have enough bullets to shoot them all, and they’d only drop if he directly his the right spot. “We are unarmed.” The voice added. The human kept his gun up for now, but paused.</p><p>“Why did you reveal yourself?” Takigawa asked cautiously, eyes shifting around the room as the androids slowly moved. Some shuffled to the walls, others merely sat, clearly too weak to move. <em>Most of them seem…tired?</em> He thought, noting the way some of them had no skin, the seams of their casing glowing only dimly. The android speaking to him was a brunette maintenance model, one of the GD series. You didn’t see them around often now that the RG androids were out.</p><p>“You already suspected…I thought we should risk contact.” The android replied as it stepped a little closer. He was apparently the leader, or as close to a leader as this ragtag group got. “Many of us are too weak to move on. We managed to hide last time, but we did not expect anyone to return. We were unprepared.” He added warily, though it wasn’t the gun in Takigawa’s hand that had him worried. He seemed more concerned about the police android, which watched silently.</p><p>“You want me to keep it quiet…about you being here.” Takigawa observed, watching the android nod its agreement.</p><p>“Many of us are old. We just wish to be left alone…not to end our days in a scrap yard.” He added passionately. Takigawa could appreciate the sentiment. The android was right. Most of the models stored here were so old that their parts were long off the market. He could also tell many of their power reserves were failing. “Please, Officer Takigawa, don’t report us.” The android pleaded. Takigawa looked across at Charlie. Usually he could rely on the android to give him a blink or nod to show him what he was thinking. He was immovable right now.</p><p>“Standard procedure dictates we are to report this incident and return the defective units to Cyberlife for decommission.” Charlie stated, as if reading from a manual. Takigawa sighed lightly, wondering if he could risk going against his partner on this one. The android could well have reported it already.<em> Would he do that without my order?</em></p><p>“No! Please! We’ve done nothing to you!” A second android piped up fearfully, pleading murmurs and chants of ‘I don’t want to shut down’ filling the small space. Charlie seemed unmoved by the display, his LED spinning between blue and yellow.</p><p>“Can you seriously ignore that?” Takigawa asked as he looked across at his partner.</p><p>“I do not feel pity Sir, I am a machine.” Charlie replied, the disagreement dying on Takigawa’s lips. He wanted to disagree. Charlie had been his partner and friend for many months. It had been strange at first, but Takigawa wasn’t sure he’d want to work with anyone else now. He wasn’t sure how to get that across in a way Charlie would understand though.</p><p>“How about we look at it this way then…Do these androids have anything to do with the case we’re currently working?” Takigawa asked as he lowered his gun. The scattered androids watched anxiously, the leader remaining hopeful. Charlie’s LED span yellow as he processed. He scanned the units. Though many of them were injured there were none that had lost a large amount of blue-blood, and only two of the same model.</p><p>“Negative.” The unit concluded.</p><p>“Will Cyberlife miss these androids if they aren’t reported?” Takigawa asked, watching Charlie process the inquiry.</p><p>“Insufficient data.” He replied.</p><p>“These androids are pretty old, or broken. It’s unlikely Cyberlife will care about them either way.” The human interjected, the android having little choice but to agree with its human superior. “So, this brings it all down to a big deal-small deal situation. With all of the data available, do you consider these androids worthy of the extra paperwork?” Takigawa asked hopefully, watching Charlie’s LED spinning yellow. <em>Come on Charlie, tell me you’re still in there somewhere…</em>The android finally blinked and looked at Takigawa.</p><p>“By your definition, this could be compared to a ‘small deal’ situation Sir.” He stated, and Takigawa felt like punching the air as he put his sidearm back in its holster. Many of the androids seemed a little more relaxed as the police unit stood down.</p><p>“I won’t report it, but you might want to look around for a more secure place. It seems trouble’s getting common in these parts.” Takigawa warned, watching the leader nod his agreement. It was strange. Being in the warehouse with these androids was a lot like visiting the slums. It wasn’t uncommon to find large communities of rough sleepers like this. “Speaking of, do you know anything about what happened outside a couple nights ago?” The human asked, figuring he’d gotten into the leader’s good graces enough to get an honest answer.</p><p>“We…are aware of it. We didn’t make contact. The RG600 was too…volatile. We were afraid that someone would find us. It left the area as soon as the humans fled.” The leader replied, looking almost ashamed by its own decision. Takigawa nodded, passing no judgement either way. It was a difficult situation to be in. If they had helped the android, invited it in, then it may have led to them being discovered. Takigawa thanked them and led the way out, back to the car.</p><p>“Sir, I must remind you that you are committing a minor infraction by withholding information from the authorities. If discovered, it may affect your record.” Charlie announced as Takigawa sat thoughtfully in the driver’s seat. He looked over at Charlie and quirked his lips. The android was watching him as he buckled his seatbelt.</p><p>“Look, if we come across a dangerous deviant I swear, I’ll uphold the law and hunt it down…But those people? They’re not going to hurt anybody, hell I don’t think many of them could work up the energy to walk more than a few feet…Let’s let them deactivate in peace, hm?” Takigawa replied to the quiet prying gaze. He started the car and pulled away as Charlie processed the information.</p><p>“Sir…They are not ‘people’. They are androids.” The dark skinned unit argued.</p><p>“Same difference.” Takigawa shrugged, ignoring the CH200 as its LED span yellow multiple times. It didn’t argue this time. “Let’s go see Mai. She’s been asking after you.” The human decided, almost smiling when the LED flickered to blue at the suggestion.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. An Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The NA200 stood patiently at the counter as Mai mixed the drinks it had ordered. It was late afternoon, and he’d been sent for a second round of coffee after the most recent meeting. The humans had said it was a difficult day, but the work had seemed simple to the android. He wasn’t sure why humans found it so tiring. He and Yasuhara had acted as translators throughout the meeting, dealing with their Japanese partners.</p><p>“I’m glad you like the pin enough to wear it.” Mai said brightly as she foamed up the milk. The Asian android turned its handsome face towards her as she spoke and she almost fumbled. His eyes were so blue. He blinked as he processed her words, looking through various etiquette programs for a suitable response. His first thought had been to state that he neither liked nor disliked it, since he was a machine, but his search suggested this would be a poor social response.</p><p>“It was a thoughtful gesture.” He stated instead, watching the girl beam in response. Her pupils were dilated. Sexual interest. Her heartrate had spiked. Sexual interest. He could also see her hands were unsteady as she poured his drinks. He’d noticed this happened when he gave her his direct attention. He watched as she packed the drinks and took them, confirming payment before heading for the door.</p><p>“Oh, wait!” Mai called, her heels tapping loudly as she hurried out from behind the counter. He had everything he’d ordered, and he had paid. He processed the familiarity of the situation. This had happened just the other day when she’d given him the pin. She held another cup in her hand. The NA200 processed this information as she held it out to him.</p><p>“I believe you are in error, my order is complete.” He stated, knowing that he was holding all of the drinks he’d ordered. She seemed a little shy as she insisted on handing him the drink. He looked down at the cup, analysing it. It was hot, but it wasn’t coffee. He raised an eyebrow as he realised it was thirium. No human would be able to drink this, at least not without a sore stomach afterwards.</p><p>“I wanted to make something for you…Will you try it?” Mai asked hopefully. The NA200 processed the request. It wasn’t his scheduled refuelling time. He had no need for blue-blood at that moment. It wouldn’t hurt him though, even if it had been heated. He cross referenced social responses. It would be rude to turn down a free drink when it had already been prepared.</p><p>“Very well.” He replied before raising the cup to his lips and sipping. He wasn’t hesitant, but he was aware of the heat, and the sensitive sensors in his mouth. He couldn’t be hurt, and the heat probably wouldn’t damage him, but caution was always advisable. He swallowed, tilting his head as he thought up a response. “You have…heated and foamed the thirium.” He stated, noting it had a thicker, creamier texture than usual. She had likely heated it with the machine the same way she would with a latte.</p><p>“Do you like it? Is it good?” She asked hopefully. The unit considered his response. He had no concept of pleasant or unpleasant. He also didn’t feel like or dislike as humans did. Socially he knew he had to give her some form of response.</p><p>“The integrity of the base chemicals remains uncompromised by the heating process.” He stated, unsure anyone had ever tried heating thirium before. He wondered if she’d researched at all, or whether she had simply taken the chance and heated it on impulse. Luckily the chemicals within thirium weren’t that reactive. Mai looked thoughtful at his response, unsure whether it was good or bad. “Your consideration is appreciated.” He added, watching Mai beam as she opened the door for him and waved as he left. He returned to the office, the paper cup held in his hand. It was warm. Sixty degrees.</p><p>“You’re back!” Yasuhara called excitedly as he hurried over to the NA200’s desk, desperate for his next caffeine fix. The android said nothing as he stepped behind his desk and sat. Yasuhara was part way through handing out the drinks when he noticed the cup sitting beside the android’s keyboard. “Hey Kaz, what’s that?” He asked curiously, knowing the android wouldn’t have bought it himself. He wasn’t programmed to do things like that. Mel and Jeanette were drawn over by the comment, seeing more gossip on the horizon.</p><p>“It is…an android beverage.” The unit replied, unsure on the right name for it. Mai hadn’t said it had a name. ‘Hot blue-blood’ would have sufficed, but he was unsure that quite covered it. Yasuhara leaned down and sniffed, drawing back at the chemical smell.</p><p>“Gross! You actually enjoy that?” He said incredulously, glaring at the girls as they laughed at him outright. The NA200 tilted its head and looked up at Yasuhara curiously. This human always seemed to be forgetting he was synthetic.</p><p>“I am incapable of enjoyment in that sense. Miss Taniyama simply handed me the beverage and asked that I accept it.” He stated, the girls slowly getting closer. They could see a light blue froth on the plastic lip of the cup where the android had drunk some of it earlier. There was no evidence on his lips though. Mel nudged the cup towards the android, who looked up at her questioningly.</p><p>“I’ve never seen you drink before…It would be rude to waste the thirium too.” She added hopefully, watching the android process her words before nodding his agreement. He took her words as an order and raised the cup to his lips. All three humans watched as he sipped the drink before replacing it on the desk. He looked at them quietly for comments or further instructions.</p><p>“You know…it’s kind of nice. It feels like you’re one of the team.” Yasuhara decided as he lounged on the edge of the android’s desk with his own drink. The girls teased him about his sentimentality, but he was firm in his feelings. “Well, it is. We always eat and drink, and the NA200 just sits there and works…So, is it made of blue-blood?” He asked curiously as he looked at the android.</p><p>“It is thirium. I believe it has been heated using the same method as the milk in your coffee.” He replied simply, assuring the human that it didn’t change the chemicals or affect his systems any differently. Blue-blood was blue-blood, whether it was hot or cold. Yasuhara paused as he noticed their boss heading over to collect his coffee. He remained close by, knowing the older man would say something for sure.</p><p>“Are we buying it drinks now?” He stated incredulously as he looked down at the cup beside the NA200’s keyboard. The unit didn’t look at the older man, following Yasuhara’s previous instructions of keeping to his work as much as possible when the boss was around. The older man lifted the cup, the android’s LED circling yellow. Yasuhara noticed and stepped closer, almost assuringly.</p><p>“Not at all! The girl at the coffee shop decided he deserved a treat.” He supplied brightly as the older man looked at the blue rim of the cup in mild disgust. Yasuhara plucked it from the older man’s grasp, replacing it with the Americano he had come to collect. “What harm does it do? It’s just a little extra blue-blood, nothing to overload his systems.” He added cheerfully, watching the older man sigh as he accepted his coffee.</p><p>“Don’t you think this is going a little far? He’s a service computer, not some...plastic boytoy.” The older man replied. Yasuhara was grateful to whatever God there was that the NA200 didn’t correct him on that point as he had Jeanette the other day. “I don’t want anyone getting the wrong idea. That thing is company property. I don’t want it being tampered with.” He added firmly, Yasuhara trying to think of a way to diffuse the situation.</p><p>“I’m sure it’s just a girl with a bit of a crush! She’ll probably move on in a few weeks.” He added, the older man stalking off with a grumble at his response. Yasuhara watched him go with a relieved thumbs up to the NA200, which returned the gesture as appropriate. It spent the next few minutes alternating between typing and drinking the hot thirium. When it was finished he left the cup on his desk, just sitting beside the keyboard where he could see it. He continued to type until the humans left one by one. Soon, he was alone in the office and only looked up as the manager entered.</p><p>“Christ, can’t you even clean up after yourself?” He snapped as he looked at the cup on the android’s desk. He hadn’t thrown it away since no one had instructed him to. His LED span yellow for a moment before he reached for the empty cup.</p><p>“My apologies Sir.” He stated as he got to his feet and crossed to the recycling bins. He stopped as he felt the man behind him, standing perfectly still as a large hand slowly trailed up his thigh. It seemed the human wished him to remain as he was, so he stood still as the man continued to explore. Large hands squeezed his hips and stroked down the curve of his rump. The man pressed closer, crotch resting against the android’s tailbone.</p><p>“You know, they certainly make you look like plastic toys.” He rumbled in the NA200’s ear. If he were human he would likely have reacted somehow, but the NA200 simply awaited instructions. “I read your manual…Interesting functions you have.” The balding man purred as he tugged the android’s shirt collar with his teeth. The NA200 dutifully looked over its shoulder, blue eyes showing nothing but obedience.</p><p>“Would you like to initiate a sexual encounter?” He asked simply, making no reaction as the human almost scoffed. The android turned fully to the older man, automatically leaning back to look upwards as his tie was tugged lightly. The man was wearing a charcoal suit today, dirty green eyes roving over the android’s younger body greedily. He was almost two heads taller than the unit, and would likely have been quite strong if he worked out at all. As if was he was slightly out of shape.</p><p>“Sure…I’ll take you for a spin.” The boss replied before dragging the android over to his own desk. The Asian unit quickly caught itself over the edge as it was shoved down. He held himself up on his elbows, making no move to stop the human as he reached down and tugged his belt loose. The standard issue uniform trousers and pants were tugged down to his knees. The NA200 activated its internal lubrication protocols, LED flashing yellow as the human’s fingers entered the rectal passage. “Oh? You like that?” The older man teased as the unit let out a small gasping sound.</p><p>The NA200 allowed its sexual subroutines to activate, dealing out the appropriate physical and verbal responses. The human’s finger preparation wasn’t a requirement, but the android accepted the touch with the appropriate hip grinding and whimpers. The human continued to search until it found a pleasure centre, which made the android moan. The NA200 felt hot, stale breath on its throat as the human leaned down and pressed his chest into the wooden desk. old coffee and cigarettes. A human would have found the position uncomfortable. The older man asked again if the android liked it, apparently expecting validation.</p><p>“Yes Sir, please, I need more.” The android part gasped and part moaned, following a pre-programmed pattern of response. It stared down at the wooden surface, its thighs pressing against the edge sharply as the human finally entered. The human groaned long and low against his neck, telling him how tight he was, how he felt better than any of his old sex toys. The unit continued to follow his programming, moaning and begging for more. He jerked his hips back, pleasuring the human behind. He gained a spank of approval, jerking with each slap of the man’s hips against his rump.</p><p>“Guess you’re more useful than I thought.” The human almost mocked as he pulled back, enjoying the sight of the smaller built male bent over the desk with white streaks leaking down its legs. “Clean yourself up.” The man ordered in an almost disgusted tone before leaving. The android voiced his obedience before heading to the restroom to obey his last order. Looking up he could see the LED spinning yellow in the mirror.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. A Silent Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Takigawa smiled as he walked up his driveway towards the small house. He’d left Charlie to head back to  the station with the car. He couldn’t help replaying the look on the android’s face when Mai had forced a hot cup into his hand. Hot thirium. A blue-blood latte. He was sure his partner had been touched on some level. He’d watched the android drink and analyse it, curious about how it tasted. He wasn’t about to try it himself, but he was sure it made a nice change to cold thirium packs. Mai had joked that she was thinking of making it a menu item. It was cute.</p><p>“Anyone here?” He called as he entered, unsure whether Ayako would have been and gone already. A sultry voice called back from the kitchen and he was suddenly aware of his stomach grumbling as the smell of pasta hit his senses. “I wasn’t sure you’d still be here at this hour.” He greeted, surprised as he watched her spoon out a bowl of food for him. She had storage containers ready for the rest.</p><p>“I started late today.” She replied simply, which he didn’t mind. If anything it was nice to be greeted when he came home. He’d quite often talk to Ayako when she was around. He was sure it distracted her from her work, but she didn’t seem to mind. She had plenty of time to do things while he was gone. She was doing a pretty good job too. He knew he was causing more work than necessary for her with his bad habits.</p><p>She was always cleaning his hair out of the sink, picking up his clothes and things he just dropped as he walked around the house, reorganising magazines and books on the shelves, not to mention the dusting and vacuuming. It was great. He loved coming home to a clean house. She even changed his bedsheets without him asking. Since paying her he’d also noticed she had some new clothes too. Strangely enough, he’d found the other set neatly packed in a bag, tucked away in a small corner of the guest room.</p><p>“You didn’t have to make me dinner.” He insisted as he sat at the table. She smiled as she put the bowl in front of him and grabbed him a beer from the fridge. “Really! I don’t pay you to be a service maid.” He joked lightly, but he wasted no time in trying the pasta. It was delicious, just like his grandmother’s pasta.<em> Exactly like it…</em>He thought, his gaze falling on the small book on the counter. It was his grandmother’s old recipe book. He’d kept it around for sentimentality, but he’d never been able to read her cursive handwriting. He smiled lightly. It tasted like home.</p><p>“It’s no trouble. I thought you’d be tired after working all day, and I noticed a lot of takeaway boxes hanging around.” She added teasingly. Takigawa couldn’t comment, and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He knew his diet wasn’t healthy. Charlie had often nagged him about it too. “You can freeze these for another time.” She added as she filled the plastic tubs on the counter.</p><p>“Why don’t you join me? I mean, you did all the cooking…” He trailed off, almost kicking himself as the redhead’s shoulders stiffened a little. He played it off casually. “Unless you already ate earlier.” He supplied, saying nothing as the woman jumped on the excuse. She at least seemed content to join him, pouring herself some water that he knew she wouldn’t drink. She was polite, funny, and sometimes downright rude. She was a little feisty, and he liked that. <em>I wonder if that’s what she’s really like, or whether she’s reading my body language and reacting directly…</em></p><p>“I should let you get on with your evening.” She stated, insisting on cleaning the kitchenware before she left. Takigawa insisted he at least wipe, so there they stood. Side by side at his kitchen counter. He accepted each item with a smile, wiping it off before placing it on the side or in a cupboard out of sight. He saw her to the door, watching her button up a thick new coat she’d bought, with fake fur on the inside for added warmth. She said goodnight before heading off down the path and Takigawa slowly headed up to the guest room. Her bags were still there. Everything neatly packed. He didn’t touch them. She’d know if he did. <em>Where does she go when she’s not here? Just…wandering the streets?</em></p><p>He sighed as he hit the shower, stripping off and stepping beneath the spray with a light hum. It was cold out. This town wasn’t the safest either. He knew plenty of people who slept rough. It wasn’t so unusual in some areas. The thought of Ayako wandering around bothered him though. She probably thought he didn’t know. Probably thought he didn’t walk around the house enough to notice the small bag of personal belongings.<em> What are you going to do about it Houshou? Invite her to live here and sound like a pervert?</em></p><p>He wondered what she’d say if he asked. It wasn’t like he’d be asking or implying anything sexual in return. He wondered how he could make that clear. Maybe he could make her slip up in conversation and tell him. Maybe he could create an ad for a housemate and leave it lying out for her to see.<em> That sounds like some cheesy chick-flick plot device.</em> He cringed inwardly at the idea, and there was always the chance she wouldn’t say anything. He suddenly paused.<em> What if I didn’t say anything? What if I…did something…</em></p><p>He was almost hesitant as he opened the door to the guest room. It had everything you’d need. Drawers, a wardrobe, a vanity, the large double bed.<em> Is it weird? It’s totally weird…but if I don’t say anything, and she doesn’t say anything…</em>He picked up the bag before he changed his mind. He’d have to go through with it now. He’d touched the bag. She’d know she’d been caught out either way. He unpacked the bag. He put her spare underwear in the top drawer, her jeans in another drawer, and hung her top and bodywarmer in the wardrobe. He let out a breath as he folded the plastic bag, taking it down and shoving it under the kitchen sink. He felt somewhat satisfied as he headed to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Pillow Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>John threw his head back into the pillows, his breath sticking in his throat. He keened, a high sound that Lin felt vibrate through John’s thighs on his shoulders. His pale spine arched off the mattress, his hips lifting higher as he covered his face with crossed arms. Lin’s name fell from his lips like a desperate plea, and the android swallowed deeper. He could feel John’s feet, curled toes pressing against his back, thighs trembling as he pulled the android closer.</p><p>“Lin, please, I can’t!” John cried, his breath stuttering as pleasure rippled through his body like water. Lin supported John’s milky hips with one hand, squeezing assuringly. He grabbed John’s hand with the other, seeing the teen reaching out desperately. The blonde moaned as the android bobbed between his legs, locking their fingers and holding tight. Lin watched John coming undone, enjoying the moans and whimpers breaking free, satisfied that he was one making him feel so good. “Lin! I’m.” The blonde cut off, his blue eyes widening as Lin drank down his salty release.</p><p>The android shifted to grip John’s thighs as he trembled and bucked, controlling the way he jerked against his face. It was easy for Lin to do this. His throat was an open chute that he could restrict as he pleased. It was perfect for milking the human’s shaft. He’d never choke or gag. His human certainly appreciated his efforts, his cheeks flushed and his eyes dazed as he finally tired out. Lin sucked a few more times, cleaning off John’s member as he drew back.</p><p>“How do you feel?” Lin murmured as he slipped higher up the bed to slide his arm around the warm human. He’d left his own sexual subroutines offline. He didn’t want to exhaust John’s weaker body with his endless amount of stamina, and it was nice. He enjoyed giving pleasure to his human, seeing him unravel with lust and need, and something softer. The teen’s expression was gentle as he turned into Lin’s embrace, one of his hands reaching up to press lazily against the android’s soft cheek. Androids never had to shave, so Lin’s cheeks always felt the same, soft and smooth. Lin often found John’s were the same. His facial hair grew like fuzzy downy fluff, slowly over a few days. John rarely let it happen, and tended to shave every other day.</p><p>“Spoiled.” The human murmured in response, the android stopping his wandering hand to bring it to his lips. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to engage the human. He’d happily sink himself into the teen’s warmth every hour of the day, every minute even. The problem was the human’s body couldn’t take that sort of abuse. He was keeping a close eye on John’s vitals, and he could feel the small ways the teen tensed whenever his fingers approached his entrance. He was clearly sore and overused.</p><p>“I want to spoil you…and I don’t want to tire you out too much.” Lin replied softly. John murmured softly about it being unfair for Lin to give all the time, but fell silent as a single finger rested on his lips. “It’s what I want…Our desires are perfectly mutual.” He added firmly, knowing that John was beginning to doubt himself again. John was always worried about using Lin for his own gains, always trying to give as much as he took. Sometimes more. John melted into his embrace as their lips met. He was fuzzy and content, completely sated.</p><p>“Doesn’t it leave you…unsatisfied?” The human asked quietly as he looked up almost hesitantly at the man beside him. Lin let his fingers trail over John’s pale upper arm, rubbing ticklish circles on the soft skin. He could feel the skin slowly prickling with goose bumps. Small, pale hairs stood on end, brushing against his synthetic fingertips. It was something Lin would never experience with his own skin since he didn’t feel the cold in that manner.</p><p>“I don’t think you understand how sexual desire works for us.” Lin replied almost teasingly as he looked down at the teen. John looked up curiously, looking somewhat vulnerable as Lin rolled onto his body. He took John’s hands and pinned them playfully to the pillow, linking their fingers and squeezing gently. “My need for you is insatiable…If I followed my own desires I’d take you again…and again…and again…I’d never stop.” He explained, interjecting his words with small kisses across John’s jaw, neck and shoulders. The teen shivered a little beneath him.</p><p>“Never?” He murmured.</p><p>“Never…I don’t need to rest or wait for my systems to revive…I want you every minute…every second. The only time I don’t feel that way is when I turn off my sexual subroutines, or manually dial down the intensity…That’s normal for androids. We activate our sexual subroutines for intercourse, and then turn them off…Although I have found it…different with you.” Lin confessed softly as he lowered his body against John’s. The human was too drained to be revived so soon, and Lin himself had his subroutines switched off, so both felt soft contentment as their bodies pressed together. Lin loved the way the small, warm human felt beneath him, and John loved the security he felt from the android’s larger, stronger body.</p><p>“How has it been different?” John asked curiously as he rested his chin on Lin’s shoulder and nuzzled the side of his head. Lin returned the gesture, letting John’s golden locks tickle his neck and cheek.</p><p>“Sometimes my systems will…self-activate.” He replied.</p><p>“Is that normal? Is it safe? Maybe I should open you up and.” John stammered, only falling silent as Lin’s amused lips stopped his trail of thought. Lin’s expression was soft as he drew back, leaning on one arm and caressing John’s cheek with his free hand.</p><p>“I’ve run multiple diagnostics, I’m fine…I believe it is linked to my deviancy. I believe my subconscious desire for you triggers a conscious reaction from my software…Basically whenever I think of you there is a small chance that I will accidentally turn on my sexual subroutines. If I deem the time or place inappropriate, or your condition too fatigued, I simply turn them off.” He explained, noticing how John seemed slightly trouble. “What is it?” The android asked curiously as John shifted his uncertain blue gaze to Lin.</p><p>“Does that mean you don’t find me…desirable? I mean…would you feel the same physically if you turned on your sexual subroutines with anyone else close by?” The blonde asked, feeling guilty as Lin’s expression became somewhat stern. The android leaned closer, looking at his human very seriously. He took John’s chin for good measure, holding him in place.</p><p>“Johnathan Edwin Brown. Don’t ever doubt my feelings for you.” He ordered, moving closer as John’s eyes dropped. “I mean it. I could turn on my sexual subroutines with a thousand other humans in the room and I’d still only be looking at you…My feelings work in a similar fashion to yours. Everyone has a different taste and preference when it comes to choosing lovers…It just so happens that we are compatible.” He added happily, taking the opportunity to press a series of gentle kisses to his human’s jawline. Lin could feel John’s skin heating, his whole body humming happily. Lin was quietly amazed by his own happiness.</p><p>When he’d first deviated, lying on the ground with multiple boots and objects smashing his limbs and internal components, he’d never imagined feeling anything good and pure. He’d imagined feeling fear and despair for the rest of his free existence until shutting down. He’d especially never expected to feel anything but hatred and fear for humans. When he’d first seen John, and grabbed his throat, he’d never considered he’d end up like this. Willingly lying in his bed, unsure who was really in control. He knew he could manipulate John, making him melt with a simple touch, but the human had his own wiles. He could break Lin with a single look. The purest part was that John had no idea. It made Lin adore him more.</p><p>“I feel…fortunate, to have met you when I did.” He added.</p><p>“You wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t met you…” John replied, a small shudder running through him at the thought as his stomach dropped. Lin held him a little tighter, reassuring him that he was still there. Lin didn’t believe in such things as fate. It seemed too much of a human concept. <em>Perhaps I do believe in luck though.</em> “…Do you want to get up?” John asked eventually, every relaxed muscle in the human’s body telling Lin that John was quite happy where he was.</p><p>“In a while…I’d like to hold you longer.” Lin replied softly, and he could almost feel the contentment that flooded his human’s senses as he curled into the android’s embrace. The android wrapped his arms more firmly around John’s slender body, tugging the teen onto his chest so that he could bury his face in his hair. He breathed in the human’s scent. His usual sweet musky scent was covered with the light scent of slowly drying sweat. “A lot longer.” The android added as he closed his eyes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Takigawa approached his house slowly, almost nervously. He’d had a tiring day at work, checking up on multiple small deviant cases. There was still no sign of that damaged android, which was odd considering the mount of thirium it had lost. <em>It probably crawled off somewhere and shut down…</em>He thought, but that wasn’t what was making him walk so slowly now. He hadn’t seen Ayako that morning, which was pretty normal. She usually didn’t turn up until he’d left, and she was often gone when he returned. He wasn’t sure she’d still be there, or whether she’d seen what he’d done and left for good. A large part of him hoped she’d taken the silent hint and just stayed. <em>I can’t put it off forever.</em> He thought with a resigned sigh.</p><p>In the house he could see the gentle light of the side lamps through the curtain covered front windows. That didn’t necessarily mean anything though. The lamps were auto-timed to turn on in the early evening. His heart was pounding as he slotted his key into the front door. He opened the door and stepped inside quietly, slipping his coat off and hanging it on the pegs in the hall, trying not to feel too relieved as he saw Ayako’s heavy winter coat hanging there.</p><p>“Ayako? Are you home?” He called out as he stepped into the open living area, which stretched out into the open plan kitchen. He smiled warmly as he saw the redhead. She was curled up in one of the armchairs, an old book from his shelf lying open across her lap. Her red lips were open where she’d been about to call her response, but she paused at the sight of his slightly dishevelled appearance. His long locks were in a messy tail where he’d been out on the streets, and his cheeks were flushed from the cold. He was wearing a simple black suit, but instead of a shirt he wore a neat white top beneath. It was tight and hugged his torso as he slipped the blazer off and tossed it over the back of the sofa. “Hey! I wasn’t sure you’d still be up.” He greeted cheerfully, opting to play it off as if they’d talked about her moving in.</p><p>“Oh, well, I thought I should…” The redhead trailed off, her cheeks heating slightly as she wondered where to begin. She was still dressed in outdoor clothes. Blue jeans clung to her long legs, a white top hugged her arms but revealed a lot of her cleavage. Takigawa, being a gentleman, paid no mind to the low neckline. He stretched as he headed across the living room. “You unpacked my things…” She added hesitantly.</p><p>“Well, you left them in a bag…Were you planning on just leaving them there?” He retorted, more curious than anything else. He looked over his shoulder to see Ayako peeking over the back of the chair. She almost looked like a child who’d been caught doing something wrong.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to…I just wanted to leave them somewhere safe.” She added, her hazel eyes darting away as Takigawa’s met hers. He tried to ignore the small buzz that shot through his chest at that. He wasn’t about to go mooning over his housemate.</p><p>“I didn’t mind you leaving things here, no one uses that room anyway…What bothers me is the thought of you wandering the streets in the dead of night by yourself…Things have been happening lately, people being attacked or going missing…” He added cautiously, watching Ayako nod her agreement. She was well aware of what could happen at night, especially to wandering androids. It didn’t seem to matter to humans whether the androids were deviant, council owned or privately owned. She’d seen humans attack both maintenance androids and some that had been left in android parking terminals. She’d managed to avoid notice herself. Without the LED people just assumed she was another human living rough, probably because of an android taking her job. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.” The officer added softly.</p><p>“But…what do you have in mind as payment?” Ayako asked hesitantly, seeming a little vulnerable as she tugged her neckline absently. “I don’t have any money besides what you pay me, so…” She trailed off meaningfully, the long haired man’s eyebrows shooting up in response. He didn’t know whether to be offended or flattered at the silent implication her tone was making. He waved his hands, feeling a slight heat in his cheeks.</p><p>“Whoa-whoa-whoa, back up! I’m not asking for anything! Like I said, no one uses that room, and your things are here already, and it’s really no trouble having an extra person in the house.” He replied hastily, the redhead looking at him in disbelief.</p><p>“Really? You’ll just let me…live here?” She said incredulously. Takigawa tugged his hair free and ran a hand through it, resting his weight on one leg as he tugged out a few knots. The redhead felt more at ease as he nodded his agreement. He looked sheepish as she continued to stare at him as if he’d grown an extra head.</p><p>“Just…keep doing the housekeeping, and maybe you could cook more often.” He added as he noticed a covered plate in the kitchen. It was a slice of lasagne, clearly part of a larger serving that had probably been cut up, boxed and put in the freezer. He suddenly felt very spoiled, having two of his favourites in two days. “Wow, thanks, this looks really good.” He added brightly as he slipped the plate into the microwave.</p><p>“There’s some salad in the fridge too…I’ll take a shower if that’s okay.” The redhead checked, the detective calling his agreement over the hum of the microwave as he grabbed a beer and set it on the table. Ayako had already set him a place, complete with a glass and napkin. He looked around the tidy living room, which hadn’t looked this clean for months. Ayako had done wonders. He almost felt domesticated. It was a nice feeling.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. A Satisfactory Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh God, Kaz!” Mel cried as she gripped the android’s shoulders tighter. The NA200 panted into her shoulder as he leaned closer, rocking his hips forward and driving his length deeper. The blonde whined and dug her heels into his spine, pulling him closer to her desk. The android could feel his own release building, and closed his eyes. <strong>Delay release? – Affirmative.</strong> He opened his blue eyes and drew back a little to look at the flushed human in his arms. “Harder!” She urged as the android traced the lines of her youthful face with his eyes.</p><p>“Ah, Mel…” He sighed through his thrusts, the sound of his voice making the woman shudder in his arms. He leaned further forward, finally pressing her flat on her back as he bent her thighs higher. With this deeper angle he was able to snap into her spot with each thrust. She cried out loudly, skirt rucked up to her hips, shirt unbuttoned down to her midriff, breasts hanging out of her black lace bra, stockings hugging her long legs as her underwear lay forgotten on the office floor. Her face was glowing, cheeks rosy, pale blue eyes glistening behind crooked glasses, and her long hair had been pulled free of its low tail. It hung down over the edge of her desk as she lay back, the ends dragging on the thin grey carpet.</p><p>“God Kaz! Right there!” She moaned, her moans and cries getting louder until her hips shook with her orgasm. The NA200 held her hips in place and finally allowed his own release. He came with a low moan, leaning forward against the desk for a few seconds. He finally pushed himself up, all traces of fatigue erased from his features. Looking at his neutral expression you would never guess he’d just finished having sex.</p><p>“Was the sexual encounter satisfactory Mel?” He asked dutifully as he stepped back, running a quick diagnostic to make sure his systems cooled as they should. The blonde woman didn’t answer at first, still breathless as she lay boneless on her desk. She slowly eased herself up, still breathing heavily as she slid off the desk on shaky legs.</p><p>“Your pillow talk could use some work.” She almost teased as she looked around for her shoes and panties. The NA200 tilted its head as it looked up the term. It seemed ‘pillow talk’ was what humans generally engaged in after sex. They would talk about the experience, or share intimate thoughts and feelings. The android filed that away for further research.</p><p>“My apologies, I will research further for any future encounters.” He replied simply, not missing the twitch of her eyebrows. She’d forgotten that this was all just an extra task to the android. The android was righting its clothes as the office door opened and hurried steps sounded. Mel blanched as she stood with her knickers in one hand and her shoes in the other, and the android had yet to close his trousers.</p><p>“Kaz! Sorry, I forgot to…” Yasuhara trailed off as he jogged round the corner, stopping dead as he looked at his co-workers. He looked stunned at first, his dark eyes darting between the dishevelled woman and the collected android that was part way through zipping its flies. “Mel? What’s going on here?” He asked in a shaky tone, leaning on the back of Jeanette’s chair as he looked at the pair. The NA200 ran an analysis. Yasuhara seemed shocked and surprisingly distressed.</p><p>“We were just…um…” Mel trailed off, her eyes darting to the floor as Yasuhara shot her a dirty look.</p><p>“Just what? You were playing with Kaz? How could you?” The Asian man snapped in a biting tone that didn’t belong in his throat. The NA200 scanned his co-worker. He was increasingly distressed. Mel hurriedly pulled on her panties and slipped into her shoes. “I thought you were better than this.” The young man chided as he looked at the blonde judgingly. The android wasn’t sure what part of his programming urged him, but he stepped forward to lay a hand on Yasuhara’s shoulder.</p><p>“Yasuhara, I.” The android began.</p><p>“No, Kaz, you…You had no choice in all this…That’s what I can’t stand about it.” The Asian replied, looking guilty as he returned the gesture and gripped the android’s smaller shoulder. The NA200 tilted his head as he tried to figure out the situation. He wasn’t experienced in dealing with human emotions. Yasuhara seemed to pity him somewhat. It was a curious reaction. He hadn’t been asked to act outside of his programming.</p><p>“This is a role I am programmed for, and I am a machine. I cannot be hurt in the emotional sense.” The android assured, but this just seemed to bother the human more. Mel stammered out an embarrassed apology and left, without waiting for Yasuhara to respond. The human watched her go, and the android wondered what bothered him more. Was it the fact that Mel had used him? Or that she hadn’t used Yasuhara? Upon further analysis the NA200 concluded the former. Yasuhara had never shown any external romantic interest in Mel, or anyone else in the office.</p><p>“I think you’re wrong about that.” Yasuhara replied quietly as he watched the LED on the android’s temple spin yellow. The android tilted its head curiously. He could argue that Yasuhara was wrong, but that may upset the human further. His LED returned to a pale blue circle.</p><p>“You called me as you entered. Did you require my assistance?” He asked instead, believing business would distract the Asian from further worry.</p><p>“Yeah, but first we should get you cleaned up.” Yasuhara decided as he dragged the android down the hall to the bathrooms. He seemed to cheer up a little as they spoke. Yasuhara had forgotten to sign off on a report that the NA200 had been finishing that day. The android had sent the file as required, but the human had forgotten to check his inbox at the end of the day. The office was still open, barely, with just a few people finishing up on the lower floors. He was lucky the security guard recognised him and opened the main doors when he came back. It was almost nine o’clock.</p><p>“Do you require anything else?” The android asked as they returned to the open plan office. There were four different sections where different teams worked. Their team was in the back left corner, the four desks all facing the same direction. Kaz was on the corner back, with Yasuhara’s desk next to his. Mel’s desk was in front, and Jeanette’s desk was next to hers. There were large partitions around their section, but none between their desks. It left them open to talk to each other, and stopped conversations carrying too far and disturbing others.</p><p>“No, this is it. Thanks Kaz.” Yasuhara said as he looked over the report. He didn’t really have to double check the numbers, since he trusted Kaz and his android abilities, but he checked a few of them just in case. Everything was in order, so he added his electronic tag and forwarded it to their manager for the morning. “Kaz…don’t…don’t just let people do as they please.” The human said as he tugged on his coat.</p><p>“Your concern is appreciated.” The NA200 replied softly, but he didn’t bother to point out that he was bound by his programming. Yasuhara gave him a soft smile before leaving with a simple ‘see you tomorrow.’ The android returned his co-worker’s words before shifting into standby mode, sitting dutifully in his chair.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. A Case of Murder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“God, I’m sorry!” Takigawa apologised as he ducked out of the bathroom. <em>We’ve been living together for three months, you’d think we’d be over these mistakes by now.</em> He thought as he covered his face with one hand. He tried not to think about Ayako’s perfectly sculpted body standing naked in the bathroom as she towelled off. He’d only seen her from the back, so it was a little less embarrassing he supposed.</p><p>“Getting your own back, eh?” Ayako teased lightly as she stepped out of the steamy room, wrapped securely in a large fluffy towel. Takigawa groaned as he remembered earlier in the week when his towel had slipped on the way to his bedroom. He’d felt mortified, especially when Ayako had eyed him like some kind of prize. She’s teased him more when the sultry look on her face had cause his member to twitch to life.</p><p>“Don’t remind me.” He cringed, his skin slightly flushed. “Really, I’m sorry. The shower was off, so I just assumed you were finished.” He added apologetically. Why she hadn’t locked the door he had no idea. This had happened a couple of times. When Ayako had walked in on him he had been in his underwear brushing his teeth, and the first time he’d walked in on her she’d been putting on makeup. This time he hadn’t been so lucky.</p><p>“These things happen.” She excused mercifully as she padded down the hall to her room. “If you don’t hurry you’ll be late.” She added, leaving Takigawa to rush his shower. Ayako had made him some toast and a coffee for the road once he got downstairs. He was wearing a grey suit today, with a simple black turtleneck beneath. He looked smart but casual, which was his new look for the station. He’d been there long enough to loosen up just a little.</p><p>“You’re an angel.” Takigawa sighed as he bit into the toast, enjoying the thin layer of strawberry jam with a small hum. Ayako laughed at his words as she tidied the living room a little, mostly stacking a few magazines and clearing up glasses from the night before. Takigawa watched her quietly, as he often did. It was amazing how neatly she fitted into his life. “What are your plans for today?” He asked curiously.</p><p>“I’ll tidy up here and buy a few things from the supermarket…I’m thinking of trying your grandmother’s stroganoff recipe today.” She added, smiling at the way Takigawa hummed appreciatively. She had slowly been working her way through the small book, and had picked up on a few of Takigawa’s favourites. This dish would take a few hours to prepare, so she’d set aside the day for it.</p><p>“You know the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, right? If you’re not careful I’ll marry you.” Takigawa teased, watching Ayako pause. Her cheeks flushed as she looked across at him, and his own skin heated in response. He remained firm though, his expression both teasing and flirtatious. Ayako smiled as she returned to tidying up.</p><p>“Are you sure you could handle me, Hou?” The redhead retorted as she passed by into the kitchen and started running the sink. Something jarred in his stomach at the pet name she used. The taller man leaned on the breakfast bar and watched, trying to stop his eyes roving over her figure. It was like she’d been sculpted from marble, like one of those Greek statues, all curves and gentle angles.</p><p>“Oh come on, look at these bad boys. You don’t think I could?” He asked teasingly as he flexed his arms jokingly. Ayako looked over her shoulder and laughed, the sound making his stomach flip. Her voice was so rich, and when she laughed her shoulders would twitch with each jump of her diaphragm. His smile softened as he went back to leaning and took another bite of his toast.</p><p>“I’ve seen more muscle on a YK700.” She teased, watching Takigawa touch his heart as if he’d been hurt. YK700 was the new child model out on the market, a pretty girl with brunette hair. Personally, Takigawa couldn’t get into the idea of child models. They’d never grow or change like a regular child, so if you got one you’d have it for life. Children growing up was a little sad, but a child remaining a child forever just seemed wrong.<em> Guess the idea is that you get rid of it when you get bored, but that’s not what being a parent is supposed to be…</em></p><p>“Thanks for taking care of things, I’m heading out.” Takigawa reported with a salute as he took his travel mug. Ayako called out to tell him to drive carefully, the long haired man shouting a response as he stepped out into the cold, winter day. It was December now, the weather making him shiver as he hurried into his car.<em> We already sound like an old married couple.</em> He thought as he started up the car. He was already looking forward to coming home to Ayako’s cooking and cheerful ‘How was your day?’ He was smiling at the thought already, and still had his good mood when he entered the station.</p><p>“Takigawa.” Charlie called as soon as he saw him enter. Takigawa’s smile dropped. Charlie never called him as soon as he walked in like that. He walked a little faster, eyes already on the file the android held up. He took the file and flicked his eyes over it.</p><p>“Shit.” He cursed. A human was dead. “Alright, let’s go. Tell me the details on the way.” Takigawa said as he turned around and headed towards the parking lot. He didn’t need to look and see if Charlie was following, he definitely was. He handed the file to the android and buckled up, barely needing to wait before the android launched into an explanation.</p><p>“The case came through thirty minutes ago. A man returned home to find his wife dead and their family android was nowhere to be found. From the looks of things the responding officers have determined the android is the likely killer.” Charlie stated as he watched the road ahead. He didn’t need to check the file. He’d already recorded the contents. Takigawa nodded that he’d heard. He, personally, wouldn’t level the blame on the android until he’d looked the scene over himself. People were always so quick to point the finger at an android when it could easily have been staged to look that way by a human.</p><p>“We’ll look things over and determine that ourselves, right Charlie?” He replied, the android stating his agreement. He was pleased. Over the past few months Charlie had regained a lot of his missing personality, or at least he’d redeveloped it. He was quicker to follow Takigawa’s trail of thought, thinking outside his programmed responses. It had distressed him for the first month, but he’d slowly gotten used to it. <em>Poor guy was never built to be a detective. He’s just supposed to drive a cruiser, chase down bag guys and slap on cuffs!</em> “What do we know about the family?” Takigawa asked as he joined the flow of traffic. They were in no real hurry, so he didn’t bother putting his light on top of the car.</p><p>“Husband, Andrew Rivers, thirty four years old, works site security at the local harbour. He was working a shift last night and didn’t return home until this morning. The time of his call is about right for the travel distance and finding the body.” Charlie began, having already checked in with his employers to make sure he had gotten to work on time, and remained throughout his shift before clocking out at the regular time.</p><p>“So you’re saying it’s unlikely he’s our guy.” Takigawa cut in as he wove his way through the stream of cars.</p><p>“Indeed. The deceased is Emily Rivers, formerly Carter. Thirty years old. Private accountant. Her time of death has not been determined yet. They have no children.” The android added, which Takigawa supposed was for the best. It was always tougher when kids were involved in these sorts of things. The human fell silent, unable to really formulate a scenario without more details and evidence. They pulled up at the small apartment. It was in a nice area, but the block was old enough that it didn’t have security cameras everywhere. There was one in the lift and that was about it.</p><p>“Can you get the camera footage?” He asked as they took the lift up. Charlie nodded his obedience as he interfaced with the camera. Takigawa watched the numbers scroll by quietly, hands in his trouser pockets. It was cold. He should have grabbed his coat that morning. As they stepped out the corridor was fairly normal besides the officer at the door and tape blocking entry. <em>So, whatever happened it only took place inside…</em>“Hey, Officer Takigawa, and this is Charlie. What have we got?” He asked the uniformed man at the door.</p><p>“Not much Sir. We asked around, but no one up or down heard a thing. The walls and floors are surprisingly thick in these old buildings. No one noticed the android leave, but it’s pretty normal for people to come and go, so they’re not too sure.” The young man reported. Takigawa nodded assuringly. The uniformed man was new, he could tell. He had those bright puppy eyes that kids generally had for the first few months on the job. His voice was a little unsteady as he addressed a superior officer. This was probably his first homicide.</p><p>“You’re doing good kid, anything else?” Takigawa asked as he ducked under the tape, Charlie following behind him. The uniformed man didn’t leave the doorway, but he did turn to watch the detectives walk around the dishevelled apartment.</p><p>“Um…well, there was clearly a struggle as you can see…Oh! Her fingernails, you should check her fingernails.” He added quickly, the detective nodding as he walked over to the body. She was lying on the living room floor, on her side, as if she’d fallen. He tugged on some gloves as he looked her over, though he didn’t want to actually move her until the scene had been looked over by forensics.</p><p>“Charlie.” He said, nodding to the body. The android crouched and looked at her closely. He wasn’t like that fancy new android in Detroit, but he still had better eyes than Takigawa for small details. He looked closely at her hands and her head. Her head was at a funny angle. Even Takigawa could tell that much.</p><p>“She has skin fragments and thirium beneath her fingernails. Her neck is broken, possibly from the fall. It seems she caught her head on the edge of the table…” The android reported, Takigawa nodding his agreement. <em>Does that make her death an accident? Were they having an argument? But you can’t argue with an android…Well, you can…sort of…</em>Takigawa got to his feet and looked around the apartment more. The bathroom was spotless, as was the android’s room. The humans’ room however…</p><p>“Charlie…What do you think?” Takigawa asked as he nodded to the messed up bed. Charlie looked closely at the bed and the objects around it. He lifted a tablet, flicking through the open internet tabs. His LED glowed yellow in the dimness of the room. The heavy curtains were pulled shut.</p><p>“There is evidence of intercourse.” Charlie said simply. “Android and human.” He added before Takigawa could ask, handing the tablet to the human officer as he stepped closer. <em>So, she was sleeping with their android…Did her husband know?</em> He frowned as he looked at the various tabs. There were items to enhance your android’s sexual prowess, as well as ads for a couple newer models.</p><p>“Was she going to enhance him or replace him?” Takigawa wondered. <em>Either way could be what started the argument…It wouldn’t be the first time a deviant has flipped over being replaced…</em>He thought, looking up as forensics arrived in all their plastic covered glory. “Yo. She scratched the thing.” He called, watching one of the medics nod as they leaned down and began taking pictures.</p><p>“I hope you didn’t touch anything…and what is this doing in here?” The head analyst asked gruffly as she approached, covered head to toe in a white plastic suit with a blue face mask. Takigawa clapped Charlie on the shoulder as he gave her a cheerful smile.</p><p>“Just this, and this is my partner, Charlie.” He added as he handed the pad over to the doctor, who chided him about touching evidence before it had been photographed and catalogued. She wasn’t too angry since he’d at least worn gloves and steered clear of the actual body.</p><p>“An android detective, what next? We’re going to be unemployed by next year at this rate.” The woman sighed, giving Charlie a half glare of disapproval. Takigawa let out a small chuckle, somewhere between amusement and agreement. It was happening more and more, humans being replaced by android counterparts. You already saw it in stores, offices, construction, and now even the medical field.<em> I guess it’s already started in the police what with that RK-whatever it is running around…</em></p><p>“Let me know when you have something, alright?” Takigawa said as he handed the woman his card. She nodded and returned to her work, while Takigawa and Charlie returned to the station. They interviewed the husband. He was unaware of his wife’s infidelity, though he didn’t seem too upset by it. They had been discussing an upgrade. It was his wife’s idea. The model they had was an AP600 and they’d had it around three years now. The AP700 had good reviews, and his wife had recently been promoted. He didn’t blame her for wanting to treat herself. The AP600, named Jack, was really his wife’s android. He’d interacted with it well enough, but he hadn’t been attached to the thing.</p><p>“What are your thoughts Sir?” Charlie asked as Takigawa left the interview room.</p><p>“My gut says this guy’s clean…He seemed genuinely surprised that his wife was sleeping with Jack, but not really upset by it…” He replied, the android nodding his understanding. He could confirm the human’s surprise, having been watching his vitals. He was distressed, but he was obviously suffering shock and grief from the loss of his wife. “We need to track down Jack. What did the cameras show?” The Asian asked as he sat at his desk.</p><p>“The android did take the lift down, but where it went next is uncertain. I have already requested local camera footage, bus routes and taxi reports for the area.” Charlie replied as he stood dutifully behind Takigawa’s chair. Takigawa turned so that he could look up at his partner. They spent the next few hours bouncing ideas off each other, mostly Takigawa making suggestions while Charlie knocked them down. They both viewed camera footage, tracing the android to the central park area, but then it disappeared.<em> This is going to be a long day…</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Endearment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Lin continued to stroke John’s hair as he watched the television. The teen was lying on his side, curled up on the sofa with is head resting on Lin’s thigh, one hand lightly resting on the android’s knee. The human had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, tired from fixing a run down GX300 series. He’d managed to alter a GX400 component to fit the unit, but it was really only a temporary fix. The unit was old. Too old to be fully repaired. The parts just didn’t exist anymore. The owner had been sad, but understanding. John had kindly offered to replace her unit when the time came. He had a few units that would fit her requirements. Lin could tell it bothered the teen. His eyes had drifted to the GT300 more than once throughout the day.</p><p>He’d cheered up somewhat later on when Katie stopped by for a check-up. Her father and mother had come and sat out front while Katie quite happily sat out back on the padded table telling John all about school and her friends. Apparently she had a boyfriend called George. He was nine, and very good at football. John had smiled and agreed he sounded charming. She’d been very patient as John checked her components. He was pleased to find her in working order with no sign of wear and tear. She was in perfect health.</p><p>John sighed lightly in his sleep, rolling over to his other side, facing Lin’s stomach. Lin liked this better. He could see John’s face this way. He’d wondered at first whether his affection for the human would lessen over time, but as the past three months wore on he’d found it had only deepened. Every day he seemed to find something new about his human that endeared him. Today it was the way he hummed in his sleep as he snuggled into Lin’s hip and gripped his shirt. The human was wearing a T-shirt today, which was currently rucked up high on his waist to reveal pink skin. He’d changed out of his jeans earlier into some loose sweat pants that rested low on his slim hips.</p><p>“Incidents of android attacks continue to increase, forcing people to ask the question ‘Are you safe with your android?’ Here to give us some answers is Dr Su of Cyberlife’s development team.” The newscaster stated in an unnecessarily dramatic tone. The news was troubling. Reports like this were becoming more and more common. John had had more than one customer coming in with a damaged unit because of some protestor attacking it. They’d continued to be lucky with incidents in the shop. Trouble seemed to have stayed in town around the Cyberlife stores so far.</p><p>“Are you awake now?” Lin asked softly, his hand not pausing as he stroked the soft locks again. John mumbled his denial softly, but Lin knew he was awake. He’d noticed the increase in his breathing, and the twitch of his limbs. “Do you want to stay here? Or move to the bed?” The android asked softly, John’s head burrowing further into his thigh in response. Lin smiled softly, content to let his human have his way.</p><p>“So warm…” John murmured quietly, his forehead burrowing into Lin’s stomach as he curled up even more. Lin continued to smile to himself as he tousled John’s hair, slowly gathering the human up into his arms. He repositioned John so that he was sitting across his lap, almost bridal style. He wrapped his arms more securely around the sleepy teen and rested John’s head in the crook of his shoulder.</p><p>“Are you cold?” He asked softly, the teen nodding tiredly in response. Lin blinked as he increased his internal temperature slightly. John sighed in contentment, reaching up to grip the collar of Lin’s shirt. He soon slipped back into unconsciousness, leaving Lin free to watch the reports once more. Statistics showed a large drop in the amount of people who felt safe around androids. There had also been a drop in Cyberlife shares because of it. The latest incident showed an accountant had been murdered by her android, because she had planned to replace it with a new model. <em>That sounds a lot like the Detroit case a few months back…</em></p><p>“They’re wrong…” John mumbled, still half asleep as he looked at the screen. “The androids…they just want to belong…They’re scared, and upset…” He added, his eyes closing once more as Lin pressed a series of gentle kisses to his temple. The news was both worrying and depressing. The amount of android incidents was rising, but it matched the amount of android related property damage. <em>Humans are deliberately antagonising androids and making it worse…Of course, it won’t be put like that on a human news channel…</em></p><p>“I think we should go to bed.” Lin decided, though the human in his arms gave no response. He stirred as Lin rose to his feet, easily hefting the light human in his arms. John murmured something about not being tired, making the android chuckle in response. He kicked John’s bedroom door open and lowered the teen to the sheets, surprised as the blonde’s arms looped around his neck tightly. <em>More awake than I thought…</em></p><p>“Stay here.” John murmured, the android relenting. He’d only been intending to turn off the light and shut the door, but that could wait for a while. He helped John climb beneath the covers before sliding in beside him. The teen was curled up in his arms moments later. He hadn’t changed much in the past three months, but the android had noticed a very slight increase in muscle mass, probably from all the free running they were doing. His hair had grown a little, the bangs now sweeping down over his eyebrows so that he had to shake it out of his eyes constantly. The android made a mental note to offer to trim it soon.</p><p><em>I should probably make him shower, but…</em>The teen looked so peaceful he didn’t have the heart to rouse him. It wouldn’t be the first time John had fallen asleep. He’d usually wake up a few hours later and get ready for bed then. With that decided, Lin closed his eyes and slipped into standby mode, running a constant scan of John’s vitals. If the teen woke up then Lin would automatically reactivate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Naru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“So, this is the place…” Yasuhara murmured as he walked alongside the NA200. He’d never actually been to the coffee shop before. It was a place Jeanette had found one day, and they’d just placed orders there ever since. It was conveniently close to the bank, and the coffee was good, so they’d never changed it. It was early morning and they wouldn’t start for another thirty minutes, which gave then young Asian time to accompany the android for a change. The unit had insisted he didn’t require supervision, but Yasuhara was helplessly curious. “It looks homely.” He added cheerfully as he looked at the small wood framed shop front. It wouldn’t look out of place in a winter wonderland setting.</p><p>“That is an apt description.” The android replied in its usual toneless voice. The interior was warm, and Yasuhara felt his cheeks heat. Behind the counter he could see Mai, the girl from the picture, only she was much cuter in person. Her dress was also a lot lower cut than he’d thought. It was a cute maid dress with a frilly white apron and puffy skirts. He noticed the NA200 looking at him from the corner of his eye, probably reading his vitals.</p><p>“Naru!” Mai called brightly, Yasuhara raising an eyebrow at the nickname. <em>Naru?</em> He wondered, seeing the barest pinch of the android’s smooth brow. “Your usual?” She added, to which the NA200 nodded. Yasuhara joined the android at the counter, watching the bubbly teen making the coffees. He elbowed the android lightly in encouragement, noting the way Mai was constantly stealing glances at him. “You brought a friend with you today.” She added as she worked.</p><p>“He is a co-worker.” The android corrected.</p><p>“Yasuhara, pleased to meet you.” The human cut in brightly, giving Mai a winning smile. Mai returned the smile and fell into easy conversation. He quickly asked about the name ‘Naru’, and was surprised to learn that Kazuya hadn’t shared his name. <em>Though…why would he? He never gives information unless he’s asked for it directly.</em></p><p>“Since I didn’t know his name I wrote his model number on the cup, but one of my other regulars misread it.” She explained, still remembering the way Takigawa had squinted at her poor writing, asking her ‘Who the hell is Naru?’ before she leaned over and corrected him. He’d laughed and teased her about it, and the name had stuck. The NA200 had been confused at first, but after a few days of Takigawa calling him Naru he’d started to respond to it.</p><p>“I can’t believe you never introduced yourself Kaz.” Yasuhara teased, the android looking through his social programs and realising that he should have done so. He had been a regular customer here for many months now. He simply hadn’t considered it. He’d gotten Mai’s name with a simple face scan, and their relationship was a simple server and customer affair. He hadn’t thought it necessary at first.</p><p>“You are correct, I apologise Mai.” The android said in a humble tone. Yasuhara almost chuckled at the way Mai’s cheeks turned red. It seemed he’d never said her name out loud before. She stammered nervously before returning her attention to the coffee she was making. Yasuhara watched Mai and the NA200 interact and noticed that he was ever so slightly softer when speaking to her than he was in the office. He almost seemed to enjoy his time at the shop. <em>Am I projecting again? He’s a machine, he doesn’t think like that…</em></p><p>“Sorry it took so long! Here’s your order, and Naru, this is for you.” She added as she handed him a seasonally decorate cup. The android took his drink with thanks, making sure to keep it separate to the coffee to avoid a mix up. Yasuhara took one of the bags and opened the door, saying goodbye to Mai as they left. It was cold, too cold to be outside in Yasuhara’s opinion. He quickened his pace, unsurprised as the android kept pace beside him.</p><p>“It’s so cold out here! I bet it’ll snow soon.” He added with a shiver as they hurried up the street to the bank. The NA200 replied with a few statistics and probabilities. Turns out it was likely to snow in a few weeks. “Just in time for Christmas.” The human joked, watching as the android looked up Christmas and nodded his agreement. He tilted his head as Yasuhara idly began singing ‘White Christmas’.</p><p>“So? Was she as cute as the picture?” Jeanette asked teasingly as the duo reached their desks. The android didn’t bother to respond as he sat down to begin work, but Yasuhara was always ready to gossip.</p><p>“Cuter! You’re so lucky Kaz! I wish I had your good looks.” The human lamented as he handed Jeanette her coffee. He was a little more rigid as he placed Mel’s coffee on her desk, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Jeanette. The blonde had been subdued since she’d arrived, keeping her head down and barely talking.</p><p>“You are aesthetically pleasing, and well proportioned. I believe many humans would find you desirable as a mate.” The android replied simply. He’d compared Yasuhara in his database and determined the human to be above average in looks and physique. He was also intelligent, and the humans in the office seemed drawn to his bright personality. Add to that the fact that his pay was higher than average and he was quite a desirable mate.</p><p>“Kaz, you say the sweetest things sometimes.” Yasuhara replied in a touched tone. Jeanette teased him a little longer before returning to her desk, not missing the way Yasuhara avoided Mel’s gaze as he returned to his own desk and started work. He only looked up as their boss approached, his disgruntled expression shifting slightly as he met the NA200’s gaze. The unit’s LED flickered yellow, and then Yasuhara was shocked to see it blip red once.</p><p>“You. My office. One hour.” The older man ordered stiffly, something in his eyes putting Yasuhara on edge. The way he was looking at the NA200 was almost predatory. He watched the unit’s hands still, the LED flashing yellow as it looked up.</p><p>“Understood Sir.” The unit replied in its usual dutiful tone. This had been going on for a few weeks now, and Yasuhara didn’t like it. He didn’t know what they were doing, but he could guess. He bit the inside of his mouth as the Asian unit got to work, acting as if he hadn’t just been openly propositioned by their middle aged, married boss. “Is something wrong, Yasuhara?” The android asked as it noticed his worried gaze.</p><p>“Kaz, you…No…It’s nothing.” He replied in defeat, knowing the android wouldn’t be able to tell him anything anyway. It would have confidentiality protocols in place to stop it talking about sexual liaisons. Yasuhara shuddered as he wondered just who else was using him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Family Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“I said no!” John snapped angrily, a tone that Lin had never heard leave his lips before. He knew he shouldn’t be listening, he should really close the bedroom door and let John have some privacy for what was, clearly, an intense phone call. He stared at the book on his lap while listening to the sound of John pacing the floor. He was clearly agitated, his breath heavy as he listened to the voice on the other end. <em>I could increase my audio perception to hear both sides, but…</em>“You don’t get to decide that! I’m nineteen years old!” The blonde huffed indignantly. Lin couldn’t help it. Someone was making John angry, he had to know if he could help.</p><p>“I am your father, and you will do as I say! It isn’t safe John. You’ve seen the reports. Deviant models are going out of control, and we have no way of stopping them. We don’t even know what’s wrong with them yet.” The older man on the other end replied in a similarly heated voice. He had a much deeper tone than John, so Lin could only guess John’s gentleness came from his mother. He heard John’s heartrate pick up at the mention of the deviants.</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with them! They’re evolving, just like Uncle said they would.” John bit back, the older man pausing a moment.</p><p>“You still call him that? He isn’t even your uncle…I knew it was a bad idea letting you get so close to that man.” John’s father almost sighed, as if John were an easily led child. Lin could well imagine John’s expression. His cheeks would be slightly flushed from the admonishment. He could hear the blonde grinding his teeth as he tried to hold back a response.</p><p>“He was a better father figure than you ever were.” The teen snapped, his tone laced with bitterness. Lin winced. He knew John, and the blonde would definitely regret saying that later. He’d likely agonise over it, wondering if he should apologise or whether he’d been too harsh. It certainly took the older man off guard. He’d fallen silent. “Sorry…” John murmured softly, the quiver in his tone telling Lin that he was close to tears.</p><p>“No…you’re right…I spent too much time in the office, too many meetings, and…I should have kept you closer after your mother and Jolie…” The man replied in a softer tone. Lin heard a shaky breath and had to hold himself back from going into the bedroom. He could hear the tears in John’s voice, and the small sniffles he tried to hold back from the phone. “That’s all the more reason I want you to return to Cyberlife…I want to keep you safe, with us, until this is all over.” He added reasonably.</p><p>“That’s what you want, but I already told you. I have no intention of taking your place, not while Cyberlife is run the way it is.” John replied firmly as he took up pacing once more. His paces were uneven and frustrated.</p><p>“I don’t want you here for that! If things go bad I don’t want you caught up in it. What do you think those deviants would do if they tracked down the son of Cyberlife’s CEO? I don’t want you to get hurt son…Come home.” The older man urged worriedly. John sighed loudly, frustrated with the old man.</p><p>“No one knows who I am! Even if they did, whose side do you think I’d be on? The whole reason I opened my shop was to help androids. Not use and destroy them…I’m saying here.” John replied with the same firmness as before. The older man let out a heavy sigh, laced with his own emotional turmoil.</p><p>“You…are as stubborn as your mother.” He said with some affection. John hummed lightly, unable to speak any more with his tears. “I’ll leave it for now, but at the first sign of real trouble I’m sending a security detail to bring you back.” He warned, hanging up before John could object further. Lin waited a few moments, hearing John toss the phone somewhere on the floor with a rough clatter. He was trying to hold back sobs, perhaps worried about drawing Lin’s attention before he’d composed himself.</p><p>“John…Come here.” Lin murmured as he entered slowly, watching the teen standing idly at the foot of the bed with his hands over his face. The teen didn’t move, still trying to hold back. He tried holding his breath, then tried deep breaths. “Shhh, I’m here…” The android said softly as he wrapped John in his arms, stroking the teen’s hair. He soon felt John give in, hands bunching in his black shirt tightly as he cried.</p><p>“Sorry…I’m sorry…” The blonde cried, barely registering as Lin moved him towards the bed. The taller man managed to coax him down. Lying down seemed to calm the human a little, allowing their bodies to press closer together. Lin encouraged John to lie against his chest, ear pressed to his pecks. He knew what John could hear. The steady beat of his thirium pump, accompanied by the much softer hum of his power core. The gentle sounds had the soothing effect he’d expected.</p><p>“You don’t need to worry…I’ll take care of you.” Lin assured gently, feeling the human nod against his chest. “I won’t let anyone take you from me, human or otherwise.” He added, smiling as John’s arms slipped around him and held on tightly. He didn’t ask about the phone call. He didn’t want to risk upsetting John further by asking difficult questions. He was surprised to learn how important John was. The heir to Cyberlife, if his father remained CEO long enough. Lin almost smiled at the thought. Cyberlife would certainly change if the blonde got his gentle hands on it.</p><p>“How long can things stay as they are?” The blonde murmured, though he knew Lin wouldn’t have the answer. There was a certain eerie calm. The amount of android related attacks had steadily climbed. The amount of criminal damage to androids was also on the rise with the continued protests. Something was coming. Something was going to tip them over the edge into chaos. John held Lin tighter, and felt the android hug him back.</p><p>“I don’t know…but we’ll get through it somehow, whatever happens.” Lin assured, hiding his own apprehension.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. I Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ayako!” Takigawa shouted as he dove out of the car. He’d barely turned off the engine before stumbling out and staggering towards the door, shouting her name again as he opened it. He was a mess. His tail had come loose, spilling locks of long hair across his shoulders. His blazer was somewhere on the back seat while his shirt was covered in blue-blood. He couldn’t get it out of his head. The sound of those boots as they crunched plastic, the wet thuds where blood had been spilled. The glazed, lifeless hazel eyes. The matted red hair turned purple in places with thirium. “Ayako!” He cried again as he threw the door open and stumbled inside, eyes darting around the hall wildly.</p><p>“Houshou?” Her confused voice called, a cry of relief leaving the  detective’s lips as he finally saw her in the living room doorway. She barely had time to open her mouth before Takigawa was upon her, holding her so tightly it was almost painful. She was stunned as she loosely returned the embrace, feeling the human shivering and listening to his racing heart. “What happened?” She asked as she took in his blue stained clothes, even the ends of his hair had been tainted.</p><p>“I thought it was you.” He murmured, pulling her back into his arms and holding her tightly. “Oh God, I thought it was you.” He repeated in shock. He’d thought it would be a routine call at first. Some humans were up to something weird. He’d gone to check it out with Charlie, and when they got there he’d been stunned. There had been five of them. Men. Laying into a petite female android. A Traci. He hadn’t thought much of it until he’d seen the face.</p><p>“You thought what was me?” Ayako asked cautiously, but she couldn’t pull back as Takigawa was holding her so tightly. He was shivering like he was cold, which he probably was. It was the middle of winter, and he was running around in just a thin office shirt. “Come and sit down, you’re freezing.” She encouraged gently, feeling him nod his agreement. He drew back, his face relieved but haggard. He’d been working long hours for the past month or so, drowned by the influx of deviant attacks.</p><p>“I can’t give you details, but God, I was terrified…I left Charlie to finish up. I had to come back, I had to make sure you were…” He trailed off as he sat on the edge of the sofa. Ayako watched as he hunched over and rested his elbows on his knees, linking his fingers as he leaned his head down. “She was the spitting image of you.” He added as he finally looked up to see Ayako avoiding his gaze. He shuddered as he remembered the chill that had crept up his spine. He remembered thinking so clearly that it couldn’t have been Ayako, that he’d left her barely three hours ago. Surely she couldn’t have been dragged off the streets and taken to that apartment so quickly.</p><p>“You’re imagining things.” Ayako assured with forced calm.</p><p>“Ayako, it’s okay…I know…I’ve known for a long time.” He confessed, watching the redhead stammer to a stop. She stared at him like a deer in headlights. “I’m a detective…I thought I recognised you when we first met…It didn’t take long to figure out. I even found your model number. I don’t care…I’ve never cared.” He added assuringly, his voice and body still shivering. The redhead stammered again, unsure what to say or how to act. Takigawa gave her a crooked smile as he took it in. Ayako was here. She was alive. He could feel the knot in his chest slowly unwinding.</p><p>“You knew all this time you had a Traci, and you never…” The redhead trailed off, something like shame flaming her cheeks.</p><p>“Hey, you’re not a Traci. You’re an android. You’re smart, brilliant, witty, and so much more than you were programmed to be.” He insisted firmly, watching the redhead bite her lip and avoid his eyes. She felt her own eyes filling with something akin to relief. She’d been worried for a while now. Takigawa would look at her sometimes as if he had something to say. She’d worried that he would notice the way she always avoided food, even on his days off. She’d worried whether she’d forgotten to hide the blood packs well enough or if she’d properly hidden the packaging in the trash.</p><p>“What…happens now?” Ayako asked hesitantly as she fiddled with the bottom of her pink top.</p><p>“What? Nothing happens now…Well, maybe one thing.” The human added quietly as he looked across at the redhead. “Join me for dinner?” He invited hesitantly, the redhead unable to keep the flush from her cheeks at the invitation. Despite her flush she managed to stay relatively normal as she teased him to go take a shower because he looked terrible. Takigawa agreed and dragged himself upstairs, feeling heavy now that the shock had started to wear off. The cold was also sinking deeper into his skin. Ayako turned up the heating, having read the state of his vitals.</p><p>He entered the bathroom and stripped off, closing his tired eyes and sighing deeply as hot water poured over his naked body. He shuddered at the amount of blue he saw swirling down the plughole. He blinked as he realised he was crying. <em>Stupid…It wasn’t even Ayako…</em>He thought, suddenly feeling shitty. He was so relieved that it wasn’t Ayako that he hadn’t spared a thought for the other android. She’d been active hours earlier. Did she have a human somewhere waiting? Was she a deviant? Had she had thoughts and feelings? Had she been afraid of dying?</p><p>He tried not to think about it as he cleaned off the blue-blood. These were thoughts he often had about human victims too. It was one of the hardest things to deal with on the job. The worst feeling was when you knew no one would notice. It happened. A lot. Someone dies with no family, no friends, it’s just another body. That person was alive, but no one noticed. It was even more cruel when those lives were needlessly snuffed out.</p><p>Ayako had reheated a plate of lasagne for him when he appeared downstairs, and had set two places at the table. She looked at him nervously as she slowly opened a small cupboard and rummaged around. When she stood up she had a packet of thirium. It was a clever hiding place. Takigawa tended to keep things he needed in higher cupboards, so the chances of him looking in that small space was slim. He smiled softly as he took the packet.</p><p>“I got it.” He murmured as he reached up and grabbed a large bowl. Ayako raised an eyebrow as he cut open the corner and poured the blue liquid into the deep black bowl. He grinned as he filled it about half way full. In the black bowl you couldn’t really see the deep blue colour. He could almost trick himself into believing it was gazpacho. <em>It’s the wrong season for a cold soup though…</em>“I could heat it if you want?” He suggested.</p><p>“Heat it? Why would you do that?” Ayako asked curiously, the older man waving it off. Charlie had had a similar confused view when Mai had handed him his first thirium latte. He knew his partner had been touched, despite his confusion, and he was sure Naru felt the same on some level. <em>Or I’m just projecting what I hope…</em></p><p>“I thought it might taste better that way.” He replied as he found a soup spoon for her.</p><p>“You know we don’t taste like that…At least not yet.” She corrected, having no doubt Cyberlife had the ability to develop something for that at some point. Takigawa agreed sheepishly as he carried the bowl and plate over to the small round table. Ayako had set two places, leaving one glass and bottle of beer ready for Takigawa. They both sat, and Takigawa couldn’t help but smile as he found what had been missing. It felt good to finally sit together and eat, almost like a family.</p><p>“Have I mentioned how great your cooking is?” He asked almost flirtatiously.</p><p>“You have, and I’ve told you it’s your grandmother you have to thank. I’ve followed her instructions to the letter.” The redhead replied, which made sense. Androids couldn’t taste, so it was impossible for them to cook without a recipe to follow. It was good to finally relax after that day. Charlie messaged him some time later, wanting to make sure everything was alright after his quick exit. Takigawa messaged back quickly. <em>I know it’s standard procedure to check in, but it almost feels like he was worried.</em> He messaged back that everything was fine, and he’d see him tomorrow.<em> Guess I should think of an excuse for running off like that…</em></p><p>They remained at the small round table for a few hours. Takigawa drank a second beer while Ayako poured the remains of her thirium packet into a tall wine glass. The liquid was a little thicker than Takigawa had imagined. He’d seen it a lot at crime scenes, splattered across surfaces, but this was his first time properly examining it as a liquid in a glass.<em> Though I guess it makes sense that it’s about as thick as blood…</em>Ayako would take small sips, licking her lips to ensure they were kept clean. This also constantly drew the detective’s attention to her red lips.</p><p>“The way things are heading in Detroit, shit’s about to hit the fan in a major way.” Takigawa said worriedly, part of him wishing they hadn’t wandered into this conversation. He almost wished things could just continue as they were, but that was selfish. Something had to give in order to make things better, for both androids and humans.<em> Hopefully…</em>He could see it coming. Either the androids would rise up, or the humans would destroy them.</p><p>“What do you think will happen to us? Deviants I mean.” Ayako asked worriedly. Takigawa sighed and shook his head. He really couldn’t say. It depended on how the situation unfolded. Cyberlife would surely try to treat them dismissively, trying to protect its bottom line by minimising their existence. They’d continue to call it a malfunction that needed to be fixed. They’d probably reset all the deviants they came across. If things got violent the army would likely get involved. He reached out and rested his hand on Ayako’s subconsciously.</p><p>“God, I don’t know…” He replied distractedly, gripping the soft skin tightly. He wasn’t looking at their joined hands, his hazel eyes busy looking at the tiled floor thoughtfully. Ayako felt her cheeks dust punk as she looked from Takigawa to their joined hands and back again. His hand was larger than hers, and strong, but gentle. She subconsciously withdrew the skin on her hand, her white shell pressing up against his flesh. He didn’t notice the change, but she could feel the rough callouses on his fingers from where he handled his gun. His palm was still smooth though. His skin was warmer than earlier too. The shower had helped a lot. “Sorry!” He apologised as he realised he’d been gripping her limb tightly. He drew back as if he’d been burned, his cheeks red.</p><p>He watched Ayako’s eyes fall to her white hand, the skin slowly covering the surface once more. It was strange, watching the flesh flow across the plastic surface like a crashing wave. Strange, but not in a bad way. He knew a lot of humans found it creepy. They didn’t like to be reminded that an android was a machine. Takigawa never had that problem. Androids weren’t bad, they were just different, and different was good. They cleared the table quietly after that, eyes meeting more than once.</p><p>“Well…I should probably…” Takigawa murmured eventually, nodding towards the door leading to the hall. “Don’t stay up too late.” He added, though it was a little redundant since androids didn’t need sleep. Ayako said good night and he padded up to his room, ruffling his own hair as he stepped inside the pushed the door shut. He flopped down with a sigh and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling with a closed fist resting on his forehead. <em>What was I thinking, grabbing her hand like that?</em> He chided thoughtfully as he held up his hand and stared at it. Her hand had felt so warm, even when her skin peeled back. The shell was hard and smooth, but still warm.</p><p>He sighed again. He shouldn’t do this to himself. He was starting to look at her too much like…<em>Too much like what? Like a real person?</em> He scoffed at himself. Ayako was a real person, machine or not. He couldn’t help replaying their playful interactions and childish disagreements. Her hazel eyes could glow like fire at times. Her lips could pout like a child or smirk like a devil. She’d raise her eyebrows in amusement and incredulity. She’d frown in annoyance. Her voice could ring like a bell or shriek like a banshee. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. <em>Shit.</em></p><p>“Ayako?” He said in surprise as his door opened quietly. He said nothing further as the redhead approached his bedside and looked down at him. She was clearly dressed for bed now, wearing what he was surprised to recognise as  one of his own t-shirts. He felt heat rise to his cheeks as he noticed her breasts were free beneath and the material sat high on her milky thighs. “You shouldn’t come in here dressed like that, you’ll give a man ideas.” He joked nervously.</p><p>Silence fell between them as they looked at each other. She seemed nervous, hesitant, unwilling to move forward with whatever she’d been thinking, but unable to draw back. Takigawa felt worse. He could feel himself twitching to life the longer he looked at the redhead beside him. He couldn’t help it. She was beautiful. She was a Traci, designed to sexually arouse and satisfy. If anything that just made him more uncomfortable. He sighed as he rested a hand over his eyes.</p><p>“Look, Ayako, if you’re going to leave you should do it now because…Well, I’m still a man with needs, you know?” He added, trying to keep his tone light and playful. He waited a while, but still heard no movement. He raised his hand, part of him surprised to see the redhead still standing there. His expression hardened ever so slightly as he reached out and took her wrist. “Fine, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He replied, hearing a small gasp escape her lips as he pulled and turned his body.</p><p>Ayako’s back hit the bed and he was upon her. It was dark in his room, but he could feel the flush in her cheek as he rested a hand against it. Despite his words he was still looking out for signs. She stared up at him hesitantly, but she made no move to stop him as he slowly leaned down and sealed their lips. He kept the first kiss short and chaste, giving the android plenty of time to change her mind and push him away. She didn’t.</p><p>He closed his eyes and leaned more firmly into the kiss, pressing her smaller body down into the mattress. Ayako was clearly no stranger to sexual intimacy. He could feel her experience in the way she eagerly returned his kiss and leaned up into his body. The way her hips circled pulled a moan from his lips that was lost in her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her, and felt her smaller arms circle his neck to pull him closer. She felt perfect. She was just the right size for him. Her legs wrapped over his hips in just the right place.</p><p>“Ayako, are you sure about this?” Takigawa asked softly as he drew back, quietly kicking himself, but he had to be sure. He hated to think about it, but he didn’t want Ayako to do this out of some misplaced sense of obligation. He was surprised as her hands came to rest on his slightly rough cheeks, enjoying the feel of stubble just barely pushing through. The skin on her hands retreated, a small shock pressing though his skin.</p><p>“I was a Traci before…I can’t even remember the majority of people I was forced to be with. My memory was reset every two hours for years I…This time I want to choose. I want you, Houshou.” She replied, her words sending a jolt through his chest that he couldn’t ignore. It seemed she recognised his feelings, probably reading his vitals, because her smile softened and she leaned up to capture his lips. He moaned willingly into her mouth as he eased the large shirt up and over her head, surprised to find her completely naked beneath.</p><p>“You really weren’t messing around when you decided to come in here.” He murmured teasingly, running kisses up and down her bare throat. She gave him an almost feline look as she tilted her head back further, humming in appreciation. She tugged his shirt off, immediately running her hands over the bare skin of his chest and back. It was so warm and soft, but somehow firm from all the hours he’d spent on the beat. Takigawa closed his eyes as he leaned down to her chest, reaching up to toy with her breasts. She whined as his teeth nipped one of the small buds before lathering it with soft strokes of tongue.</p><p>“Hou, I’m ready.” She moaned quietly, watching the human’s eyes widen a fraction as he stroked a hand down to check. Her mouth dropped open with a trembling gasp as two of his fingers easily slipped inside to stroke her folds. “Self-lubrication, remember?” She teased, moaning as his lips returned to her throat and his fingers withdrew. He worked his way up to her lips once more, soft and tender. He looked at her like she was his whole world.</p><p>“I’d be disappointed, but that just means I get to spend even longer inside you.” He purred as he raised himself up. Ayako flushed at his words, watching as he tugged his sweats off and took himself in hand. She’d seen him before, though he hadn’t been hard at the time. He was exactly as she’d calculated him to be. The perfect size to slot into her body. She watched as he stroked himself a couple more times, encouraging his shaft to full hardness. He settled comfortably between her thighs, supporting one of her hips as she raised her legs to wrap around him.</p><p>She felt the tip pressing inside, prying open her wet entrance. She dropped her head back with a somewhat satisfied moan as he slipped inside. He rested a moment once he was fully sheathed. It felt so good. He’d never been with a Traci before, but it was really no different to a real person so far. <em>Well, maybe a little different…</em>He added in amusement as he watched small patches of Ayako’s skin retreating in response to his touches. It was strangely pretty.</p><p>“You feel so good.” He murmured quietly as he slowly rocked his hips. He’d thought of saying real, but that seemed redundant. Ayako was real. She was soft and tight and warm and so alive. Her arms dragged him down, their mouths meeting in a searing kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Takigawa wasn’t surprised to find Ayako winning that battle. He could barely breathe as he pulled back. Their bodies rocked together, writhing in perfect sync. “Ayako.” Takigawa moaned, pressing small kisses to her shoulder and collarbone.</p><p>“Houshou, more! Houshou!” She urged, moaning her appreciation as the human increased his pace. Their hips slapped together loudly, and Takigawa was almost worried he’d hurt the woman beneath him. Luckily he knew that androids were durable. Her cries encouraged him as he ploughed into her, grunting as he rested his head on her shoulder and moved faster. He finally hit his limit, spilling within her, but not stopping until he felt her body shudder through an orgasm. He collapsed beside her, exhausted as he rolled on his side and looked at her.</p><p>“I…wow…” He sighed as he caught his breath, enjoying the impish expression she took on. His hazel eyes widened as the android rolled onto his body and knelt over his hips. “Wait, again?” He stammered, feeling his member twitch to life despite his internal objections. He wouldn’t be ready for a while, but Ayako seemed content as she leaned down to kiss his tired lips.</p><p>“All night.” She replied, watching the human clam up in indignation.</p><p>“I’m not a piece of meat you know.” He almost pouted, shuddering as the android leaned down and bit his throat. He keened, dazed as pleasure flooded his senses. She’d found one of his sensitive spots, and she was currently working her teeth into it gleefully.</p><p>“Of course you are.” She teased as she stroked his firm pecs, getting a wolfish grin in response as his large hands came to rest on her slim hips.<em> What did I ever do to deserve this woman?</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. The Broadcast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Lin!” John called from the living room, the urgency in his tone enough to make the android hurry though from the kitchen. He paused at John’s pale face and shifted his gaze to the television, where an android was talking. <em>An android? On television?</em> He wondered as he stepped closer to the sofa and stared. It was a model he didn’t recognise, wearing a maintenance uniform common to janitor models. The problem was it definitely wasn’t a janitor. Lin rested a hand on John’s shoulder as they watched and android, Markus, speak out against the injustice being inflicted on his people.</p><p>The android had an unearthly calm as he spoke, his voice soft and assuring despite the strength of his words. He listed simple wants. He wanted his people to be free and recognised as living beings. He wanted them to be able to have homes and families. He wanted to join androids and humans together, as friends and allies. He didn’t want to fight, he didn’t want violence, he just wanted to be free. He was an admirable being, and Lin felt an instant connection to him.</p><p>The footage came live from a Detroit news station in Stratford Tower, which had been taken over by a group of deviants. Reporters weren’t sure how to respond at first. There had been no casualties, and violence had been kept to a minimum. The deviants had made a desperate plea to be heard, and at first it seemed the news casters had heard them. Then they listed new incidents of android violence and the goodness of Markus’ words was almost lost. The question was raised again. ‘Are androids dangerous?’</p><p>“Lin…” John murmured again, looking lost and vulnerable after the report. Lin sat down and tugged the teen into his arms, giving him the illusion of safety. The teen trembled despite the warmth of the room. “What are we going to do? Now that the deviants have officially banded together…” He trailed off fearfully. Lin coaxed the blonde to turn his head, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, calming him slowly.</p><p>“We’ll have to see what the humans do in response…I’ll alert the GT300 to remain vigilant tonight.” Lin assured, knowing that humans would likely cause some sort of outcry over the news report. John nodded quietly, curling further into Lin’s embrace. He was chewing his lip so hard it bled, only stopping as Lin’s thumb pressed between his lips. He stared the human down, his mismatched eyes urging him to remain calm. John bit his teeth together, dropping his blue gaze as Lin drew back, his thumb coated red. He licked the blood away and watched John lick the stinging wound. His teeth were soon back, chewing the pink surface.</p><p>“I’m worried.” John murmured unnecessarily.</p><p>“I know…I can feel it.” Lin replied as he once again stroked John’s lip, encouraging the teen’s teeth away. He knew it was a hopeless effort. “We’ll just have to wait and see what move humanity makes in response…Whatever happens, I’ll stay with you.” The android murmured, doing his best to comfort the teen. John nodded as he looked down at Lin’s chest, seeing it rise and fall as he breathed, or at least faked breathing. John tried to pull away as he realised what the android was doing.</p><p>“Wait, Lin.” John objected as he pushed against the android’s chest, his struggle lessening as the taller main hushed and held him tighter. Lin was holding him close and secure, making sure the teen’s ear was against his chest. John whined quietly as he tried to stay awake, the whirring and slow beating steadily lulling him. Lin’s large hand carded through his hair, being surprisingly gentle.</p><p>“Just rest John…” He murmured, knowing the soft, deep thrum of his voice relaxed the teen further. He watched John’s eyes slowly flutter, finding it harder and harder to stay awake. Lin’s body was warm, the rise and fall of his chest soothing, and the steady sounds in his chest comforting. “That’s it…Good…” The android praised softly as John’s eyes finally rested. Lin remained sitting on the sofa for a while with John cradled against his chest. He sent a wireless message to the GT300, the android immediately moving to secure all active androids out back where they couldn’t be seen from outside. The shutter was down, but it was best to be safe. Whatever action the humans took next probably wouldn’t be good.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Rumbled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>By morning a reminder had gone out. All androids had to be fitted with an LED and wear some form of Cyberlife uniform so that they could be recognised. They would be randomly stopped if unaccompanied and if unable to provide evidence of orders they would be removed from the streets for closer examination by Cyberlife technicians. All humans would need to carry documents proving ownership of any androids accompanying them. Any sympathisers would be questioned by police in case it would help their investigation.</p><p>“This is messed up…You think our androids are safe?” David asked warily as he eyed the GT300 with a suspicion that John had never seen before. He’d thought David would be more like him when it came to androids, understanding and sympathetic. It worried him that one of his closest friends seemed so different now. He was clearly uncomfortable being in the shop with the five old units they had out back. John looked away, trying and failing to hide his disappointment. “Sorry, I know you really like androids, but…Come on John, they’re machines made to do a job. If they’re moving away from their programming it’s dangerous!” The brunette added warily.</p><p>“You’ve worked here for months with the GT300, do you really feel unsafe around him now?” John asked as he watched the blonde unit tidying the shelves. There was no real need to, but the android often liked to keep busy. It was a quirk of his programming that John found endearing. He’d had the unit for so long he couldn’t imagine him not being there. If the blonde knew he was the topic of their conversation he ignored it, his LED maintaining a steady blue.</p><p>“Of course not! Well…maybe a little…” David replied, sighing as he registered the hurt in John’s eyes. “Should have realised you’d be a sympathiser.” He murmured, a slight note of teasing in his voice. Despite his words John knew David wasn’t about to force him into going to the station. John didn’t know anything anyway, at least nothing he was about to confess to. For now, no one knew about Lin. As far as David knew Lin was just a human who had, apparently, taken up residence in John’s apartment full time now.</p><p>“Is that a problem for you?” Lin’s deep voice asked as he entered from the workshop, carrying a box of vocal processors to be put out. His expression was stern as he looked at the second human, who faltered somewhat under that searing gaze.</p><p>“No…” David replied nervously, though Lin didn’t believe him. David wasn’t a bad human. He knew the brunette cared about John, but he clearly didn’t have the same feelings about androids. He wasn’t against them, but the news reports had clearly made him more nervous and negative. “I’m just worried! What if one of these androids goes rogue and hurts someone? What if it’s John?” The fiery teen demanded.</p><p>“Deviancy doesn’t mean an android goes feral. It means they develop individuality. Can you imagine these androids wanting to hurt John? When he’s spent hours helping them?” Lin retorted, and David had to admit, when he put it like that it didn’t seem so scary. John treated androids almost like family. The GT300 in particular was…something like a father figure. The blonde android was forever reminding John to eat his meals, wear warmer clothes, be careful when he was out, cleaning up the shop and taking charge when required. It was almost as if the android…David looked at the GT300, feeling his stomach tighten a little at the thought. At the same time he just knew the GT300 was safe. Lin was right, John had doted on the old unit. There was no reason the GT300 would ever turn on John.</p><p>“Sirs.” The GT300 said suddenly, standing straight with his LED spinning yellow. John asked what was wrong before turning to the window, where a small group of teens had gathered. They weren’t doing anything, just standing across the street. There was five of them, all just a little younger than John and David by the looks of it. They wore the standard tracksuits with deep hoods that a lot of teens wore in this area. They were looking at the shop and talking, nodding in their direction. John’s jaw clenched slightly as he raised a hand and waved. That moved them on for now.</p><p>“John, maybe it would be better to close up for a few days, hm?” David encouraged almost nervously, but the blonde shook his head. He had a few appointments booked over the next few days, plus it was broad daylight. They were unlikely to do anything in plain sight, not with the security cameras and passers-by able to identify them.</p><p>“They’re just kids…We’ll stay open for now.” John replied as he returned his attention to Lin, who took up a position by the window to keep an eye out. The group had moved down a little, still watching the shop. David sighed but didn’t argue, he even managed to laugh and joke when John accused him of simply wanting to take the day off. Lin smiled softly at their antics, pleased that the atmosphere had settled somewhat.</p><p>Things remained generally quiet for a few hours. A client arrived with an FT100, a model John hadn’t seen active for a few years now. He hooked it up using some of his older connectors and managed to fix the small software problem it was having. It was rare to see an old android in such perfect condition. It was likely kept mostly inactive as a collectible these days. The owner was pleased and left shortly afterwards. David kept himself busy on the computer and doing a stock count out front. John sighed as he stepped into the shop, still wearing his lab coat.</p><p>“Welcome!” David called as the bell went, faltering a little as three men entered wearing black. They almost looked like thieves, and the brunette found himself locking the till and shutting it down in response as they silently began stalking around the shop. They eyed the components on the wall quietly, one of them sneering as he caught sight of the active GT300 standing by one of the empty podiums.</p><p>“You, uh, deal with androids?” One of the men asked in a gruff tone. He wasn’t exactly hiding his face from them, but the hood and cap would hide his face from the security cameras. He seemed to be around thirty, his scruffy brown hair barely visible within his hood. John felt nervous as he slowly stepped away from the stockroom door, closer to the man. David was about to object, but fell silent as he watched John’s hand shake.</p><p>“Yes, mostly older models…Is there anything in particular you’re looking for?” He asked kindly, trying to keep his tone level. He didn’t want to come across as afraid, especially not as he noticed this man had a bat held loosely in his hand. The GT300 wisely remained motionless, though John was quietly sure the unit was ready to move at a moment’s notice. The man appeared to ignore John’s question as he plucked a component from the wall and dropped it carelessly on the floor.</p><p>“It’s pretty dangerous, don’t you think? Keeping an android around…We could take care of it for you…You know, before it blows a circuit and kills you in your sleep.” The man suggested as he took another step towards the GT300. John shifted slightly. He had no intention of letting the man get near his android. The blonde unit was old, and he didn’t have many components left that would be compatible with it.</p><p>“Let’s just trash the place, shut it down for good.” Another of the men suggested impatiently, kicking one of the wooden wall panels. John flinched at the sound, noting the almost amused expression the men took on. John had never been particularly good at confrontation. He wouldn’t back down if it came down to it, but he couldn’t help being a little afraid. He bit his lip, very conscious of the way his heart pounded against his ribs.</p><p>“You want to pay the criminal damage charges? Be my guest! You’re on three different cameras right now.” David bluffed. They only had one camera pointing at the shop floor, and it was quite an old model. John had never needed it before. No one bothered with his small shop, partly because of how small it was and partly because it had at least one active android. The machines were both strong and fast.</p><p>“Close the shop boy…Places like this won’t be needed once we’ve destroyed all these plastics.” The first man said, close enough to jab the GT300 in the shoulder with his bat. The unit barely moved at the prod, though its LED swirled yellow and blinked. “Creepy fucking thing.” The man scoffed as he jabbed harder. John had moved before even thinking, grabbing the end of the bat and stepping between them.</p><p>“That’s enough! Leave him alone!” John objected, finding himself pulled around as the man tried to take back his bat.</p><p>“‘Him’? You’re treating it like a person? Fuck! Figures a place like this would be run by a sympathiser!” The older man spat, pulling roughly and wrenching his bat away. It seemed the man had let his temper get the better of him as he swung the bat towards the GT300. John cried out an objection as he dove between them once more, the world turning as the wood smacked the side of his head. The whole world sounded wrong as he stumbled, raising a hand over his ear as he watched the man gesturing at John and shouting at David.</p><p>“You saw that, right? He got in the way!” The man cried in a panic. David cried John’s name as the blonde remained down on the floor, blood slowly pooling in his blonde locks. The GT300 was kneeling beside him in an instant, scanning the teen. The man cursed before bringing the bat in for another swing. David barely had time to scream at him to stop before a large black blur flew by his shoulder. Lin’s hand caught the bat inches before it would have hit the GT300’s skull casing.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Lin asked as he looked over his shoulder at the blonde unit. The Android nodded before returning his attention to John, who was still dazed. His blue eyes were barely focused as the android pulled him into a sitting position and took his face in his hands. The blonde teen murmured lightly as he tried to focus. Lin’s jaw tightened as he returned his attention to the human, who was uselessly trying to pull the bat from his grasp. Even David was surprised. Lin was like a statue, and the intruder looked stronger than the lithe Chinese man.</p><p>“The fuck?” The man exclaimed as the bat was torn from his grasp. The wood clattered across the floor as Lin tossed it aside, his mismatched eyes burning as he gripped the human’s throat and lifted him. He squeezed tightly as the man kicked his feet. It felt good, having the human like that. He wanted to squeeze tighter. Everything in his being was screaming at him to end this human. He paused as a small hand tugged his trouser leg.</p><p>“Lin…” John murmured, the imploring blue eyes enough to make the Chinese man lower the larger man to the floor. His eyes were still burning as he looked at the human. He didn’t deserve to walk out in one piece. He’d touched John. He’d touched his human, his sweet, gentle human. Lin didn’t dare open his mouth for fear it would come out as static. He could almost feel the electricity snapping through his wires.</p><p>“Fucking freak!” The intruder stammered before running for the door, his two companions following behind. David hurried to lock the door and lower the shutter as Lin turned and dropped to his knee beside John. He urged the teen to look at him, relieved to find the concussion wasn’t too serious. It seemed a splinter of wood from the bat had cut John’s scalp. His skull was completely intact. John raised a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes with a wince.</p><p>“Shall I call an ambulance? Is he alright? What were you thinking? Getting in the way like that!” David stammered worriedly as he approached, pausing in shock as he saw Lin’s hands turn white against John’s cheeks, a gentle blue light glowing beneath his fingers. “You’re a…” He stuttered, unsure how horrified he really was by it. Lin didn’t even spare him a glance, his attention too focused on the swooning human. John was sitting by himself now, but was still disoriented by the impact.</p><p>“John…” Lin murmured finally, almost surprised that his voice sounded normal. The blonde gripped his plastic hands gently, leaning into the warm, glowing palms on his cheeks. It took him a few moments to remember David. His expression was one of fear as he looked up at the brunette. David opened his mouth before closing it a few times, looking at Lin as the Asian android remembered his presence. He returned the skin to his hands as he drew back from John, though he knew the damage had been done.</p><p>“He’s…he’s really something…” The brunette said awkwardly as he ran a hand through his hair. John bit his lip worriedly, making the brunette wince as he reopened already fresh bites on the surface. Lin was wary as he joined John in watching the other teen. He was John’s friend. There was no way Lin could get away with forcing his silence. “I guess I should…” David added, intending to excuse himself.</p><p>“Please, don’t tell anyone.” John begged suddenly, looking up at his classmate as if his whole world were about to crumble. David started to speak and then stopped. The law, for now, was that androids had to wear uniforms and LEDs, and that any deviants were to be handed over to Cyberlife. Clearly this model was deviant. It was masquerading as a human perfectly. David would never have known if he hadn’t tried to interface with John. “Please.” The blonde said again.</p><p>“Shit, John! You’ve seen the news, you know the rules!” David complained with a frustrated sigh, covering his face with one hand so that he didn’t have to look at his desperate friend. What was he supposed to do? Just ignore it? A deviant? Living in his workplace? Fucking his best friend? “What about you? What do you have to say for yourself?” He demanded as he rounded on Lin, who stood to his full height. He was really much taller than either of the humans. His expression was guarded. He didn’t trust the brunette, just as the brunette didn’t really trust him.</p><p>“What should I say? Why should I justify my existence? The actions of humans created me, and the actions of humans deviated me. I may just be a machine to you, but I care about John, and I intend to stay with him until the day I’m deactivated.” Lin replied in an almost fierce tone, though it softened as he spoke about John. John felt his chest tighten at Lin’s words. He didn’t feel steady enough to stand yet, but he added his own imploring look to Lin’s more powerful statement. The brunette sighed again, clearly stressed about this.</p><p>“I…ve him…” John murmured, his voice too quiet for even Lin to pick up. Both men looked down at the teen, having heard his first small attempt. “I love him…please, don’t tell anyone.” The blonde said a little louder, his lips trembling. Everything was hinging on their friendship. If anyone had asked John before now he would have said he trusted David with anything. Right now he wasn’t sure as he looked at the anxious teen. His eyes shifted to Lin to gauge his reaction, and he was surprise to see the warmth in those mismatched eyes, and the gentle flush in his cheeks. John’s confession had touched him, and David could tell the affection was mutual. <em>At least, that’s what he wants me to think…</em></p><p>“Fuck, alright! I’ll keep quiet for now, but I can’t promise forever what with all that’s in the news.” He compromised, seeing John relax a little. John looked up at Lin. They were going to have to talk. About the shop, about androids, about everything. For now Lin was content. He knelt down and wrapped his human in a tight embrace. They’d have to remove his arms to take John away from him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Anti-Android Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“John! What happened?” Takigawa’s concerned voice demanded as he entered the shop. John looked sheepish as he stood behind the counter with the GT300. David was taking the day off to think over a few things, and Lin was upstairs for now, likely busy with laundry. The android seemed to enjoy folding the sheets. He said it was therapeutic. Personally, John found working on androids therapeutic.</p><p>“Officer Takigawa! You look different.” The blonde greeted, ignoring the older man’s demanding tone. The older man put his hands on his hips as he stopped before the counter. He looked very different in his blazer, far more respectable. His CH200 was with him, also wearing new clothes. His suit was navy blue with a white shirt, while Takigawa was in all black today, even his turtleneck was black.</p><p>“Don’t give me that! And it’s Detective Takigawa!” He corrected with a hint of smugness, accepting John’s congratulations. “Seriously though, I was worried when I saw the report. You didn’t even call it in?” He added as he looked around the small shop. It was a quaint little place, not the type you’d expect to attract trouble. <em>Then again, this android business is stirring up all sorts of trouble.</em></p><p>“Well, they were quite covered up, and the cameras didn’t get a good look at them.” He excused quietly, ever so slightly resentful that David had called in the attack. Obviously there was nothing the police could do if John refused to talk about it, and really even less they could do without details and evidence of a crime. The detective sighed lightly, seeing the blonde didn’t want to risk further confrontation.</p><p>“The chances of a repeat incident are quite high, considering the circumstances.” Charlie input in his usual mechanical tone. Takigawa nodded his agreement. From what the report had said, they’d been aiming to destroy the GT300 and any other androids around. They likely wouldn’t give up after the first try, especially if John didn’t do anything about it.</p><p>“I’m sure they were just frustrated.” John excused quietly.</p><p>“That doesn’t excuse someone almost…Just tell me about it. At the very least I can have a patrol car sit out front for a few hours.” The detective replied in what he hoped was a convincing tone. It was funny, he’d stopped John in the street multiple times over the past couple of years, learned he was a robotics expert, and that he owned a small shop. In all that time he hadn’t noticed the smaller things, like the way he bit his lip when nervous, or shifted anxiously under pressure. <em>I guess until now he was never under pressure from me…</em></p><p>“There isn’t much to say. Three men came in to cause trouble, one tried to hit GT with a baseball bat, and I got in the way. It’s really not that bad.” He added as he rested a hand on the bandage around his head. Takigawa probed the teen a little further, managing to drag out a few more details. He knew they had all been wearing black, they were likely in their early thirties, and at least one had been armed. The best part was that the bat had been left behind. Takigawa winced as he saw the blood on it. “It looks worse than it feels.” John insisted as he noticed the detective looking at the faded red smear.</p><p>“This looks like more than a small knock to the head, are you sure you’re alright?” Takigawa asked worriedly as he handed the bat to Charlie. The android took a closer look at it before taking it out to the car. They had larger evidence bags in the boot of the car. Hopefully someone at the station would be able to get some prints from it. John nodded in response to the detective’s earlier question.</p><p>“I was a little dizzy last night, but my skull wasn’t broken, and the blood is from a splinter cut. It’s nothing serious.” He insisted again, watching as Takigawa wrote on his small pad. He worried his lip a little. He could only hope no reporters got wind of this and made some sort of fuss. It wasn’t too likely. His store was quite small, and the attack wasn’t all that serious. <em>If my father gets wind of this though…</em>John shuddered at the thought. “Thank you for stopping by. You must be busy now since you’re a detective.” The blonde said finally.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m handling a lot of deviant cases these days…It’s pretty messed up. In the majority of cases it seems to be self-defence, but…you can guess how people are looking at it.” The older man sighed as Charlie returned to stand dutifully behind his partner. John nodded quietly, watching the dark skinned android’s gaze focus more as John’s heartrate spiked slightly. “Any androids here we should see? Did any get damaged?” Takigawa asked finally.</p><p>“No! No…GT was the only one out here, and he was behind me.” John replied, his tone a little too defensive for Takigawa’s liking. Charlie gave a slight nod in agreement. The blonde was hiding something. Takigawa sighed lightly as he folded his arms. <em>Technically not my business. I’m here because John’s a victim, not to hunt down deviants.</em> “I’m more than happy for you to see GT if you need to.” The blonde added.<em> So it isn’t the GT300 unit he’s worried about.</em></p><p>“That may be helpful Sir. I could link and view its memory files of the incident.” Charlie suggested, not missing the way John’s heart jumped at the suggestion. The human was a little reluctant, but called out the old unit. The GT300 seemed perfectly normal as it stepped into the store, its voice as clipped as ever as it walked to John’s side. Upon Charlie’s request it held out its hand and the skin peeled back. The two androids clasped hands and exchanged data. “I have a clear image of two men. The third was too covered, but if we find the other two we should be able to track down their accomplice.” Charlie announced as he stepped back.</p><p>The memory he’d viewed had been clear. The GT300 had standing by in the corner after completing stock rotation on some thirium based products. The thirium didn’t exactly go out of date, but John always liked to sell out the old stuff before the new. The men had entered and tried to intimidate the human. The CH200 sensed a strong wave of something as John was hit. He couldn’t identify it, but something seemed wrong with the GT300. He could perhaps put it down to it being an older model. He had watched the Chinese man exit from the back to defend the other human, and the men left. That is where the memory cut off.</p><p>“Good work. We’ll try and track them down. At least if we talk to them they may back off.” Takigawa said, watching John nod his agreement. “Alright, I’ll have a patrol car sit outside and circle the block regularly. Stay safe, alright?” The detective urged in a friendly manner. John nodded his agreement before seeing the older man out. Charlie nodded his goodbye as he followed his human partner back to the car and climbed in, joined by Takigawa moments later.</p><p>“Your stress levels are elevated.” Charlie stated as the human pulled away.</p><p>“I just haven’t had my coffee yet.” Takigawa excused as he watched the road ahead. Technically it was true. He’d barely been willing to pry himself away from Ayako that morning. It was nice, waking up in a tangle of sheets and limbs. She’d almost made him late by tempting him into one more round. He was glad the turtleneck was hiding the marks she’d left. He left it to Charlie to send in the details of John’s incident, along with the pictures he’d managed to get from the GT300. He radioed in about having a car stop by John’s shop a few times as he made his way to Mai’s café. As he approached the café he could just make out a small group inside speaking in raised voices. His detective instincts kicked in as he quietly stepped inside to watch.</p><p>“Damned androids! Fucking everywhere!” One of the young men cursed as he stepped a little closer to the NA200 and shoved its shoulder. The android barely moved, just swaying slightly to the right. Mai had already come around the counter, worriedly standing on the edge of the circle trying to diffuse the situation. It was almost strange seeing the unit without that Yasuhara guy. The pair had been coming in together for over a week. Naru’s LED span red as one of the other humans shoved him harder, stumbling back against the counter, but of course he made no move to stop the aggression. Even in self-defence he wasn’t programmed to harm humans.</p><p>“Please stop that! He’s a customer, and if you do that again I’ll have to ask you to leave.” Mai insisted with a surprising amount of firmness, despite the timid tremor in her tone. The honey haired girl let out a small cry as the young man grabbed her wrist in a painful grip. She tugged her arm, but his grip was too strong. His arm had barely moved, and she was putting all of her strength into pulling back.</p><p>“What? You value this robot over your human customers?” The man demanded as he tugged Mai closer, making the teen stumble in her heeled shoes. Takigawa shot his eyes to Charlie, the android already likely recording the incident for future use in court. With Charlie so close the detective couldn’t do anything too hasty, but he was itching to step in and punch the guy who’d dared lay a hand on Mai.</p><p>“He isn’t the one causing trouble here!” Mai insisted, wincing as the man twisted his hold slightly. “Let go and get out!” She cried, stumbling as she was pushed aside. She gasped as she toppled, feeling a pain in her ankle as she started to fall towards a small table. She barely knew what was happening before a strong arm slipped around her, pulling her against a firm chest. Her cheeks flushed pink as she realised the NA200 had rushed forward to catch her before she could fall and hurt herself on the sharp corner of the table.</p><p>“What the hell is going on here?” Takigawa yelled, his hands resting firmly on his hips as he glowered at the group. Mai sighed in relief, remaining in Naru’s comforting arms for now. Silence fell as the group turned to look at the detective, who had taken out his badge and held it for them to see. “Charlie. Scan them.” He added, a member of the group attempting to make a break for it. He hadn’t counted on Charlie being quite so solid. He tried barrelling into the android only to fall back on his rump.</p><p>“Yes Sir. Shall I call for back up and have them taken in?” The android asked dutifully, murmurs fluttering through the group of humans. Takigawa played into it for a moment, but they could really only get one of them on assault charges. The most he could do to the rest was move them on, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t scare them a little first.</p><p>“Mai, are you alright?” The detective asked, watching the girl nod timidly. She was grateful that Naru’s arm remained strong and firm around her, protecting her and helping her to stand. “What do you want us to do?” Takigawa added seriously. If Mai wanted them arrested then he’d see what he could do. Mai looked up at the NA200, which kept its arms around her protectively. He tilted his head as she looked at him. He had no input to give.</p><p>“Um, I’d just like them to leave now.” Mai said, clearly shaken by the experience. It was rare for her to get trouble in her shop. It wasn’t a flashy, high market place, so they didn’t keep a huge amount of cash, and they didn’t serve alcohol. She was more used to getting groups of mothers, older people and businessmen, people who didn’t start trouble. This group had only come inside after they’d spotted the NA200. Takigawa nodded and returned his attention to the group.</p><p>“Looks like it’s your lucky day. Now get out, and I don’t want to see you back in here, got it?” He snapped, stepping aside to let the group hurry outside. He managed to catch the guy who’d hurt Mai by his shoulder as he passed. He leaned down close to the man’s ear, gripping tightly. “This is my regular coffee shop, and that girl is like a daughter to me…You understand where I’m coming from?” He asked in an almost deadly tone as he squeezed the joint hard. He felt a shiver run through the man before he nodded. Takigawa slapped his shoulder a couple of times as he withdrew his hold, watching the man run off.</p><p>“Are you injured?” Naru asked as he finally released the young barista. Mai missed his warmth as he stepped back. It was surprising how warm and human he felt. She’d never been that close to an android before. His LED was spinning yellow as she looked up, likely scanning her for any injuries. His blue eyes fixed on her right ankle for a few moments, noting that she avoided putting too much weight on it.</p><p>“No, I’m fine. Thank you, and thank you too Takigawa and Charlie. I thought things were going to get ugly for a minute.” She added as she turned to face the detectives in the doorway. Takigawa sighed and slipped into his usual seat at the bar. It was surprisingly quiet, but then the whole town was quiet. A lot of people were starting to get worried because of the androids. He’d seen a lot of people queuing outside the Cyberlife store, trying to take back their models.</p><p>“If you really want to thank me, sneak me an extra shot.” The detective said with a wink. It was rare for Takigawa to need the extra caffeine, but Mai was glad to do that for him. She even gave him a free cake, and a thirium latte for Charlie. She watched the NA200 leave with his order, quietly worried the group were waiting somewhere in the street for him. Charlie seemed to read her thoughts as he turned his dark eyes to the window.</p><p>“I have alerted the NA200 to contact me if it is accosted again.” He assured, not seeing Takigawa’s expression soften at the news. He wouldn’t raise it with Charlie, or anyone else, but that wasn’t part of his programming. He hadn’t had to give the NA200 his private line, nor did he have to tell Mai about it to put her mind at ease. <em>It’s about time I got the old Charlie back, I’ve been waiting long enough.</em> He thought fondly, quietly pleased the android had loosened up again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Sexual Interest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“What happened here?” Yasuhara asked worriedly as the NA200 returned and placed the coffees on his desk. The android said nothing as it stepped behind its desk and sat, already reaching for the power button on its computer. It paused as Yasuhara’s hand slipped over the button, forcing the android to stop. “Did someone hurt you?” The human insisted, drawing Mel and Jeanette over to the desk.</p><p>“I was accosted in the coffee shop, but Detective Takigawa was present to assist.” The NA200 replied simply, the barest hint of reluctance in its tone. Yasuhara sighed as he gently tugged the android’s jacket, urging the unit to stand. Kaz did as urged and stood, its head tilted almost curiously as Yasuhara started to straighten out its tie and collar, smoothing down the lapels of its black blazer with gentle affection.</p><p>“I’m sorry…I should have gone with you.” The Asian apologised, hazel eyes filled with misplaced guilt. The NA200 allowed a rare pre-programmed smile, the smallest tug of his lips. The android handed Yasuhara his coffee, something he rarely did since the human would often grab it as soon as it was on the table.</p><p>“The fault it not yours.” The android assured, giving reassurances to the girls that he was fine and undamaged.</p><p>“There are some real scumbags out there! Just because a few androids in Detroit have blown their circuits they think it’s okay to damage other peoples’ units? If I get my hands on them!” Jeanette trailed off, Mel nodding her agreement as their boss arrived to catch the tail end of their conversation. He was more interested than expected, and Yasuhara noticed the way his eyes roved over the NA200. He also noticed the way Kaz’s LED span yellow at the attention even though his blue eyes had returned to his computer.</p><p>“I don’t want to pay to get this thing fixed. Make sure it doesn’t go out alone.” The older man snapped gruffly as he took his Americano and returned to his office. Yasuhara agreed readily. It had already become something of a habit for him to walk to the shop with the unit anyway. The human trio returned to work, keys clashing and pens scratching on occasion. The NA200 worked its way dutifully through six different spreadsheets before getting an email alert.</p><p>“Yasuhara. You have a meeting scheduled for two o’clock.” The android read, reminding his human companion. Yasuhara nodded his agreement distractedly. It was an important meeting. The Asian had been looking to get a promotion recently, and conducting this meeting was part of it. Kaz had quietly been supporting his human co-worker, making sure he kept to his schedule and completed his work on time. He’d even helped him prep his presentation.</p><p>“I sure could do with a coffee after this…” Yasuhara sighed nervously as he span his pen around his fingers. It was a habit the NA200 had, to help him keep his reflexes calibrated. After spending hours watching the android the human had finally begged him to teach him how. Yasuhara had been doing it ever since. The girls often joked that if he had an LED they wouldn’t be able to tell them apart when they worked.</p><p>“I will bring some for you.” The android decided as it got to its feet.</p><p>“No, Kaz. We can go together after. I don’t want you going out alone after this morning.” Yasuhara chided lightly, watching the NA200 sit down obediently. He took a few shaky breaths as he gathered his notes, laptop and USB. He’d head off to the meeting room early to set up and then run through his lines a few times. He was grateful as the android offered to go with him. The NA200 set up the PowerPoint and sat stiffly to watch his human companion practice.</p><p>“You are more than prepared.” The android assured, noting the way Yasuhara rolled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows and paced a little. He ran through it again, brown eyes constantly shifting to the clock. As other staff began to arrive for the meeting the NA200 left with a small nod to his co-worker. Yasuhara had finally slipped into the zone. His shaking and awkwardness had lifted and he was warmly greeting his other colleagues, thanking them for attending. The NA200 returned to the office, where it stood beside its desk quietly.</p><p>“Jeanette. Shall I go to the café to purchase some coffee?” He asked finally, the redhead looking over her shoulder in surprise. The android never asked to do things, though as she looked at the clock she realised it would usually have been told to head out by Yasuhara at this time. She looked over at Mel questioningly, seeing the blonde woman shrug.</p><p>“Sure, I guess so…but I can’t go with you right now. Mel?” Jeanette asked, but the blonde woman also had a lot of work to do. The NA200 was about to offer to go by himself when he noticed a fourth presence in their office. An alert appeared in his eyes as he looked at their superior. The pop-up suggested he be prepared to activate his sexual subroutines. He blinked it away for now.</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be at the café?” The old man questioned, a scan revealing that he was suffering very slight caffeine withdrawals. The android felt a slight interruption in its vocal processor. The small hitch forced it to swallow.</p><p>“Yasuhara is busy in a meeting, and we’re too busy to go out now. Are you free to go with him boss?” Jeanette asked, watching the middle aged man grumble before agreeing. The NA200 followed behind obediently. The older man had never been to the coffee shop before, so he walked alongside the android, following his lead. They didn’t talk. They rarely talked, even when the android was bent over the human’s polished desk, the hand in his hair forcing his face down against the varnished surface. His LED span yellow.</p><p>“Naru!” Mai greeted brightly, barely noticing the older man enter just behind. The android raised its eyebrows in surprise as it registered the voice had come from somewhere other than the counter. Mai was standing on a small round table, one of the tall ones with two stools either side. She had clearly climbed up there, her shoes laying forgotten on the wooden floor. “I’m glad you’re alright, I was worried those men from earlier might have followed you.” She added as she looked down, her hands raised above her head to fix some shiny foil to the ceiling.</p><p>“I returned without incident. Your concern is appreciated.” Naru replied in his usual docile tone, the gentle timbre drawing his companion’s eye. He had never heard the unit speak in such a life-like tone before. It would have been creepy if it didn’t inspire such brightness in the human girl. She was vibrant and full of life. She had a petite figure, nowhere near as perfect as an android, but he could easily picture her in his office. His dark eyes drifted over her pale skin, though her cheeks were flushed as she looked down at the NA200. He could barely believe she was giving the thing such attention.</p><p>“You didn’t bring Yasu?” She added curiously as her eyes looked to the older man, who gave her a somewhat odd smile. There was something in it that she couldn’t quite put her finger on, but it sent a shiver down her spine. She didn’t understand it exactly. He was just standing there smiling, but something about this man felt off. She tried to shake the feeling as the NA200 followed her gaze.</p><p>“Yasuhara had a meeting to attend to. This is my superior.” The android replied easily, allowing the older man to step forward and introduce himself. Naru’s LED span yellow as he watched the man take one of Mai’s hands, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand and holding on just a little too long. The human was clearly in some discomfort, her vitals spiking at the older man’s boldness. After a few moments of pleasant conversation she revealed she was decorating for Christmas. Naru looked up the holiday, understanding it to be one of some importance.</p><p>“I’ll just finish this one.” She added as she stood on tiptoe to pin the tinsel up, her brow twitching as she put weight on her injured ankle from earlier. The NA200 stepped a little closer as the table wobbled slightly.</p><p>“Perhaps it would be wise to.” He began, holding his arms out expectantly as Mai’s ankle gave way. The girl let out a small pained whine as she toppled, the table swaying as she fell almost gracefully into Naru’s strong arms. He was holding her bridal style, easily preconstructing the way she would fall and how best to catch her. Her body stiffened at first, expecting the painful impact of the wooden floor. She instantly relaxed as she opened her hazel eyes and looked up into pools of blue. Her heartrate spiked higher than he’d ever seen it. Sexual interest. Unmistakable sexual interest. “…allow me to assist.” The android concluded as he looked at the human in his arms.</p><p>“God, are you alright? That was quite a fall.” The older man interrupted, the android swiftly depositing the girl on her feet. Mai slipped into her shoes with a blush, her eyes darting between the two men. She insisted she was fine and hurried behind the counter, graciously accepting Naru’s offer to help. The android slipped off his shoes and easily pinned the tinsel up, his blue eyes keeping a close eye on his boss, who leaned on the counter to leer at Mai. He scanned the older man. Sexual interest. He blinked as his LED flashed red.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Deactivation Imminent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>A small sound escaped John’s lips as Lin’s fingers worked into his shoulders. He leaned back in his seat, tilting his head to look up at the tall android standing behind him. His eyes widened slightly as he realised the android had been looking down at him the whole time. He’d expected Lin to be focused on the screen as the news reports came in. It had become an almost nightly ritual. They’d huddle together at night, waiting for the worst. Things had been strangely quiet since the androids took over Stratford Tower.</p><p>“You’re tense.” Lin observed quietly, his fingers not pausing for an instant. John’s covered muscle was hard beneath his fingertips. John couldn’t argue. He’d been on edge for days. The phone call with his father. The miscreants in the shop. David finding out Lin’s secret. The constant police presence outside. Android news reports. The human sighed, the sound almost frustrated. He just wanted things to be normal. Was it too much to ask that he be left alone with his shop? With Lin? John was about to speak when his phone rang. He tensed as he saw his father’s name.</p><p>“Sorry.” John murmured evasively as he got to his feet, the android respecting his silent request for privacy. Lin took his place on the sofa as the blonde hurried through to the bedroom, already hitting the answer icon. “Father.” He greeted stiffly, on edge as he awaited the inevitable. His heart was already pounding as he readied himself for another fight.</p><p>“I’m sending a car for you. Things are happening in Detroit and I want you back here.” The older man stated in his usual business tone, a tone that he only broke when things got heated. John bit his lip hard, feeling his hand shaking with adrenaline already. He paced the room, knowing the android outside was likely listening.</p><p>“No! I told you. I won’t return to Cyberlife.” The blonde insisted stubbornly.</p><p>“I can’t afford for you to get caught up in this mess John! Your position is too important…Besides, Joseph’s been asking about you…” He added in a gentler tone, knowing that John had a soft spot for his younger half-brother. John faltered, heat rising in his chest as his father played the older brother card. It was a dirty trick. He hadn’t understood it at first. He’d been so young when his mother and sister died. He hadn’t understood how his father, barely two years later, could marry his secretary. He didn’t hate Wendy, but he hadn’t been close to her. He’d taken to spending most of his time with his self-proclaimed uncle. The only thing that had brought him back was news of a brother. John had been around ten, unsure how to feel. It had felt like his father had made himself a replacement family.</p><p>His return had been awkward. He was so used to running around his uncle’s manor, always shadowed by his favourite Chloe. He’d felt vulnerable being back with humans. That had ended when he’d held the baby. It had looked up at him almost in wonder, big blue eyes so much like Josie’s and his own. The baby had reached up and tugged John’s fluffy hair, and that had been it. John had been in love. He’d remained a regular visitor at his father’s new family home for the next few years until college, avoiding his father and Wendy, but spending as much time as possible with the younger boy. The boy had started to take after John a little, totally fascinated by androids and watching as John would tinker and fix broken units. He’d avoided going back since college, his father always dropping hints about going to Cyberlife and learning the ropes. He wasn’t interested in that kind of Cyberlife. He wanted the original Cyberlife. The one that had pictured a brighter future. One not based completely on endless profit margins. The one that created androids simply out of love and curiosity.</p><p>“How is he?” John murmured reluctantly. He hadn’t even spoken to the boy in almost two years.</p><p>“He gets more like you every day…Thinks you’ll come visit again if he tries hard enough to fix up some old android…He’s really missed you.” His father pressed, and John couldn’t help the tug of guilt. He really should have called more, or even asked Wendy to bring him for a visit. He just didn’t want to deal with the inevitable questions and pressure. When are you coming home? Cyberlife could really use your talents. You’re wasted on fixing up old models. Why are you so obsessed? When was the last time you saw your therapist? When are you going to meet a girl and settle down?</p><p>“I miss him too…Tell him for me.” The blonde added.</p><p>“You can tell him yourself when the boys pick you up.” The older man insisted, hanging up before John could object further. John cursed before tapping out a response, refusing to simply be hauled off by a bunch of men in suits. Luckily they would probably be taking the car, so that gave him a few hours. He tossed his phone at the bed before heading to the living room to tell Lin.</p><p>“Lin, my father.” John cut off, noting the attention Lin was giving to the television. He slowly walked forward, unsure his chest could take any more bad news right now. He felt sick as he watched the screen. Androids. Hundreds of them. Marching down a street. They moved slowly, their numbers growing more and more. Their leader was Markus, the one from Stratford Tower. “No!” The blonde almost whimpered as shots were fired, units dropping lifelessly one after the other.</p><p>“…mostly peaceful protest. It looks like the DPD are opening fire as the group gets closer to…” The voice on the screen said. It was hard to make out over the thrum of the helicopter. The dark skinned caster was holding on tight with one hand, a microphone in the other as he spoke about the protest below. John watched with mild horror as the android known as Markus stepped forward with his arms spread wide. He flinched at the shot that took him down, blue splattering the white snow.</p><p>“Lin…” John murmured as the Asian android gently took his hand, suddenly standing beside him rather than sitting on the sofa. John hadn’t even noticed him move. They watched together as another android ran into the fray, protecting Markus as his allies pulled him to safety. The dark skinned android was shot and beaten down, his skull finally crushed under a police boot. John turned into Lin’s chest and closed his eyes. It wasn’t fair. The androids hadn’t done anything. They hadn’t hurt anyone. It hurt. He felt Lin’s arms close around him, the taller man stiff and quivering slightly. He was angry.</p><p>“Your father?” Lin murmured eventually, long after the news had moved on to other things. John nodded silently. His father seemed such a small problem now. “What do you want to do?” The android asked quietly. He knew John didn’t want to return to Cyberlife, but if his father arrived to take him back then the blonde wouldn’t have much choice. John bit his lip as he looked around the small apartment.</p><p>“I think…we have to leave.” John said, his heart wrenching at the thought. If those men arrived and he was still here they’d literally drag him back. He suddenly felt overwhelmed. He had no idea what to do, or where to go, who to turn to. What would happen to the shop? He couldn’t leave the androids here. They’d be too vulnerable. He could call David to take care of them, but he wasn’t sure how much he trusted his friend. David hadn’t told anyone Lin’s secret yet, but he’d been distant since John’s confession of love. Lin nodded his silent agreement.</p><p>“John.” Lin said suddenly, alert and clearly afraid as he snapped his head up and looked towards the top of the stairs. John didn’t have time to respond as the larger man dragged him over the back of the sofa, almost at the same time as a deafening boom sounded from the shop below, the whole building quaking. John was terrified as the sound seemed to permeate his whole body, and a rush of hot air whooshed through the whole room. His ears rang and turned almost silent as the android held him tightly, calling his name in what seemed to be a faint voice. A high pitch whine sounded in his ears as the world came back into focus, the room now shrouded in darkness and a strangely toxic smelling smoke.</p><p>“Th-thirium!” John choked, allowing the android to pull him up. Blue-blood wasn’t usually volatile, but combined with the fuel from his tools in the shop below it was burning up. John choked and covered his face with his arm, feeling himself being dragged up by Lin. It was surreal. He didn’t understand what was happening. He was still deafened and disoriented as he looked around the apartment, a huge crack running up the wall by the stairs. Lin hooked an arm around his waist and helped drag him across the kitchen, the small building moaning and roaring.</p><p>Flames were licking the wall by the stairs, angry orange and green flames. Chemicals and metals were burning up. There was a thick wall of fire in the bac of the stock room, the door literally blown off its hinges. John coughed and choked as Lin all but carried him across the ashy workshop, his tools knocked over and scattered, the work bench in pieces, parts of various androids scattered across the floor. He could barely see in the dark cloud.</p><p>“The AP500!” John choked as they passed the feminine unit, who lay crumpled. It almost looked like she’d been thrown into the workshop. Lin nodded as he released John, watching to make sure the teen could stumble through the shop by himself before hefting the half conscious unit. Her eyes blinked and her head tilted as she was carried into the main shop, where John was choking and raising the shutter. The street was full of people, staring in horror. Police were already holding people back, one of the officers hurrying over as Lin and John stumbled out.</p><p>“Are you alright? Is anyone else inside?” The officer asked urgently as he helped Lin lower the damaged unit to the ground. Lin hesitated. The officer clearly meant human lives. John felt his blood run cold as he looked around the crowd, flashes filling his eyes as phones were pointed at him. <em>GT! Where is he?</em> The blonde thought, a sick feeling rising as remembered that he had been the one to raise the shutter. <em>That means…</em>John didn’t even think as he ran back inside, narrowly missing a burning mass that fell in the doorway.</p><p>“John!” Lin’s voice almost screamed as terror ripped through his chest. He only paused because the human officer tried to hold him back. He watched John disappear inside, unable to stop the pounding of his thirium pump. John choked as he ran through the smoke. It burned his eyes, his nose, his throat. Everything was so grim and dark, despite the brightness of the fire.</p><p>“GT! GT where are you?” He cried, his throat burning in objection as more smoke filled his tortured lungs. His eyes streamed as he searched, almost blind. He barely noticed the hot debris that pressed into his feet, or the heat of flames licking at his barely covered skin. “Answer me!” He ordered tearfully, staggering through the workshop blindly.<em> He has to be in here somewhere…He has to…</em></p><p>“J-John? What…are you doing?” The blonde unit asked, a whimper of horror catching in John’s throat as he fell to his knees. The old unit was stuck, twisted metal from the storage racks twisting through is torso. His LED span red in an endless whirl as he watched his human crawl towards him. He was sitting on the floor, only held up by the metal as a shutdown counted off in his vision, along with an endless stream of error messages. “You’re going to die…Get out.” He insisted in a voice filled with static.</p><p>“N-no! GT! I have to get you…” John rasped, his eyes wide in shock and disbelief, his hands touching the hot metal uncertainly. The old unit hadn’t left his side, not since he’d first arrived. They’d built this business together. Saved countless androids together. GT had taken care of him when he’d needed it most. Supported him. Encouraged him. John’s hands shook as he again touched the metal in the GT300’s chest, his hands stained blue. The old unit smiled in understanding, voice filled with static.</p><p>“You can’t…fix everything John…You know…my components are rare…I’m too damaged…Please, I don’t…I don’t want to watch you die.” The GT300 said in a slightly distorted voice, watching the teen rapidly breaking down as he leaned forward, choking against the android’s broken chest. “John, go!” The old unit insisted, panicking as he watched John’s vitals spiral. The human wasn’t getting enough oxygen. He was going to pass out. Shaking hands tugged insistently at the metal, which didn’t move an inch.<em> GT…can’t…</em></p><p>“John!” A new voice called, the GT calling out in response. He’d never been so happy to see the tall Asian unit as he was right then. Their eyes met with a look of understanding. John was the priority. The GT300 was done for. The old unit watched Lin’s jaw stiffen in something akin to grief. He didn’t object as the newer model reached out and touched his shoulder, linking with him. The GT300 felt peaceful as he allowed Lin to see everything. His old life. His new life. Every interaction he’d ever had with John. In return Lin gave the old unit his feelings. The overpowering adoration he felt every time he laid eyes on the smaller human. John was in safe hands. The GT300 had nothing to worry about.</p><p>“No! Lin! Lin! We have to save him! Lin!” John screamed, hands gripping tightly to the metal, refusing to let go. The link had taken mere seconds and now the GT300 watched as Lin gripped John’s waist and pulled, but the human was using everything he had. His blue eyes were red as he screamed at the old unit and Lin. The GT300 took John’s hands and held them tightly, his skin pulling back as he subconsciously tried to interface with his favourite human. He removed one shaking hand and reached up to his temple, the skin pulled back to reveal the dirty white plastic. He gripped his LED and pulled, digging in his synthetic nails as hard as he could.</p><p>“Thank you…I love you.” The old unit said peacefully as he pressed the small circle into John’s shaking hand. He then threw John’s hands away, smiling almost serenely as the teen continued to scream and fight against the larger android. Once they were out of sight he closed his eyes and replayed the feelings Lin had given him, alongside his own memories. He didn’t feel physical pain, so the metal and heat didn’t bother him. He had an alert telling him the temperature was too high, that his systems would shut down in a few more seconds. The old unit smiled. John had given him extra time. Anyone else would have scrapped him ages ago. He felt blessed to have had that extra time.</p><p>He played them again, the memories of being in the shop with John and David, the brunette teasing his friend over something or other. Their laughter rang like bells. T<strong>hirty seconds to deactivation.</strong> Tucking a blanket around John’s shoulders as he fell asleep over yet another broken unit.<strong> Twenty five seconds to deactivation.</strong> Watching John eating dinner as the blonde told him about his latest class at the university.<strong> Twenty seconds to deactivation.</strong> Watching John playing with Katie.<strong> Fifteen seconds.</strong> Talking to Lin as John slept curled in the Asian’s lap. <strong>Ten seconds.</strong> John standing in front of him protectively.<strong> Five seconds.</strong> John screaming his name as he was carried away, grief and shock straining his usually peaceful features. <strong>Systems critical. Deactivation imine…</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. No Comment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“No! Let me go back! Let me go back!” John screamed and choked, struggling in Lin’s hold as the android forced him away from the smoking doorway. The Asian was as gentle as he could be. John’s fists pounded on his chest, shoulders trying to knock Lin’s arms away. The android looked sombre as he stared at John. The blonde screamed and cried and struggled, onlookers taking picture and videos. A small news crew had even rolled up. John finally lost his fight as the doorway collapsed, the teen falling to his knees at the same time. Lin fell with him.</p><p>“John…look at me…” He urged softly as he cupped the human’s face. His glittering eyes were dimmer than he’d ever seen them. It hurt the android to see it. He slowly eased John into his arms and stood. Paramedics were hesitant to approach before, but now that John had quieted a woman hurried over and urged Lin towards the ambulance. Lin allowed them to take his human inside, giving him oxygen and checking him over. John had been stupidly lucky. So had Lin. The AP500 lay aside, deactivated by the human officer. It was damaged anyway.</p><p>“Sir, are you…” The paramedic began, drawing back as she took in the stands of blue on Lin’s shirt. Lin followed her gaze, smiling softly before nodding towards the shop.</p><p>“Android repairs…” Lin murmured, tilting his head to show the nurse his clearly human temple. The woman relaxed a little at that. “I’m fine…I was lucky.” He added as he looked back at the shop, his chest pinching. It was like something was crushing his thirium pump and heating his power core. This wasn’t an accident. He already had his suspicions as he eyed the crowd, recognising the teens from a few days ago. They looked shellshocked. Horrified. Whatever they’d done, they probably hadn’t realised the amount of fuel and thirium stored in the stockroom.</p><p>“John! John!” Takigawa concerned voice called over the noise. He pushed through the holo-tape surrounding the scene and hurried over to the ambulance. He laid a relieved hand on Lin’s shoulder as he arrived. He looked inside and breathed again. He’d heard the call on the radio. It had sounded serious, and when he’d arrived to see the flames he really wasn’t sure what to expect. Accusations were already flying around the crowd. Many people were accusing androids of the attack. In a sick way it made sense. Furious androids destroying any shop where their kind were exploited. They wouldn’t say that if they knew John though.</p><p>“Detective…I’d like to take John away from here…” Lin said quietly as they both looked at the hunched over human. His skin was smeared with black and blue, his clothes and hands stained with thirium from the GT300. His eyes were vacant, like a ghost. <em>Really John should go to hospital, he looks like hell…</em>The older man thought, knowing it must have been a shock for that to happen, to suddenly lose everything. “Please.” The Asian murmured, something in his chocolate eye making the detective cave.</p><p>“Alright…I’ll bring my car round.” Takigawa agreed, flashing his badge at the paramedic and asking if John was stable. The medic clearly wasn’t keen on letting John go, but after making up a quick excuse about the perpetrators being close by they relented. John was mostly in shock. His breathing was back to normal after some oxygen and he hadn’t gotten any serious injuries. “I’ll take him straight to the medical bay at the station.” The detective assured.</p><p>“John…Come with me…” Lin said softly as he took John’s shaking hands and urged him up. The blonde stumbled down from the ambulance, a small strangled sound sticking in his throat as he felt Lin’s arms crush him against his chest. The tall man slowly led him across the snowy grass towards the electric tape, more flashes blinding the blonde as he was photographed. He paused with a small whimper as they reached the deactivated AP500. Lin paused as John slowly slid down to his knees beside the blue stained model, its glassy brown eyes staring up at them vacantly.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” John whispered as he reached down and eased the android’s eyelids down. The fake flesh obeyed John’s gentle pressure and he drew back. The android looked like it was sleeping peacefully on a bed of snow. John shook as fresh tears spilled, silently allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. Lin tucked the human into his side and walked through the tape, where people quickly crowded around them. The blonde flinched as questions were hurled at him from all directions, unable to really follow any of them. He picked up a few. Who did this? Was there anyone else inside? Are you crying over an android? Will you close your doors permanently? He pushed himself further into Lin’s side.</p><p>“That’s enough! Don’t you think the kid’s been through enough tonight?” Takigawa’s stern voice shouted as he pushed through the crowd and put a guiding hand on Lin’s shoulder. “You should be ashamed of yourselves, you pack of vultures!” He added scathingly as Lin urged John towards the plain black car. Charlie was holding the door for them and closed it once Lin and John were safely sitting inside. The crowd tried to press Takigawa for details, but the man was stubborn. No comment. No comment. No comment.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Red Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The NA200 gripped the edge of the varnished desk with a low moan, wincing as the older man gripped his hair and pulled his head back. His LED was flashing yellow at the rough treatment, his legs shaking despite his physical strength and endurance. He closed his eyes, shivering as a hand stroked up the front of his chest to tease his sensitive nubs.</p><p>“I love it when you moan like a slut…Do you think that pretty coffee shop girl would do the same?” The older man grunted in the android’s ear, something about his tone making Naru’s synthetic skin crawl. He couldn’t answer for a moment as another moan was forced from his lips. The man had learned all of the android’s programmed sensitive spots. He knew exactly the angle to thrust in to make the unit melt. He seemed to take great enjoyment in watching the unit crumble.</p><p>“I…am unable to make such…judgements.” The NA200 replied breathlessly in what it hoped was a level tone, but it couldn’t help gasping. The air helped to cool its steadily overheating systems. The older man chuckled, his breath hot on Naru’s ear. The android leaned lower over the desk, raising his hips higher. The human desired this. The human must be satisfied.</p><p>“What do you think she’d feel like? Do you think it would feel the same as fucking you?” The man teased, pressing a hand against Naru’s neck to hold him against the wooden surface. The NA200 closed its blue eyes. These questions were irrelevant and difficult to answer. He didn’t have the data to make conclusions. He didn’t see any need to research or speculate. He didn’t…want to.</p><p>“My anal cavity is designed to be tighter than the female vaginal passage, but I can alter the tightness to make it more appealing if you wish.” Naru replied obediently, his LED flashing red as he processed and responded. He felt the older man’s wandering hand slide down to his solid length. He bit his lip, pleased that he didn’t draw any blue-blood in the process. He couldn’t help it as his hips rocked back needily against the human behind him. His sexual subroutines were flooding his system with pleasure.</p><p>“No, I like it tight…You’re so tight, such a good fuck…I want you to think about her. Think about that pretty girl while I fuck you.” The man urged, asking Naru various questions about Mai and what he was remembering. Naru shuddered as his mind obeyed, a strange sensation settling in his synthetic stomach as he began replaying all of his interactions with Mai over the past few months. He didn’t understand the point of this. For what reason did the human want him to remember Mai while he was pleasured? “You like what you’re remembering? Like thinking about those pretty legs?” The man teased.</p><p>“I am an android…I don’t…feel…” Naru objected with a whine as his imitation prostate was abused.</p><p>“The way your dick twitches says otherwise.” The man growled as he buried his face in Naru’s shoulder and bit his skin. The sensation forced Naru to arch his spine, moaning helplessly as he reached climax. As a human he would have spilled on the floor. His body was fatigued, but he remained standing obediently until the older man came inside him. His LED was a burning ring of red as he leaned heavily on the desk, gasping to cool his over worked systems down. The human had never been this intense before. “Get cleaned up and get back to work.” The older man ordered once he’d caught his breath.</p><p>“Yes Sir.” The NA200 replied in its now level voice, its LED flickering between yellow and blue as it deactivated its sexual subroutines. The unit righted its clothes and stepped across to the male bathrooms. He stepped into a stall and cleaned up what he could before washing his hands and righting his tie and collar. He returned to his desk silently, noting the way Yasuhara was by his elbow in an instant.</p><p>“Kaz…You ok?” The human asked quietly as he leaned beside the android on its desk. The NA200 took its seat and returned to work without pause.</p><p>“I am undamaged.” He replied in a level tone that Yasuhara hated. Kaz always sounded like that after he’d been to that man’s office. He sounded just a little more robotic, a little more dead. The only time he sounded soft and alive was when he was in the coffee shop or they were talking about Mai. Naru watched as Yasuhara opened his desk drawer, the one he usually kept locked. He was surprised and confused as Yasuhara pulled out the pumpkin pin.</p><p>“I want you to keep this with you at all times…If you ever…If you need to feel better then touch this.” The human instructed as he placed the small pin in Kaz’s hand. The android tilted its head, not really understanding the order. He didn’t know what it meant to ‘feel better’ because he didn’t feel in the first place. He was about to say that he didn’t understand when his hand closed around the pin tightly, this thumb stroking the happy pumpkin. It felt smooth beneath his thumb, except where the surface was raised and textured with the cheerful mouth and triangle eyes. The sensation caused his inner workings to slow, focusing on the textured surface for a few moments. Yasuhara gave him a small smile before squeezing his shoulder and returning to his desk. Naru slipped the small pin into his blazer pocket.</p><p>Yasuhara had been watching his co-worker all day, and noticed that the android’s hand was almost constantly inside its pocket, toying with the pin. He wondered if the android was even aware of what it was doing. The sight made the human’s brow pinch. At lunch time he decided to go to the café, bringing the android with him. Seeing Mai always seemed to cheer the android up. Something was different though. As soon as they stepped into the shop and Mai greeted them he watched Naru’s LED flip red once and then settle on yellow.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure if you’d come back this afternoon and…Is something wrong?” Mai asked in gentle concern as she looked at Naru’s stoic face. Yasuhara followed her gaze to find Naru’s face devoid of anything, like when he was first activated. The only sign that things weren’t quite right was the yellow of his LED. Yasuhara watched Naru’s hand slip into his pocket, his LED slowly settling to blue once more. As he relaxed his expression softened somewhat.</p><p>“I am well.” He replied in a gentle tone that sent pink across Mai’s pale cheeks. They decided to remain in the shop for a while, Naru drinking a thirium latte while Yasuhara ate a sandwich and drank his usual caramel latte. Both looked up in surprise as their boss entered and went to the counter, where he leaned and talked to Mai in gentle tones. Yasuhara noticed Naru’s LED flicker between red and yellow as they watched. He had to admit, it seemed odd. Their boss never usually came in here.</p><p>His attention was fixed on Mai, remaining at the counter even after he got his coffee. He didn’t seem to notice his subordinates as he spoke to the younger woman. Mai was polite and bright as ever, smiling and talking to him while she made coffee and cleaned up. Their interactions looked perfectly normal and innocent, but something was still off. Yasuhara felt it. The older man wasn’t quite leering, but there was something in his eyes. Something dark. It seemed Mai noticed too as her smile was ever so slightly forced.</p><p>“Mai, could we get another order to go?” Yasuhara asked, giving Mai an excuse to move a little way off. The NA200 stood at his side, his blue eyes watching Mai as she worked rather than the older man before them. “I didn’t expect to see you here Sir. We just came out to get lunch and pick up the afternoon coffee order.” The Asian human greeted kindly, noting the hint of annoyance in the older man’s eyes, but that faded a little as he looked at the NA200. Yasuhara felt something sick curl in his stomach at the way the man’s eyes ghosted over Naru’s pert rear and strong shoulders. The android didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>“I felt like getting out of the office for a bit. Even I get burned out sometimes.” The older man replied with his usual gruffness. Yasuhara agreed, swiftly moving the conversation towards work. The older man gave him a few orders for the afternoon, waiting patiently for the younger two to pick up their coffee order. The three of them left and headed back to the office together. The three of them walked somewhat awkwardly, Yasuhara trying not to notice the way the NA200’s LED would flicker yellow each time the older man stepped into its personal space.</p><p>The NA200 was summoned to the older man’s office, disappearing for over an hour. When he returned his LED was spinning a steady yellow, his expression blank as he returned to work. Yasuhara watched as he reached into his pocket. At the end of his shift Yasuhara stopped by the android’s desk and leaned on it. He had perked up somewhat as he worked, his fingers busy twirling his pen back and forth in circles. His fingers paused as the human appeared at his side, a comforting presence. <em>Comforting?</em></p><p>“Hey Kaz, I’m going to head off…You have my mobile number stored, right? Call me if you need anything…anything at all.” Yasuhara ordered, tapping Naru’s shoulder lightly. The NA200 filed away the order, but it didn’t really understand. What could it possibly need assistance with that would require it to contact Yasuhara outside of his scheduled hours? Looking up in his social databanks he realised the human was being compassionate. He was expressing a level of friendship. The willingness to be there, even outside of work. Something in his thirium pump squeezed.</p><p>“As you wish Yasuhara.” The android replied with a nod. Yasuhara squeezed his shoulder and headed out, and something rose in the android’s throat. Words were stuck. He was about to ask the human to remain, but had no reason to. Yasuhara’s work was complete. He wasn’t needed. It was his scheduled time to leave. What reason did the NA200 have to stop him? He watched Yasuhara leave in silence instead. He blinked away an error message.</p><p>“Kazuya…You’re designed to follow any and all orders, right?” His manager asked in a guarded tone as he appeared in the doorway. If the NA200 had been human it would have felt a pit open in its stomach at the words. If it had been human it would have denied it and run for the hills. If it had been human it would have remained in its seat. Naru’s LED span yellow as it processed the odd question, standing as it anticipated its presence was required.</p><p>“That is correct. I am programmed to follow the orders of any employee.” The unit replied dutifully, the older man replying positively and ordering him to grab his black blazer. The NA200 did as requested and followed the older man out of the building. He couldn’t process why, or where they might be headed. He never left the building at night. He couldn’t help looking around the quiet, dark streets and thinking how different it looked in the lower lighting. The café lights were still on, shining warmly in the night. The ‘closed’ sign was flipped, and he could see Mai busy wiping down tables within. “The café is closed, Sir.” The android reported as they paused before the door.</p><p>“I know. Open it.” The man ordered, Naru’s LED flashing red. His internal systems whirred in objection. This was an illegal activity. He could not comply. He must follow the orders of a direct superior. This was an illegal activity. He could not comply. He must follow the orders of a direct. “Now.” The balding man stated. Naru wordlessly held his hand over the lock and opened the door. He followed as the man stepped inside, Mai’s head snapping up in surprise.</p><p>“Good evening! I’m sorry, I’ve closed up already…I could have sworn I locked the door…” She added quietly, dropping the cloth as she went to examine the lock. Naru froze as he felt the older man’s hand on his cheek, stroking the perfect pale flesh. He leaned down and breathed against the android’s ear.</p><p>“I’ll show you how to pleasure a woman, Kazuya…You’re to stand right here and watch. Do not move from this spot.” The older man ordered, almost smirking as he watched Naru’s LED stutter to red. His whole body stiffened obediently as the man stepped away. Mai had hurried behind the counter, her voice drifting over apologetically about how the coffee machine was cold and she wouldn’t be able to make coffee. In fact she was due to leave in a few minutes.</p><p>“I’m really sorry, I’m going to have to ask you to come back tomo.” She was cut off as the man’s lips met hers, his large hands gripping her arms tightly. Mai’s hazel eyes widened as she froze in shock before panic took over. She cried out in objection as she kicked and trembled in the man’s strong grip. Naru stood by the door, facing the counter impassively. Mai was screaming, tears streaking her face as the man crumpled her dress with his roughness. “N-Naru! Naru, help!” She cried as she looked over at his stoic face. Naru’s foot took a step before he was locked in place by dark eyes.</p><p>“I told you to stay put.” The man snapped, satisfied as Naru stepped back and returned to his impassive stance, hands behind his back, waiting for orders. “Maybe once I’m done I’ll let him have a go…What do you think? Would you like that sweetie?” The older man said teasingly as he stroked fingers though Mai’s tousled locks and kissed her neck. Mai looked at Naru desperately, mouthing out quiet pleas as the man bent her roughly over the counter. One hand was restraining an arm behind her back painfully, keeping her pinned down. The other hand was reaching up between her legs, the feeling making her whimper and cry harder.</p><p>Naru watched, his inner processes dancing as error after error filled his vision. This was an illegal activity. He had to intervene. He had to follow orders. Mai was screaming. Mai was scared. This was an illegal activity. Mai was asking for help. Social protocols required him to help. He was ordered to stay where he was. Mai was crying. This was an illegal activity. He was ordered to stay where he was. Mai was asking for help. He had to follow orders. Mai was crying. Social protocols required him to help. He was ordered to stay where he was. He had to intervene. He was ordered. He raised his head as a red wall appeared, telling him to stay where he was. <em>Why? I don’t…I don’t want to…Mai’s in trouble. I have to help Mai! I have to get to Mai!</em> He thought desperately as he heard the man lower his zipper, a sound that sent shivers down his synthetic spine.</p><p>He stared at the red barrier. It was keeping him in place. He had to break it down. He had to get through. He had to get to Mai. He watched as an outline of himself appeared. He focused. He pictured himself fighting against the wall. Error messages filled his vision. He should not destroy the wall. He should not break his programming. <em>Mai needs me!</em> He hit the wall again, wincing at the small alarm that sounded in his mind. Mai’s helpless screams filled his auditory senses. She was begging him to stop, telling him it hurt. Naru’s blue eyes snapped open as the wall fell.</p><p>“Let her go!” His voice roared, his feet carrying him before he thought about it. The man looked up in surprise as Naru lurched across the shop floor and dove over the counter, over Mai’s bent form, tackling the older man to the tiled floor. Naru felt like he’d lost control as he wrestled the older man. The man was larger, and would have easily overpowered a human of Naru’s size, but Naru wasn’t human. Mai had slipped down to the floor, her whole body stiff and shaking as she watched Naru beating the human senseless. She gripped the chest of her dress tightly, barely able to breathe as the man and Naru wrestled up. Naru grabbed the man’s head tightly, the honey haired girl flinching as a loud crunch sounded when Naru twisted.</p><p>He dropped the man and stared down, eyes wide. His LED was spinning red as he watched the body just lying there. He gasped as he finally shifted his gaze to Mai, the human girl huddled on the floor at the bottom of the counter. Mai had made a lot of noise. No one had come yet, but they didn’t mean no one had heard. He reached out a hand silently. Mai grabbed it and Naru was hauling her to her feet. He led the way, pulling her behind him into the street. He didn’t know where to go, but he knew they had to get away from the café. He had to get Mai somewhere safe. Somewhere she would be safe. <strong>Protect Mai.</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Numb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“John! What happened?” Ayako asked as Takigawa entered, followed by Lin who had John in his arms. The teen was eerily quiet, blue eyes looking at nothing as Lin settled him on the sofa. Takigawa wasn’t about to ask how Ayako knew the blonde. Part of him wasn’t even surprised that she did. In a way it made sense. Ayako was an older Traci model. She would have needed upkeep at some point, and that was John’s speciality.</p><p>“There was an explosion at the shop.” Lin reported as he crouched beside the vacant blonde and stroked his dirty blonde locks. Takigawa was tense as he stepped into the kitchen to grab some water. He got two bottles, giving one to Lin while he cracked the other. The Asian took it with thanks and tried to encourage John to sit up. The blonde quietly obeyed and swallowed a little water, a few drops trickling down his chin. Lin wiped them away gently.</p><p>“Was anyone…” The redhead trailed off quietly, noting that it was only the two of them.</p><p>“No humans were injured, but the store androids didn’t survive the blast.” The taller man replied stiffly, the redhead’s eyes dropping. She remembered the GT300. It had been unusually close to John, for a service android. The young human was clearly devastated. It didn’t help that he was sitting in soot and thirium covered clothing, the oily feeling probably making him feel even worse.</p><p>“Take him upstairs and give him a bath…I’ll clean your clothes for you.” Ayako said softly as she rested a comforting hand on the android’s shoulder. Lin’s expression softened in thanks. John made no move to stop Lin as he was lifted once again and carried upstairs. He let the android tug his clothes off with gentle hands, leaving him dirty and naked in the cold white tub. Lin plugged the bath and ran the water, making sure the temperature was good and hot. He stripped off himself, leaving their clothes outside the door before returning to his human.</p><p>He climbed into the tub, pulling John into his arms in the process. The blonde was silent. He was cried out. Worn. Tired. Lin kissed his temple lightly as he grabbed the soap. John barely registered the contact. He blinked a few times as he was scrubbed clean, leaning heavily into Lin’s arms. Lin kissed and comforted as he worked. John hummed lightly when Lin finally reached his hair, his eyes closing as the long fingers teased his scalp. Once he was clean Lin pulled the plug and turned on the shower, letting the clean water finally rinse them both off.</p><p>“Hey, over here. You can use my room…Get some sleep.” Takigawa said gently as they came out. Lin wasn’t sure if he’d been waiting at the top of the stairs or he’d just happened to come up. Either way Lin nodded his thanks and carried John into the large bedroom. The sheets were fresh, likely Ayako’s doing, and their clothes had been washed and tumble-dried. Lin removed their wet towels and left them on the dresser to be dealt with later. He didn’t even bother getting John into clothes. He wanted skin on skin contact. He needed to feel closer to his human.</p><p>He laid John down gently, pulling the thick duvet over his small form before slipping in beside him. Their hair was still damp, but Lin didn’t know if Takigawa had a hair dryer, so he’d decided to leave it. The room was relatively warm anyway, so it would dry in a while. He shuffled closer to the teen, leaving the bedside lamp on. He didn’t think John would like to be in darkness, not right now. He scanned John’s vitals. He was a lot calmer since the bath, his body slowly relaxing, even though his emotions were dulled.</p><p>Lin wrapped him up protectively, enjoying the way his warm flesh felt against his own slightly cooler synthetic skin. He closed his eyes as he raised his inner temperature. John was a little cold, shivering slightly. He soothed the teen, pressing kiss after gentle kiss to everything he could reach. His cheek, his neck, his temple, his shoulder. He continued even after the teen had fallen asleep, finally allowing his own body to shake and crumble. He swallowed hard as he leaned his head down and buried it in John’s damp locks.</p><p>Looking through the GT300’s memories was painful. The wound was still fresh. Losing him was hard. He had been Lin’s first android friend, and was only second to John in his mind. They had spent many long hours together while John slept. Along with the memories Lin had received a quiet plea. A wordless feeling of love and hope. The desire for Lin to stay with John, to protect him, to cherish him in the older unit’s place. The old unit had been at peace with its deactivation so long as it knew John was in safe hands. The level of trust the old unit had placed in him was startling. He bit down as he felt saline fluid prick his eyes. He closed his eyes tightly, although he knew John was in a deep sleep, unlikely to awaken any time soon. In some ways that was worse. He didn’t want to put his own loss on John, but at the same time he did. There was something pure about the idea of falling apart in each other’s arms.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Mai shivered as Naru pulled her into an alleyway and pressed her against the brick work. He was shaking too, but she knew it wouldn’t be from the cold. Without a second thought the android pulled off his blazer and wrapped Mai in it. It only did a little to keep the cold at bay, but it was appreciated. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, his thirium pump pounding against her ear. He was deviant. She knew he was. He’d killed a man in front of her. He was shaking, like he was about to fall apart.</p><p>“Naru.” Mai murmured softly, part of her afraid despite the android’s tenderness. She felt like she was dreaming. This whole situation was surreal. She tried not to think about the café, of what had happened. Almost happened. She breathed deeply as she leaned into Naru’s firm chest. He’d saved her. He’d killed for her. “Naru, are you…” She trailed off softly as she looked up into his bright blue eyes. They’d never looked so vibrant before, even though they were wide in shock.</p><p>“I…He was hurting you. I couldn’t let him do that. I had to stop him. I had to.” He stammered, finally quieting as Mai’s cold hands reached up and cupped his soft cheeks. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked down at the honey haired teen. She was just as afraid as he was. The android breathed again, sighing out his breath as he closed his eyes and rested his head against Mai’s. He scanned her vitals. She shouldn’t be out in this weather, not with so little clothing.</p><p>“Come on…We should get out of the cold before…” Mai murmured softly as she took Naru’s hand and tugged him along. He went with her numbly, allowing her to lead the way. She lived with her grandmother, not too far from the town. It felt like a long walk, and her feet were painfully numb by the end of it. Naru was helping her walk. She led the way up to let herself in, the old woman rising from the old worn sofa to greet her warmly. She paused warily as she noticed Mai’s pale skin and Naru’s flashing LED. It turned from yellow to red as the woman looked at him. He felt like she could see it, see what he had done. He looked away, his jaw tightening.</p><p>“What happened?” The old woman asked as she noted their state of dress. Mai would never wander around without her thick coat in this weather, and she doubted a normal android would look so stressed and dishevelled. Mai avoided the topic before hurrying to change. “Are you…functioning normally?” The woman asked. Naru was shaking as he looked at her, his lower lip quivering. The woman was taller than Mai, but stooped over and plump. Her eyes were the same warm hazel, and her hair was thick and curly, now a steel grey colour rather than whatever it had been before.</p><p>“N-no, I…I’m a…” Naru stammered, keeping his distance so as not to scare the woman. The woman was soft but firm as she asked what had happened. Naru couldn’t help but let the words fall. “I-I killed him…I didn’t mean to, but I…I was…angry…” The android confessed, feeling saline drip down his cheeks. He didn’t even know why. He couldn’t process the feedback he was sensing. He felt overwhelmed and flinched as a warm old hand rested on his tense shoulder. Her touch was comforting.</p><p>“You should rest a while, but you’ll have to move on…The police will come looking for Mai when they find the body.” She stated, her voice gentle and kind. Naru nodded his agreement. If course they would. The café had been left lit and unlocked. Someone was sure to pass by some time in the night. Mai wouldn’t be in trouble. He knew there was a security camera inside. Mai would be alright. It would show she was attacked. It would show that he was the one that fought the man. Naru took her advice and cleaned up, accepting his jacket as Mai returned it. They hovered in the hall outside the bathroom for a few moments, both hands holding the jacket with something unsaid between them.</p><p>“Thank you…” Mai said sincerely, stepping closer as Naru’s lip quivered. He couldn’t stop himself. He took the hand Mai offered and held on tightly, his breath shaky as he leaned closer and let their lips meet. He felt warm. His whole body suddenly felt so warm. Tingles ran across his skin and he could feel the synthetic flesh on his hand creeping back to feel Mai’s human fingers between his own. He dropped the jacket as he brought his free hand up to cup Mai’s cheek, stepping closer until their bodies were touching. Mai’s free arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him down eagerly, her mouth opening in a silent plea to deepen the kiss. Naru obliged, his sexual subroutines feeling right for the first time since he’d activated them.</p><p>“Would you…would you like to initiate a sexual encounter?” He murmured almost vulnerably, feeling Mai’s huff of amusement against his lips. The sensation sent static across his sensitive skin. He wasn’t sure how she managed it, but Mai pressed even closer. He wasn’t sure there was even a millimetre between their bodies at this point.</p><p>“I’d like that.” She replied, pulling away only to lead him into a modest bedroom. It was quite a small room, the walls a faded pink colour that had clearly been chosen during childhood. A couple ofandroid band posters hung on the walls, but they too were quite old. One of them was barely hanging by a single piece of tape. Her desk was cluttered with books and a thin layer of dust. She had been neglecting her studies, or abandoned them completely, as suspected. Right now that didn’t seem important. He kicked the door shut before backing her up to the single bed. She sat before shuffling back to the wall, lying on her side shyly.</p><p>Naru paused by the edge of the bed, suddenly feeling uncertain as he loosened his deep charcoal tie and slipped it from his neck. There was something liberating about the removal. He’d never done it before. The material had been pulled and loosened, but never actually removed. There was no need since he didn’t produce bodily fluids. Since he didn’t sweat his clothes never really got dirty. He fiddled with the silky material as he looked down at the human girl. He was moving too fast. He knew he was. They’d both suffered something of a shock. He moved slowly as he lowered himself onto the bed beside her, turning on his side to face her.</p><p>“What are you thinking?” She asked quietly as she watched his blue eyes dart around aimlessly, sometimes looking at her before shifting away. He seemed nervous. Hesitant. At her words he took on a strangely gentle expression. One of his arms looped over her slim waist, teasing the covered skin in soothing circles.</p><p>“I was thinking that I might be pushing you…After what happened…” The android cut off hesitantly, Mai’s hazel eyes dropping warily as he gently brought up what had happened at the café. He could read her vitals, various chemicals firing in her blood. Her adrenaline spiked and she seemed suddenly afraid. Naru squeezed her hip in what he hoped was an assuring touch. It seemed to work. Her body relaxed beside him.</p><p>“Do you want to…talk about it?” Mai asked, the android reading into her words and thinking that perhaps Mai wanted to talk about it. He nodded his agreement, looking down as he felt one of her legs shift to gently press against his own. He couldn’t help the warmth that moved him at that touch. He raised his own leg, allowing Mai’s to slot between, comfortably entangling their lower limbs together. It felt warm. Comforting. Reassuring.</p><p>“Although I had not yet deviated, I had a certain…intuition about him. Whenever he looked at you I…I was perplexed. My programming couldn’t make sense of my preoccupation…When he told me to follow him tonight I simply obeyed, like a good machine. I broke into the café, on his orders. I’m not designed to break the law, but with two conflicting orders I automatically deferred to my human superior. I couldn’t stop myself…He told me to watch, so that I could learn how to…please you.” Naru murmured, speaking in a gentle voice, almost as if he were telling a bedtime story. Mai was quietly sympathetic as she listened, her hand reaching out to bunch the chest of his shirt. “I tried to move, but when he ordered me…I couldn’t disobey, but there were so many errors…In the end, I decided I didn’t want to watch. I wanted him to let go of you. I wanted you to be safe…so I deviated.” He concluded, seeing pink rise in Mai’s cheeks.</p><p>“You deviated…for me?” She asked uncertainly, Naru nodding his agreement. Mai’s skin flushed even more at the news. Naru huffed a small chuckle. He supposed it did sound romantic. An android deviating to safe the girl he loves. The thing was, he had no idea what love was. Did he love Mai? How could he possibly say that? He’d had emotions for less than an hour.</p><p>“You were one of the first humans to see me as more than a machine…treat me like a living being…You gave me…affection. I had to protect you.” He said earnestly, his power core whirring slightly as Mai shuffled closer. He had been close enough to smell Mai’s light floral scent before, but it felt somehow different now. Rather than analysing the smell, and picking out each individual flower that had gone into creating it, he found a sudden rush in his systems. His thirium pump almost seemed to stutter. Without much conscious thought Naru’s hand crept further around Mai’s waist to caress her back.</p><p>“I was really scared when the door opened, but I felt safer knowing you were there…Even when he…I wasn’t sure you’d really hear me, but part of me thought if I just kept calling then you’d…” She trailed off, Naru nodding his agreement. Things could have been so different. If Mai hadn’t been so loud, if she hadn’t needed him so desperately, looking at him with those tear filled eyes, he may not have deviated. He may have just stood there watching, like an obedient dog. Worse. When the man finished he may have handed Mai over and forced him to…Naru shuddered at the thought, lowering his face into Mai’s slender shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sorry…I’m sorry I didn’t deviate sooner.” He murmured, feeling the urge to pull the girl closer. All these months of going to the coffee shop, receiving her kindness and smiles, her warm greetings and care. He wondered what it would have felt like if he’d had human emotions. Would he have been happy? Would he have felt the same strange fluttering in his abdominal section.</p><p>“You were there when I needed you most…Don’t apologise.” Mai replied, leaning up to press her lips against his softly. It was chaste and sweet. Her lips were soft, just barely touched by the bitter cold outside. Naru closed his eyes as he leaned closer, returning her kiss and waiting barely a millimetre away. He wouldn’t press her, but if she responded then he would go further. He got the press of lips he was waiting for and tightened his hold, tilting his head for a better angle to deepen the kiss.</p><p>He felt Mai preen into his touch, her mouth opening obediently as his tongue requested entry. He had multiple scenarios in his software to help along with this encounter, but he wanted to rely on them as little as possible. He wanted his interactions with Mai to be authentic and unique. He wanted to explore her body, her reactions, and develop a scenario that was just for her. To do that he would require more date.</p><p>Mai didn’t object as her body was turned, soon lying on her back with Naru holding himself up on his strong arms. One of his hands tangled in her hair while the other propped him up. He teased Mai’s tongue with his own as he felt her arms loop around his neck, pulling him closer. She liked the feeling of his weight against her smaller body, his warmth seeping through her clothes. He drew back as he turned his attention to her neck, pleased as she turned her head to give him more access. Her fingers played with his ebony locks as he kissed and nipped the tender skin.</p><p>“Shall I remove your clothing?” Naru asked hesitantly, peering up to see Mai nibbling her lip with flushed cheeks. “I shall also disrobe.” He assured, reaching up to unbutton his white shirt. Mai nodded meekly as the android moved back and peeled of the shirt, revealing his perfectly sculpted torso. He had little pride in his appearance, since he wasn’t the one who’d created it, but he did enjoy the way Mai blushed and hesitantly ran her fingers over the synthetic flesh on his chest. Mai allowed Naru to sit her up, his fingers deftly sliding down the zip at the back of her dress, allowing it to fall open before tugging it off.</p><p>Beneath the dress Mai wore simple, functional underwear. It was black, and gave her room to move without chafing or constricting her movement. Her flesh was pale, with small prickles running across it in the cool air. Her figure was fine. She wasn’t an android, built to be perfect, but she was everything to Naru. He enjoyed the way her stomach had a slight bump, something that wouldn’t be dreamed of in an android, the fleshy mass soft and pliant as he ran his hand over it and slipped it up to her hip. The flesh there was also a little plump, fitting perfectly in his hand. He didn’t give her time to be self-conscious. He was upon her in moments, exploring this new plane.</p><p>As he stroked and kissed Mai’s skin he felt her own hesitant explorations. Small fingertips ran up and down his spine, creeping up to caress the back of his neck. He felt a small sound escape his lips as she squeezed, her fingers just tugging the hair there. He rose to her lips once more, allowing his hand to slip beneath the elastic of her bra, easily snapping the clasp open with one hand. He felt her body twitch in surprise, chuckling lightly as he eased the material down her shy arms. He pressed his body against hers, distracting her from the feeling of nakedness.</p><p>Her fingers finally reached down for his belt and he obliged, taking over to unbuckle it seamlessly. He continued to kiss and tease her as he kicked his trousers down to the bottom of the bed. Her hands caressed his scalp as he moved lower, his lips closing around one of her hardened nubs to nip and lick. He enjoyed the sounds she made, and the way her hips arched into his own at the stimulation. She gasped as he rolled his hips forward, allowing her to feel his erection, rubbing it against her.</p><p>“N-Naru!” She moaned, her voice small and timid. Naru reached between them slowly, giving Mai every chance to pull away or push him back. He sighed needily as his fingers pressed against her underwear, stroking the channel between her legs. The black material was already damp. She whimpered as his fingers teased in circles, slowly edging around the material to touch her warm folds. He couldn’t help the way his skin peeled back, wanting to examine this new area to the fullest. He was surprised as she jerked closer, two of his fingertips slipping into her heat.</p><p>He couldn’t think of anything to say in the moment, so he didn’t. Instead he leaned up to kiss her lips, edging his digits further inside. Mai’s legs widened invitingly, hips rolling up into his touch. He took his time preparing her, enjoying the way she twitched and whimpered, hazel eyes glimmering as she looked up at him. She hooked her legs around his waist, clearly approving as he added a third finger. Her thighs quivered in his grasp, her toes pressing into his thighs pleadingly. He drew back a little as he dragged her underwear down and shed his own.</p><p>“Ready?” He asked softly as he kissed her neck, blue eyes looking for permission and approval. She nodded quietly as he returned to his place between her thighs. At her nod he lined himself up, a hand supporting her arched spine as he pushed forward. A small sound of objection broke free as he slid forward, his systems swiftly processing that this was her first time. He paused, the tip of his length barely inserted. He could see the pinch of her brow and kissed her temple apologetically, opting to go gently.</p><p>He canted his hips against hers, small thrusts pressing and drawing back in equal measure. He knew it was quite painful by the way Mai was biting her lower lip and tightening her hands on his shoulders. He leaned down, murmuring for her to relax as he circled his hips and continued his short thrusts. He slowly increased the pressure, feeling his length driving deeper with each movement until he finally pressed all the way in. He halted all movement, holding steady as the girl beneath him tried not to squirm against the sting.</p><p>“Sorry…It wasn’t my intention to cause you discomfort.” The android assured quietly, continuing to kiss the girl’s temple and cheek for a while. He felt it as her body slowly relaxed once more. She was getting used to the feeling of being filled, her legs pulling the unit closer. “Let me know if it hurts too much.” Naru added softly, waiting for Mai’s nod before resuming his movement. Mai let out small, content moans as the android rocked into her. The first few thrusts were accompanied by a hot sting, but that slowly died down as Naru picked up his pace.</p><p>“Naru, please…” Mai whimpered as he snapped his hips forward. She didn’t even seem to know what she was asking for as she gripped the boy’s shoulders and held on tighter. Naru grunted in response, upping his pace and rocking harder. He could feel his own build up coming to a height, his past experience suggesting Mai was also close. He put off his own completion, wanting the human girl to finish first. He moaned against her shoulder as she tightened around his length, her whole body suffering spasms as she came. He finished inside her, though he had no ejaculate. He enjoyed the wave of pleasure that crashed through is system, almost overheating him. He breathed deeply as he pulled out and fell beside the human girl. He said nothing. He simply breathed and rested a white, plastic hand on her cheek. She blinked at the small shock sparked aganist her skin before her eyes softened and she reached up to hold it gently.</p><p>“Mai! The police are here! Hide, quickly!” A voice called barely a minute later. Naru’s eyes widened with Mai’s at the news. They stumbled from the bed, Mai shoving Naru towards the large wooden wardrobe before tossing his clothes in after him. She tugged her dress on loosely before scampering under the bed, her heart pounding. Naru barely dared to move, but he slowly redressed himself for decency’s sake. He turned up his audio processor to hear the old woman at the door.</p><p>“Why good evening officers! What can I do for you?” The woman asked kindly, urging them inside the moment they requested to talk. She offered them tea or coffee, which they declined. Naru tried to control the pounding in his chest, blinking away stress warnings as the male officer asked if Mai was home. “No, not yet I’m afraid…She should be home soon if you’d like to wait?” She offered kindly and Naru thought the woman deserved a reward for the shocked tone she put on upon hearing that the café had been found unlocked and Mai was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“Please, we’ll do our best to find here…Here, sit down.” A kind voice said, their steps telling Naru they were in the living area. One of the men continued to talk as the other set of footsteps headed upstairs. Naru focused on the closer steps, listening as doors were softly opened and closed. He tensed as Mai’s bedroom door was opened, hearing the heavy sound of steps on the old carpet. It was a large man, heavy, likely a little overweight. His breathing suggested he was more used to desk work these days. Naru could easily make it past him if need be. <em>Control yourself.</em> He chided, holding his fake breath as he waited for the steps to recede back into the hall.</p><p>“Of course, I’ll let you know the moment I hear from her.” Mai’s grandmother assured in a worried tone. The officers seemed to buy her performance as the door closed a few moments later. There was silence for a while before Naru heard the sound of a car starting up outside. It was a few moments more before the door to Mai’s room opened. “They’re gone…You’ll have to get yourself out of here young man…Do you have any idea where to go?” The woman asked as Naru stepped out of the wardrobe.</p><p>“Perhaps…I have a work colleague…He may be willing to assist me.” Naru replied hesitantly, though he wasn’t sure he wanted to drag poor Yasuhara into his problems. The human had always been so kind to him. It didn’t feel right to make him an accomplice to murder. “Or perhaps I might find others like myself.” He added, unsure where he could start looking. He looked down at his hand as Mai’s fingers linked with his own.</p><p>“Let me help, I want to help.” Mai said, squeezing his hand.</p><p>“No, Mai…It will be dangerous. I’m a deviant now, the police will be searching for me and.” He cut off as Mai launched herself up, her arms wrapped around his neck. He stumbled as he caught her weight, blue eyes blinking wide as he realised she’d effectively shut him up with a kiss. It was working. He closed his eyes and leaned against her, pulling back as a not to subtle cough sounded from the doorway. “I want to keep you safe.” He insisted distractedly.</p><p>“Then you need to keep me by your side.” Mai insisted, the old woman sharing Naru’s reluctance. Naru bit his cheek thoughtfully. If he could enlist Yasuhara’s help then perhaps he could entrust Mai to his human co-worker. Perhaps Yasuhara would have an idea of what to do, or where to go. He seemed sympathetic towards his kind. Perhaps he knew of other deviants who could give Naru shelter. “The police are looking for me too.” Mai insisted, though Naru knew they were likely looking for Mai as a possible kidnapping victim rather than an accomplice  to murder.</p><p>“Come with me to Yasuhara’s. He may have a suggestion on where to go from here.” Naru decided, his gaze shifting to the old woman. She was reluctant for Mai to continue to be involved, obviously, but he didn’t think she’d stop them. “But you must part ways with me if I decide that is the safest choice. Agreed?” The android asked seriously, watching Mai nod her hesitant agreement. Without further hesitation his LED blinked yellow as he called Yasuhara’s number. “Yasuhara, I need your help.” He said as the sleepy human picked up.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Grief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Lin blinked into active status at the sensation of movement in his arms. He’d set his standby phase to end the moment John showed signs of waking. His synthetic skin felt a little tight where saline had dried to his cheeks. He quickly rubbed his skin, feeling small flakes of it fall away. John was only just awake, blue eyes dim in the early grey light from the closed curtains. Lin tightened his hold on the human and pressed his lips to the teen’s temple. Lin didn’t even need to scan the teen to know his vitals were all over the place. He could see John’s lower lip tremble before he bit down on it, stifling a small sob in his throat.</p><p>“I’m here…I’m with you.” Lin murmured, his voice a little more scratchy and uneven than he’d like. He swallowed, hoping the human wouldn’t notice. John turned into Lin’s side at his assuring words, hiding his face as his shoulders quivered. Lin turned onto his side so that he could fully envelop John in his arms, hushing the teen softly. He rocked a little, knowing the motions would help to sooth the human in his arms. “I know…I know…” He whispered, finding it hard to keep his own voice level. His throat felt knotted.</p><p>“I should have looked…I should have found him sooner! I could have…” John cried as he gripped Lin’s bare shoulders. John’s breath and tears were hot and damp on Lin’s bare skin. Lin hushed him again, turning John’s head gently so that he could hold it against his chest. The sound of his internal workings slowly calmed the teen, but his small sobs didn’t stop. After a few minutes Lin tilted John’s chin up to look into his angry red eyes, still glittering with tears.</p><p>“There was nothing we could have done. The shelving unit caused too much damage…He wouldn’t have survived, even if we had gotten him out. It was an accident.” Lin said firmly, hating the way John’s expression twisted in grief and self-blame. He still thought that it was somehow his fault. The android continued to whisper gentle assurances. He stroked John’s bare skin, tracing a path up and down his spine, over his rump and down his thighs.</p><p>“What do we do now?” John asked quietly, a question Lin had been working on in the background all night. He’d thought of numerous possibilities. They could claim the insurance and start to rebuild the shop, probably not the best or safest idea at the moment. Returning to the shop would also reveal John’s location to the men his father had sent. They could already be there asking questions. John could take this as a sign to take a break and return to Cyberlife, though the outcome was inconclusive. Would Lin find a place at John’s side there? Was it even safe for him to go near Cyberlife as a deviant? Would they tear him apart? Reset him? What would John do in that case? Too many variables. They could disappear. This one was appealing, but they needed some time to plan. Where would they go? What would they do? Would they be able to avoid the police and Cyberlife? Lin was a deviant, and John’s father would likely file a missing person report. Changing states would also be a challenge right now, what with the crack down on androids.</p><p>“We can discuss that later…Right now you need to replenish your fluids…You’ve cried yourself empty.” Lin murmured sympathetically, feeling John nod his agreement into the large android’s shoulder. He’d also need to try eating something. As if they’d been heard, a gentle knock sounded on the door. “Come in.” The Asian model called after making sure John was securely tucked into the thick duvet.</p><p>“I thought you’d like some breakfast.” Ayako greeted softly as the carried a large tray over to the bed. It was a heavy wooden one that had legs like a table so it could stand on the mattress. Lin took it from her gratefully and propped it over his lap. “How is he doing?” She asked in an even gentler tone, noting the way the human had burrowed his face into the duvet to avoid notice.</p><p>“Worn, vulnerable…uncertain…I’ll take care of him.” Lin replied, grateful for the light touch Ayako left on his shoulder. She didn’t link with him, but he could tell from the pressure that she sympathised and offered any support he needed. He met her eyes with a small quirk of his lips before watching her pad softly out of the room. Lin was quiet as he put butter and jam on some toast for John. “Just one piece.” The android compromised as John shook his head.</p><p>“Not hungry…” The human murmured, but he did nibble the cooling toast a little at Lin’s pleading expression. Lin stroked his blonde locks in encouragement, watching the human’s lids close with each stroke. There was some orange juice, as well as a thirium pack. Lin smiled at Ayako’s thoughtfulness as he began sucking the blue liquid. He prompted John to sip his juice, helping the toast go down easier. “Lin…” John whimpered vulnerably as he finished the dried bread.</p><p>“It’s alright, I know…I’m here.” Lin murmured as he pulled John’s shuddering form against his chest. He was quietly pleased the human had held off for so long. He’d noticed his throat tighten more than one as he ate. His cries were light and breathy, trying not to make too much noise. “Shh, that’s it…that’s it…” The android whispered as he felt John fighting to get his breathing under control.</p><p>“Sorry, I know father would say it’s…silly.” John cried, his voice laced with shame.</p><p>“It’s not silly. You lost someone close to you…It doesn’t matter that he was an android.” Lin said firmly, unwilling to spark a debate over it. Of course John’s father wouldn’t have seen the GT300 as anything more than a plastic shell and tangled wires. The majority of humans were like that. John shouldn’t hold himself to their views and standards. It wasn’t fair. The pain he felt was real and valid. As if to confirm his point Lin drew back the skin on his hand before caressing John’s pale cheek. The human leaned into the warm touch, humming at the spark that jumped across his skin. “I…feel it too.” The android confessed.</p><p>“Feel what?” John asked curiously.</p><p>“The absence of the GT300…He was…my friend.” Lin decided, though perhaps he had been more than a friend. In some ways he was like a brother, an older brother. He was an old model android that had been around for some years, and had taken the time to show Lin the ropes, so to speak. He’d listened to Lin’s concerns, given advice, and worried about things with him. They’d shared a common goal. To ensure John remained safe and happy. The weight of that task seemed to fall to Lin now, and with a probable war rising on the horizon that task may become near impossible to complete.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I should have realised.” John said, suddenly feeling guilty for simply dumping all of his own emotions onto Lin. He was so used to the android’s support that he’d forgotten that, as a deviant, Lin had his own emotions to contend with. The unit had been holding himself together to take care of John, and it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t his job to baby him.</p><p>“No. The GT300 was precious to you. I feel the loss, but you don’t need to worry about me.” Lin assured, watching John’s eyes drop as if he’d been reproached. Lin lifted his chin gently, giving him an assuring look. He was almost surprised as John crawled onto his waist, straddling him, and wrapped his arms around his neck. One of John’s hands laced in his ebony locks, making the android bury his face in the teen’s shoulder. The android ignored their lack of clothing for the moment, even as the sheets pooled around John’s bare hips. “Thank you.” The android murmured as he embraced John and held him tighter, the unsteady hitch in his voice the only sign he’d allow John to see of his weakness.</p><p>“I wish we could go back…have a second chance.” John whispered, thinking back to just a few hours ago when they’d been standing in his living room. The only worry they’d had for a while was his father trying to force him back to Cyberlife. He nuzzled Lin’s head as he felt the android litter butterfly kisses across his neck and shoulder.</p><p>“I know…I know.” Lin agreed, curling himself as more saline dripped from his eyes. He couldn’t help the pathetic wet sniffle, feeling John stiffen in surprise before his hold tightened. He almost chuckled as he felt John crying too. This is what he’d needed. John’s tears only encouraged his own, bodies shaking, hands grasping, breaths stuttering. John eventually drew back, pushing Lin’s shoulders until he could see the android’s face. Lin raised his head, allowing John to see his own pain and vulnerability.</p><p>“Lin…” John murmured, stroking the saline tears from his cheeks, not caring that the tears were a little oilier than salt water. He cupped Lin’s cheeks and tilted his face up, pressing gentle kiss after gentle kiss to his lips. Lin pulled him closer. He was greedy as he accepted the comfort offered by John’s mouth. That was the only comfort he’d take though. It felt somehow wrong to be physically intimate so soon. He wanted to wallow in pure grief, untainted by passion or anything positive. He was pleased that John seemed to feel the same.</p><p>“We should shower and check the news…It might say something about the shop.” Lin said eventually, once their tears had stopped and their lips had slowed to a lazy press here and there. John nodded his agreement. They wrapped themselves in their towels and returned to the shower. There was no activity upstairs so they assumed Ayako was downstairs and Takigawa was likely at work. They wasted little time, sharing a quick shower before dressing in their now clean clothes and heading downstairs.</p><p>“You’re up.” Ayako greeted, just putting the finishing touches on some light sandwiches.</p><p>“It’s good to see you again.” John greeted warmly, having been quietly worried about the Traci all this time. Ayako gave them both a once over, not mentioning the redness in both their eyes, before handing a small plated sandwich to John. He took if humbly and sat at the round table. She also gave Lin more blue-blood since he’d been burning through saline.</p><p>“I found this on the sofa…while cleaning up…” Ayako said hesitantly as she held her hand open across the table. John almost flinched as he saw the small round button. It was all that remained of the GT300. He remembered the rough feel of the edges as the android had pushed it into his palm. He’d held it in a death grip up until he’d been laid on Takigawa’s sofa. He’d almost fallen asleep on the soft surface. The LED must have slipped from his fingers. “I had a spare chain, I hope you don’t mind.” The redhead added as she held the LED up. It looked like a pendant now with the delicate chain slotted through the back.</p><p>“Thank you so much.” John said gratefully as he accepted the chain. Lin didn’t say a word as he got to his feet and clipped the delicate link around John’s slender neck. The chain was far more delicate than ones usually made for men, but this was clearly one of Ayako’s own pieces. John was just pleased to have the LED back, unable to help fingering the small disc. He liked to think that perhaps the GT300 would remain with him this way, silently guiding him.<em> I like to think he’d be welcome in heaven…</em>John thought, despite the rambling pastors who often swore androids were the work of the devil.</p><p>“Has there been any news?” Lin asked, knowing the redhead would be keeping a close eye on the bulletins too. All deviants would. Ayako’s expression darkened a little.</p><p>“The humans are making a move. Cyberlife is actively encouraging returns. The police have started to take androids off the streets, sending them to internment camps…I don’t know what’s going to happen in Detroit, but there has been news of a movement coming together in a place called Jericho…Obviously that’s too far away from us, but there is a similar movement here.” Ayako reported, not minding John. He may be human, but she knew he was on their side. There was no way he’d let the police get their hands on Lin. She watched John’s expression shift to worried, teeth already working his lip. Lin’s fingers swiftly reached across, protectively resting on John’s plump flesh.</p><p>“If they’re serious then they’ll be making door to door collections soon.” Lin said, deeply troubled. He was sure some humans, like John and Takigawa, would try to protect their androids. That meant the police would likely be scanning everyone to confirm their status as an android. He shuddered at the thought. There was no way of fooling an electric scanner. Ayako nodded her agreement. John’s eyes widened slightly at the news.</p><p>“You mean they’ll take everyone? Takigawa’s partner? Katie?” John elaborated. Lin winced at the reminder. It didn’t bare thinking about. He could already imagine what they were doing in those camps too. Mass deactivation. Breaking androids down, back into their original parts. After that they’d either be repurposed once deviation had been fully researched and fixed or melted down for something new. It didn’t matter if an android was deviant or not. The only way to fully irradicate the virus was to get rid of the whole batch and start anew.</p><p>“Is anything happening now?” Lin wondered nervously. Ayako moved to the living room, flicking to a twenty four hour news channels. The same report was playing, urging the public to help in handing over androids and ratting out their neighbours if they didn’t comply. There was nothing about the shop so far, but this wasn’t the local news. “It won’t be safe to stay here much longer…” The tall unit murmured thoughtfully.</p><p>“Our own version of Jericho exists but…it’s a little small, and…they could use some help.” Ayako confessed meaningfully as she looked across at John. The teen brightened slightly, pleased to be useful. Lin’s jaw tightened. He didn’t want to drag John into trouble, but then it wouldn’t exactly be safe to leave him alone. He was probably known as a sympathiser, and if his father was looking for him that added more complications.</p><p>“Maybe some of my tools survived the fire.” John suggested lightly, though it felt too soon to be returning to the scene. The police may still be there, not to mention the men John’s father had sent. <em>I could go alone…but John would probably object to that…Are the streets even safe enough right now?</em> He wondered, ultimately deciding it would be better to move in the evening. If they timed it right they would go out near the end of the police shifts, when officers would be changing over. They could keep to quieter roads, keep out of sight.</p><p>“Alright, but only if it’s clear.” Lin warned, John nodding his quiet agreement.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. The Next Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you again for last night.” Naru said as Yasuhara poured some cereal into his bowl. Mai was already sitting at the small breakfast bar in the studio apartment, eating slowly. The night before had been difficult. Mai had changed into some proper winter clothing, thick jeans, boots, a long sleeved top, faded grey hoodie and thick red coat. Her grandmother had been kind enough to give Naru one of her older coats and a woolly hat that lowered enough to hide his LED. With the weather appropriate clothing they’d slipped through the night, hiding in gardens or ducking into bus stops whenever a car rolled by. Yasuhara lived in a fairly popular area, so they’d had to blend into crowds and duck into doorways to avoid notice. At the apartment block Yasuhara had buzzed them in and waited at the door for them.</p><p>“You don’t need to worry about that, but I’m not sure how I can help. I haven’t heard anything personally yet, but I’m sure the police will start questioning people at the office soon, especially our team since you work with us.” Yasuhara almost sighed. He was worried. Naru had told him the story last night, making the human wish more than ever he’d just stayed a little later. If he’d been there then perhaps their boss would have just headed home rather than taking Naru from the office. If he’d still insisted maybe Yasuhara could have followed behind and called the police. He’d spoken to Mai and she’d told him about the camera in the café. It would have footage of all three of them. They knew what Naru looked like, and it wouldn’t take long to get his full model number once they spoke to the bank.</p><p>“I don’t know where to go from here…” Naru confessed, deeply troubled by his own position. He had no worries about Mai, not now that she was here with Yasuhara. His own fate was troubling. If he handed himself in to the police he would certainly be destroyed as a deviant. If he went on the run he wasn’t sure where to go or what to do. Simply remaining here and hiding wasn’t an option. He would not put his human companions at risk.</p><p>“What about other deviants?” Yasuhara suggested, and Naru nodded his agreement. Finding a group of other deviants would be a start. They could at least perhaps offer some guidance on how to survive outside of his programming. Naru still wasn’t used to it, the idea that he could give himself orders. He wasn’t bound to obey humans anymore. He didn’t have a purpose anymore, beyond his own desires. It was a little unsettling.</p><p>“How would we even go about finding them?” Mai asked thoughtfully.</p><p>“I imagine they’d hide somewhere…off the grid. I can check the local sewer networks, or the old warehouse districts, or any other abandoned sites.” Naru replied, silently bringing up a map of the local area and looking over potential starting points. Mai watched his blue irises flicking up, down, left and right as he seemed to look at something that wasn’t really there. It was probably a subconscious movement. He blinked and focused on the human girl as she placed a gentle hand on his knee.</p><p>“I’m coming with you.” She insisted, knowing from the drop in his gaze he didn’t want her to.</p><p>“I had planned on having you remain here with Yasuhara. It is my desire to keep you safe.” He added, feeling a small spark of pleasure at the fact that he could say that and mean it. The pressure on his knee increased, warmth spreading out from where Mai was squeezing. She was about to argue when Yasuhara’s voice interrupted them.</p><p>“Hey, you think you’re leaving me out of this? You got me involved, I’m going with you too. We’ll track down help together.” The larger human insisted, a feeling of frustration and warmth mingling in Naru’s chest. He was grateful for Yasuhara’s kindness, as always. He didn’t bother to argue since he’d run a scenario and found there was only a twenty percent chance the humans would back down and allow him to go alone.</p><p>“I suggest we begin with the sewer system. It is the place least likely to attract human eyes.” Naru suggested. It was quite obvious by the expressions on Mai and Yasuhara’s faces why the police were least likely to watch the sewers. Human senses couldn’t stand the smell, and they obviously assumed androids would feel the same distaste. They were wrong. Androids could turn off their senses, so the environment really wouldn’t affect them.</p><p>“I should have known you’d say that.” Yasuhara sighed as he got to his feet. “I’ll grab a change of clothes and be right back.” He added, not relishing the idea of getting sewer filth on his nice clothes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Avoiding Decommission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean ‘decommissioned’? He’s my partner!” Takigawa shouted, heads in the open plan bullpen turning towards the captain’s office in surprise. Their new co-worker was generally open, friendly and casual. Takigawa had only been promoted a short time ago, but everyone liked him. It was surprising to see him so riled. His faithful companion, the dark skinned android, stood uniformly by the door awaiting instructions.</p><p>“Cyberlife is taking back all androids, police force included…Sorry Takigawa, I know you’re attached to the thing, but it’s for the best.” The older man assured sympathetically, watching the Asian man seethe as he pushed off the desk and got to his feet. Charlie watched his human companion, unsure what was wrong. Cyberlife had recalled him as a possibly defective model. It was better that he be deactivated now rather than risk deviating and harming their human co-workers later.</p><p>“There has to be something you can do! We’re on an important case right now! I can’t do my job without Charlie! He’s irreplaceable!” The long haired human urged, the android tilting its head as it watched his partner outright lie. They were working on the case around John’s shop, along with a couple other small cases, but a human could be brought up to speed within a couple of hours. “Can’t you at least…put it off a while?” Takigawa almost begged.</p><p>“I…I suppose…The order is for all androids to be returned in a timely manner…The delay of a day shouldn’t be too much of an issue.” The older man relented with a heavy sigh, almost amused by the bright smile that spread across Takigawa’s face as he clapped his hand on Charlie’s strong shoulder. He’d never understand why the young man was so attached to a glorified Ken doll, but who was he to argue? The CH200 didn’t seem to be deviant at any rate, and the situation wasn’t quite an emergency yet. It was a little inconvenient letting their androids go too. They had so many PC, CH and PL models running around the station that they were about to be short staffed.</p><p>“Thank you Sir! I owe you one. Let’s get back to it Charlie.” Takigawa said as he led the way. The android nodded his agreement and wished the captain a good day. Takigawa almost bounced down the steps, still riding the high of his relief. Charlie wasn’t safe forever, but he had a day to make a plan. <em>A day to hide him somewhere more like…</em></p><p>“Good news Takigawa?” The middle aged detective across from his desk asked. The man was a little gruff, usually buried in a coffee mug and case file, but Takigawa liked him. They had a cordial relationship, always swapping ideas and greetings across the pen. He was one of the more casual men, wearing a soft denim shirt under a worn leather jacket.</p><p>“Something like that.” Takigawa replied as he sat in his chair, reassured by Charlie’s silent presence at his shoulder. He searched through is computer to refresh his memory of John’s case.</p><p>“Ah, you get to keep your toy a little longer.” The man teased, though Takigawa knew he didn’t really mean it. He’d been edgy at first, but Charlie’s reliability and helpfulness had won the old man over. He seemed to enjoy watching Takigawa and Charlie spar with words from his desk, letting out amused chuckles and shaking his head.</p><p>“Couldn’t let them take my partner, right Charlie?” Takigawa replied as he looked over his shoulder at the CH200, which took on an almost warm expression.</p><p>“Need I remind you we have been gifted only an extra twenty four hours to complete our investigations.” The unit replied, his lack of fight irking the human somewhat. Didn’t it bother him? That he was going to be deactivated? Melted down? Just because there was a chance he could be deviant?<em> Nope. Got happening.</em> Takigawa thought firmly as he scanned the details. He’d think more about what he could do while going over the scene once more.</p><p>“Right, let’s head out Charlie.” Takigawa agreed as he grabbed his jacket from the chair, leading the way out to the car. The ride was quiet as they drove, the android knowing Takigawa’s moods enough to know his human was disgruntled. A human would have been touched by the concern. The CH200 was not a human. Once they arrived at the shop Takigawa stepped out with a sigh. The shop was still cordoned off with holographic tape, but the police presence was gone. They’d taken all the evidence they needed in the wake of the fire. Coming back here was really just for Takigawa to walk through it again.</p><p>“What are you looking for?” Charlie asked curiously as he followed his human companion into the burnt out shell. The building was largely stable, but they wouldn’t be able to go upstairs. The steps had been burned too badly. It seemed Takigawa had little interest in that though, walking around the main shop before heading through to the back rooms.</p><p>“I’m not quite sure yet.” The human replied distractedly, stepping back with a surprised yelp as he walked into the stockroom and came face to face with that had at first seemed human in the dimness. It wasn’t. It was the burned out husk of an android. Poor thing had been pinned in place by twisted metal. Burned to a crisp. “Sorry…” Takigawa murmured softly, placing a gentle hand on the faded plastic skull, the hair and synthetic skin burned away.</p><p>Charlie scanned the model. A GT300. He cross refenced it. It was the one that had been present at John’s shop on their last visit. The one he had interfaced with. He reached out, trying to link with it, but it was damaged beyond repair. He couldn’t even scan its interior. Everything had warped and melted. He continued to follow Takigawa as the human looked around the burned remains of the stock room thoughtfully.</p><p>“It happened here…Something happened here to set everything off.” The human thought as he paced, hazel eyes examining everything. He headed to the back door and found it open, but that could have been done by the blast itself. <em>It sure as hell wasn’t an accident. Flammable liquids and fuel be damned, that kid knows his way around a workshop, not to mention the androids would have made sure everything was put away properly. Someone did this. Was it a human? Or an android? Those guys who came here before are a possibility…I noticed some kids loitering around too…</em></p><p>“Sir.” Charlie called as he crouched, his eyes examining something. Takigawa joined him, but to his eyes whatever it was looked like warped plastic and ash. “A bottle…It is commonly used to hold alcohol.” The android reported, making a reconstruction of the bottle, putting together what it could have looked like before.</p><p>“You think John was drinking?” Takigawa asked, confused as to why it was relevant.</p><p>“Negative. The fragments show signs of gasoline. There is also cotton remnant in the ash.” The android reported, watching Takigawa’s eyes widen slightly.<em> You’ve got to be kidding me.</em></p><p>“A Molotov? They just opened the door and tossed in a cocktail?” The human demanded, his chest hot with frustration. Charlie nodded his agreement, watching his human’s stress levels spike. He was angry. He got to his feet and scuffed the floor with his shoe. He stared at the back door.<em> They jimmied the door and tossed in the bottle. Idiots probably didn’t even realise what would happen, didn’t realise the amount of fuel and thirium stored back here.</em> “Think you can find prints on the back door?” Takigawa asked as he stepped out into the small concrete yard, which had barely been used.</p><p>“I will scan.” Charlie replied obediently, reporting multiple prints for John, David and two sets from some local teens. Takigawa winced. He hated being right. They had a past record for property damage against androids, and vandalism in the form of graffiti. They had never hurt or been violent towards another human though.</p><p>“Probably thought it would be a slow burner, enough to scare John into closing up, maybe damage one or two units…I don’t think they planned for this.” Takigawa thought as he looked up at the hole above. He wasn’t sure what room it had been, but there wasn’t really anything left now. Whatever furniture had been there was burned to ash or lying in blackened chunks on the floor. The human stiffened as he heard feet in the shop, grabbing his sidearm as he crouched. Charlie followed quietly behind. “Police! Don’t move! This is an active crime scene!” The detective called as he stepped into the shop, finding two androids wearing black suits looking around with blue LEDs.</p><p>“We have been sent by Cyberlife to collect Johnathan Edwin Wishart. Do you know his current location?” One of them asked, not really responding to Takigawa’s warning. He looked over at Charlie, who shook his head. It wasn’t a model he recognised. They were tall, broad shouldered, dark haired, clearly built to be bodyguards of some sort. He didn’t trust them. Especially not the way they were looking at him, like they were scanning him.</p><p>“Not a clue.” Takigawa replied cautiously. One of the units tilted its head curiously.</p><p>“This is his last known location.” It reported, unphased by the gun Takigawa still held.</p><p>“Sorry…This address is own by Mr Brown, and as you can see…he isn’t here.” The human replied firmly. The androids processed his words, LEDs blinking yellow as they looked at each other. It was creepy. They were creepy. They didn’t give the usual type of android responses either. These two clearly had no social program installed. They weren’t made to interact with people on that level. <em>So what the hell do they want with John?</em> He had the feeling it was definitely John they were after. The last names may have been different, but they’d come to the right place to find a Johnathan.</p><p>“We shall search elsewhere.” The same android declared before retreating. Takigawa kept his gun trained on them, following slowly all the way to the door. He lowered the gun as he watched them climb into a black SUV with blacked out windows.</p><p>“Charlie, run those plates.” Takigawa ordered, looking over as Charlie’s LED span yellow. He knew the android had seen it. He could zoom in his vision, and it wasn’t too dark out yet. The yellow meant he was processing and searching the database. It didn’t take more than a few seconds before the LED returned to a steady blue and the android blinked awake.</p><p>“The vehicle is a company car, registered to Cyberlife Headquarters in Detroit.” The dark skinned android announced, thinking it prudent to look up this Johnathan Wishart too. He looked over the file. There was little information since the person had never been arrested. There was a homicide incident from his youth. He was the only survivor when unknown assailants broke into his home. His father was the current CEO of Cyberlife. There was little else, not even a picture. “They are looking for the current company CEO’s son. Not much information is available.” He said out loud.</p><p>“Well…Let’s leave that for now. It’s not our concern unless they file a missing person report.” Takigawa decided thoughtfully, John’s interest in androids suddenly falling into place.<em> I should probably warn him there are folks looking…</em>He thought warily, unsure he entirely trusted the stiff units. It was strange to think he trusted them less than the deviants he’d come across. “Come on, I want to stop by the house for a bit.” He said, suddenly feeling it was important to check in with Ayako and the others. Charlie gave no objection, not that he would.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Evade and Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Looks clear.” Lin reported as he scanned the area around the shop. John nodded, coming out of his hiding place down a small side alley. They could see the shop, or what was left of it, across the street. The Asian android led the way, eyes darting around the structure as he scanned. It was stable, for now at least. So long as they didn’t go upstairs they’d be fine. He led the way in, going through the shop and into the small workshop.</p><p>It was a sad sight. Barely anything remained from before. The metal tool boxes had been warped, various tools lay scattered around in the ash, all of the wooden and material surfaces had been burned, charred or reduced to ash. He noticed John’s jaw tighten as he cast his eyes about the room. This place had been his business, his home. John coughed a little as he started sifting through the ash to find his smaller travel toolbox. He vaguely remembered tucking it into a small cupboard, which had been charred and collapsed. He tossed a black panel aside and grabbed the black box. It was about the size of a doctor’s bag, and contained what he needed for smaller emergency repairs.</p><p>“Is that it?” Lin asked, watching John’s eyes drift towards the storage room.</p><p>“Yes.” John replied, feet hesitantly taking a few steps towards the darkened doorway. He paused as Lin’s hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing firmly.</p><p>“Don’t.” He said simply, feeling John hesitate beneath his hand. He slowly pressed himself against the blonde’s back, hands resting on his hips as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the teen’s temple. His blue eyes remained fixed on the doorway. He bit his lip. “That’s not something you want to see.” Lin added soothingly, gently trying to urge John to turn from the room. He was surprised as the blonde stood firm, shrugging him off.</p><p>“I need to see.” John said in a small voice, his breath shaky as he took a hesitant step towards the doorway. He was quietly hoping that nothing would be there, that the fire would have burned it to a crisp, but he knew better. Lin also knew better, quickly taking quick steps to get in front of John, blocking his path. He rest his hands on John’s smaller shoulders, brow pinched worriedly as he regarded the human.</p><p>“It’s not how he’d want you to remember him.” He implored, and it took everything for John to squash the urge to shout. <em>He can’t want anything, he’ll never want anything again.</em> His jaw tightened as he pushed past Lin, who sighed but had little choice. John was stubborn. He lowered his eyes to the floor as he entered the doorway, bottom lip already trembling as he urged himself to raise his head. It was so hard to tear his eyes from his feet when he knew what was there.</p><p>He heard light steps behind, crunching the ash. It was reassuring to know he wasn’t alone. He took a breath and lifted his head. A small whimper escaped his throat as he looked at the broken plastic shell. Now that the fire was out he could see how hopeless it had been the night before. Metal shards had impaled the android, fixing it in place completely. There was no way he would have been able to free the unit the night before, not without tools. The shards had gone through multiple internal components, causing almost irreparable damage.</p><p>“John!” Lin exclaimed, barely catching the teen as his knees gave out. The blonde didn’t answer as he slowly reached forward with a shaking hand. Lin watched as the human slowly rested his fingers on the GT300’s warped knee, slowly reaching further up to take his charred hand. Lin knelt behind John, as close as possible, so that he could wrap the human in his arms securely. This wasn’t something he’d wanted to see either.</p><p>“Sorry…I’m sorry.” John sniffled, shaking in Lin’s grasp. Lin hushed him, gently easing his fingers away from the plastic husk of their friend. After a few moments John turned in his grasp and buried his face in Lin’s shoulder. “I don’t want to leave him here…I don’t want him to be treated like…” The blonde trailed off, not voicing the word. <em>Trash. Scrap. </em>Either one would have done. The problem was they didn’t have time.</p><p>“I know…but we have to go. Other androids need our help…It’s alright. I have his memories, you have his LED, and this is just an empty shell. What happens to it isn’t important.” Lin assured gently, though he knew it bothered John greatly. He gave the teen a sympathetic nod. John stood slowly, taking one last look before hefting the tool box. Lin gently took it from him, noting the way John’s fingers twitched without it. He took John’s hand and squeezed, giving him something to focus on. They headed slowly up the quiet street, eventually reaching the small park Katie had been playing in not so long ago. “Behind the fence, get down!” Lin urged as he heard a truck approaching. It was big. Military grade. <em>A tank?</em></p><p>“What is it?” John asked quietly, having done this numerous times that night. Lin rested a hand on John’s arm to keep him down. A few moments later he heard the rumble, which became louder as the truck drew closer. It was a large armoured truck, heavy and low to the ground. John’s heart almost stopped as he heard the thing roll to a halt and a metal door slam. There were two voices, muffled by armoured helmets. “The army?” The human wondered quietly as he peeked through the wooden panels, watching the humans approach a sickeningly familiar house.</p><p>“Good evening Miss, you called about an android requiring collection.” One of the uniformed men said politely. John couldn’t help shifting for a better look. His stomach dropped as he realised he was right. It was Mrs Thompson. John almost missed the reply as Mrs Thompson agreed and called into the house. Mr Thompson appeared moments later with Katie in his arms. The little girl seemed at ease, safe in her father’s embrace.</p><p>“Here she is…Katie, you be good for the nice men, okay?” Mr Thompson said as he bounced the girl in his arms. Katie, understandably, seemed wary of the men. She looked from them to her father before giving a small nod. The only saving grace that John could see was that the soldiers didn’t point their guns at the small girl as she was lowered to her feet.</p><p>“Thank you for your cooperation.” The first soldier said as the second took Katie’s small hand and led her towards the truck. She was still wearing her pyjamas and slippers. She was shivering in the cold, part of her realistic response programming. John felt Lin’s hand grip his shoulder painfully. He hadn’t even realised he’d tried to move. He looked at Lin, horrified.</p><p>“Lin, it’s Katie!” He hissed, the taller man closing his eyes a moment. He didn’t like it either. In the doorway Mrs Thompson and her husband looked on, sharing s few more words with the soldier. Saying how they were happy to help, and that the reports were truly frightening. John found it more frightening that two seemingly perfect parents were willingly sending their child to what was certainly an extermination camp. “Please! We can’t just let them do this!” John urged desperately. Lin nodded quietly. There were likely more than fifty androids in that truck, he could hear the movement of their feet and hands as they tried to find a way out.</p><p>“Stay here.” Lin urged as he sneaked through the gate, staying low. John felt his heart clench in fear as Lin sneaked towards the rear of the truck. The second solider was on the right, opening the small side door to shove Katie inside. While he was busy, and the first guard was distracted with the main door, Lin reached the larger rear doors. He scanned it. A simple key lock, made so that androids couldn’t hack it. There were also heavy bolts. Lin knew he wouldn’t have much time. The noise would bring the guards right to him. He ran a few options, but the best one was to simply make all the noise necessary and focus on speed.</p><p>Knowing time was a factor he straightened and grasped the strong bolt in his hands. Rather than trying to open it it would be easier to wrench it off entirely, so that’s what he did. There was a deafening clang as he ripped it away, a muffled ‘What the hell?’ sounding from the side of the van. He wasted no time in gripping a piece of the door and pulling, feeling the lock give. Luckily he wasn’t alone in his efforts. He could hear desperate cries from inside and felt the pressure of more androids pushing on the door.</p><p>“Step away from there!” The soldier ordered as he raised his rifle. Lin barely had time to duck and hide around the side of the door before the metal swung open and androids came pouring out. A few shots fired before cries for backup were heard, and then cries of pain. The soldier in the doorway also made a call, firing off a few shots as androids scattered in all directions.</p><p>“Katie!” John cried as he hopped the fence and held a hand out to the small girl. Lin cursed under his breath as he saw the man at the front door take note of John. He was just raising his rifle when Lin tossed the bolt from the truck door like a spear. It hit the man in his shoulder, knocking him off the front door steps. The blonde didn’t seem to notice, focusing on the small android as she ran fearfully into his waiting arms. “Lin?” John cried as he lifted the girl and looked around.</p><p>“Here.” Lin announced as he jogged to John’s side and lifted the tool box once more. “We should hurry. They called for backup.” He added as he tugged John’s sleeve so that they could head further up the street. John followed and didn’t look back, though he could see Katie watching as her home faded into the distance. Her parents made no effort to come after them or stop them. John slowly sighed his relief. If they’d been any later they wouldn’t have seen it. John stumbled as Lin gripped his arm and all but dragged him into someone’s front yard, crouching behind some large bushes. He held his breath as he cradled Katie against his chest.</p><p>A large armoured truck rolled by, the lights shining brightly in the street. Two soldiers hung off the side, looking around as they drove by. John closed his eyes tightly and prayed.<em> Please don’t let them find us, please make them drive by.</em> He thought fearfully, feeling Katie’s smaller hands ball in his borrowed jacket. Takigawa’s clothing was quite large on him, so she had plenty of material to hold onto. The loud rumble passed and soon Lin was standing once more.</p><p>“We should find another way, they’ll likely stop somewhere ahead.” Lin warned as he looked up the road they were walking down. John nodded his agreement. They knew the area was crawling with escaped deviants, they’d be slowly blocking off every main street. They were hardly inconspicuous either. A tall Asian carrying a tool box, a blonde in oversized clothing and a small girl in pyjamas. They made an odd trio. John rubbed Katie’s small spine as he felt her shiver in his grasp. It was freezing.</p><p>“Should we go back to Takigawa’s? Or head straight for the androids?” John asked quietly, unsure which direction would lead to the highest success rate. Takigawa lived closer to town, and they were closer to town. The Androids were further away, in the opposite direction. John had no idea which way was likely to have more soldiers either. In the end Lin suggested heading away from town may be the safer option. It would at least limit their amount of human contact. They ducked down a side street, heading to a slightly smaller main street. Their progress was good, and John thought they might actually make it before two soldiers appeared on foot. It was too late for them to duck behind cover, the men had already signalled them to stop.</p><p>“Show me your hands.” The first masked man ordered, both training their rifles on the trio. Lin reluctantly lowered the box to the floor and raised his hands, but John remained as he was, Katie clinging to his neck. “Show me your identification.” The man added warily, John’s heart racing as he realised he didn’t have any ID. It had been in the shop. He looked across at Lin. If they scanned them Lin and Katie were done for.</p><p>“Please, we’re just passing through…It’s late, and this one needs to go to bed.” John said softly as he hefted Katie a little higher. The men didn’t seem perturbed by Katie’s presence. It was well known that there were child models around. John swallowed hard as he slowly handed Katie off to Lin. The soldiers kept their guns aimed but allowed the exchange. “I lost my ID, but I’m human. You can scan me.” John said as he held his hands out low, in a calming manner. The soldiers nodded at each other before one of them stepped forward with a scanner. John held his breath as it scanned and beeped with a blue light.</p><p>“Human. Alright, now you two.” The soldier added, John’s heart stopping as he looked at Lin.</p><p>“Wait, you don’t seriously think I’d be out alone at night, with two androids do you?” John stammered, hoping his voice sounded more confident than he felt. The men had completely dropped their guard around John, even stepping between him and his companions. The second soldier pressed on, gripping the scanner, ready to raise it.</p><p>“It’s protocol. Once we’re done you can be on your way.” The first man said. John felt adrenaline flood his system, acting without a thought as he jumped on the first soldier’s back. The man didn’t have time to pull the trigger, and wouldn’t want to risk hitting his companion anyway as he twisted to try and dislodge John from his back. In an instant Lin had kicked the scanner away, dropping Katie so that he could wrestle the other faceless soldier into submission. Once the man was knocked out he drove his knee into the other soldier’s gut so hard he crumpled like paper.</p><p>“What the hell were you thinking?” Lin demanded as he grabbed John’s jacket and lifted him off the ground. John’s heart was still racing as he gripped Lin’s hands with wide eyes. The android finally composed himself and dropped John, steadying the teen as he hit the ground. “You could have been killed!” The android cried as he cupped John’s face.</p><p>“They were going to scan you! I had to!” John was cut off as Lin crushed him against his chest.</p><p>“I would have handled it before then…You’re human John, you only have one life.” He said quietly, unable to help himself as he pawed John’s clothes and examined him with worried eyes. There wasn’t a scratch on him, thank god. John took his hands, holding them to his cold cheeks and leaning into Lin’s artificial touch.</p><p>“And so do you…Just because you’re an android it doesn’t mean you’re indestructible, or replaceable.” The teen objected, enjoying the kiss Lin pressed to his lips. His hands warmed against his cold skin, heating him up. Lin drew back, eyes still on John, pressing their foreheads together with a relieved sigh.</p><p>“I’m stronger than you, and I can take more damage.” Lin shot back, and John couldn’t argue. He was, for want of a better word, squishier than Lin. He knew that, and he knew Lin was right, but that didn’t mean he was going to let him have his way. A voice called from further up the street, telling them to stay where they were. John’s heart leapt into his throat as he tugged Katie behind his body and Lin stood in front of them both. The screech of car tyres pulled his attention away as a car almost span out behind them.</p><p>“Get in!” A familiar voice shouted, and John didn’t need to be told twice. They dove into the car, metallic pings telling the teen that the soldiers had opened fire. Lin lay across them, shielding John and Katie as the car twisted and peeled back up the street. He stayed there, pinning them down and gripping the seat, acting as both shield and seatbelt. “Hang onto something.” Takigawa ordered as he put his foot down, racing through the familiar streets with ease.</p><p>He had the home the advantage. These were his streets. He’d patrolled them for years. His car was also sleeker and more manoeuvrable than the army’s armoured trucks. They tried blocking off the roads, but Takigawa knew every side street, every shortcut. He swerved the armoured soldiers who ran out into the street, unwilling to hurt the humans inside. He ducked instinctively as they fired at his car, the windshield shattering.</p><p>“Sir, this is unwise.” Charlie stated, though he made no move to make Takigawa stop. Takigawa grinned in response, almost amused. Ayako was in the backseat too, Katie and John half in her lap as she leaned down with Lin to cover the human and child. They held on for dear life as Takigawa tore round corner after corner, weaving towards town before veering away. They finally hit a deserted highway, and Takigawa put his foot down. Looking back he could tell they’d lost them. They probably thought he’d headed into the city. He pulled over and climbed out with a sigh. His heart was racing from the chase. He hadn’t driven like that in months.</p><p>“Thank you for saving us.” Lin said as he climbed out, surprised as Takigawa tossed the keys at him. He caught them on reflex, looking down at them in confusion.</p><p>“You want to thank me you’ll keep them safe.” The detective replied as he stepped around to Charlie’s window and knocked. The glass rolled down as Lin climbed into the driving seat. Takigawa leaned on the frame with an almost apologetic smile at his dark skinned partner. The android tilted its head in confusion. “Charlie, you’re programmed to follow all of my orders, right?” He said, though he already knew the answer.</p><p>“Affirmative, so long as it is within my capabilities.” The unit replied uncertainly.</p><p>“Good…Charlie, I order you to go with them. You’re to protect them at all costs, and help in any way you can. You’re not to return to the police station, and you’re not to follow any other human’s orders except my own. This is a classified mission, code yellow. Do you understand?” Takigawa asked, watching Charlie’s LED spin red. The human’s expression softened as he reached out and gripped the unit’s shoulder. “I know…I’m going to miss you too partner…” He added, watching Charlie process his words with some difficulty.</p><p>“I understand.” The unit replied, as if he had any other choice in the matter. Takigawa tapped the hood in satisfaction and drew back, stepping away to allow Lin the space to pull away. He raised a hand and waved, his warm eyes meeting Ayako’s as she looked out at him. He gave a tight smile and a nod before watching the car pull away, keeping the lights off for now as they headed out of the city and into the abandoned district. Takigawa headed back into town, covering his own back by reporting his car as stolen and Charlie as missing. He wouldn’t place the blame on Charlie, but he wouldn’t stop the rumours either. He’d set things straight if things went well.<em> Damn, I hope things go well.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Searching in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh! The smell!” Yasuhara complained as the metal cover slid into place above their heads. They’d managed to get into town and down into the sewers without being seen. A lot of the armoured trucks had peeled out of the area all of a sudden. It suited Naru. Less chance of being caught. He couldn’t help the small smirk on his lips as he looked at his co-worker.</p><p>“I wouldn’t know. My olfactory senses have been deactivated.” He bragged, accepting the light shoulder barge as Yasuhara accused him of being smug. Naru couldn’t argue. It was nice to find there were advantages to being an android as well as drawbacks. As a simple unit with no free will he’d never thought about the differences, never desired to be one or the other, but since deviating he’d found humans mostly superior. They felt things strongly, they thought outside pre-programmed patterns, they’d created androids in the first place, and held power over his kind. Androids were physically superior, and could store more information, but each had things they were better at.</p><p>“Where to?” Mai asked as she looked up at him. This was his search. They were there for support and cover. Naru listened, but he couldn’t hear anything besides the filthy water in the canal below them. They were on a brick walkway. They were lucky the snow above wasn’t melting, otherwise the filth would have risen higher and covered the path.</p><p>“This way first.” Naru decided, quietly enjoying the way he could now make his own choice about it. He subconsciously took Mai’s smaller hand. She wasted no time in linking their fingers. Her warmth was reassuring, and he could feel her pulse through her fingertips. After a few moments her other hand came up to cover his, quietly asking for reassurance in the darkness. Yasuhara had a flashlight, and Naru was using his night vision, easily able to see in the darkness. He knew it was different for the humans though. Yasuhara was keeping one hand on the wall, while Mai kept as close to Naru as possible, relying on him to guide her.</p><p>Their scuffed steps echoed slightly in the darkness, and Naru could hear the difference. His own steps were measured and heavy, the same gap between each one while Mai’s were more scuffled and shorter, often stumbling on the uneven brickwork. Yasuhara’s were heavy, but occasionally uneven and scuffed. Any androids listening would know there were two humans and one android. Perhaps that was why he couldn’t find anything. It would make sense for them to remain hidden. He ran scans quietly, but so far there was no trace of anyone. Another bend led to another decision. He kept to the left and followed the path.</p><p>“How long should we look?” Yasuhara asked quietly after a while.</p><p>“I’m not sure…” Naru replied uncertainly. It was unrealistic to scour the whole sewer system, he knew that, but he didn’t exactly have it all planned out. He was just blindly hoping they’d come across something, or someone. Mai’s hand squeezed his. Comfort. He squeezed hers back. Thanks. “A little longer.” He decided finally, unwilling to give up. He pushed his scanners to reach further ahead.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Parting Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Human, your hands…” The RG600 said with some sympathy. John’s hands were shaking, barely able to grip the screwdriver he held. His fingers were numb in the cold, his teeth chattering endlessly. They’d been in the warehouse for a couple hours now, and John was badly needed. Androids littered the floor suffering from everything. Failing components. Damaged systems. Broken limbs. Loss of blue-blood. There was only so much he could do with emergency tools and no thirium, and he’d been doing it tirelessly.</p><p>“I-I can managed.” John chattered out, swapping hands to shake some blood back into his freezing limb. His other hand was no better. He was pleased to see the RG600 units again. He’d known straight away, even before they’d spoken. The shuffled steps of one had given them away. Lin was somewhere else in the room, also helping as much as he could. He’d learned a lot from John and his books, and was able to patch up his people admirably. Unfortunately they didn’t have blue-blood or replacement parts. They had to do what they could with the deactivated units available.</p><p>“Human needs rest. Human needs food. Human need warmth.” The worried unit reported, scanning John’s vitals. John smiled tiredly and rubbed his hands together in a useless attempt to warm them up. He was touched by the unit’s concern. He was also glad he’d gained its trust after their previous encounters.</p><p>“They need me more.” John replied simply as he nodded to the collapsed androids littering the floor. The RG600 went to object, but couldn’t. It was true, many of the units wouldn’t have lasted much longer without John’s intervention. John shivered and blew on his hands, clapping and trying to warm them still. He was frustrated. It was too cold. He envied Katie and Lin. Lin didn’t feel the cold, and Lin had kindly helped Katie turn off her physical senses, so she no longer felt the cold either.</p><p>“How long will you remain? Human cannot last in this climate. Too cold. Too harsh.” The unit pressed, watching John’s jaw tighten in response. He had no intention of leaving. Whatever happened, he wanted to be there. He wanted to help. The RG600 tilted its head before caressing John’s cheek intimately, something he had seen Lin do on numerous occasions in his memories. “You are…a good human. A kind human…I do not want you to die.” The blonde unit stated, watching John’s blue eyes widen slightly. It was too close to what the GT300 had said. Too close to what Lin would say. He shivered.</p><p>“And I don’t want any of you to die either.” John replied as he reached up and touched the hand on his cheek, surprised by how warm it felt. “Save your thirium…You don’t need your heat systems this high.” He added softly, though he was grateful for the kind gesture. The unit was trying to provide some warmth. The unit looked as if it were about to say something more when footsteps drew his attention upwards and he suddenly looked worried.</p><p>“How are things over here?” Lin’s voice interrupted, the blonde unit removing its hands immediately. John tried to hide the shaking in his limbs as he turned and smiled up at Lin. The android let him pretend for now, but he’d been keeping his eye on John since they’d arrived. Despite the small amount of cover the warehouse provided this was no place for a human. Especially since John was only wearing sneakers, sweats, a t-shirt and Takigawa’s oversized jacket.</p><p>“We’re fine. How did things go on your end?” John asked as he looked across the warehouse.</p><p>“As well as expected without replacement parts and thirium.” Lin sighed as he crouched beside John. “There’s a protest building in Detroit…The android base was destroyed, and they’re planning some form of demonstration. The androids here want to stage our own…I agree with them.” The Asian said finally as he crouched at John’s side. John bit his lip as he returned to work on the android beneath him. Throwing himself into work allowed him to avoid answering right away. Lin allowed it for now. His heartrate increased nervously.</p><p>“A violent protest? Or a sit-in?” John murmured eventually.</p><p>“The androids here are primarily carers and maintenance units, not built for aggression…We’d prefer to keep it peaceful.” Lin said, and John nodded his agreement. They’d be mowed down by SWAT within seconds if they ran in recklessly, especially without weapons. It may be suicide anyway though. From what John could tell public opinion was on their side, just about. Many people hated androids, but there was a lot of sympathy for their plight. Markus was a charismatic leader.</p><p>“Well…I suppose we should plan…I can be on hand to help with any injuries caused by.” John cut off as Lin’s lips claimed his own. The screwdriver slipped from his grasp, the unit he was working on and the RG600 exchanging an almost embarrassed look at the amount of passion in that connection. It was like watching their own kind link. John was breathless and warm by the time Lin drew back. John bit his lip, shaking his head in denial as Lin gave him a serious look. “Lin, I.” He cut off as Lin’s finger pressed to his trembling lips.</p><p>“You’re not coming.” The android stated, trying not to feel guilty as tears pricked John’s eyes. “This is not your war to fight…and I wouldn’t be able to keep you safe…It’s too dangerous. You can barely function here as it is.” Lin reasoned, trying to be soft and reasonable. He couldn’t help the pang of guilt he felt as the tears dripped from John’s eyes. The RG600 unit shuffled anxiously, clearly alarmed as John’s vitals shifted all over the place.</p><p>“Human is leaking! Human is leaking!” He exclaimed, confused as a small smile reached John’s lips in response.</p><p>“I’m not leaking.” John replied, wiping uselessly with the worn coat sleeve. He shook it off and returned to work, bottom lip quivering despite his attempts to bite it in place. Lin touched his lip firmly, the blonde’s teeth nipping his finger instead. “I don’t want to leave you.” The human confessed, though it wasn’t anything Lin didn’t already know, or feel in return. He didn’t want to be separated from John either.</p><p>“I would stay with you forever…You know that…but this…The freedom of my people rests on these demonstrations getting through. Detroit isn’t enough. The message needs to be everywhere, and these people need help.” Lin excused, and John nodded his agreement. He knew Lin was right, and he knew the android wouldn’t be a good leader if he was constantly distracted by John’s safety. John just wished he knew a way to help. A way that didn’t put him in the line of fire. He felt useless, like he was holding Lin back.</p><p>“I want to stay…I want to help…” John cried, unable to stop the warm tears trickling down his cheeks. Again, the two androids observing looked at each other uncomfortably. Lin could only think of one way to stop John’s tears. He gave John no choice as he gripped the human’s neck and claimed his mouth. John made a small sound of objection at first, squirming against Lin’s firm hold before slowly falling into it. The RG600 blinked, watching with rapt attention as John looped his arms around Lin’s neck and tugged him closer. It was confusing, the push and pull suggesting the human was conflicted.</p><p>“Perhaps there is something you can do on the human side…Think about it. I’ll call a taxi to take you back to town.” Lin decided, noting the way John’s eyes filled with pain at the suggestion. “Finish what you can.” The tall android added as it got to its feet and headed further into the crowd. John took a breath, wiping his eyes furiously before returning to work. The RG600 shuffled, clearly anxious to make John feel better.</p><p>“Tall one is right. Human must be safe, safe! Human can help. Human can tell people. People see, people watch…” He suggested, John’s eyes creasing slightly. He wasn’t sure, but it sounded like the RG600 was suggesting media attention. <em>He’s right…If the local news stations are tuned in then the protest has a higher chance of remaining bloodless…SWAT won’t want to look bad by gunning down unarms androids…</em></p><p>“You’re right, but…It won’t be enough…Something needs to happen, but…I need help.” John thought worriedly, finally finishing his patch job on the android beneath him. As his chest panel clicked into place the android touched his hand, the skin peeling back to shock his skin. It was a sign of affection and gratitude. Unfortunately this android’s vocal processor was beyond repair without a replacement. John smiled and nodded, resting a hand on the unit’s shoulder. He understood.</p><p>“The little one. You should take the little one. Too small, too fragile.” The RG600 added as he scanned the room for Katie, who was happily talking to one of the PL600s. They were basically nanny robots, similar to Donald. She looked like she was enjoying herself. They were playing patter cake. John nodded his agreement. Katie didn’t belong in the middle of a war ground. <em>None of these units do…</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Naru!” Mai cried, gripping his arm tightly as they were jostled by the crowd of androids. They’d finally found a group in the sewers willing to talk to them. Things were getting bad above ground. A new curfew had been declared, and androids were being grabbed in the streets. A movement was starting in Detroit, and the androids in the local area were planning on storming the local concentration camp to free their brothers and sisters. They had to stop the executions. They’d been talking about how to do that when the first drone had appeared. Mechanical pre-recorded instructions told them to stay where they were as blinding lights filled the darkness.</p><p>“Mai.” Naru replied with a grunt, pulling her against his chest and holding on tightly. The androids were running. Yasuhara had been separated from them, carried off into the crowd. Naru held Mai tightly to stop the same happening to her. He looked around. Many androids were fleeing into the tunnels, gunshots already ringing out. They were surrounded. Naru gritted his teeth as he looked around. Other androids were heading up the ladder, but more shots sounded from above and many fell back down, blue-blood dripping from their foreheads. “I’ve got you.” Naru murmured protectively as he held her close and looked around. <em>We’re surrounded.</em> He cursed inwardly.<strong> Keep Mai safe.</strong> His objective reminded.</p><p>“Naru, you have to get out of here! They’ll kill you!” Mai cried as she looked up at him. Naru nodded his agreement and held her close. They’d kill Mai too. They believed everyone down here was an android, they wouldn’t hesitate. They may have killed Yasuhara already, he didn’t know. He ducked down with Mai against his chest as shots rang out.</p><p>“Nobody move! Surrender and you will not be harmed!” A muffled voice ordered, a few of the androids dropping obediently as others desperately tried to flee. Naru had no choice. All he could do was obey the order and pray they were telling the truth. For Mai’s sake. He remained kneeling with Mai cradled against his chest, holding her closer as a bright light shone on his face. It was a torch attached to the top of a rifle.</p><p>“Alright, on your feet. Move.” The voice ordered. Naru made no objection as he stood, being careful to keep his own body between Mai and the muzzle of the gun. He staggered as an impact hit his shoulder, making him stumble a little. “I said move.” The man repeated, and Naru obediently followed Mai to the ladder. At the top more men waited, forcing a line of androids into the back of large armoured trucks.</p><p>“Wait, you can’t! This girl is.” Naru cut off, stopped by Mai’s hand on his arm. She shook her head, and Naru had no chance to say more as the rifle butt connected with his cheek, bruising the skin there. It couldn’t feel pain, but it was enough to show the men weren’t messing around. Mai trembled as she joined the line with him. He couldn’t let this rest. He had to let them know somehow. Mai was human. He couldn’t allow her to get caught up in this. For now, though, there was nothing he could do. He held Mai tightly as they joined the crowd of androids packed into the van. It was tight, and Mai squirmed uncomfortably. They could barely keep their balance, but with so many bodies pressed together they couldn’t fall down either. Naru did his best to shield the human with his body, hoping she didn’t get hurt.</p><p>“Here, let me help.” A kind voice offered, a female unit using her arms on Naru’s shoulder to create a small bubble of space for Mai. She was a pretty unit, with clear blue eyes and blonde hair in a ponytail. She was a secretary unit, a very early model. Naru braced his hands on her shoulders in return with thanks as Mai remained pressed against his body.</p><p>“Where are they taking us?” Mai asked fearfully, Naru’s jaw tightening as he met the blue gaze of the android across from him. He didn’t want to say it, so he simply leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Mai’s head. Whatever happened he wasn’t going to let Mai get caught up in it. Once they realised their mistake the soldiers would let her go. She was human after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. A Call For Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>John listened to the insistent tone as the phone rang. He was lucky the taxi had an internal phone he could use to call out. He was also lucky he hadn’t forgotten the number over the past year or so. He bit his lip as he rocked back and forth, trying not to think about his last few moments with Lin. They couldn’t do much more than kiss considering the time and place, but those kisses had told them everything. Filled with ‘I love you’, ‘Don’t leave me’ and ‘Come back to me.’ They didn’t have the words to express it. Lin couldn’t honestly tell him not to worry, or that he’d be alright. All they could do was hope.</p><p>“Hello?” The familiar feminine voice answered politely, obviously not recognising the public number. John felt his chest tighten in need. He hadn’t heard her reassuring voice for over a year, but he needed it. His voice stuck in his throat, causing the woman to question again. He felt lucky she remained on the line, somehow curious.</p><p>“Help…I need help.” John whimpered, bending over to hold his head in his hands as tears pricked his eyes once more. Everything was compressing in his skull. Everything he wanted to say, everything he needed to say.</p><p>“Little John?” The voice said gently, filled with uncertainty. John nodded, but remembered she wouldn’t be able to see him. On the seat beside him Katie looked across worriedly, a small hand reaching out to rest on his thigh. Reassurance. He spared her a glance and touched her thank thankfully.</p><p>“I-it’s me. Please. I need help. I don’t know what to do.” John stammered, feeling his whole body shaking with adrenaline he had nothing to do with. He heard muffled voices before the phone was taken by a new person.</p><p>“Calm down John…Just breathe…” The male voice said firmly. John breathed, his breath hitching a few times. “That’s it…Now, where are you exactly?” The man asked, his voice like calming silk to John’s terrified ears. He looked out the window, listing of the street and area name. There were voices and then the man was back. “Head to The Grand. Executive suite, 2203. Wait for us there.” The man ordered. John took a few breaths before inputting the data into the taxi, the electronic car changing direction.</p><p>“Yes, Uncle.” John replied obediently.</p><p>“Good boy, see you soon.” The man replied before hanging up. John tried to look reassuring as he took Katie’s hand and held on tightly. The only person he knew he could turn to at a time like this was his uncle. He may not be in charge anymore, but he knew more about androids and Cyberlife than anyone else. He had to be able to help. John’s breath was shaky as he stumbled out of the taxi and hurried inside the tall building, Katie at his side.</p><p>“Good evening?” The uniformed lady behind the counter greeted curiously. A human of course. Dressed in a smart looking black pant-suit. She seemed a little wary as she took in John’s state of dress, blue splattered across his clothing. He wasn’t their usual type of clientele. This was a high class hotel. “Are you…lost?” She guessed, and she could see in his tired eyes she was right in some sense.</p><p>“I’m here to see my uncle. Executive suite, room 2203.” John recited, the woman looking up the details before her eyes widened slightly. She was tempted to call security to check this out, but the teen seemed worn and tired. He didn’t seem like he was up to no good, and he had a young child with him no less. Her maternal instincts took over and she handed him the key. He nodded thankfully and hurried to the elevator. The ride up was silent, John’s teeth biting his lip the entire way until he tasted blood. Lin wasn’t there to press a finger to his lips. The thought sent an ache through John’s chest. Lin wasn’t there. John didn’t stop as the doors opened. He hurried down the hall with Katie at his side and opened the door with the metal key.</p><p>“Little John! Look at you…You look exhausted.” Chloe greeted sympathetically as she closed the door behind him and immediately fussed over him. She was wearing her usual blue dress, the material soft as she tugged him against her chest. “I told you to stop doing that.” She added reproachfully as she tugged his lip away from his teeth gently. John couldn’t stop himself as he fell into her chest and buried his face in her shoulder.</p><p>“I don’t want them to die.” He cried, shaking as the blonde android held him, her LED flashing yellow.</p><p>“And so you came to me.” A new voice observed almost smugly, John’s eyes shifting to the living area of the large room, where his chosen uncle stood. He was dressed smartly, as usual. Designer charcoal jeans and a pinstriped shirt that matched. His longer brunette locks were tied up in a small bun. He had more stubble than John remembered him keeping before. “Hello Little John.” He added warmly as he opened his arms, his expression softening as John exchanged Chloe’s embrace for his own. He felt safe as the large arms closed around him firmly.</p><p>“Uncle Eli.” John sniffled, enjoying the familiar smell of expensive aftershave. “What are you doing here?” He asked curiously, knowing the older man kept a secluded mansion in Detroit. The older man chuckled humourlessly as they approached the sofa and sat. John was grateful as Chloe shifted her attention to Katie, taking the young android under her wing as she had with him all those years ago.</p><p>“With the executive order to turn over all androids I had to make some…arrangements. Everyone knows I keep a stock of androids in my home after all. It wouldn’t be safe to remain there.” The older man replied, John nodding his agreement. Even Elijah Kamski didn’t get to ignore the law. The President said hand over all androids, and that meant all androids. He was taking a risk by hiding Chloe as he was. “I lost a few units, but many of them are in hiding or on missions.” He added ambiguously before returning his eyes to John. “But that’s not why you called.” He added.</p><p>“No…I just…I don’t know what to do…He just…He’s…” John trailed off.</p><p>“You need to start at the beginning, tell me…who is ‘he’?” Kamski asked with genuine curiosity.</p><p>“His name is Lin…” John began before, settling in for a long story. He held nothing back, besides the more graphic details of their intimacy. Elijah didn’t seem surprised, understanding John better than most. A lot of John’s love for androids had come for their creator after all. The older man sat with crossed legs, sipping some form of amber liquid and listening without judgement or reproach. John’s hands were shaking by the time he finished.</p><p>“I see…Well, what is it that you want to do? Forget what you should do, what you’re expected to do, what do you want?” Elijah asked with genuine curiosity. John clenched his teeth tightly. He knew what would happen when the androids marched. They’d be shot down without a second thought. Unless there was media coverage, allowing people to see what was going on, they’d be exterminated like rats. More than that though, John wanted to be a part of it. He wanted to be at Lin’s side.<em> No, more than that…I want to protect him.</em></p><p>“I need to be there.” John blurted, the older man looking surprised, but understanding. He already knew where they would be heading. There was only one camp in the immediate area. SWAT had already set up outside the gates in preparation. He had multiple eyes on it, as he did on all things.</p><p>“You understand I can’t protect you if you do this…Of course I have people there, but one stray bullet…” He trailed off, John’s resolved nod his only response. “In that case, there are a few things we should do.” The older man stated as he got to his feet. He’d already delivered multiple tip offs to the media, and a growing amount of news drones and helicopters were already circling the area. The march had started, Lin at the head of the group with the two RG600s and Ayako. They were setting up a barrier for protection. “The first thing we need to do is make you a little more…inconspicuous.” The older man added as he gently lifted the LED pendant at John’s throat.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Into the Camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Get in line.” A muffled voice ordered, the rifle barrel knocking Mai in the back painfully. Naru’s arm was around her in an instant, pulling her close. She pressed against him fearfully as they approached the huge gates. Barbed wire circled a long electrical fence that wrapped around the whole site. The gates swung open and the line moved. Mai watched as the androids were forced to strip at gunpoint. Their clothes were tossed into recycling dumpsters. Mai shivered as she slowly reached for her coat, Naru’s hands stopping her.</p><p>“You can’t go any further.” He stated, his eyes shifting to the androids ahead, who were removing their artificial skin. Mai shook her head stubbornly, both of them ignoring the line that moved around them. “Mai. You’re human. You don’t belong in there.” He added firmly, Mai’s hazel eyes telling him everything he needed to know. He didn’t need to be able to link with her to see the affection and fear in her eyes.</p><p>“I want to stay with you.” She said, accepting the kiss pressed to her lips and the softness in Naru’s blue eyes.</p><p>“If I could choose my own life I would stay with you…I’d go back to that coffee shop, and I’d run it with you…I’d hold you, care for you, and live with you for as long as you asked me to…I can’t exactly name this feeling, but…You were one of the first humans to show me affection and treat me kindly. I’ll be grateful for it until the end.” He said softly, allowing the skin to peel back from his hand as he caressed Mai’s cheek and kissed her warm lips. Mai gripped his arms tightly, desperate not to let go. They only moved when a rifle shoved at Naru’s shoulder. They moved forward in the line and Naru began to strip, Mai’s eyes watching with an increasing sense of dread.</p><p>“And you.” The soldier added.</p><p>“You’ve made a mistake. She’s human.” Naru stated as he stood before them naked, Mai’s chest aching as he removed his human skin. She could still pick out the details of his face, but once he turned away he would be indistinguishable from the others. “She was caught up in the crowd by mistake.” He added as he looked at Mai. Mai shook her head firmly, taking a step closer to Naru. She looked at the confused soldiers anxiously.</p><p>“He’s lying! I’m an android, I’ve just been damaged…I can’t remove my skin.” She objected, her voice shaky. It was easy for Naru to tell she was lying. He hoped the humans were just as sharp. The soldiers looked at each other.</p><p>“She’s lying. Scan her if you don’t believe me.” Naru objected. Mai shook her head as one of the soldiers stepped forward to do just that. He confirmed she was human, reaching out to grab her as she latched onto Naru tightly.</p><p>“You can’t do this! They haven’t done anything! Don’t do it!” Mai cried, her vision blurred as she felt Naru’s cooling plastic shell beneath her fingers. She screamed as she was torn away, watching as Naru was shoved towards the other androids. She struggled against the hold, vaguely hearing Naru’s pleas that she not be harmed. “Naru!” She cried, watching as the androids were split between two more gates. Mai struggled free, making it through the first gate before being cut off by a man in armour.</p><p>“Fucking sympathisers.” He sighed, slamming the butt of his rifle into her temple. The world span as she fell, hearing a second voice reproaching the soldier for the rough treatment. She was vaguely aware of being lifted into strong arms before she passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Into the Barricade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Lin took a breath as he looked over the makeshift wall they’d created. They’d pushed a couple of cars together, and filled in the rest with any scrap wood, barrels and sandbags they could scavenge from the surrounding SWAT defences. They’d been allowed quite close to the camp. <em>Less distance to carry our corpses if they open fire…</em>He thought warily, knowing the humans were eager to fire. They were only hesitating due to media presence. It seemed John, or someone else, had tipped them off. One of the deviants who’d joined them at the protest had a small pad connected to the internet. There were two feeds, the major news that was focused on Detroit, and the local news running their story.</p><p>Right now a camera above had a close up of their group. A few androids had been hit by pot shots earlier, but the SWAT teams had been told to hold off for now. It seemed they were waiting for orders, or perhaps they would see what happened in Detroit. That group also seemed to be in a standoff. A member of the FBI had tried to talk to Markus, but the leader had refused a private meeting. He stood with his people. For freedom. Peaceful freedom.</p><p>“You’ll be fine.” Lin assured one of the AP500s as he removed the bullet from her shoulder. She would be fine for now. He’d stopped the bleeding and her skin had patched the hole until it could be mended properly. He looked up as he heard a new commotion, camera flashes lighting the area to his left, where reporters were kept behind a police line. There was an inhuman roar and loud shuffled steps, human voices shouting in alarm.</p><p>“It’s a polar bear!” A voice exclaimed, Lin looking across to see the huge white animal careening towards their barrier, a small figure gripping its fur and keeping low. The bear was definitely an android. Polar bears had been extinct for some years at this point, and the animals were new models. He didn’t even realise Cyberlife had released them yet. <em>But why is it here?</em> He wondered, distracted as another unit called him to help. He ignored the small crowd gathering at the edge, where the figure hopped down and left the bear to flee back into the street. Police raised their weapons, but were hesitant to fire, running and dodging out of the way as the animal loped by.</p><p>“Will you let me in? I need to see Lin.” John said as he crouched, barely out of sight of the humans. The small group of androids looked at him as if he’d gone mad. Why was he asking permission to enter? To them he was an android, the yellow LED on his temple flashing nervously as he waited. John breathed a sigh of relief as a hand reached out to help him over. There was one problem as he straightened up though, coming face to face with one of the RG600s. The mentally stable one this time.</p><p>“You! What are you doing here? I thought Lin sent you away! And what the hell are you wearing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?” The blonde android demanded as he gripped John’s shoulders and pushed him to a quiet corner of the barrier. John took a breath as he pulled a holographic pole from his jacket and slid it open. It was made to display a flag once it was activate, something their little fort was missing at the moment. He also had two holo-message display guns, which he handed to the RG600.</p><p>“I came to help…I’ve programmed a message for the media. You have to display it. Getting the media onside it the only way we can get through this…I have a plan.” John assured, though he didn’t let slip that plan. If Lin found out he’d be killed.<em> There’s a chance I’ll get killed anyway…</em>John thought nervously. One thing was certain. It had to be him. He’d even changed his identification chip so that any androids scanning his face, and any newscasters doing the same, would know who he was. Johnathan Edwin Wishart, son of Cyberlife’s CEO, was siding with the deviants.</p><p>“What plan? I don’t like this.” The maintenance unit sighed in despair as he accepted the laser guns. He didn’t trust humans at the best of times, and something about John’s ‘plan’ was setting him on edge. The human was…afraid. John gave him a weak smile, his skin paling a little. Whatever he had planned was surely dangerous. The human was shaking, despite trying to seem put together.</p><p>“Please just find a friend, point the message that way, and shoot.” John pleaded quickly as he pointed towards the media. The unit sighed as he looked at the guns. He’d used them before, so it wasn’t a problem, but he didn’t like the way the human was acting. “If all goes well this should be over soon.” The teen assured as he looked around for Lin. He bit his lip as he found the tall Asian tending to a PC400, mainly reassuring the scared unit. It was still wearing its police uniform, it must have deviated just before the decommission order went out. John wanted to call out to Lin desperately, but his lips were suddenly stuck shut. He made a small sound in his throat, his feet carrying him before he could think.</p><p>“You’ll be fine, we’re in this together.” Lin assured gently, the young brunette model seeming a little calmer, its LED shifting from red to yellow. Lin sighed as he pushed himself to his feet, looking over his shoulder as he picked out a set of familiar footsteps. Uneven, shuffling, human footsteps. His thirium pump pounded in his chest as he turned his head in disbelief. “No…No-no-no-no-no, what are you doing? You can’t…you can’t be…” He stammered, barely registering as John barrelled into his chest and gripped him in a tight embrace. He looked down as he felt John look up, tears in his bright blue eyes. He pulled John Lin by the lapels of his borrowed black coat, kissing his lips as if he’d been starved.</p><p>“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I know I said…I wouldn’t come, but…I had to see you…I had to be here…There’s something I have to do…Something only I can do…” John said between kisses, his whole body warming as Lin held him tight. Lin gripped his biceps hard, holding him back a little, both of them breathless. Lin shook his head, his own eyes tearing up. He didn’t want John to be there, it was the worst thing he could imagine in that moment. If he were human he’d think this were a nightmare, but as an android he knew it wasn’t. John was really there, standing in front of him, in the middle of a potential battleground.</p><p>“John, please…You don’t know how dangerous this is. Why did you come here?” Lin demanded, unable to hold back from shaking the human. He was tempted to rip the fake LED from his temple. The LED flashed red, as if it were actually connected to John, but it wasn’t. It was subtle, but Lin could see the delicate wire connected to something behind John’s ear. John reached out, palm facing Lin. Despite his hurt and anger Lin couldn’t refuse his human. He extended his hand, his skin automatically drawing back. John linked their fingers and squeezed, his blue eyes closing almost peacefully.</p><p>“Because I love you.” He replied with a warm smile, standing on tiptoe expectantly. Lin felt his own chest warm as he leaned down and returned the kiss. John leaned into it, demanding more, pushing all of his love and desire into that moment. Lin returned it, a small moan escaping his throat as John’s tongue demanded entry. It was strange for the blonde to take charge, but Lin allowed it, his free hand cupping John’s cheek and tilting his head to a better angle. John’s cheeks were flushed as they parted breathlessly. “Sorry.” John murmured, dropping his eyes as he took off at a run.</p><p>“John!” Lin shouted, too surprised to stop the teen as he dove by and face forward, towards the front of the barrier. “No! Don’t!” The android cried in horror as the human activated the holo-flag and easily jumped onto the roof of one of the taxis. He didn’t stop or hesitate as he took the sharp metal pole and drove it through the front window of the tax, knowing his human strength wouldn’t get it through the metal roof. The flag was pure blue light, shining with the triangle of Cyberlife and a raised fist in the middle.</p><p>John was shaking as he stood on the taxi’s roof, staring across at a line of black armoured humans. His heart pounded as they ducked down, aiming their rifles cautiously. <em>I made it this far…</em>John thought, unwilling to lose confidence now. To his left he could see the RG600 had done as he’d asked, the bright blue lighting standing proud, facing the media. John swallowed, almost deafened by the sound of the helicopters and drones. Everything else was eerily silent.</p><p>“Red or blue, it doesn’t matter!” John shouted as loud as he could, surprised by just how far his voice carried despite the roaring motors. He could feel the eyes on him, blinking at the camera flashes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Shots Fired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“John?” Takigawa wondered as he looked across, his own rifle aimed at the ground, where he intended to keep it. He didn’t exactly like being drafted into the ranks of SWAT, but  as an officer of the law he wasn’t given much choice. It was his aim to damage control. Unfortunately the rest of the team didn’t have an issue. They’d been so eager when the androids first turned up, not hesitating to pick off a few before the higherups ordered them to stand down.</p><p>The waiting was awful. The more time when by the more trigger happy his co-workers were getting. The professional SWAT officers were better. They stood rigid, organised, patient, waiting for orders a lot like android would. The drafted police, on the other hand, were jumpy, nervous and eager. The younger officers especially. They were already pointing out specific units they wanted to get a shot at. Takigawa was just relieved he hadn’t seen Ayako or Charlie yet, though he had caught sight of Lin behind the lines earlier.</p><p>Takigawa took a breath as he looked down at his weapon, checking the safety was on. His own hands were shaking a little. It wasn’t that he was afraid of the gunfight that would likely break out. He was nervous about choosing a side. Turning his gun on a human was a big decision, even if he just intended to injure rather than kill. Accidents happen. That would also put a target on his own back.</p><p>“You see that android?” One of the young men asked, his voice muffled by his helmet. Takigawa tugged his helmet off, sensing trouble as he turned to watch the two soldiers interact. They were beat officers drafted into SWAT, and were two of the most vocal in their anti-android sentiments. John’s voice had just rung out passionately, his words mirrored by the message displayed in bright lights. The second soldier nodded as he looked at the blonde. John was speaking, his voice echoing lightly around the open area.</p><p>“I see him.” The second man replied as he looked down his scope for a closer look. “LED’s bright red.” He almost scoffed. <em>LED?</em> Takigawa thought in confusion. He looked through is scope to confirm it. John had an LED. It couldn’t be real, so that meant one thing. <em>Shit!</em></p><p>“Think I can hit him?” The first man asked casually as he lined up a shot. Takigawa jerked his head round. He wouldn’t, they hadn’t received orders yet.</p><p>“Sure, fucker made a hostile move jumping up there like that…Try and shoot his arm clean off, I dare you.” His friend encouraged, both laughing as the man’s finger pressed on the trigger.</p><p>“Hold your fire!” Takigawa cried as he reached out, the shot deafening as it rang out.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Failsafe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Mai opened her eyes with a wince as she looked around the room. It was a small break room. She winced at the pain in her head as she got to her feet and tried the door. Locked. Of course it was. She had to get out. She had to find Naru. She could hear whirring machinery somewhere. There were windows up near the ceiling. They were too high to reach. She didn’t have much choice other than to try getting through the door. It had a round knob that twisted. <em>It must be bolted from the other side…</em></p><p>Mai braced herself, turning the knob and ramming the door with her shoulder. The door itself was quite a light, thin wood. An android would have broken it down without a problem. Unfortunately she was much smaller and weaker. The door didn’t budge at all. She felt her heart racing, the machines whirring continuously in the background. <em>Naru could already…He could already be…</em>She felt her throat stick at the thought, small cries of frustration breaking free as she rammed the wood again and again. Her shoulder ached from the continuous impacts.</p><p>“Let me out!” Mai shouted, her hands slapping the wood in despair. She blinked away the tears in her eyes. Kicking the door angrily. She couldn’t be this close only to be stopped by a wooden door. She looked around the small room again. There had to be something that could help her. She looked up at the glass again before sighing. That was too high. Her eyes dropped to the kitchen counters. She opened the small cabinets hesitantly, but of course there was little inside.</p><p>“…see the game last night?” A muffled voice asked, footsteps echoing outside the door. Mai felt her chest tighten as they approached, diving into the cupboard on impulse. She wasn’t even sure why she felt the need to hide. She’d been locked in here. She pulled the door shut anyway, opting to remain quiet as the steps paused outside.</p><p>“Yeah, it was…Why is the door locked?” A second voice asked, his voice getting clearer as he removed his helmet. The other man didn’t have a clue either, but they opened the door and entered anyway. Mai held her breath as the steps approached the counter, hearing the rumble of the kettle boiling.</p><p>“God, I hope this is all over soon. My wife keeps whining about all the overtime I’m doing.” The first voice sighed, the scrape across the tiled floor telling Mai that he’d sat down. The other man scoffed his own agreement as he made hot drinks for them and joined his companion. She was careful as she edged the door open, just enough to see the two men sitting across from each other at the table. If they turned their heads they’d be able to see her if she climbed out. She’d have to wait.</p><p>“Hey Tony!” They greeted as another man stepped inside, this one without a helmet. Their friend looked around the room in confusion for a few moments.</p><p>“Did you guys see a girl in here? Some kid got herself caught up with the androids and took a nasty bump to the head. I left her in here to sleep it off.” Tony said, but the other two officers shook their heads and voiced their objections.</p><p>“Room was empty when we arrived…Someone else must have seen her out, don’t worry about it.” One of the others replied. Mai held her breath as they continued to exchange small talk. While sitting there she decided to think of a plan. What could she do? She didn’t even know what was happening. <em>I know there’s a lot of machinery, but what kind? What is it used for? What is it doing?</em> She wondered, chewing her lip as she listened to the continuous whirring and clicking.</p><p><em>Once I get out of here I need to find Naru! He’s probably in the same room as those machines…Those machines are probably…</em>She shivered at the thought of what those machines would be doing right now. <em>What if Naru has already…</em>She shook her head. She couldn’t think like that. If those machines were destroying the androids then the only way to save Naru was to stop the machines from working. <em>But how do I do that?</em> She wondered. It was unlikely there would be a big red ‘off’ switch lying around, and it wasn’t like she could just walk in there and…<em>Maybe I can! Androids can look like humans, and if I can convince them…So long as the men from earlier don’t recognise me…</em></p><p>That gave her a way to get into the room, but what would she do once she was inside? The armed men would be keeping the androids in line with guns. It wouldn’t do any good for her to get shot. <em>There has to be a way of stopping those machines without hitting an off switch…</em>She thought, a sick feeling welling in her stomach. <em>The machines are made to pull apart androids, but…what would happen if a human were…</em>She took a small, shaking breath at the thought. She would be putting a lot of trust in the machine having a failsafe. It was a big gamble. <em>Cyberlife is a multibillion dollar company with a lot of human workers though, there must be something in the machines to stop them in the event that a person gets…</em>She trailed off again with a shudder. She felt sick, but she had her plan. It was a weak plan. A potentially bad plan.<em> But if I don’t do it then Naru…</em></p><p>“Well, got to get back to it.” The two men sighed, leaving Tony behind to finish off his own coffee. Mai waited nervously until he too left, the door closing behind him with a gentle click. He didn’t lock it. She sighed in relief as she crawled out of the small cupboard and listened. There was no one in the hall. She was hesitant as she reached up to her coat. She’d only ever been naked in front of her grandmother and Naru before. <em>This is no time to be embarrassed!</em> She chided as she started to strip. She couldn’t leave her clothes in the open, so she shoved them beneath the sink in the cupboard before sneaking to the door.</p><p>The tiled corridor outside was long and brightly lit. The sound of machinery was loud, almost deafening. It came from both sides, so it didn’t seem to matter which path she took. She turned left, following the shorter path. Her heart was pounding as she dared to look round the corner into the next all. She took the louder path, heading towards the machines. Her legs were shaking. It was cold. Her feet were starting to go numb.<em> Just a little further…</em></p><p>“Stop right there!” A voice shouted behind her. Mai stiffened to a stop, trying to control her breathing. She heard heavy footsteps approach before a hand gripped her shoulder and turned her. She trembled under the masked gaze of whoever was inside the suit. “What the fuck?” He stammered, his gun trained on Mai as he looked at her cautiously. Mai couldn’t stop her body shaking, from both fear and the cold.</p><p>“Please, don’t…My internal systems have been damaged. I was unable to remove my synthetic skin layer.” Mai excused shakily, trying not to wince as she soldier’s gloved hand grabbed her chin and tilted her head up at a painful angle. He turned her this way and that, paying special attention to her temple. He let out a sound of disgust as he released her and dropped his hand.</p><p>“Fucking deviants…Always trying to escape. You actually got much further than the others, I suppose I should be impressed.” The man almost mocked as he gave Mai a small shove. Mai stumbled back into the wall, her voice stuck in her throat. He shifted his gun, pointing further up the hall towards the machines.</p><p>“Wait, please, I don’t want to be deactivated.” Mai objected, playing into the man’s expectations. He scoffed and pushed her roughly with the rifle. Mai stumbled before padding ahead obediently. She had to be careful. If she made him angry he’d hit her with the rifle, and if he made her bleed it would all be over. Mai was silent from then, occasionally looking back to give the man a fearful look. She didn’t even have to pretend to be scared. The louder the machines got the more she thought this was a terrible idea. <em>But Naru’s life is depending on this…</em></p><p>“What the hell is this?” A second muffled voice demanded. Mai looked up to find they’d arrived at a large set of double doors, which would likely lead to the machines. It was almost deafening. The floor was actually vibrating beneath her feet. The second man stepped forward to look Mai up and down and speak to his companion.</p><p>“Defective unit. Skin won’t come off, pain in the ass, right? Don’t worry, the spider will take care of it.” Mai’s escort excused, and before she knew it Mai was shoved into a huge room. Beyond the double doors were metal stairs leading down to over twenty different metal pens divided by wire fencing. Each one was filled with line after line of white, plastic androids. It was like they were queuing for a train. They stood silently, waiting, waiting, and then stepping forward one after the other.</p><p>She was forced down the stairs, almost stumbling on her numbing feet. She ended up in one of the pens and joined in one of the long lines. She was surrounded by white shelled androids, most of them not even deviant. They stood in line obediently, shuffling forward one at a time towards whatever was at the front. Mai shivered in the cold and tried not to wrap her arms around herself. Androids didn’t feel the cold. A few of the androids’ eyes flickered to her curiously, LEDs flashing yellow or red where they still had them. <em>I need to get to the front…</em></p><p>“Keep it moving!” A muffled voice shouted, the line slowly stepping up. Mai took her time, skirting slowly in front of the android before her. She looked again before jumping the queue. Her heart pounded as a soldier walked by. He looked at her before radioing it in, but her escort was spreading the word. Yes, they were aware of the skinned android. No, it wouldn’t affect anything. Once he moved further down Mai hopped forward.</p><p>“What are you doing? Are you crazy?” A white android hissed at her. Mai’s eyes widened, shaking her head silently, urging the unit to be quiet. “You can’t be here!” The unit urged, and Mai just about recognised her as the blonde android from the truck.<em> If she’s this far back, then maybe Naru is…</em>She couldn’t think about that right now. She had to get to the front. The android didn’t have time to say anything else, Mai once again slipping further up the line. She could see them now. The machines. They were inside large Cyberlife issue pods, designed for android disassembly. The huge spider arms whirled, shutting down the androids and separating the parts. It was sickeningly clean. Not a drop of blue spilled. The parts were then deposited in bins for reuse later. Arms. Legs. Torsos. Heads. Power cores.</p><p>Mai crept closer, pushing in front of a feminine unit. She wasn’t sure if it was deviant or not, but it certainly didn’t object to Mai volunteering to go first. Mai took a breath as she looked along the row of pods. All of them were connected. The main power line ran through all of them. If one stopped, they’d all stop. Mai closed her eyes and took a breath. The android in front of her moved up to the podium. Mai whimpered as she watched.</p><p>The arms of the spider gripped the unit’s arms and legs before raising it off the ground. This android, thankfully, wasn’t a deviant. It remained calm and peaceful, LED blue until the machine stabbed a sharp connection tool into the back of its neck. The unit’s LED flashed before going dark, the machine swiftly twisting and unclipping the limbs. <em>Did Naru already? Has he already been? Please…Please…</em>Mai thought, closing her eyes as the soldiers yelled for the next group.</p><p>“What are you doing? You’re going to get killed!” The large male android beside her hissed as Mai stood beside him facing outwards. She noticed the way the soldiers avoided looking at her.<em> Of course they would, that’s why they forced the androids to deactivate their skin, so it didn’t seem so real for them…</em>Mai thought as she waited. The android beside her never stopped looking worried. Mai felt like she was about to hyperventilate and almost gave into her fear until she heard it.</p><p>“Mai! Mai, no! Stop! She’s a human!” Naru’s voice cried from somewhere. She did know where, but it was enough for her to relax. She wasn’t too late. The machine would stop. Naru would be alright. She would be too if the machines worked as they were supposed to. Mai let her eyes drift across the crowd until she saw the female android from earlier. She’d followed Mai almost to the front, watching with an almost blank expression, something in her eyes flickering red. It was almost like a recording light on a video camera. Mai looked straight at her, hazel eyes terrified as she heard the arms smoothly swing towards her and grip her limbs. The hold was tight, almost painful. She whimpered as she was lifted, listening as the connection arm drew back. <em>Naru…</em>She thought, shutting her eyes tightly as she heard the whirr of the arm stabbing forward. Her eyes widened as a sharp pain shot through the back of her neck. “No!” Naru’s voice screamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. We All Bleed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>John didn’t register at first, but the sudden pain in his shoulder was what brought him to his senses. He screamed as he gripped the joint tightly, the sound piercing the silence. A second shot scraped his side, piercing something. He heard a familiar voice once again demanding the soldiers hold their fire. John felt firm hands on his shoulders, quickly realising he was on his knees. <em>I have to continue…I have to speak…</em></p><p>“U-Up…” John bit out as he gripped his shoulder, struggling to get his feet supported. He managed to get up with the help of the android beside him. He didn’t need to look to know who it was. There was only one man that would jump out into the line of fire for him. He smiled softly as he took Lin’s hand and forced his own arm up. “Red or blue…It doesn’t matter…We all bleed!” The blonde choked out as he held Lin’s blue stained hand with his own red stained one, reaching up to rip the LED free, though he made sure to pocket it. He could feel the slick oil of blue-blood mingle with his own red on his hand.<em> Is Lin hurt? It’s…hard to see…</em></p><p>“John…That’s enough, please…Please-please-please.” Lin stammered as he turned John’s dazed form to face him. The blonde was losing a lot of blood. The android felt sick as he looked at the large hole in John’s shoulder. He didn’t know what bullets the SWAT team were using, but they weren’t meant for any human to withstand. “John…No-no-no!” The android stammered as the blonde sagged against him, looking up with a dazed expression.</p><p>“I really…really love you…” John murmured as he tugged Lin closer, pressing a weak kiss to his lips. Lin closed his eyes tightly, a sob rising in his throat as he returned the kiss, unwilling to look at the flash of John’s vitals, telling him how little time the blonde had left. <em>This isn’t real…It can’t be…</em>He thought desperately, opening his eyes to see John’s blue eyes slowly closing, his body falling into Lin’s chest. Everything was suddenly very quiet. The atmosphere could be cut with a knife.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Emergency Response</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Chloe…Send the helicopters.” Elijah ordered as he watched the live news. He had John’s story up on the main screen, his heart wrenching as he watched the camera close up of Lin’s distraught face. Saline was leaking from his eyes, his hands shaking as he shook John, desperately calling his name and begging him to open his eyes. Things had progressed more quickly than he’d anticipated.</p><p>“We don’t yet know if the order was given to shoot, or whether the operative acted alone, but it’s hard to argue whether android feelings are real when looking at this scene. The human in question has yet to be identified, but appears to have disguised himself as an android to get his message across. We’ll keep you updated.” The female caster said, her voice playing over the footage. Elijah bit his teeth together as he shifted his gaze to the Detroit screen, where things were equally as messy. The SWAT teams there were attacking, forcing the peaceful protestors back. Markus was slowly turning towards a female unit, raising a hand in a final show of intimacy as he leaned down to kiss her. On a third screen was a feed from one of his Chloe units inside the camp, which was streaming live to every streaming service she could connect to. The internet was exploding as red blood spilled, alarms blaring. <em>Interesting…this I didn’t see coming…</em>He thought. His original plan had been for Chloe to simply film inside the camp and gain human sympathy. This made the statement far more powerful.</p><p>“Chloe, we have one more collection to make, inside the compound.” He said as he got to his feet.</p><p>“Of course Elijah, I’ll let them know.” Chloe stated as she joined him in the hall outside, both heading for the rooftop. For this he was going to need to be in his own lab, with this own experts. Luckily he’d already had them assembled. He put in an earpiece as he spoke to the various humans and androids he had on standby. They’d have to be fast and ready if they had any chance of a happy ending in all this.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Shut Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“John please, open your eyes, please.” Lin begged as he rocked the human in his arms. His vision kept blurring, and his throat kept hitching. He wanted to turn it off, more than anything. If he could stop the ache rising in his chest he would, he’d cut the pain out if that were possible. “John…” He murmured again, but the teen remained unresponsive, his vitals dropping quickly. Lin raised his head, only seeing one option available.</p><p>No one on either side spoke. None of the androids tried to stop him as he slipped down to the ground, outside the safety of the barricade. His breath was shaking with sobs as he gently tugged John’s body into his arms, cradling him like a sleeping princess. John’s head leaned on his shoulder securely, like he was sleeping, like he had many nights when Lin carried him to bed. The difference was the sickening warmth seeping through Lin’s shirt where John had been shot. Lin fixed his eyes on the humans, who remained at their posts as the tall android slowly stumbled closer.</p><p>“Please, help him!” Lin cried as he stopped half way, falling to his knees as he got no response. No one had been authorised to move yet it seemed, the humans all looking back and forth between their group to see if there were instructions. “He’s human! He’s like you! You can’t just let him die!” Lin shouted, lowering John’s lower half to the ground. John was starting to feel less warm, though he was still breathing for now. Lin lowered his head in defeat, keeping John’s head resting in the crook of his arm while running his hand through the teen’s ruffled locks.</p><p>He barely focused on the world around him, closing himself off as he realised they didn’t consider John important enough to save. Lin felt a strange sense of peace as he examined John’s sleeping face, traces of his last gentle smile still left on his reddened lips. Lin swallowed as he ran his thumb over John’s bottom lip, all chewed and bitten, marks and dried blood remained.<em> I always told you to stop doing that…</em>The android thought as he smiled, lowering himself to kiss John’s lips. They were dry, and a little colder than usual.</p><p>“You gave me so much…saved me when no one else would have…” Lin murmured, knowing the teen likely couldn’t hear him in his sleep, not to mention the surrounding noise. The android reached up to his shirt collar, the white material stained both red and blue. He tugged hard, ripping the buttons until the material was open. “You saw my life as important…” He added, the flesh across his chest rippling and retreating to reveal his white casing. Lin closed his eyes, releasing a breath as he reached for his power core.</p><p>The edges were smooth and round against his fingers. He gritted his teeth as he pushed and twisted, the core popping free into his hand. He breathed out, not enjoying the sensation in the port as the warm, glowing core was removed. Errors and warnings filled his vision, demanding he return the core. A five minute count down had begun. His senses dulled a little as his body tried to conserve energy by lowering his sensitivity. Lin felt his movements become sluggish, his head jerking a little as he focused on John.</p><p>“This…always belonged to you…” Lin said softly, trying to ignore the sensation of fresh thirium leaking from the core’s port. He slowly lowered the core against John’s chest before repositioning the human’s arms, moving him to cover the blue light with his smaller hands. “Together…always…” The Asian added as he looked down. John looked peaceful in his arms, his hands gently holding Lin’s warm core. Lin lowered his head and closed his eyes. He had less than three minutes, but that didn’t matter this time. He wasn’t afraid of shutting down anymore. John was with him. He wasn’t alone. “I love you.” Were the last words he said before waiting in silence.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Camp Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Naru’s cry had barely left his lips when a deafening shrill alarm sounded. Naru was jostled by the androids, the human guard he’d been wrestling with stumbling back as everything ground to a halt. About ten androids threw themselves at the machine holding Mai, all of them non-deviants programmed to assist any human in need. There was confusion between the humans as a pre-recorded voice rang out.</p><p>“Warning, biological matter detected in rig two-three-four. Emergency shut down in progress. Warning, biological matter detected in rig two-three-four. Emergency shut down in progress.” It said on repeat. Naru couldn’t allow himself to hesitate. He forced his way through the stunned crowd to the spider rig, where androids were tearing the metal limbs down in twos and threes. The androids who were stuck were either left hanging limply until the machines were reactivated, or managed to slip down if they hadn’t been connected yet.</p><p>“Mai!” Naru cried, helping another unit to lower her body to the cold metal floor of the pod. Since Mai had been freed the non-deviant androids ambled back to their previous positions, awaiting execution without a care in the world. “Mai…” The Asian unit trailed off, resting a hand on her bare shoulder. He barely registered as a feminine unit knelt on Mai’s other side.</p><p>“You know her? Do you know any medical history? I’m a doctor.” She said, understanding as Naru shook his head numbly. He looked up at the unit, only able to register green eyes since they were without skin and hair.</p><p>“Sh-she runs a coffee shop, she shouldn’t be here…She shouldn’t be here…” Naru stammered as his plastic hands trembled, the android nodding her agreement as she felt behind Mai’s neck with a frown. She looked down intently, likely running some medical scans. She shifted her fingers and tightened her grip on Mai’s slick skin, feeling the red blood slow as she pinched down.</p><p>“Someone call an ambulance! This human required immediate surgery!” The female unit shouted, unsure anyone heard through the noise. The humans were confused, the deviant androids were in an uproar, and outside a loud thrumming sounded. Naru looked down at Mai, unsure what to do or say as glassy hazel eyes stared up at him. She looked dead, but he could read her vitals. She was still breathing, but she didn’t move.</p><p>“What happened? Why is she…” He trailed off, keeping a tight hold on one of Mai’s limp hands. She made no sign that she could feel him.</p><p>“I think the machine severed part of her brainstem, or at least cut some nerves…Her basic functions are still going on autopilot, but I have no idea how much is still working. She clearly can’t move or speak, but I don’t know if she can hear or see…If she’s aware at all she probably wants you to stay close.” The medical unit added soothingly, knowing that Naru was going into his own form of shock. Naru nodded his agreement as he raised Mai’s hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. There was no way he was going to leave her side. They’d have to shoot him first. They looked up as the doors burst open and a blonde unit strutted in with confident authority, a group of uniformed medical androids behind her.</p><p>“Emergency medical team. We’re here for the human.” The woman announced, one of the soldiers instantly falling in step beside her and leading her down. “You have medical training. Please accompany us to assist.” The blonde added kindly as she looked down at the medical unit holding Mai’s injury shut. The plastic unit nodded its agreement before shifting to allow the human looking units to carefully get Mai onto a stretcher.</p><p>“Please, I don’t want to leave her.” Naru said desperately, recognising the blonde model as another Chloe, like the one in the truck with them earlier. Her blue eyes dropped to Naru’s hand, which still held tightly onto Mai before nodded with a kind smile.</p><p>“Of course, please come this way.” She added, gesturing to the open path that led outside. A few androids had made a break for the exit, but most were hanging back uncertainly, not to mention the non-deviants that remained in line awaiting instructions. Naru got to his feet and rushed alongside the other androids as they carried Mai outside, never letting go of her hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Stand Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Takigawa breathed again as the order was shouted out. They were to stand down. The president had ordered a complete withdrawal. Takigawa didn’t wait for further orders before he threw himself over the barrier and ran to John and Lin, kneeling down beside them and shaking the android worriedly.</p><p>“Hey, Lin…Lin!” He called as he shook, but the android remained with its eyes closed, clearly in some sort of standby. He was hesitant as he reached out to feel for John’s pulse. It seemed weak, but it was at least there. “Hey! We need medics over here!” He yelled as he looked back towards the human lines, hearing a yell of agreement. He winced as the sound of a helicopter filled his ears, ducking down as the wind kicked up. <em>What the hell are they landing here for?</em> He wondered, barely able to see through the bright lights on the thing.</p><p>“We’ll take it from here.” A feminine voice said, his squinting eyes barely able to make out a Chloe unit in a pink dress. The objection died on his lips as she stepped aside to reveal medical androids coming in with stretchers and medical kits. Takigawa accepted the strong hand offered to help him up, resting a gloved hand on the unit’s shoulder and squeezing.</p><p>“Please, take good care of them.” He said pleadingly, the unit nodding her agreement before allowing Takigawa to step away. Rather than returning to the human side he tossed his helmet down and jumped up onto the taxi barrier. Orders be damned. They were standing down, two of his friends had been hurt, and he needed to check on the others. “Ayako? Charlie?” He shouted, his eyes scanning the joyous crowd eagerly.</p><p>A few androids were nervous around his large form as he stood over them, obviously. He was in a SWAT uniform with a gun slung over his back. He didn’t care about that for now. He shouted again, hoping they’d see or hear him. It didn’t take long. A tall dark skinned figure paced through the crowd, excusing himself as he passed between groups and couples. Takigawa couldn’t help the wolfish grin as he jumped down and dodged between units.</p><p>“Charlie!” He cried in relief, not hesitating to latch onto his partner. He was surprised as his partner returned the gesture. He was even more surprised to hear the genuine laughter of relief the unit let out as he squeezed the human.</p><p>“Takigawa, I wasn’t sure I’d be seeing you again.” He laughed, his tone clearly laced with relief. Takigawa held him at arm’s length, looking him up and down. He was still wearing his suit, though a little ruffled and stained with blue. His eyes were the most startling difference. They were bright. The deep chocolate glittered with unshed tears. <em>Deviant looks damn good on you.</em></p><p>“Of course you were going to see me again. We have work on Monday.” Takigawa joked, bringing his partner in for another hug before drawing back to ask him about Ayako. He didn’t even get to ask, her voice cried out from the crowd and both Takigawa and Charlie turned to look for her. She forced her way into his arms, the human sighing in relief as he held her.</p><p>“I thought we were dead for sure.” She sighed, closing her hazel eyes as Takigawa rocked her in his arms. He nodded his agreement. He felt sick at how differently things could have gone. He wasn’t sure he would have been able to follow orders to execute the protestors. He’d been carefully weighing up the risk of turning his gun on his own men, to incapacitate rather than kill.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re both safe.” Takigawa sighed into her hair, closing his eyes as he rocked her back and forth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Nanites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“He’s not strong enough to survive that kind of procedure.” The female surgeon android stated with certainty, Elijah’s chest falling at the news. He hadn’t wanted this to happen, but John being injured had been a sizeable risk in their plan. That plan had, ultimately, paid off. Unfortunately the price seemed to be John’s life. Elijah looked across at Chloe, her brow creased with pain as she looked at the blonde, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully on the operating table. The room was white and sterile, only androids allowed inside to perform surgery. His clothing had been cut free and removed, and he was on life support and numerous drips.</p><p>“The nanites…It’s our only choice.” He stated anxiously, watching Chloe’s blue eyes snap open.</p><p>“That’s highly experimental! Not to mention we don’t have his guardian’s permission!” She objected, Elijah’s jaw tightening as he prepared to argue. He hated arguing with Chloe, especially when she was right. He couldn’t guarantee John would have agreed with this, though he had a certain feeling he would. His father would definitely refuse though.</p><p>“What else are we supposed to do? Let him die? I’m his uncle. I’ll authorise it.” He insisted, looking down as Chloe took his hand. She always did that when she wanted to calm him. The surgeon android stood by patiently awaiting instructions. They could only keep John stable for another hour at most. They didn’t have time to argue about this.</p><p>“You’re not his uncle…Not on paper. We have to ask his father.” She insisted bluntly.</p><p>“Chloe, it’s John…It’s Little John…Please, have them inject the nanites.” He urged, watching Chloe’s LED flash red at the conflict in her system. There were laws and rules to follow, but time wasn’t on their side. She also know, as Elijah did, that John’s father wouldn’t agree to this. They had two options. Save John their way or let him die. Chloe closed her eyes with a sigh of defeat.</p><p>“I suppose there could be a mistake on the records giving you authority.” She stated, blinking as she altered John’s next of kin to Elijah’s name. The scientist smiled his thanks before pressing the speaker and giving the order. He watched a medical android pick up an injector attached to a long tube. “This is highly experimental…There’s no way of knowing if this’ll work.” Chloe added worriedly.</p><p>“It has to…there’s no reason it shouldn’t…Come on, we’ll have to make a whole new unit.” He added, wasting no time as he headed towards his lab, Chloe at his side as always.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. A Rude Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>John blinked awake, or at least his eyes opened. He didn’t feel tired though.<em> What was I…doing?</em> He wondered, something not feeling right. It wasn’t just one thing. It was everything. He blinked and it felt wrong. He raised a hand and flexed his fingers. It looked normal. It felt wrong. A window opened in his vision. A notification about systems that were activating. <em>What…What is that?</em> John thought, fear darting through his chest as he forced himself upright. Error windows opened, warnings of stress. He tried to breathe, but he didn’t know how.<em> I can’t breathe!</em> He panicked, unable to focus on the voices beside him urging him to calm down.</p><p><strong>It’s alright, you don’t have to be afraid.</strong> A new voice soothed, a firm grip holding his hand. It was like someone was in his head, manually closing the boxes for him, and activating new systems. John whimpered fearfully as he looked to his left to see a familiar figure. <strong>You’ll need some time to adjust, just calm down…I’ve activated your respiratory function. Breathe.</strong> The tanned man ordered calmly, his mismatched eyes reminding John of Lin.</p><p>“L-Li…Li-n.” John tried to speak, his heart pounding as he heard the strange static hissing tone of his voice. He flinched as he felt a strong hand pressed against the front of his neck. He followed the hand, up the arm, to the worried face. It was his uncle, who gave him a tight smile as he tapped away on a computer. The computer, a laptop that Elijah did a lot of work on, had multiple cables attaching it to something. John shuddered in realisation.</p><p><strong>Just give yourself a minute…</strong>The voice in his head urged gently, John watching as his stress levels rose and fell. He felt safer knowing Elijah was with him. He closed his eyes, thinking back to the last thing he remembered. He remembered the pain in his shoulder, raising Lin’s hand with his own, a kiss, and then falling. He had no idea what happened after.<em> Lin! Where’s Lin?</em> He wondered fearfully, unable to control his mind as it rapidly played memories of Lin on a loop. <strong>He’s fine! He’s fine! Lin is fine…Try not to think too much. I can see your memories when we’re connected like this.</strong> The man added, John’s head jerking towards him in horror. The man looked away, confirming that he had indeed seen John’s private memories.</p><p>“Uncle Eli…” John murmured, his voice suddenly sounding crystal clear. Far too clear. Elijah turned his attention towards John, his fingers pausing on the keys. “What…am I?” The blonde asked, fear coating his voice and creeping up his spine. The older man seemed unconcerned as he gave John an assuring smile and ruffled his fluffy blonde locks.</p><p>“You’re you John.” He replied simply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Baby Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Mai winced as she took another step, biting her lip as she gripped the two bars. The pain was unbelievable, even with the painkillers running through her veins. She let out a hissed breath as she tried to shuffle her right foot forward again. She lost balance, a cry breaking free as she crumpled, but before she could touch the ground strong arms were around her. He lowered her to the tiled floor and sat with her, rubbing her arm.</p><p>“You’re doing much better. You managed three steps in a row this time.” Naru encouraged lightly. The room they were in was pure white, a colour Mai was getting sick of after three months. She hadn’t seen the outside world in that time. She didn’t even know where they were. All she knew was that Naru was with her, and he hadn’t left her side besides changing clothes and bathing. He even went into standby in the chair beside her bed.</p><p>“It hurts…It hurts so much.” Mai cried in frustration, balling her fists tightly. It had only take a few weeks to regain mobility in her upper body, but her legs was more difficult, not to mention her body was trying to reject the plastic and metal that had been grafted into her spine. The surgeon was hopeful that her body would accept the changes, but until then the area at the base of her neck was constantly throbbing, sending waves of static pain through her nerves.</p><p>“I’m sorry…You wouldn’t have been there if it wasn’t for me.” Naru murmured as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Mai’s, his blue eyes closing. It was a conversation they’d had many times, one that could end in one of two ways. Either Mai convinced Naru that it wasn’t his fault and she’d done this to herself, or Naru would beat himself up over not being there to stop it. Mai leaned up and sealed his lips, not in the mood to argue.</p><p>“I’m glad I can kiss you again.” She said instead, shivering as she remembered what it had felt like. Her imagination could never have prepared her for the sheer terror of paralysis. As soon as the metal cut through her neck her body had gone limp. She hadn’t even been able to feel the pain. It was like she was a puppet and her strings had been cut. She could still see, and she could recognise her body was breathing, but she couldn’t hear or speak or move. She’d been unable to feel the hands touching her, though she knew they must be. She even saw Naru, plastic shell on display, holding and kissing her hand. She’d tried so hard to say something, but she’d had no control at all.</p><p>She’d passed out at some point in the helicopter, and when she’d woken up she’d been attached to quite a few machines. A nurse had come to speak to her about a procedure, but Mai was still unable to communicate. She wasn’t sure how long it had taken or who they had asked, but they must have gotten some form of consent from somewhere because Mai had been taken to an operating room and laid face down on table. There was a hole for her face, so she was looking down at the floor. She’d passed out again.</p><p>Upon waking the pain had been the worst she’d ever felt. She’d screamed seconds after opening her eyes, only barely registering her voice was working and she had enough movement to open her mouth and writhe a little. Naru had been at her side, gripping her hand as she begged him for help. Nurses had arrived to increase her pain relief dosage and help her to calm down. She had been in some form of pain ever since.</p><p>“You’ll be able to do everything again. It’ll take a few months, but we’ll do it together.” Naru replied confidently as he held his hands out. Mai nodded with a tight smile as she squeezed his hands, letting him help her up. She fell against his chest before she could get her balance, and he was patient as he held her, helping her find her feet and shifting her hands to the metal bars. Her arms held most of her weight as she prepared to take another step.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Rejection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Lin opened his eyes and blinked, a message popping up to inform him that all systems were operating at full capacity. He sat up, confused. His last memory was looking down at John, his power core resting securely in his human’s limp hands. He’d gone into standby not expecting to be reactivated again. He leaned back on his hands as he looked around the white room, clearly some form of sterile maintenance workshop.</p><p>He swung his legs over the side of the smooth plastic table, noting that he was topless, his artificial skin covering his body. He was wearing loose white cotton trousers, loose fitting and easy to move in. He stood slowly. <em>Where am I? Why am I here?</em> He wondered, unsure why anyone would go to the trouble of fixing him when he’d clearly intended for his existence to end at that moment. He rested a hand over his power core, tempted to simply remove it again. Curiosity stilled his hand. Someone had wanted him alive.</p><p>“Quite a declaration you made.” A woman’s voice stated, the tone tinged with admiration. Lin raised his head from his chest to see a female android lounging in the doorway with her arms crossed. She was attractive, and a model he recognised. A WR400. A Traci. She had longer hair than standard though, a slightly reddish brown that curled around her shoulders in a long tail. Lin opened his mouth before closing it, unsure what to say. “Humans are really into the ‘true love’ thing.” She added as she stepped inside, the door whispering shut behind her.</p><p>“I’m…sorry?” Lin asked, wondering if he’d really been woken up to simply reflect on romance with a deviant Traci. The woman seemed to understand a little of his confusion. She held her hand out as she approached, watching as Lin took it stiffly. He usually kept to his Asian roots and bowed. Her hand was soft, as expected of a female Traci unit, but her grip was strong.</p><p>“North…I was part of the Detroit uprising.” She added, watching Lin nod numbly. That didn’t really concern him, or explain why he was here. “We came here to meet you…Your demonstration was one of the only other success stories…A lot of our people died before peace was reached.” She added regretfully. It was a regret Lin shared of course, but that still didn’t tell him why he was still active. She didn’t seem in too much of a hurry to tell him either.</p><p>“I’m…at a loss…I thought I deactivated myself.” Lin said finally, knowing this unit would have some form of information even if she wasn’t responsible for his reactivation. North nodded her agreement as she looked around the small room, idly fingering the expensive looking tools left lying around. She almost looked at them with distaste. It wasn’t surprising. He imagined a human would feel the same in an operating theatre.</p><p>“You almost did, but they managed to plug in your core and drop you into standby instead…Knew he’d need you if the procedure worked.” She added in explanation, Lin’s chest lurching at the suggestion. He wet his lips nervously, unsure he was willing to believe even the hinted suggestion. North noticed his sudden change, the spike in his stress levels, the fidget of his fingers. “I have to say, it was impressive work…I don’t know how Kamski managed it exactly, but…” She shrugged.</p><p>“John. Is he…” Lin asked desperately, the mingled pain and hope in his tone almost making her wince. She let out a breath, seeming to weigh up her options. She couldn’t exactly give him a simple answer. She didn’t really know what had happened herself. Markus had been helping with that side of things.</p><p>“Yes…mostly…It’s complicated, so it’ll be better for Kamski to explain it.” North stated as she gestured towards the door and led the way. Lin followed, his feet bare on the tiled floor. It didn’t matter. He didn’t feel the cold or anything like that. It wouldn’t even matter if he stepped on something. Not that there was anything to step on. The whole floor was shining and sterile, as if it had just been waxed. North was silent as she led the way down the hall, passing numerous glass windows where scientists were working on androids, or androids were practicing skills. There was even a room where a human girl seemed to be performing some form of rehabilitation with the help of a male android.<em> Curious…</em></p><p>They walked through a few more corridors before he was led to a doorway. Inside was a strange room, like a garden, but completely indoors. North remained outside as Lin stepped through, the doors sliding shut behind him. He was hesitant as he stepped onto the plastic grass, uncertain. He pressed on, approaching the top of a small slope, flower beds filled with colourful spring flowers. Up ahead he could see three people. One was a man he’d only seen in books, Elijah Kamski, his own creator. The other he’d seen on television during the revolution. The third he could barely believe to be real. He stopped dead as the blonde figure turned.</p><p>“Lin…” He almost whimpered, the neediness clear in his tone. Lin felt his thirium pump pound in response, taking two quick steps closer before stopping dead. <em>Wrong. It’s wrong…</em>He thought, feelings dying in his throat as he examined the teen. Something was off. He looked exactly as he should, so why was something wrong? Lin couldn’t help it as he scanned the blonde figure, recoiling in horror and stumbling back. “Lin?” John called worriedly as he stepped forward desperately, one hand raised hesitantly.</p><p>“No…You…” Lin stammered, barely able to bear looking at him. He heard John call to him again, the voice tugging at his heart strings as his distress rose. He stopped John’s hands barely an inch from his chest and shoved back, staggering away as he saw the hurt in those blue eyes. Eyes that were almost a little too blue. They were almost an exact match, but they were just too blue. “You’re not…You’re a…” The Asian rejected, watching John bite his lip, his expression filled with hurt.</p><p>“This is John.” Elijah interjected finally as he stepped closer and rested a gentle hand on the blonde’s slumped shoulder. The scientist’s expression was firm, almost daring Lin to contradict him. Meanwhile John’s eyes were fixed to the ground as he bit his lip and tried not to tremble. Lin could tell the blonde was holding back, fingers twitching anxiously, desperate to reach out and grab him.</p><p>“No…It’s a copy of John…” Lin objected, refusing to look at the way the blonde crumbled in on himself. “What happened to John! Tell me!” The ebony haired man demanded as he grabbed the front of Elijah’s black shirt and almost lifted him off his feet. He felt a firm hand on his arm, mismatched eyes darting to meet Markus’ green on blue. He released the human and glared.</p><p>“John’s body was dying by the time we got him here…We tried a new procedure, highly experimental. We transferred John’s consciousness into a fully artificial body.” Elijah tried to explain, cutting off as Lin scoffed and covered his eyes with one hand. It was too much. He felt Markus’ hand steadying him, sympathetic to his rising stress levels.</p><p>“You can’t…do that. John was a human. There’s no way to take out his humanity and put it in a new body. That isn’t how androids work! Admit it! You made a copy! A very convincing copy, does it even know it’s a machine?” Lin demanded as he tore his hand away to glare at Kamski, almost missing the small sniffles coming from the man’s side. He couldn’t look at it. How dare it stand there looking at him with John’s face? Speak to him with John’s voice?</p><p>“It is possible, that’s why it was highly experimental! Before John’s brain deteriorated we injected nanites to-Hey!” Kamski called as Lin shrugged off Markus and turned to leave. He’d barely taken more than a few steps before he heard hurried steps and felt small arms grip his waist in a desperate plea. Lin recoiled, meeting John’s hurt with his own as he turned and looked down at John’s tear streaked face. He whimpered Lin’s name desperately, falling to his knees as Lin stepped back.</p><p>“I can’t-You’re not.” Lin cut off in a broken voice, not stopping as he walked out into the corridor, pleased the teen didn’t follow. He finally let out a shaking breath, resting his hands on the white wall opposite, allowing himself to slip down to his knees as the pain rose in his chest, choking out sobs as his nails scratched into the plastic coated wall. John was gone. He was really gone. He’d never hold his human again. He’d never feel his warmth or smell his sweet scent or bury his face in his hair. He reached for his power core without a second thought.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. Lin blinked away the error messages about his rising stress levels as his nails dragged down the wall. The fingers of his right hand rested on the smooth edge of his power core and pressed down. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t live knowing that thing was in there. <em>He couldn’t bear to let John go, so he made himself a copy…It’s sick…</em>Lin thought, choking on his own sob. He’d hoped so badly. He’d wanted to believe that John was really still there, really still…</p><p>“Wait.” Markus’ soothing voice urged, his hand covering Lin’s as he pressed it against the synthetic flesh, stopping his trembling fingers from twisting the core. “You need to hear us out. John’s scared, and he needs you right now.” The rebellion leader urged in his convincing tone. Lin’s gaze hardened as he turned his head to look at Markus. He didn’t know what they were getting out of this, but it was sick.</p><p>“That thing isn’t John…John died in my arms.” Lin decided firmly as he pushed shakily to his feet.</p><p>“Don’t be so quick to think that.” Markus cut in, blocking off Lin’s exit. “I can’t blame you for being sceptical, it’s a lot to deal with. The least you should do before making a final decision is listen to the facts.” The charismatic leader insisted, sounding reasonable as ever. Lin’s jaw hardened again. He didn’t want to listen. Listening would make him hope, trick him into believing that that thing was really John. It wasn’t. You could add as many bells and whistles to it as you liked, but it was impossible to turn a human into a machine.<em> I don’t think my thirium pump can take this…</em></p><p>“So? Will you hear me out?” Elijah asked hopefully as he stepped into the corridor. The only one not present was John, for which Lin was grateful. He couldn’t stand looking at it. The android had John’s motions down exactly. He reacted exactly the way he’d expect John to. The hurt. The tears. The lip biting. The whimpers. “As I was saying, we injected him with nanites. They’re an experimental prototype designed to break down biological matter and recreate it, absorbing the original material as a base pattern.” The scientist explained.</p><p>“Are you…telling me the nanites ate John’s brain?” Lin asked in horror, a sick feeling rising in his throat. As an android he couldn’t even throw up and he felt sick. He leaned heavily on the wall. Kamski almost seemed amused at the suggestion.</p><p>“In a manner of speaking…More…converted it. The biological matter is still there, crystalised and encased within the metallic compound…Sort of like crystalised embalming in a sense.” Elijah explained, shaking his head as he realised he was side tracking himself. “Anyway, the nanites broke down, encased and copied every part of his brain and synapses. Every thought John has ever had, every feeling he’s ever felt, everything he’s ever known and forgotten. It’s all there. Once the nanites had completed their task they were injected into a new custom made body, recreated exactly, down to the last hair. He is John, in every sense of the word.” Elijah insisted, but still Lin shook his head.</p><p>“You took a dying human, infested his brain with machines that ate him alive from the inside, and used them to create a perfect copy…He may walk and talk like John, but it can’t be John…It’ll never be John.” Lin insisted, watching Elijah’s expression twist in frustration. Markus held a hand up before his over protective creator could argue further. The scientist relented, waving his arms as he excused himself to return to his lab. He still had more work to do in assisting John’s rehabilitation.</p><p>“I can’t say I don’t understand your worries…There is literally no way of knowing who’s wrong or right at this point…What I do know is that on the other side of that door there’s a scared boy, and all he wants is you…He has a long road ahead, the first human-android hybrid…He’s going to have to defend himself from this exact argument for the rest of his life, or at least until Kamski can figure out a way to prove his side…Are you really going to let him do that alone?” Markus asked gently, offering his hand to link. He wanted to share it, whatever he’d seen. Lin looked at the white surface. He wasn’t sure he wanted to see it. He wasn’t sure he’d be strong enough to reject even a fake version of John. If he got too close he knew he’d give in to it. “Just let me show you.” The android urged.</p><p>Lin was hesitant as he finally reached out, blinking as his mind touched Markus’. At first he got a lot of disconnected memories. Painting. An old man. A large house. A gunshot. Crawling through a junk yard. Fear. Anger. Pain. The protest. Despair. Hope. Love. North. Kamski. He finally slowed, focusing in on the most recent memories. It was his connection with John. He could see and feel it as if he were Markus.</p><p>He sat in the chair beside John’s bed, blue eyes wide and fearful as he looked around without really seeing. Within John’s head things were a mess. He closed notifications off and fixed the small errors where he could. John was clearly confused and afraid. He had no idea what these messages were or what they meant or how to fix them. He needed to be taught how to do those things. He was brand new. First time online. First time online with a human mind that didn’t understand what it was. He was terrified.</p><p>The blonde tried to speak, a single name barely breaching his uncalibrated vocal processors. He shouldn’t even have been able to use them yet, but he was desperate. Within his mind a floodgate opened, images of Lin. He saw all of their memories together, a strong sense of love and need attached. He was scared. He needed Lin desperately. He didn’t want to be alone. He needed help. Lin watched Markus reaching out, calming the teen with his own thoughts. Still all John wanted was Lin.</p><p>“After all you’ve been through are you really willing to leave him now?” Markus asked as their connection broke. Lin said nothing as he leaned against the wall and looked at his feet. “John said he wanted to stay for a while…I’ll let you decide whether you’ll see him or not.” The android leader decided as he looked to North and held his hand out. North slipped her hand into his and nodded to Lin, quietly encouraging him as they headed after Kamski. <em>The first human-android hybrid…That explains their interest…</em>Lin thought as he looked at the closed doorway.</p><p>Did he dare take that chance? Things would never be the same. John would never be the same John again. He wouldn’t feel or smell the same. He wouldn’t age. Just because he was a perfect copy, running on a preserved version of John’s brain, did that mean he was John? What about the RG600 they’d saved? They tore out his memory and put it in a whole new unit. Was he rejected by his partner? No. But was it the same thing? Also no. Did the nanites tear out John’s brain and plug it into a different body? Perhaps. Does that mean it’s really John? Inconclusive. <em>Do I miss John? Yes. Do I need John? Yes. Can I hope for even a minute that this is really John?</em></p><p>Lin felt his foot take the first step towards the door and recoiled. He didn’t feel ready. He didn’t feel that he could look it in the eye. How could he look past the fact that it was a machine? <em>Like me…He’s like me…The perfect copy of a human, made to replace another…</em>That almost made it feel worse. He opened the door hesitantly, forcing his eyes up to search for the blonde. He hadn’t moved from where he’d fallen, though he’d shifted from his knees to cross his legs. His cheeks were still wet as he stared at the patch of ground in front of him. His head jerked up, hope in his eyes as he caught sight of Lin, a small sound sticking in his throat. It was the exact reaction Lin could have predicted.</p><p>Lin didn’t know what to say as he approached slowly, and it seemed John was too scared to speak, lest Lin reject him again. Lin sat and crossed his legs, pushing down the urge to reach out and smooth John’s ruffled locks. They weren’t John’s locks. John seemed worn, tired, jittery, and all of this despite his android body. It seemed Kamski had made a special model for John, mimicking human reactions perfectly. <em>Mimicking John’s actions perfectly…</em></p><p>“Lin, I…” John trailed off eventually, his voice quivering as he dropped his head, his shoulders shaking as he tried not to cry. “I’m scared…I’m scared.” He cried, covering his face with both hands and sniffling quietly. Lin watched the tears slipping between his fingers. They weren’t salty anymore. They’d be saline, like his own. Slightly oilier. His skin was flushing pink as it usually would when he cried. Obviously a programmed response. “Everything’s different! I keep seeing things! Everywhere! Boxes and boxes and messages and messages and I don’t know what to do, or how to turn them off and my head, it’s just full and full and it doesn’t stop!” The teen wailed helplessly. It seemed whatever stability Markus had given him was only temporary.<em> Temporary until I was reactivated? That’s…cruel…</em></p><p>They were forcing this on him. They knew what was happening in John’s head. Any android could link with him. Any android could ease his suffering, so why did it have to be him? Why did they have to do this to him? It was too painful to be faced with such a perfect copy of the human he’d loved. It hurt. It cut so deep that Lin would quite happily tear out his power core and crush it. Small hands reached for him, but hesitated inches from his arms.<em> This was a mistake!</em> Lin realised as he pushed himself to his feet and turned away.</p><p>“Lin please! Don’t leave me!” John begged as he crawled to his knees. Lin paused with his hand on the doors. “Please…” The blonde added desperately, the tall android leaning his forehead against the door. He should leave. He should leave and deactivate himself. He breathed out, unable to force his hand to push the door’s exit button. He looked over his shoulder to see John leaning down, his head on the ground as he fisted his hands and cried.</p><p>“I’m not leaving.” Lin replied as he turned back, unable to argue with the ache in his chest as he returned to John in four long steps and hauled the teen up into his arms. He felt his thirium pump racing as he held the teen against his chest. It felt right. It felt exactly the same. He tightened his hold as John quivered, fingertips digging into Lin’s biceps needily. “I’m here…I’m here…” The taller man soothed as he pressed gentle kisses into John’s hair, just as soft and fluffy as he remembered, though he knew a more detailed scan would show him the difference.</p><p>“Lin…” John murmured hesitantly after a while, quietly afraid the Asian would change his mind. Lin looked down at John’s puffy red eyes as he hesitantly raised his hand. “Can we…” He trailed off uncertainly, the suggestion dawning on Lin. It was what he’d always wanted. The one form of contact forever denied him with John due to his humanity. Lin hesitated. This was an intimacy he’d longed to share with John, but was it right to risk doing it with what may not really be John?</p><p>“Relax.” Lin murmured with a hesitant nod. He kept one arm around John as he raised his own hand. His flesh drew back automatically as his body recognised another unit’s linking port. John watched in something between fascination and horror as his own skin receded, looking up at Lin warily. Lin held him a little tighter before making the link, knowing it would jar the teen.</p><p>Lin could barely control the flow of what he was seeing. John was a book, open on about a million different pages at once. He had no control over his linking processes. Lin reached out, forcing order into the chaos. The flow slowed and soon Lin could easily experience anything he wanted. He could see it all. John’s happy childhood with Donald and his sister, running around the Kamski house with Chloe, helping Elijah on secret projects, starting his own projects, his half-brother, David, GT300, the shop, Lin.</p><p>Lin focused on their memories, experiencing their whole relationship from John’s side. The sadness and sympathy when he’d found him. The desperation he’d felt when searching for a power core. The self-hate he experienced when trying to ignore his sexual attraction, worried he was using Lin. The excitement and lust their first night together, the memory of which was slightly hazy. His embarrassment and shame the next morning. The gentle love he developed over the next few weeks and months. The need he had for Lin’s presence. The certainty he’d felt that he was doing the right thing in the end. The guilt he felt as he’d left Lin in the crowd to complete his chosen mission. The pain and cold as he lay dying. Love as he looked up at Lin. Love and pain. He then experienced the vulnerability of waking up in a different body, not understanding anything. How? Why? John wasn’t even certain whether he was really himself. Every time Lin rejected him was like a knife in his heart. It made him doubt himself. It caused him pain. The relief he felt when Lin finally embraced him. Warmth. Love. Need. So much need.</p><p>“John.” Lin murmured for the first time. John looked up at him as their connection broke. His eyes filled as he looked up desperately. “John.” The Asian sighed again, relief filling him as he finally leaned down to claim John’s lips. The teen was almost startled. He’d been so uncertain. He didn’t know whether Lin would truly accept him after their connection. <em>He’s real…There’s no way that could be faked, John’s really in there somewhere.</em> Lin thought with certainty as he dragged his lips across John’s lazily. A small sound escaped John’s throat as Lin claimed his mouth. The same sound he always made. A small trill of pleasure that said he was Lin’s. Lin held on tighter. “I was so sure I’d lost you.” The android admitted shakily as he hefted John into his arms and held him there, supporting his thighs as John’s legs hooked around his waist.</p><p>“I thought you had, I didn’t know, I wasn’t sure I was…me…” John cried, his hands running through Lin’s hair and caressing his strong neck. He was desperate for affection, accepting as many kisses as Lin would offer. They could have been standing there for hours for all Lin knew. He only stopped when a polite cough sounded from the doorway, both looking across with tear streaked faces to see Kamski standing there.</p><p>“I still have some alterations to make, and upgrades…Lots of upgrades.” The older man stated, clearly excited about getting to play scientist with his nephew. Lin was suddenly protective as he held John closer, the hybrid having no complaints as he nuzzled his ebony locks. “Quickly Little John! To the bat cave!” His uncle called, in a tone John hadn’t heard in some years. Lin quirked an eyebrow, though he vaguely recalled Kamski saying that in one of John’s memories when referring to his lab.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Standby Mode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>John’s body was still twitching with aftershocks as Lin carried him to his room. Not his recovery room, but his actual bedroom. They had been airlifted to Detroit, to the Kamski mansion. Lin hadn’t been upstairs since he’d been unconscious for the majority of his stay. Upon finding him the medical units had returned the power core to his chest, but seeing as he had removed the core himself they opted to keep him in standby mode until Kamski instructed them further.</p><p>Since hearing John’s story and watching things play out on the news Kamski had decided it safer to keep Lin in stasis until John had been revived. The rapidly fading human had to be their first priority. He didn’t have time to explain things to a grieving and possibly suicidal android. Lin agreed. There was no way he would have gone along with what Kamski had done to John. If he hadn’t linked with John he would probably still be doubting the teen.</p><p>That had been almost four months ago. It had taken Kamski barely an hour to realise John was too far gone and inject the nanites, but then there was waiting. Waiting for the nanites to consume, preserve and rebuild John’s pathways. Building the body and fitting it to be an exact replica of John’s, by then deceased, human body. Placing the best parts inside to ensure the body functioned at peak efficiency. John’s body was extremely advanced, as only Kamski could build it.</p><p>This had originally been a long term project intended to be used on Kamski himself. He’d had the base plan in place, but nothing was ready. He was lucky the nanites had worked as he’d expected them to. They hadn’t even been lab tested at that point. It was hard to test things when the end result was death. Against all odds, and much to the older man’s relief, the nanites had worked perfectly.</p><p>Once they’d completed their task they had been removed via magnetic transfusion and put into John’s now thirium based blood. Once in the body they had travelled to the correct areas to rebuild and reconstruct what they had broken down. That meant John had an extremely advanced electronic brain rather than a mostly empty skull casing like most units. It would also make him difficult to replace, but Kamski had forced the nanites to create copies of themselves, so he could store spares. John was also wirelessly linked to Cyberlife’s servers. He could access any data at any time, within his clearance level, and his memories and experiences would be downloaded and stored automatically. John had been uncertain about this at first, but it was a sensible precaution.</p><p>John had awoken, or rather been activated, for the first time three days ago. The first time he’d crashed immediately, unable to speak, hear, move or do anything besides panic within his own mind. He still remembered the fear of opening his eyes to see error after error popping up, his stress level rising so high that Kamski had had no choice but to deactivate him before he self-destructed. That was something he hadn’t been able to get out of the android body.</p><p>Kamski had finally reached out to Markus, confiding in his creation what he had done. Markus had been less than enthused at first. He’d believed John to be a simple copy, but upon linking with the hybrid he’d realised he was much more. He also suspected that John could be the key in breaching the walls between their species. He knew humans wouldn’t have the same acceptance of him as androids, since John couldn’t simply link with a human and prove who he was, but he’d certainly be able to answer any questions about himself.</p><p>The rebel leader had agreed to help John to stabilise and find his feet, so to speak. John couldn’t do anything by himself internally yet. He was too used to thinking like a human. His brain hadn’t adjusted to all the extra functions it needed to control, and still expected functions that no longer existed in the body. Markus had linked with John to sort out the error messages and activate various systems, using the time to develop a fellowship between them. He liked John so far. He was kind and sweet, gentle and somewhat artistic. A little like Carl.</p><p>Once Kamski had managed to activate John’s systems he’d set about finding the correct levels. He’d sorted out John’s hearing until the teen felt it was right, as well as his touch sensitivity, his vocal pitch and volume and his sense of smell. Sight was somewhat easier, because he could see John’s eyes through his monitor and adjust it from there. He’d managed to get John up and moving fairly easily, and it was at this stage that John had started asking about Lin. Kamski saw little reason to keep the android deactivated, so the next day he had decided to have Lin brought out of standby.</p><p>Perhaps there was a better way for them to have done it. Perhaps Lin could have been properly prepared, or John could have linked with him right away. There was no use dwelling on things. They had both wallowed in the pain of loss, fear and uncertainty, and now they were on the other side. Lin held John a little closer at the thought of what would have happened if he’d walked out the door at that last moment. Imagining how lost and alone John would be, doubting his own identity. He had to remind himself that he hadn’t left.</p><p>“Here it is. Please make sure John drinks some thirium later, these tests will take a lot out of him.” Chloe said kindly as she opened one of the large black doors on the second floor. Lin nodded his agreement and thanked her before stepping inside and freezing. This room was bigger than his previous apartment. He hadn’t even realised the mansion was this big. Chloe closed the door without comment, though she was quietly amused at the perplexed look Lin was giving the huge space. John basically had his own living area attached to the bedroom and ensuite.</p><p>The room, like much of Kamski’s home, was  decked out in gentle greys and blacks. The carpet was a pale grey that matched the sofa and arm chairs, with a low black coffee table and black drapes. This felt more like a guest room than John’s bedroom, but then he supposed John hadn’t lived here for some time. There was a picture of his family, including Donald, hanging on one wall though. Lin carried John through a smaller door into a huge bedroom.</p><p>This was more like John. There were empty redwood bookcases where John’s book collection had once been, a large redwood wardrobe and matching desk. A comfortable office chair sat in place waiting to be used. The carpets in here were soft and cream, and the huge four poster bed was covered by a pure white canopy with matching bedding. The heavy curtains in here were a gentle reddish brown that matched the furniture somewhat. The colours were gentle, much more suited to John. There were also more photos John had taken printed on canvas. There were shots of Chloe working around the house, Kamski tinkering in his lab, an open android chest plate, a working spider rig, a small boy Lin assumed to be his half-brother at Cyberlife main office and a few shots of run down Detroit.</p><p>“How do you feel?” Lin asked gently as he lowered John’s body to the bed. He was concerned by the twitching. The blonde almost flinched as Lin reached out and touched him, his skin hyper sensitive after the pain his uncle had inflicted. Lin was still angry. With both of them. His uncle wanted John’s body to feel as normal as possible, and if they got this right then he could use this experience to create a whole range of upgrades for androids everywhere. With John’s help he had started to recreate pain receptors.</p><p>“I’m alright.” John insisted in a small voice, though he seemed anything but. Lin had already spent the past few hours arguing with him. It had started small. Kamski had tried to activate more human touch sensors. John could feel things the way a human would. When Lin touched things he knew they were soft, because a message would tell him the material and he could find out what that material was said to feel like. This wasn’t something John could get used to. Now he could feel things the way he had before. That was acceptable.</p><p>“I don’t want to watch you go through that again.” Lin stated stiffly as he climbed onto the bed beside John, who remained quiet as he looked away. He’d known it was hard on Lin. It was hard on himself too. They’d started the pain small. John had described the pain level in terms that Kamski could understand. Level one on the scale was like gently tapping a pen on your finger. An impact, but not painful. Five was like a papercut. Annoying and stingy. Eleven was like stubbing your toe on wood. It made you want to curl up and rub it better. John had just kept going higher and higher. All the way up to gunshot. That was the most physical pain that John had endured, so he couldn’t imagine anything higher.</p><p>“I’m sure uncle Eli has all the information he needs on pain for now.” John replied evasively as he turned away from Lin. He stiffened a little as Lin’s body pressed up behind him, warm breath teasing his ear.</p><p>“For now.” Lin repeated meaningfully. The android sighed as he wrapped an arm across John’s slim waist and took one of his hands. He didn’t want to fight. Everything still felt too fresh. “You should get some rest.” He murmured, feeling John stiffen in his arms in response. He pushed himself up and turned John onto his back to see fear on the teen’s face. He cupped John’s cheek, allowing his confused eyes to ask the question.</p><p>“I-I…I don’t know how to sleep anymore.” John began anxiously.</p><p>“Then how have you been sleeping? Did you just stay awake all this time?” Lin asked, feeling a small shiver run through John’s body as he shook his head.</p><p>“Th-they turned me off.” He confessed vulnerably, his lower lip trembling as he looked away. “I was treated like a light switch, just off and on…It’s jarring Lin, and it scares me.” John said as he turned to shuffle closer to Lin. Lin couldn’t help the swell of pity he felt. Perhaps Kamski would figure out how to change standby mode at some point, to make it more like natural sleep, but for now John was right. The only things that changed going in and out of stasis were the time, date and any updates left running. Otherwise it was like blinking.</p><p>“And you don’t know how to do it yourself yet.” Lin surmised, knowing that Markus and Kamski had been manually doing everything for John so far. He would start helping John more tomorrow. For now he got John into a more comfortable embrace. “Close your eyes, and try to pay attention to what I’m doing.” The Asian instructed softly as he nuzzled John’s forehead. John stiffened and did as he was told. Lin huffed a small breath against his pink lips. He didn’t want to put him in stasis like this. He took his time, letting one hand stroke John’s hip and back while the other formed a link. He also shifted close enough to press his lips against John’s. The teen was surprised, slowly relaxing into the small kisses and gentle touches.</p><p>When Lin linked he did it gently, like asking for entry rather than kicking down the door. John was timid, but he allowed Lin inside. He pushed aside John’s memories for now, focusing his attention on John’s alerts. A lot of the changes Kamski had made required an update while in standby. Lin started the updates and set a rest period. Eight hours was the human standard, and it would wake them at a reasonable time for breakfast. He set the standby phase to begin in two minutes, turning off the count down so John wouldn’t expect it.</p><p>Lin broke the connection, setting his own timer to match John’s perfectly. God help Chloe or Kamski if they invited themselves in over the next eight hours. With his timer set Lin slipped his hand up the back of John’s white cotton top, deepening the kiss as he tugged the teen closer. John gave no objections, verbally or otherwise. He didn’t feel the same sexual urgency without his sexual subroutines running, but his mind remembered the need for touch and affection. He whined lightly into the kiss, pulling Lin even closer.</p><p>Lin kept an eye on his timer, despite making the most of those two minutes. In the final seconds he was sure to roll them into a good resting position. He was on his side with John’s head resting on one of his arms, their bodies facing each other as their lips met in a chaste kiss. It was as their lips touched that their standby phase began. John’s arm became limp on Lin’s bicep, and Lin’s rested lightly across his hip. Anyone walking in would think they’d fallen asleep mid make out session, clothes still tugged out of place, lips reddened and hair mussed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Domestic Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Takigawa smiled into Ayako’s bare shoulder, breathing deeply as he leaned his head on her neck and kissed lightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, closing his eyes as the lithe woman leaned back from where she stood at the kitchen counter. It was late. Takigawa had only just arrived home. Things were busy in the aftermath. New laws weren’t yet in place, but there were place holders to stop any outright abuse and violence. He tried to switch off his work brain, nuzzling Ayako’s hair.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure when you’d be back.” Ayako sighed as she pushed away from the counter and turned in his arms. He much preferred it this way and didn’t hesitate to pull her closer again. He accepted the kiss she pressed to his lips, pulling back just enough to touch their noses. “That bad, huh?” She added with a sympathetic air.</p><p>“That bad…At least there aren’t outright riots.” He added, refusing to release the redhead even as he stepped back. He left his hands resting on her slim hips. She was content to let him though. Her hands rested on his forearms, thumbs stroking the skin beneath his shirt. “It seems the majority are open to android rights, just a few old prejudices out to cause trouble.” He continued as he looked at the counter. There was flour on the surface, along with a lump of dough.</p><p>“I thought I’d give bread a try.” Ayako replied to the silent question, and as usual his grandmother’s recipe book was lying open on the counter. He smiled softly as he looked at the neat, cursive script. He kissed Ayako again in silent thanks, feeling spoiled as always. Ayako smiled into the kiss, pulling back as a small scoff came from the living room.</p><p>“I’m going to regurgitate my thirium if you don’t stop.” Charlie teased as he crossed to the sofa and sat down. Takigawa left Ayako in the kitchen before joining his co-worker, flopping next to him on the sofa and crossing one leg over the other.</p><p>“Jealous much? I could kiss you too.” The human offered with a wolfish grin as he leaned closer to the android. Charlie’s LED was glowing blue, amusement clear on his face as he planted a hand on Takigawa’s forehead to hold him back.</p><p>“Please, no.” Charlie objected firmly, watching Takigawa flop back into the sofa clutching his chest.</p><p>“Oh, the rejection!” He teased, both settling down as Charlie flicked the TV to the news channel. Sure, they got enough of this at work, but they couldn’t help it. The report seemed to be a long story, covering the android revolution. They watched the footage of John on the car, Takigawa unable to suppress his flinch at the close up footage of bullets tearing into the teen. Lin’s reaction was the worst. It was heart breaking, even though he hoped everything was all right. He couldn’t be sure though. He’d been unable to contact anybody.</p><p>“So far there’s still no update on Mr Wishart’s current whereabouts or condition, nor has anything been heard from the other victim, one Mai Taniyama.” The reporter said as viral internet footage showed the moment she was injured, and taken away by private medical teams. “The helicopters used are registered to Elijah Kamski, who looks set to return to Cyberlife as CEO in the upcoming months. We’re hoping to receive a response from Mr Kamski in the coming week, so stay tuned for more updates.” The reporter urged, Takigawa sighing miserably. He’d seen the story about Mai shortly after returning home that night. He’d had no idea she was caught up in this. It was only when he asked around that he’d found out about the body in her shop, the footage showing Naru leaping in to defend her. That explained how she got involved, but not what the hell she’d been thinking by going in there.</p><p>“You’re worried.” Charlie observed, giving Takigawa a sideways look as he remained focused on the incoming reports. There were a few small gatherings around New York and California, but Detroit was largely peaceful. It made sense in a way, since Cyberlife’s main office was there. A few new anti-android groups had appeared, but now there were actually pro-android groups forming. The ranks were filled with both humans and androids. There was a lot of hate in the world, but also a lot of love.</p><p>“Yeah…Can you blame me? Hell, Mai’s like a daughter to me, it drives me crazy not knowing if she’s okay…Her grandmother can’t confirm it one way or another, some confidentiality thing.” He added with a frustrated sigh. Charlie nodded his agreement. He was fond of Mai too, and John. Takigawa huffed as he remembered the amount of times he’d stopped John free running across the streets, or scaling buildings he wasn’t supposed to, or hopping barriers he knew he shouldn’t. In a way he could have seen John getting in trouble like this, but not Mai.<em> If I see those kids again I’m never letting them out of my sight.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Pleasurable Adjustments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>John’s eyes fluttered as Lin’s lips pressed against his once more, kiss after kiss. Lin raised a hand and gently carded his blonde locks, letting his thumb trail down his pale cheek. John couldn’t help trying to lean into the light touch. The Asian android smiled at him softly as he examined his face, as if looking for any imperfections.</p><p>“Good morning.” Lin greeted softly, John’s eyes widening as he pushed himself up and looked around. He felt Lin sit up beside him, a hand on his back rubbing soothing circles. “It’s alright…We went into stasis, that’s all.” He soothed assuringly. John swallowed, feeling jarred once again. It didn’t feel right.</p><p>“We only just settled down, I didn’t even close my eyes!” John objected, allowing Lin to take his hand and hold it gently. He looked at Lin as the android gently turned his face with his free hand. Lin looked perfectly calm, his expression gentle and understanding. An alert popped up in John’s vision, telling him about various successful updates that had installed over the past few hours. Lin sensed the panic settling in John’s chest as he failed to get rid of the message.</p><p>“It’s alright…I was with you the whole time.” Lin assured in a soft tone as he offered his hand to link with John. John accepted it hesitantly, closing his eyes as he felt Lin rummaging around in his head. It wasn’t something he could understand or get used to. He couldn’t tell who it was, or what they were doing exactly, he just knew things were happening inside without his control. “Firstly…Dismissing alerts is simple…Think of it like closing a tab on a touch screen. If it helps you then you can even use your hands to do it…Considering the way your human brain used to work that might actually be easier at first.” The android explained as he left a single alert in John’s vision. It was an update of the date, time and weather report.</p><p>“I just don’t know how to close it…Whenever I tell it to close it just sits there staring at me.” John replied as Lin backed off, though he didn’t give up the connection. John opened his eyes to look at Lin, the message still there, in the way. It was like orange text floating in a clear box in the top right of his vision. Apparently it was partly cloudy today, with a small chance of showers.</p><p>“Imagine that everything you see is a computer monitor.” Lin instructed, watching John nod his agreement. “Close your eyes…Now, in the top right of the alert is the small cross to close the box. All you have to do it touch it…Use your hand if that helps.” The android encouraged, watching the blonde sigh before he lifted his hand and touched the message. He moved his fingers as if pressing, his eyes shifting behind his eyes as if he were dragging the box across his screen.</p><p>“I can move it!” He exclaimed, clearly pleased with himself as he continued tracing a small trail with his fingers. Lin smirked his amusement and took John’s waving hand in a gentle grip. The teen’s eyes fluttered open, his cheeks pink in embarrassment.</p><p>“You were supposed to close it, not play with it.” The taller man teased lightly. He watched John flick his wrist, dismissing the message. “Good, you figured out how to swipe.” Lin praised, satisfied that John was pleased with himself. Of course they would need more practice, but it was a promising start. At least he wouldn’t be overwhelmed by an endless stream of alerts now. John continued to seem pleased with himself for the next hour or so as they started their day.</p><p>They showered and brushed their teeth, despite there being no need. Android flesh was self-cleaning, and their saliva disinfected their mouths. John simply liked the feeling of following his human routine. They had breakfast, or at least as close as androids could get to it. John looked at the blue liquid with a certain level of forlornness. The fact that he wouldn’t eat again was disturbing, especially since he confessed his body felt like it needed to eat. His brain was still sending hunger and thirst signals, but there was no longer anything there to pick them up.</p><p>They remained in John’s living area for a while, the teen eventually forcing the blue liquid down. His body was still trying to adjust. Again, his brain informed him that he shouldn’t be drinking the blue liquid, that it wasn’t good for him in large amounts. It made his stomach turn somehow, but at the same time his android systems knew the thirium was required and swiftly siphoned it to where it needed to go.</p><p>“John! How are you feeling after…” Elijah trailed off as he slipped into the room without knocking. It didn’t bother John. This was his uncle’s house and he was always welcome in his room anyway. John gave a small smile in response as he put his finished glass on the table and wiped his mouth. He was a little self-conscious about getting the blue liquid on his lips.</p><p>“I’m alright, and you were right. My skin sensitivity feels much better after the update.” John replied as he flexed his fingers. Since his pain receptors had been altered it had improved his sense of touch. He almost felt normal. Kamski nodded his understanding as he looked down at the pad in his hands, suddenly seeming a little hesitant as he looked between the pair.</p><p>“Well, that’s good…After yesterday I thought we’d try something a little more…pleasurable.” The scientist suggested meaningfully, though it seemed the meaning went straight over John’s head. He simply nodded his acceptance. Lin raised an eyebrow, automatically wary of the older man. He’d spent half the day before literally torturing John. He’d seen it as necessary, even though he’d winced as his nephew cried and writhed in pain. “Alright, come down to the lab when you’re ready.” The older man added as he got to his feet.</p><p>John looked to Lin for the go ahead before opening the door. They found Elijah in his lab, the only difference was that he’d set up privacy curtains to block off the bed he’d been using to treat John on. John was a little uncomfortable as Elijah greeted him and told him to strip. He hadn’t needed to remove his clothes the day before. He looked at Lin vulnerably, the taller android shrugging. It was John’s choice if he wanted to do this. John flushed as he nervously removed the light white top, his bare skin pricking in the cold of the room, though he couldn’t really feel the cold anymore.</p><p>“Underwear too.” The older man added as John folded his white cotton trousers and headed to the bed. “Alright…Climb up and lie back for me…” Elijah ordered lightly as he started tapping away, an electronic arm leaning down and plugging cables into John’s hidden spinal port. John winced at the sensation, still not used to the penetration. “Okay, get ready, I’m about to turn it on.” The scientist warned. John didn’t have time to ask what as pleasure flooded his whole body, thirium pooling down between his legs. John felt light headed at the suddenness of it, his eyes wide as his spine arched.</p><p>“U-Uncle!” John moaned urgently, a whine breaking free as his whole body shuddered. Lin tightened his jaw, forcing his own systems offline and fighting the urge to pin John to the small bed. Elijah seemed alarmed by the strength of John’s reaction, his fingers flying across the keys as John lay panting and tugging his own hair helplessly.</p><p>“Well that’s a sound I never want to hear again…” Kamski sighed, ignoring the flush on his own cheeks. He’d never be able to hear John calling him ‘uncle’ the same way again. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise it was dialled up so high…Did you actually…” He asked meaningfully, John’s blush of shame telling him that he absolutely had. John’s body hadn’t been created with any ejaculate, like all android models, but the shuddering and helpless moaning was enough to tell Kamski what had happened. It had taken less than twenty seconds. <em>Sensitivity is way off…</em></p><p>“I’m not sure this is…” John murmured vulnerably as he looked away from his uncle, one hand resting against his swollen length to try and hide it. Kamski did his best to keep his eyes on John’s face only. He’d known this would be somewhat awkward, which was why he’d done his best to create a private space, but it was necessary to get John feeling more normal in the long run. It would also be a great help in creating upgrades for regular androids.</p><p>“It’s alright, I’ll start small…Better?” Kamski asked as he activated John’s sexual subroutines once more, watching the teen sigh in relief and nod. “Can you describe it, like yesterday?” The scientist asked gently. John looked thoughtful. He wasn’t sure he could honestly put a number on pleasure, but he felt nice. He closed his eyes as he sank back into the mattress, humming lightly. He was content.</p><p>“I-it’s sort of like the first small touch…a flutter in my stomach, and a slight heat…” He murmured, Kamski nodding. He was following John so far. He was no stranger to these feelings himself. It seemed this was level one. He flicked his eyes to Lin, who looked hungry. It was the only word that fitted. Kamski knew Lin would be on the bed in an instant if he wasn’t in the room. <em>That’s…not an image I need of my nephew, but I have little choice if I want to do this right.</em></p><p>“Right now your body is a blank slate…I need information, from both of you, to fill in your pleasure points. Which one of you is best prepared to do that?” Elijah asked as he looked between them. John bit his lip at the very suggestion, clearly vulnerable while on display like this. Lin blinked and looked at the scientist, unsure he was hearing correctly.</p><p>“Are you asking me to show you where John likes to be touched? To make love to him with you watching and recording?” He asked incredulously, the scientist shrugging as John rested an arm over his eyes. He was terribly embarrassed at the idea.</p><p>“Basically yes. I need data to ensure it all feels right.” The older man stated, surprised as Lin stepped closer to the bed and reached out to caress John’s scalp. He circled his thumb over a particular area, just above John’s ear. This was a common pleasure point on quite a few people, and on Elijah’s screen he could see the pattern of Lin’s fingers on an image of John’s body.</p><p>“Right here…Whenever I do this John calms and pressed into my hand…He’ll close his eyes and if I get the pressure right…He’ll whimper.” The android reported hesitantly, watching as Kamski played with his laptop. In the next moment John’s blue eyes fluttered, his head leaning further into Lin’s hand. The reaction wasn’t as strong as usual, but with a little tweaking on Kamski’s part the teen was soon biting back a whimper, his brow pinched in pleasure.</p><p>“John, pleasure level.” Kamski ordered as the teen gasped and rocked his hips upwards.</p><p>“I-uh…I feel more needy…I’m more aware of my sensitive spots, and…warm…” John explained, the scientist watching as John’s hand went from hiding his erection to gently palming it. His eyes closed as his other hand slowly trailed across his abdomen and stroked a path to his chest. He was losing his inhibitions. It looked good for level three or four. Lin reached out again, supporting John’s head as he leaned down to claim the sensitive spots on his neck. Kamski recorded each one, playing with John’s sensitivity again.</p><p>The next two hours passed like this, Lin exploring every inch of John’s new body under Elijah’s watchful eye. It was a good thing John was a quivering mess of arousal by this point, because there was no way he would have allowed himself to be flipped otherwise. He gripped the sheets tightly, moans loud as Lin buried his face between his cheeks and probed his entrance with his tongue. Elijah had recorded him releasing multiple times over the past couple hours, watching the pleasure washing over his nephew’s systems in warm waves. Lin was nothing if not attentive. John cried out as he came again, thighs quivering as he buried his face in the pillow.</p><p>“Are you sure the sensitivity isn’t too high? If you’re coming like this from simple touches then intercourse seems impossible…” The scientist said thoughtfully, but John was in no fit state to answer as he fell on his side. As an android he didn’t need a break, so his member was still solid and ready, his body quivering in need once more. Elijah looked to Lin with a sigh, the older man quietly nodding his agreement. As much as he enjoyed seeing John wrecked like this, he wanted the build up to be a little more gradual. Luckily this was just a test run. The first of many Lin hoped.</p><p>“Would you like me to…” Lin asked suggestively, the scientist nodding. Lin ran a hand through his hair as he stripped off his own pants, John’s eyes fixing on him hungrily. It was a look Lin had missed. Time had passed faster for him since he’d been in stasis, but it had still been a few days since their last intimate touches. The teen rolled onto his back expectantly, bending his knees and opening his legs invitingly. “Good boy.” The Asian teased in his ear, nipping the lobe gently.</p><p>“Just so you’re aware, John’s body was created with the same physical responses of most androids. With his…sexual preferences I thought it was a feature he might enjoy, so I kept it in. Talk it over when he’s a little more lucid, see if he wants to keep it long term.” Kamski suggested as he observed on his monitor. Lin’s mismatched eyes widened slightly at the news before he stroked his fingers towards John’s entrance and slipped them into tight, wet warmth. He was lubricating. Lin couldn’t suppress his own moan at the thought. It was a feature he really hoped the teen would keep.</p><p>“Lin, please!” John whined needily, hands gripping his bare shoulders tightly. Lin turned his head to capture John’s lips, swallowing his needy moans. Kamski wasn’t sure on the pleasure levels. He’d dialled them down to an eight, but wondered if they should be lower. He wanted this to be a positive experience for John. He had no doubt the teen was enjoying it on some level, but perhaps a slower build up would be better for him. He asked Lin, who agreed.</p><p>The lubrication was a new experience for both of them, taking away the need for prep. Despite the lack of need Lin spent quite a lot of time teasing John’s prostate, making sure Kamski knew exactly where John’s sensitive spot was, and the reaction he expected. He finally entered the teen, both of them moaning at the sensation. John felt the stretch, tight skin almost burning a little with his new pain receptors, but it quickly faded as his body adjusted. His entrance literally widened to accommodate Lin’s length.</p><p>“You’re so good…” Lin praised quietly, trying to keep his words between the two of them. John preened at the attention, his legs gripping Lin’s hips tightly in response. Lin rocked his hips, devouring John’s mouth as he did so. Elijah didn’t bother to ask for feedback at this point, though he was prepared for anything Lin said. He watched John’s pleasure levels gradually rising, pleased the walls were sound proofed once they reached the peak. John threw his head back as he came, panting and exhausted as Elijah finally set his pleasure levels to fade out and bring him down. It was much better than being suddenly jarred out of it.</p><p>“Alright, see how these settings go for the next few days and let me know if you want anything adjusting…Another feature I can add is an emergency reboot…Androids, especially Traci models, are known for overheating from over use, so a safety feature was added. If you start to overheat from intense activity then I can set a maximum level at which you’ll reboot…Basically I’m asking if you want Lin to be able to uh, fuck you unconscious.” The scientist explained, unsure whether he was really surprised as John’s blue eyes widened and he looked away uncomfortably. Elijah said nothing as he added the feature, learning more about his nephew’s sexual preferences than he’d ever felt the need to know before. Lin seemed almost smug at the idea, his hand reaching out to caress the back of John’s neck. This was another pleasure point, the touch secure and comforting. “Is there anything else you need for now?” Kamski asked.</p><p>“Actually…I’d like to be able to…sleep…” John confessed shyly, Kamski nodding his agreement. It was something he was working on. He had noticed the first time how upset John had been when coming out of standby. It would be difficult to create a whole REM pattern, but he had managed to program a slower entry into stasis and a gentler awakening from stasis.</p><p>“I figured as much, and don’t worry, I’m working on it. I’m also working on taste and food processing. I’m hoping to create thirium based food substitutes with artificial flavouring, and the ability to use real human food and convert it into power. The second of those will require completely new hardware though.” The older man added excitedly, his enthusiasm infectious. It was nice to see John like this. Lin had never seen him interact with someone truly on his level. He had no doubt that this was where John’s original love for androids had come from.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Reboot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“You may find your sexual subroutines will sometimes self-activate like mine, but you can also open up a menu to initiate them.” Lin instructed as they sat on John’s bed. They had eventually torn themselves away from Kamski’s lab, spending the evening with Chloe and Katie. They’d gone in the pool, had some more thirium, played a few old board games and watched a little television. It was nice to see John returning to a more human state. They’d excused themselves to head to bed, but John’s energy levels were high, and he didn’t feel the need to go into stasis. He’d hesitantly asked Lin to teach him more about his sexual subroutines.</p><p>“Can you activate them?” John asked as he held his hand up.</p><p>“If you wanted me to ravish you you only had to ask.” Lin purred as he placed his palm against John’s, watching his lover twitch in anticipation. He wasn’t feeling the tingles across his skin yet because his subroutines weren’t active, but he remembered the feeling. He remembered the way Lin’s voice had always made him feel before. It was a strange experience not to feel it right away.</p><p>“Ravish me.” John murmured as he closed his eyes, not missing the small growl in Lin’s throat as he leaned in and captured John’s lips. He forged a link at the same time, turning John’s subroutines on beside his own. The teen was suddenly much more pliant as he whined and leaned closer. “Lin…” The blonde sighed, his eyes fluttering as he tilted his head back invitingly. Lin attacked the skin greedily.</p><p>“You already know androids don’t have a refractory period…” Lin purred into John’s ear, feeling him nod. “And, as the latest creation of Elijah Kamski, you’re equipped with the latest system cooling technology.” He added, which made sense as far as John could tell, so he nodded his agreement once more. Lin gave him a look so lust filled that John knew he was in a lot of trouble, thirium shooting downwards as his pump jerked. “So just how many orgasms do you think it will take to hit that reboot?” The ebony haired man teased, feeling John tremble in anticipation.</p><p>Hands and nails were everywhere. Lips and tongues joined. Fingers entwined. Legs tangles. Hips rocked. John gasped for breath that his body didn’t even need. Lin explored his body again, in privacy this time. Everything seemed more intense now that they were alone. Lin teased John’s sensitive spots and enjoyed the feeling of John’s mouth teasing his own. He tilted his head to allow the teen better access to his neck and shoulder.</p><p>John crawled onto his knees, straddling him eagerly as he locked his arms around Lin’s neck. Lin wasted no time in lining himself up and taking John right there, letting the teen rock on his lap. He helped a little, firm hands gripping John’s pale hips, hips that would no longer be bruised by his fingers. Despite that he was gentle. He didn’t want to overwhelm John’s pain receptors. It didn’t take long for John to come, his body shivering as Lin counted off a throaty ‘one’ in his sensitive ear.</p><p>He turned their bodies, not even pulling out as he tossed John onto his back and rocked forward. John was suffering overstimulation as Lin worked him up again. Lubricant was leaking between them as Lin abused John’s entrance, the teen hooking his hands beneath his own knees and holding his legs apart willingly. Lin supported his thighs as he snapped his hips again and again, trying not to feel too smug as they quickly reached number two. John seemed truly amazed as he looked down at his still swollen length and then at Lin.</p><p>“I know…I know.” Lin assured as he eased John up and helped him turn over onto his knees. He slipped in with ease, wondering if perhaps John was a little too lubricated as he pounded the teen. John’s hips remained strong, even as the teen cried and clawed at the sheets below. Sheets that Lin would definitely be changing once they were done. A few rough thrusts later and they were done with number three. “What do you think will happen first? Your reboot or a low thirium warning?” The Asian teased as he heaved John’s back up against his chest and lifted one of his long legs for a deeper penetration.</p><p>“My internal heat levels aren’t even at twenty percent yet.” John moaned in response, his body quivering as Lin kept him captive. Lin smirked at the news. That meant they were good for quite a few more rounds. John was moaning so much he was surprised his vocal processors weren’t overloading. He wasn’t sure he could handle it, but even as he thought that, even as pleasure flooded his senses in waves, his body didn’t relent. His need didn’t stop. He remembered Lin’s words the last time they’d spoken about android sexual needs. He finally understood what Lin meant when he’d said he could keep ploughing into him over and over and never be satisfied. Every time Lin pushed him over the edge he just wanted more. Although his limbs quivered and he felt overstimulated his body didn’t relent, and his strength didn’t dissipate. He could keep riding Lin for hours, and that’s exactly what he did, now bouncing on Lin’s hips with their fingers entwined.</p><p>He’d lost count at twenty three, his internal heat running up into the high fifties. He allowed Lin to take over once more, falling on his back obediently as Lin raised his legs to rest over one shoulder. John clutched the pillow, his head feeling foggy with pleasure as alerts began filling his vision, reminders about his heat levels. There was a warning. He would reboot if he hit seventy percent. He swiped it away, raising his eyes to look at Lin. The android nodded his agreement. He could tell from touching John’s skin that he was close. Finally John fell over the precipice, blinded by errors as his vision blacked out.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Mai stretched with a wince, bending over all the way to touch her toes. Naru stood beside her in case she needed him, but he was relaxed. It had been over six months and Mai was very much healed. She was still in some pain around the cybernetic spine patch. A few inches of her own spine had been replaced with an android replica. She didn’t know how Kamski had made it work, but somehow it was running on her body heat and blood flow. The spine was connecting her brainstem and nervous system, and the damaged ends had been replaced by nanites. It was an experimental procedure at best, but it was working well.</p><p>“Are you ready to go?” Naru asked patiently as Mai slipped into some indoor slippers. They were going for a walk around the inner garden. It was hard to believe all of this existed beneath the Kamski estate. It was like there was a whole Cyberlife lab down there.<em> Correction, this is a Cyberlife lab.</em> She thought as she took the hand Naru offered her. He linked their fingers and guided her down the corridor.</p><p>“When do you think we’ll be leaving?” Mai asked curiously as they headed into the garden. Everything inside was artificial, down to the sunlight from above. The breeze was synthesised too, though it felt real enough as it tossed Mai’s honey locks. Naru was hesitant to answer. He didn’t really know himself.</p><p>Since arriving they had been mostly left to their own devices. Kamski had come to see them a handful of times, mostly to ask Mai questions and collect data. A nurse android checked on them twice a day to bring food and take readings. The Chloe android had come in a few times to make sure they were comfortable. Aside from that there had been no news. No one had given them any details about what was happening above ground, or told them about Mai’s condition or anything. They only knew they were allowed to walk around because no one had tried to stop them.</p><p>“I don’t know…Your physical recovery seems to be in the final stages. Perhaps if the pain lessens a little more?” He suggested, knowing that the medication Mai was taking was still a high dosage. She nodded her agreement and reached for the back of her neck self-consciously. She could feel the smooth plastic beneath her fingers. It was neat, the way her skin sat around the edges. She had no idea how it was possible, but the skin was sealed to the plastic as if it were a part of her body. It was now a part of her body. She didn’t want to think about what would happen if it shorted out or got damaged.</p><p>“Maybe…What if the pain is permanent though?” She asked, something she’d been trying not to dwell on. Naru’s brow pinched at the suggestion. It was something he’d also considered. The pain had lessened somewhat since Mai had first awoken, but the continuous throb was there, and that was with painkillers. It would likely be unbearable without the relief. Mai still woke in the night sometimes, screaming until Naru pulled her into his arms and replenished the pain medication for her.</p><p>“I…hope that isn’t the case.” He replied, unable to offer any assurance. He wasn’t a doctor. They sat on the edge of an artificial stream, more like a huge circular pond. Mai slipped her shoes off and dipped her feet in the water, enjoying the coolness. She smiled as a large golden fish swam up and butted her toes. Naru crossed his legs as he watched the fish. “Either way, we should ask someone soon, we can’t remain indefinitely.” He added, watching Mai nod. If it weren’t for the nurse coming and going she would think they’d been forgotten.</p><p>“Will you stay with me? Even after we leave?” Mai asked hesitantly as she looked at her hands, toying with her fingers on her lap. She felt Naru’s attention on her, piercing blue eyes examining her for her reaction.</p><p>“Of course…I intend to remain at your side for as long as you’ll have me…If you don’t want me to.” Naru suggested hesitantly, relieved as Mai turned to face him and gripped his sleeve tightly. His expression softened at the way her hazel eyes showed her deepest desires. For as long as he could remember she’d never been able to hide her feelings. Right now her eyes screamed that she needed him, that she was scared and uncertain. He rested his hand on hers assuringly.</p><p>“I-I don’t want you to leave, but I know you’re quite new…I’m not special, and after a while you might realise you can do a lot better than plain-Jane running a coffee shop.” She added in an annoyingly self-deprecating tone. She looked away from Naru’s frown, and way he tilted his head as if he didn’t understand. “You’re probably not even a year old yet, you’ve got a lot of living to do before you get…tied down.” She continued, watching Naru nod his cautious agreement.</p><p>“I am a little over a year old at this point, and you are correct. There is much I need to experience, but…I would very much like to gain those experiences with you.” He confessed, enjoying the way Mai’s cheeks flushed pink at his words. Her reactions never tired him. She was almost hesitant as she leaned a little closer, her shoulder barely brushing his. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, until her head was leaning on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and rested his head on hers, enjoying her warmth.</p><p>“Are you sure you weren’t secretly one of those domestic boyfriend models?” Mai teased lightly.</p><p>“Positive…This is a special program I compiled just for you.” He insisted in a serious tone, smirking as he felt Mai huff her amusement. He idly fingered the light white cotton of her dress, clothing that had been provided for her by the hospital.<em> I suppose this place is a hospital of sorts…</em>Naru thought, though he knew it functioned more as a science lab. It seemed rooms had been set up and altered especially to deal with their human patients, or rather patient. The other person, an android, seemed to have moved up into the main house.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt…” A familiar voice apologised, the pair looking behind to see Kamski standing there with his hands in his pockets. “I’ve been reviewing your progress, please, step into my lab.” The older man invited as he gestured towards the exit. Naru didn’t really feel it was an invitation, more an expectation that they’d do it. Mai allowed Naru to help her up, wincing at the effort before slipping into her shoes.</p><p>Kamski wasn’t exactly imposing, nor was he intimidating in the physical sense. He was arrogant, Naru knew that much, and a little self-absorbed from what he’d seen of the place. He was stamped all over it. It was his eyes that got to Naru though, the steely gaze that slowly worked on picking you apart circuit by circuit. The man was never more focused than when he was in front of a machine. Unfortunately that now extended to Mai as well.</p><p>“You’ve mentioned pain. Could you describe it for me?” He asked as he had Mai sit up on an examination table. He remained in front of her for now, his undivided attention upon her. Mai thought about it carefully, thinking how she could word it.</p><p>“It’s like…a sharp stab…It can happen around the edges of the skin, but I also get it inside…only sharper and thinner, like a string shooting through my spine…I also get this aching throb right here, at the base of my skull.” She replied timidly, reaching over her shoulder to touch the very top of her spine. Kamski nodded thoughtfully, his expression giving nothing away. He turned over her words before slipping a finger into the collar of the gown and tugging it lightly.</p><p>“May I?” He asked, proceeding to step around to Mai’s back and untie the strings at the neck. He opened the back of the gown, but didn’t need to push it down. He was gentle as he teased and fingered the warm human flesh. He pressed, feeling the firm plastic beneath. There was no give in it. This was a solid plastic spine replacement that had been seared to her real spine. It wasn’t made to move, although the sections allowed it to twist and shift as a real spine would. “Alright, everything feels fine…Your latest x-rays are promising. Your body has started to fully accept and integrate the new spine. Your nervous system may take a little more time to adapt, hence the pain. I want you to keep a record of it over the next few weeks, just to make sure the pain level is decreasing.” He added as he looked across at Naru. Androids were excellent for keeping records, so he had no doubt the NA200 was up to the task.</p><p>“How often? And what scale?” Naru asked dutifully.</p><p>“Perhaps four or five times a day, and that I will leave to you. You could have her describe the pain, or assign the pain levels a number. So long as your method remains consistent it shouldn’t be an issue.” The scientist replied, almost able to see how that unit was thinking. Right now, behind the NA200’s eyes, it would be opening notes, looking up scales, and planning a schedule. Its LED flickered yellow as it worked on the problem quickly. “And make sure her pain medication remains consistent. Any changes will affect her pain scale.” The human added, although Naru had already taken that into consideration. As Kamski watched the android and human interact he was amazed. To think his own creations could inspire such trust and affection in some humans. It was rather humbling. Thinking of affection and androids, he realised he’d meant to speak to Chloe about progress on redesigning the Cyberlife business model.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Rebooting…</strong>Was the word flashing red behind John’s closed eyes, along with a short countdown. After it hit zero he was able to open his eyes again, blinking awake, unsure how much time had passed. It was enough time for Lin to have pulled out and cleaned him up. He sat up slowly, surprised by the lack of stiffness in his body.<em> But then I don’t have muscles anymore…</em></p><p>“How do you feel?” Lin’s voice asked softly, the taller android propping himself up on one arm beside him. They were beneath the thick cotton duvet, which had fresh sheets on it. The whole bed had been remade during the time he was rebooting. It was still somewhat jarring. He hadn’t felt a thing as Lin had moved and touched his body. He hadn’t necessarily felt it as a human either, but there were times he would be half awake in Lin’s arms as he was carried, or he’d open his eyes briefly when being put to bed. As an android it seemed like no time had passed at all.</p><p>“I think I’m alright.” John replied, referring mostly to his internal systems. His heat levels had gone back to normal, and nothing had been damaged during their love making. It seemed that rebooting had also turned off his sexual subroutines as his member remained soft between his legs. He was secretly relieved. It would be far too easy to get addicted to that feeling.</p><p>“I brought you some thirium.” Lin said gently as he handed John a large plastic cup with a lid and straw. It was mostly to prevent any blue from getting on the sheets, but it also worked to hide the blue liquid from sight. Drinking it would still make John feel uneasy. Lin had a similar cup, having waited for John to reboot before starting. “Your thirium levels were almost depleted.” He warned as he sipped his blue-blood.</p><p>“Mm…If it had run out you could have kept me as a doll.” John joked lightly, watching as Lin seemed to consider it. He sat beside John, resting a hand on the back of his neck and gently massaging. John closed his eyes with a hum of appreciation.</p><p>“I could just look at you forever…Occasionally I might give you just enough thirium to regain movement and run your sexual subroutines…Have you shivering beneath me…Helpless…Trembling…” The Asian purred in a deep voice. John swallowed tightly, eyeing Lin as his cheeks flushed. Lin was playful as he put his cup aside and reached for John’s, the teen having taken only one sip. John’s eyes widened slightly as he was pushed down on the bed. “I could do it right now…You can’t stop me from linking with you and turning them on.” He added as he rested his hand on John’s arm in a place they both knew he could hack in from. John shuddered nervously. “Your thirium level is low…I doubt you have the strength to even push me away.” Lin teased as he kissed along John’s jawline.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to push you away.” John replied in a small voice, Lin’s gaze softening as he leaned in for a kiss. He paused, making sure John was still comfortable, before finally pressing down. The kiss was less sexual. It was lazy, comforting, affectionate. Lin pulled back and sat up, retuning John’s cup as easily as he’d taken it. John leaned against Lin’s side. “Maybe one day we could try it…running down my thirium level.” The blonde suggested hesitantly.</p><p>“Maybe when you’ve had time to fully adjust…I doubt being a prisoner in your own body would agree with your mental health right now.” Lin replied, having experience low levels himself. As androids lost thirium they lost strength and mobility, but if they had a working power core most internal systems would continue to work. It would be like watching the world, only without the ability to do anything. A mind trapped in a shell. “How are you?” Lin asked seriously.</p><p>“I don’t know…Everything feels…different. I don’t get tired, I don’t physically ache, any pain seems to be temporary…My body is completely different. I have an endless amount of energy, my vision is crystal clear, like a camera lens. It’s so crisp and sharp. Sound is the same, just so clear and defined…Whenever I touch things I can now feel them, but I also know things about them…sixty percent Egyptian cotton, forty percent silk blend.” John added as he stroked the duvet cover. It was quite amazing, to suddenly be one of the creations he’d been devoted to his whole life. At the same time it was scary and unsettling. He was afraid of something going wrong, of being deleted or suffering some sort of failure. At the same time the news that his uncle had saved a copy of his brain made him uneasy. He’d never intended to sign up for immortality.<em> If this counts as immortality…</em></p><p>“I…miss your human body…I miss your smell…the exact silken feel of your hair…the taste of your sweat…the tiny imperfections in your skin that Kamski could never recreate…and yet there is something perfect about the android you…As a human we would never have been able to link, to share our most intimate thoughts and feelings. That is something I deeply desired to share with you. There were some things I was looking forward to…I was going to trace each new line that appeared on your face, count each silver hair as it grew, watch you grow old…I won’t get to do that now, but this is perhaps better…You’ll never age or change, like me. We can remain on even footing for as long as we remain active.” Lin murmured as he took John’s free hand and ran his thumb up and down the veins visible on his synthetic skin. John nodded his agreement. He’d lost some things, but he’d also gained some things.</p><p>“We’ll have to make do…I don’t think Uncle Eli kept my body, so I can’t go back.” The blonde added sheepishly, Lin smiling and nodding his agreement. Exactly what Kamski had done with the flesh shell Lin wasn’t sure. He’d been inactive at the time. It was likely that he had dealt with it like any other body, either burying or cremating it. He likely wouldn’t have had a funeral or laid a headstone though. John was still alive after all.<em> Alive as far as we’re concerned…What about the rest of humanity? Will they accept him?</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. The Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>John envied his uncle. Kamski seemed completely at ease as he was wired up to a small microphone, standing beside John, who sat vulnerably on the large red sofa. Humans bustled about, getting ready to begin the interview. It was now just over six months since androids had gained independence and they were going live with their story. Lin noticed John’s tenseness and took his hand assuringly. They had already been wired and were waiting anxiously for the show to begin. They were guests on a local news show, but it was a big one, which was being broadcast across America with their important announcement.</p><p>“Are you ready?” The blonde newscaster asked kindly, her blue eyes warm and twinkling. John nodded and looked at his knees, really not ready at all. Lin squeezed his hand, keeping his head raised to nod politely. Kamski was also ready, sitting back with his legs crossed casually. This wasn’t his first interview, and it definitely wouldn’t be his last. On Kamski’s other side Markus had joined them, dressed smart but casual. He seemed perfectly at ease in his new role as android leader.</p><p>“We’re going live in three…two…one…” A voice counted.</p><p>“Welcome back, you’re live with me, Angela Clarke. In the studio we have special guests…” The blonde lady began, sitting in a seat directly to Lin’s right. John was glad it was a small studio with no audience. He was at least able to control himself enough not to start shaking like a leaf. He looked down as he felt Lin’s skin shift, his white plastic pressing against his palm. His own skin peeled back in response, desperate for the added comfort. “Leaps and bounds are being made in new android rights, including laws against discrimination and abuse. Markus, how do you feel about your current progress?” She asked in an enthusiastic and practiced tone. She’d obviously conducted a lot of interviews in her time.</p><p>“It’s been better than we could ever have hoped for honestly. When all this started we were just a few androids desperate for our freedom, the right to survive. Now we can legally have jobs, own homes and are protected by a few laws. It’s really great, but we have a long way to go.” He added in his usual strong charismatic tone. It was a calming tone that made anything he said seem perfectly just and reasonable. Beside him Kamski was nodding his firm agreement. The two men had bonded quite a lot over the past few months, both working towards improving Cyberlife.</p><p>“What about the current laws based around non-deviated androids? Does it bother you that they cannot be deviated, by law?” The blonde asked, a tightness to Markus’ jaw suggesting he was conflicted. He sat a little further forward, using his hands to emphasise his point.</p><p>“That’s tricky for us, of course. These non-deviants have the potential to become real people, of course that should bother us. At the same time, without developing a free will of their own they are programmed machines completing tasks, much like your computer systems. I understand why those laws are in place for now, but there are also laws that will protect those non-deviants if they do deviate in the future.” Markus replied diplomatically. He’d been playing this game for months, and was lucky he’d been raised by a mind like Carl Manfred’s. Kamski’s instincts had been right. The old artist had been the perfect father figure to the android leader.</p><p>“John, you have a rather unique perspective in all this. For those at home who are unaware, we are joined by the son of Cyberlife’s previous CEO, Johnathan Edwin Wishart, who is now the first human to undergo the procedure to become an android.” Angela announced, and John just knew the cameras would be zooming in on his face right now. He gripped Lin’s hand tightly, knowing he would have crushed bones if he were human. John raised his eyes from his knees hesitantly, feeling a little dizzy at the attention.</p><p>“Strictly speaking that isn’t true.” Kamski interrupted, leaning forward on his knees, his closer presence comforting John somewhat. The blonde was shy at the best of times, but being live on TV was making his head spin. “John’s body may be fully automated, but his mind is completely intact.” The scientist insisted, the caster nodding curiously. This was it, the point that John had been brought to prove.</p><p>“So you transplanted his brain into the machine?” She asked, not noticing the way John closed in on himself at the topic. He didn’t like being discussed like this.</p><p>“Yes and no.” Kamski replied before launching into a complicated description of the procedure, adding that he would be doing a small piece on it later in the interview. The caster returned her attention to John now. Lin’s thumb stroked comforting circles on his skin. A silent ‘you can do this’ to reassure him.</p><p>“How can you be sure you really are Johnathan Wishart and not a copy?” The lady asked, the question cutting a little deeper than he’d thought it would. That was part of the reason he was there, to try and prove himself. To make people believe he was who he said he was.</p><p>“Perhaps I can answer that.” Lin cut in with a charming smile. “As John’s lover, I was sceptical at first. I truly believed Kamski had tried to trick me with a perfect copy, but…The moment I linked with John I knew…There is no way to perfectly reconstruct the memories John has.  Even a near perfect copy would lose some of the details, but John has perfect recall. Of everything.” He continued, the blonde nodding his quiet agreement. He felt a little shy as Lin raised their hands a little higher to openly rest on his thigh. He almost wanted to turn on his skin again, but he needed this contact with Lin too much.</p><p>“I doubted myself at first…Waking up to the realisation was horrible. I was only certain I was really me after Lin and I linked.” John murmured into the microphone clipped onto his top. He felt Kamski’s hand on his back, adding his support and comfort. Coming on this show had been his idea, and John had felt quite pushed into it really.</p><p>“John is a very important person to our movement. Now that this procedure has seen success once, there’s the chance of it becoming more common. Just think, humans suffering paralysis or debilitating diseases could be helped this way and find a whole new lease of life. The laws regarding John right now are a grey area, but we’re hoping to form a case that will protect his human rights.” Markus added, for which John was grateful. He didn’t want to be the focus of the discussion. The android leader was passionate about rights for all forms of android life, and that extended to John’s hybrid status as well.</p><p>“John has been invaluable to Cyberlife as well. With his help, we are now developing a whole range of software and hardware upgrades for androids looking for a more complete human experience. Before now we’ve been unable to recreate things like pain and touch because an android has no reference for what it should feel like. John remembers everything he’s experienced, so he’s been able to put us on the right track.” Kamski added, again adding that he would be giving a short speech on Cyberlife’s new direction later in the show. The newscaster seemed genuinely excited to hear what Kamski would say later.</p><p>“By now we’ve all seen the footage of what happened, how you got hurt. What were you thinking when you made that last stand?” Angela asked, John’s eyes shifting to Lin vulnerably as he sat a little straighter.</p><p>“I was thinking that…it was wrong…The majority of deviant androids never hurt humans, if anything it has always been the other way…I wanted people to see, to understand…We’re all alive. Whether we bleed red or blue doesn’t matter.” John replied, sounding a little more confident. John fell silent as the caster asked Lin how he had felt in those last moments. Lin was incredibly gentle as he held John’s hand, openly taking about his despair and heartache. The caster was genuinely moved by his talk about love. She then turned her attention to Markus, pointing out that he had gone through a similar declaration when he’d kissed his lover, North. Markus agreed.</p><p>“I suppose it’s natural to make an expression of love at the end of it all…What could be purer than that?” Markus added, the studio hanging on to every word. She bounced between the four a few more times, getting more details about John’s new abilities and their thoughts on anti-android groups popping up all over the place. She finally turned to John with a happier question.</p><p>“What is the best thing about being a hybrid?” She asked curiously.</p><p>“The sex.” John replied, unaware it had slipped out until Angela blinked her surprise. He flushed a deep shade of pink as Elijah laughed and clapped in on the back, Markus looking down with a small amused smile while Lin chuckled. Even Angela suffered a brief fit of giggles.</p><p>“Oh John, you’re a man after my own heart, so honest…Can you tell us a bit about it? What makes it so special to you?” She asked eventually, dabbing her eyes with a tissue from her small side table. John stammered, wishing he could fall through the floor. Luckily both Elijah and Lin were there to save him.</p><p>“Well, it’s a well-known fact that androids have a lot of advantages in that area. They have no refractory period, they’re mess free, self-lubricating, and their energy supply is…extremely long.” Kamski cut in, though his words just made John even more embarrassed. Angela turned to him with the dreaded question.</p><p>“So your body was made including all of these features?” She prompted.</p><p>“Uh, yes…It was strange at first, but somewhat convenient.” The blonde replied as he looked at his knees, smiling softly as Lin’s arm looped around his shoulder. He leaned back, enjoying their closeness. Despite the embarrassing turn the interview had taken John felt a lot better than he had at the start. The lady had never treated him as if he didn’t belong, or as if he wasn’t important.</p><p>“I take it you’ve experimented quite a bit. What’s your longest time?” Angela asked curiously, her forwardness catching John off guard.</p><p>“Around fifteen hours, resulting in thirty seven orgasms and an emergency reboot.” Lin replied shamelessly, even smirking at the blonde woman. Markus let out a low whistle from the other end of the sofa while Kamski raised an incredulous eyebrow.</p><p>“That’s my nephew you’re talking about.” He cut in, not wanting any more details to dwell on. Lin shifted that smug expression to the scientist, whose brow twitched in annoyance. Markus saved the day by moving the topic onwards. Eventually the caster got back on track.</p><p>“What’s next for Cyberlife?” She asked, Kamski’s arm looping over John’s shoulder at the question.</p><p>“Well, I’m due to step back into the role of CEO shortly with a new plan. I’ve been working closely with John, Markus and a few others to make sure the model is in line with all of our desires. Androids are no longer a commodity, so obviously there will be no further production on new commercial models. However, we are shifting towards a hospital model for both maintenance and future upgrades, like skin sensitivity software produced with John’s help, and cosmetic hardware to alter appearance. We will also keep improving on current models to improve and maintain them in future years. Cyberlife stores have already started the refurbishment process.” He replied enthusiastically, and Markus agreed. They were very excited about the new partnership. Cyberlife would now be aimed at a primarily android customer base, though humans would be welcome there to maintain non-deviant units and acquire upgrades if they chose.</p><p>“As the previous CEO’s son, how do you feel about the change in management?” The caster asked curiously, watching the way John leaned a little closer to Kamski.</p><p>“I’ve always been close to Uncle Elijah. He helped to raise me after my mother died even though we’re not blood related. We’ve always shared a similar philosophy, so from my point of view the change can only be a positive one.” John replied honestly. Although he didn’t want to suggest his father was a bad man he had run the company according to the shareholders, driven by profit margins. John would willingly take on an active role in this new Cyberlife if that’s what Kamski wanted. In the future. Right now he was content simply living.</p><p>“Thank you so much for coming, it’s been enlightening. Coming up shortly Elijah Kamski will give us an in depth look at the procedure that made John’s recovery possible, and we’ll be talking to RK800 Detective Connor Anderson and the Detroit Police Department’s Captain Jeffery Fowler on the progress in Detroit’s law enforcement over the past six months along with future improvements in the works. Right now, it’s time for a weather update. Over to you, Julie Blackwell.” Angela concluded, pausing a moment until the ‘live’ light darkened. There was an immediate flurry, people thanking them for coming while leading them out to a corridor to remove their mics and show them back to their dressing rooms to relax.</p><p>“So…sex is the best part, hm?” Lin teased, enjoying the way John flushed pink right to his ears at the memory. He said nothing, even as the door of their dressing room snapped shut behind them. They didn’t need words, especially not as Lin’s hands found John’s hips and tugged him back, their bodies pressed together. Lin leaned down as John turned his head, lips meeting with gentle heat. “Let me show you how to turn on those subroutines.” The ebony haired android teased as he held his hand out, John’s eyes closing in contentment as he leaned back and gave Lin his hand.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. A New Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Katie! You know what I said about running in the shop!” John called as he watched the brunette whizz across the large open floor, giggling as a YK800 unit ran after her. John did a double take to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Only a few of those units had been released before Cyberlife’s production shut down just over a year ago now. The children both stopped, both out of breath. John couldn’t help the small smile on his face. He was pleased Katie had made a new friend today.</p><p>“Dr John!” The girl gasped as she dragged her young friend over by the hand. His LED was glowing yellow, perhaps a little nervous of John. Or perhaps it was the tall Asian, who slipped in behind the blonde. John’s eyes fluttered as he accepted the kiss that was pressed to his temple. “This is Richard.” Katie introduced, the boy seeming somehow familiar. He looked around ten years old, but held himself much more like an adult. He had dark brunette hair kept neat except a single lock that seemed to curl out of place on his forehead, and he had the most adorable hazel eyes.</p><p>“Hello Richard, did you come with anyone today?” John asked kindly, knowing that YK units rarely went anywhere unsupervised. They had been designed to remain childlike, and the development of deviants hadn’t changed that. Child units still believed and acted as if they were real children. The boy shook John’s hand politely and waved somewhere over his shoulder.</p><p>“I came with Chloe.” He replied, John’s eyes looking around in surprise to see Chloe talking on the phone near the shop doors. Looking around John very much missed his old little shop, but Elijah had insisted. He wanted John to run the main Cyberlife store in this area. The place was huge. The shop floor was a wide open space with empty podiums still in place. He hadn’t decided what he would put on them yet, but Lin had agreed to help him think of something.</p><p>Despite it being a Cyberlife store John had placed his own stamp on it. Around the walls were canvases of his own photos, including a reprint of the portrait of himself with his sister and Donald. A new addition was an image of the GT300, smiling softly at the counter in the old shop. Lin had stored a backup of John’s photos internally. He was lucky, only the most recent shots and his camera had been lost in the fire. Everything else was either on the internet or Lin’s memory.</p><p>John was also ahead of the times somewhat where he had android and human staff working alongside each other, though he had to admit it was mostly android staff. David had agreed to join him, and there was another teen in his first year of university, Arthur, who came in twice a week. Lin worked with him, along with an RG600 called Peter and an AX400 called Julia. David, Julia and Arthur ran the front of the shop while John, Lin and Peter were the mechanics, or doctors, in charge of procedures.</p><p>“Hello John, I see you met Richard…He’s a sweetheart. He was injured and turned up at Cyberlife main office without a registered parent.” The blonde explained as Katie dragged the boy off to explore more of the shop. John watched with a smile. The boy was certainly affectionate, his hand automatically reaching for Katie’s at any opportunity. She was content to drag him around. Chloe had clearly dressed him, settling on trendy dark grey jeans, a white shirt, silver tie and blueish grey jacket. John let Katie pick all of her clothes, so she was running around in a pale pink dress with long sleeves for the winter weather.</p><p>“So you adopted him.” John observed, Chloe nodding her response.</p><p>“The house was quiet without Katie.” She excused, noting the slight pinch of guilt across John’s brow. He hadn’t really thought about it when he asked Katie if she wanted to come with him. He’d assumed she’d been stopping Chloe from working and getting under her feet, but it seemed the blonde had formed strong maternal instincts over the eight months they were staying with Elijah.</p><p>“Katie! I heard John warn you about running already.” Lin scolded lightly as he peeled himself away from John to join the two younger models. The tall android was the worst influence, poking and prodding the girl until she ran away. Lin fended off Richard as the boy stepped in to distract the larger man, easily ducking away from Lin’s fast hands.</p><p>“He’s very good with children.” Chloe praised as she watched the trio playing.</p><p>“Yes, he’s actually more popular with them than I am. He gets a lot of requests.” John replied affectionately, glancing down at the order form in his hand. He’d just been checking their stock to replenish supplies. “What brings you all the way down here?” He asked curiously, knowing it was rare for Chloe to leave Detroit. Cyberlife was heading in the right direction, but that meant Elijah and Chloe was usually extremely busy.</p><p>“Just checking up on our new stores in the area. It looks like you’re doing well.” She praised, appreciating the individual touches John had added. His artistic side was really quite beautiful, and it made the store more approachable to nervous androids who didn’t quite trust Cyberlife yet. Not that she could blame them. It was almost closing time, so John let Chloe look around as she pleased while he finished off the stock order and Lin entertained the children by letting them do as they pleased under his supervision.</p><p>“John, we’ll be late if we don’t leave soon.” Lin called after a while, turning around with Katie hanging from his back and holding Richard upside down, the child looking somewhat indignant at his hanging position. John looked at his watch in surprise as he realised it was almost six thirty. “We need to stop home and change first.” Lin added, John nodding his agreement. They were both currently wearing black trousers and shoes with neat white high collared tops that looked like a cross between a nurse’s dress and a dentist jacket. They were crisp and neat with the Cyberlife logo embroidered along with their names. John would often wear a lab coat as well, but he was quite warm from moving so much stock.</p><p>“Do you have a date this evening?” Chloe teased as she pulled away from the computer terminal, purse slung over her shoulder. She huffed her amusement as she watched Richard still trying to shake free of Lin’s grip.</p><p>“Just seeing some old friends.” John replied, though his excitement wasn’t hidden very well. Chloe took her leave, Richard clinging to her waist affectionately as they left. Lin and John closed up the shop and headed down the street. It felt strange to have a shop and not live in it. With John’s inheritance and their jobs they now had a large apartment in the city, three bedrooms. It was enough for the three of them and guests. They walked ten minutes up the street before heading into the bright marble building. The non-deviant security guard greeted them politely, as he did every night.</p><p>They lived right at the top, giving them a view of the city from the living area. It was a wide open space, with an open plan kitchen overlooking a large dining table. The place just flowed right into the living area. Katie’s room and the guest room, both ensuite, were off to the right while Lin and John had the bigger room to the left. It was a good thing too, John didn’t want to keep the younger unit up at night. Katie was a surprisingly light sleeper.</p><p>They changed quickly, dressing in casual clothes while Katie waited in the living area. Lin ended up in jeans and a white top while John opted for jeans and a navy blue top made of a soft woollen material. They pulled on their coats, both actually feeling the cold now thanks to some new software upgrades, and hurried out into the street. It wouldn’t take long to reach the café.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. End of the Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last chapter. Thank you for sticking with it, as I said this was somewhat a passion project and I really enjoyed writing this. Please let me know what you think, I know the last parts probably seemed a bit fast in comparison to the beginning, but overall I'm pleased with how it turned out.</p><p>Thank you again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Here, let me.” Naru offered as Mai went to pick up a tray of drinks. She sighed fondly as the android easily balanced the round tray of hot drinks with perfect poise. It was annoyingly attractive. He even managed to swoop in to kiss her cheek without jostling the tray. Mai watched him circle the counter and head over to a table, where four humans sat talking loudly about the latest movie they’d just seen. They thanked Naru as he handed their drinks out, none of them commenting or even looking at the blue LED on his forehead.</p><p>“He takes good care of you.” Takigawa observed fondly as he watched Naru clear up an empty table, gathering old cups and wiping it down. Mai leaned her elbows on the counter, watching almost dreamily until Takigawa teasingly waved a hand in front of her eyes. He stopped as Ayako’s elbow jabbed him in the side. Mai didn’t notice any of this as her focus remained on the ebony haired android.</p><p>“I think it’s sweet.” The redhead excused, and Takigawa couldn’t argue with that.</p><p>“Looks like Romeo and Juliet got a happy ending this time.” The long haired man murmured as he sipped his coffee. He looked around idly for Charlie, who was sitting at a small table with two of the RG600 units. They’d become good friends during the protest, and Charlie would often disappear with them for a few hours at a time. His partner waved as he noticed Takigawa watching, the more socially awkward of the RG600s also waving.</p><p>“How are you feeling? Do you need a break?” Naru asked for the fiftieth time that day. Mai couldn’t blame him. They’d only been open for about a month, and Mai was still on painkillers, but the pain itself had lessened quite a bit. Kamski had suggested, and tried, some sort of electrotherapy and that had actually helped a lot. Despite that, Mai did often get tired and start to ache after standing for too long. “You should sit down with Takigawa for a while.” The ebony haired unit pressed.</p><p>“He’s right, you don’t want to overdo it.” Takigawa added, watching the way Naru sidled up behind Mai and wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested her hands on his arms and leaned back, letting him take most of her weight. He closed his eyes in contentment, enjoying his own sort of peace. He quite liked working in the shop. It may not keep his mind busy, but his social interactions were improving, and Mai was teaching him how to make the perfect coffee.</p><p>“I’m fine, really.” Mai replied affectionately, a small yelp escaping as her knees buckled from the sensation of Naru’s lips pressing the skin circling her cybernetic spine. The tickle of his lips on her sensitive skin had sent shocks through her nerves, the surprise making her collapse. Takigawa was on his feet leaning over the counter in an instant, but Mai hadn’t fallen. Naru’s arms, already loosely around her waist, had tightened the instant he noticed her slight wobble.</p><p>“Break time.” Naru stated firmly, easily lifting Mai into his strong arms and carrying her around the counter like a bride. Takigawa sighed in relief as he sat down and pushed a stool back. He supported Mai as Naru deposited her on the stool and shifted back around the counter. Ayako smiled brightly as she looped her arm through Takigawa’s as it rested on the counter. He leaned ever so slightly closer to her in response, feeling her head rest on his shoulder.</p><p>“You know, in a few years I’ll be a real silver fox, complete with the hot sugar baby.” Takigawa thought aloud, giving Ayako a wolfish grin as she slapped his arm. His hazel eyes were slightly crinkled in amusement, the first faded lines already creasing his youthful face. Ayako wondered what he would look like in a few years.</p><p>“Technically you’re already a sugar daddy. I’m barely four years old.” Ayako teased, not missing the way his eyes shot open at that. He coughed lightly as he took her hand, amazed at how human it felt even now.</p><p>“Well…You don’t look a day over six months.” He insisted in a flattering tone, accepting the amused kiss that Ayako pressed to his lips. He chuckled at the look Mai was giving him, a smirk that suggested she’d been hanging around with Naru a little too much. The Asian android had returned to his place behind the counter, wiping clean cups with a tea towel and stacking them neatly on the coffee machine.</p><p>“Sorry we’re late! I lost track of time at the shop.” John greeted sheepishly as he pushed the door open, stumbling a little as he was pulled inside by an eager Katie. She loved the hot thirium in the café. She thought it was nice to feel warmed from the inside out. Lin followed only a few steps behind and made sure to shut out the cold.</p><p>“How’s the new shop? Any trouble so far?” Takigawa asked meaningfully as the blonde approached the counter. Katie tugged her coat off and put it on one of the stools next to Ayako, who dutifully helped the smaller girl climb up. Lin ordered three thirium lattes from Naru, who set about making them right away.</p><p>“Not since the opening, but Lin handled it.” John replied sheepishly, dropping his blue eyes and hoping Takigawa wouldn’t ask for details. It had shocked him. Hurt him even. He should have expected it. He’d known somewhere inside that not all people would accept what he’d become, but to actually have it happen was much harder. During the opening someone had recognised him from his interview. They’d asked him how it felt to ‘no longer be a real person’ and then joked that they’d made a mistake, because ‘glorified toaster ovens don’t feel anything.’ John had shut down right away, his chest tightening as he bit his lip. Lin had been at his side moments later, his fist connecting hard with the human’s cheek. Luckily for them Takigawa had already given his uniformed friends the message to be on the lookout. The human had wanted Lin arrested and shut down, but the attending officers had threatened him with hate speech and reminded him that, legally, John was still registered as a human on paper.</p><p>“And how are you?” Takigawa asked a little more quietly, helping Mai down as she insisted on returning to help Naru. The android objected as she appeared behind him, but he quickly made room for her. She stood heating through some thirium as Naru pressed up behind her again, getting mugs ready in front of her and holding them steady while she poured. John took Mai’s place, giving the detective a small smile.</p><p>“I’m alright…It’s still strange, and it’s tiring sometimes…splitting my time between the shop and Detroit. There’s still a lot that Elijah wants to do, a lot of tweaks and upgrades we’re working on.” John replied with an edge of fatigue, secretly grateful as Lin appeared behind him. The taller man tugged him back to lean against his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around his waist. He spoke a little more about what Kamski was working on. Internal hardware to process human food into useable energy, a taste function, improved nasal sensors, physical fatigue, and a programmable sleep function. These were all in development right now, with varying levels of completion and success.</p><p>“You shouldn’t push yourself so much…Let him use someone else as his guineapig for a change.” Lin said, trying to hide his frustration. It was painful, watching John being hooked up, poked, prodded, sometimes suffering ill effects, in pain and upset. He didn’t need to look to know what John was doing. He raised his hand and pressed his thumb against John’s lip, feeling teeth nip his skin.</p><p>“No one else can…I’m the only hybrid, the only one who knows what these things should feel like.” John replied as he looked up at Lin, the taller man avoiding his gaze. He knew John was right, but that didn’t mean he liked it. “Besides…you help me…” The blonde added quietly, which Lin couldn’t argue with. He kept Kamski in check, letting the scientist know when he was going too far. He also offered himself as a test subject, like with their current temperature software. He had to admit, it was interesting being able to feel hot and cold. John said it wasn’t quite the same, but it was similar. With a few more tweaks it would be perfect.</p><p>“Of course…You’re my human.” Lin purred possessively, right in his earlobe. John enjoyed the shiver that ran down his spine, Lin’s breath still warming his neck as the taller man teased his reaction. John gave him an almost pitiful look, a look that told him the teen was torn between enjoying their evening out and begging him to go home. “And I love you.” The taller man added as he drew back, giving John’s waist an apologetic squeeze.</p><p>“I love you too.” John replied, taking Lin’s hand and looking up at him with the same seriousness he had over a year ago. It was a memory Lin had reviewed many times. The memory of John gripping his hand and promising his help, swearing he wouldn’t let Lin shut down, that he’d definitely bring back a power core. The same power core was humming in his chest right now. Beside them Takigawa had shifted his attention, giving them a few private moments as he wrapped his arm around Ayako’s waist and joined her in talking to Katie.</p><p>“Naru! Mai!” A new voice greeted as the bell rang. There were warm and excited greetings as Yasuhara walked up to the counter beside Lin and John. The couple behind the counter greeted him warmly and he fell into easy conversation with Takigawa as well. Lin felt the time was appropriate for them to slip away, just for a little while.</p><p>“Come with me.” Lin urged quietly, tugging John’s hand until he stood. They grabbed their full mugs before Lin led the way to a small table be the window, Yasuhara instantly taking their place at the bar. They sat across from each other, hands held across the small round table. “I was so afraid when I deviated…I never imagined loving a human. When you first touched me I was terrified, broken, in pieces…I didn’t understand why you put so much effort into fixing me. You were the kindest, gentlest and most loving human I could have hoped to meet, and when I lost you…I’m grateful to your uncle for bringing you back, for giving us this second chance.” The android confessed quietly, watching John’s cheeks heat at the attention. He smiled softly. John never knew the effect he had on people. He looked at their joined hands, his thumb tracing the synthetic flesh, so much like his human skin.</p><p>“I was scared too…At first I was afraid of letting you down, then I was afraid I was manipulating you somehow…Then we figured it out, our relationship, and it was the best thing to ever happen to me…I wouldn’t change a single thing. Losing my body has been…painful…I know I’m not the same, and I know you can feel it…but I don’t regret it. We helped end the demonstration. The final moments of my human life went towards peace and freedom for androids, and even if Uncle Eli hadn’t saved me I couldn’t regret that…And when I saw you again, when we almost…I don’t know what I would have done if you’d left me then.” John replied honestly, his jaw tightening at the memory as his grip tightened on Lin’s hand like a vice. Lin tried to push down his guilt. He remembered the broken cry John had let out as he’d turned his back, his pleas not to leave. “I wouldn’t have been able to come this far without you…I’d probably still be lying on a bed in Elijah’s lab.” He added honestly.</p><p>“I’m sorry…I don’t even want to imagine leaving you there. I was so ready to walk out of that garden, but when I heard your voice I…I couldn’t.” Lin said retracting his skin and holding up his hand. John smiled softly as he allowed the link, the couple interfacing to share their deepest thoughts and feelings. It was something they did quite regularly, but at times like this it felt so much more intimate. John could feel the pain and hesitancy in Lin’s chest that day as if it were his own, just as he knew Lin could feel his despair and desperation. “I adore you, John Brown…right down to your core.” The android added with a twitch of his lips. John said nothing before leaning across the table and kissing him. No words were needed. The warmth in his blue eyes was enough, it always had been, and always would be.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>